


露中 余生

by melota



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 180,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melota/pseuds/melota
Summary: 以延安红色后代的幼年留苏经历为时间线，描述王耀与伊万相识相知以及动荡年代的悲欢离合，全文跨度直到苏联解体。（也是四五年前的文了，补档）
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	1. 灾厄

从延安出发的孩子们经由中转站进入另一个国家后，时间线也跳跃至新的地点，那是一个短暂而温和的夏天，他们能看到蔚蓝的国度与耀眼的红色，而最终在这里度过了许多冬天。

但在这一群人的心中，他们对于冬天的记忆却是稀薄而模糊的，存留在脑海中的也并非白雪皑皑的广阔平原与呼啸不止寒风，而是单薄衣着下止不住的颤抖与没有尽头的道路。战俘们挤在一起仿佛那样能带来温暖，然而死亡接踵而来，毫不留情地带走曾经鲜活的生命，只留下僵硬发黑的尸体。王耀记得身边的人突然倒下后周边的人的反应，他们麻木地眨眨眼睛，连悲哀也寻不见，因为饥饿而凹陷下去的脸颊上的肌肉抽搐般地动了动，但没有人说话，只有漫天遍野的雪落的声音。

后来王耀在那一封没有寄出去的信中提到了这一件事情，但说不清楚，低温下每一个字的书写都是那么困难，而那小小的纸片也不足以承载过重的感情。信写完后他就藏在了衣服最里面的那一层，那上面有着歪歪扭扭的俄文，而背面写的是中文。提笔想起该怎么写中文时，他还愣住了，盯着微弱灯光下的纸片，竭力回想起在延安时接受过的中文教育。

学习俄文好几年后，从延安来的孩子们都习惯互相之间称呼对方的俄文名字、交谈时用俄文而非中文，就连中文课堂上的讨论，他们都下意识地使用俄语。在儿童院里大家都觉得这是很正常的，从最初的不舍到了后来的互相依偎，已经把国际儿童院当成了自己的家，而苏联就是自己的第二故乡。

王耀不是没有给亲人们写过信，十几岁的自己稚嫩的语言描述了苏联的模样，那是他在延安时所期望能够看上一眼的共产主义者的天堂，有着许多他们从未见过的新奇事物。

然而他未曾在信纸上写下有关战争的字句。

一场空袭验证的战争的到来，而接下来的全国广播讲话将人们推向了巨大的风暴之中，漫长的斗争从此开始。

国际儿童院的其他孩子们的都不知道空袭是什么样子的，他们的童年有着单纯的美好与澄澈。当德国人的战斗机带着弹药飞越城市上空时，许多不同国籍的孩子们抬起头来睁大眼睛，疑惑却又好奇地问向身边的人，这是什么？然而大地却在某种力量之下被撼动着，摇摇晃晃之中王耀和其他中国孩子想到了在延安的那段日子。他们总是自己的父母被提醒，一旦遇到这种情况，就要毫不犹豫地跟着大家跑到防空洞里去，因为那是空袭来了，会有很多人死去，而接下来还会有第二波、第三波。

“是地震吗？”名叫萨利亚的孩子问道。他站在王耀身边，似乎不能察觉到底发生了什么，而他看着其他中国孩子，他们的面色苍白，几乎是不可控制地往后退，脑海中的某种猜想正在剧烈成型。

“不……不像是地震……”王耀摇摇头，他甚至可以听见战斗机引擎发出的轰鸣，正一点一点的逼近。

随之而来的是震耳欲聋的爆炸声和此起彼伏的尖叫，透过儿童院的大门，孩子们见到了很多慌忙奔逃的人们。他们一样不明所以，而对战争的熟悉隐隐告诉他们将会有不好的事情发生。

终于有人喊道：“快跑啊！是飞机！他们带着炸弹！炸弹！”这撕心裂肺的喊声并没有穿透凝重的空气传入每一个孩子的耳中，他们的注意力都被从天而降的炮火吸引了，而脚下的土地的晃动幅度越来越大。好像那不是平坦的地面，也不是笔直的马路，而是遥远的延安的黄土地和他们的故乡。

爆炸声越来越近，王耀甚至能够分辨出在什么地方，那场景会如何的场面不忍睹。另一个女孩子哭起来了，悲观的情绪感染了其他人，而保育员并不在院子里——今天他们是休假的。手足无措的孩子们对战争的概念还不甚明晰，他们面面相觑，想要安慰那个女孩，却又不知如何让自己逃过一劫。王耀想到了防空洞，但这里并没有，而他们也不确定这显眼的楼房是否也会遭到攻击。

事先反应过来的黑头发的孩子们都不顾其他人的动作拖着他们跑回了课室内，王耀也用尽力气地拽着萨利亚，试图让他明白这不是好的事情，也许还有更加不好的事情在后面等着他。

楼房距离他们也不过一二十米，只要几秒钟就能到达，而那时却变得难熬至极。王耀匆匆回头，看着脚步错乱的人们寻求这庇护所，漂亮的城市顷刻化为燃烧的废墟，而孩子的哭声在爆炸声中成了一曲奇异的悲歌。跟着跑在身后的萨利亚也留下了眼泪，王耀没来得及安慰他，只是想着接下来该怎么办。

他们瑟瑟发抖地缩着身子躲在课室里，决定让年龄最大的孩子去找院长和老师们，但那很危险，谁也猜不到自己是否会成为下一个目标。承担重任的王耀心里也害怕，他在延安时也有这样的心情，想着自己也许会和大家在一瞬间就被气浪轰远，或许被高温烤得神志不清血肉模糊，那些场面苍苍出现在他的想象中。可这种畏惧是他不能表现出来的，因为每一个孩子都在等待着他把院长带过来，然后告诉他们接下来该怎么办。

另一个和他一起的是俄文名叫安德烈的西班牙孩子，他的年龄和王耀差不多了，说话速度很快。他们以前所未有的速度跑过空旷的还留有白色积雪的院子，新雪擦过鞋子发出轻微的声响，随着他们剧烈地呼吸声而起伏不定。

而王耀总会忍不住去看在二层小楼里的透过窗户往外张望的孩子们，他们中许多人都才是十二三岁，对苏联的印记远清晰于故土，因此更多的神情和苏联孩子们一样，既是担忧，又是迷茫与难过。

在院长办公室所在的小楼前他和安德烈看到了正匆忙出去的院长，和往日不同，这一次他脸上有藏不住的慌乱，再见到王耀后先是松了一口气，之后又变得更加的沉重。跟着出来的保育员连忙问他和安德烈，她理理衣袖以掩饰自己的紧张慌乱，用最亲切的语气问他们：“他们现在在哪？是不是都安全？”她又把这句话重复了一次。

安德烈指着他们平常上课的小楼，说：“我们是来找您的，大家都很害怕。”

“你带我去找孩子们。”保育员看着安德鲁的眼睛，又看看王耀，见他神情有些呆滞，又问道：“你们跑过来的路上遇到了轰炸吗？”

而王耀摇摇头，他呐呐地说：“有一枚在外面炸开了，飞了一些碎片进来，我们刚好跑过去了。”

“没有受伤就好。”保育员拍拍他的肩膀，带着些宽慰的语调，站起来和儿童院院长低声说了几句话。依稀间王耀听不清楚，他想那应该和这轰炸有关，但他们说得太快了，而他还没有完全听明白俄文的能力。

于是他去问站得近一些的安德烈，对方沉默地听完了保育员与院长的对话，露出不属于他这个年龄的过于成熟的表情。

他转过头来，放慢语速，用只有王耀和他能听见的声音说道：“отчаяние，немецкий.”他没有说连贯的句子，而王耀却听懂了。

愣在原地的王耀对这两个没有连成句子的词语产生了奇怪的感觉，一方面是不真实，而另一方面是不可置信。

这就像他第一次询问父母为什么听见防空警报就要跟着跑的时候，他的母亲在叹息，而他的父亲神情复杂地说那是他们的敌人来了，而大家只能躲开。他又问敌人是谁，为什么不反击？然而他的父亲并没有给一个明确的答案，而是说他们有许许多多的敌人，但总有一天他们会是胜利的一方，因为人民群众都站在自己的一边。那时他还年纪太小，不清楚是怎么一回事，但从书本上他有过浅薄的了解。而现在他再一次联想到了这个问题。

保育员目送院长离开后，又找来了另一位老师，他们商量了一下，决定还是把孩子们带回宿舍里，又让王耀和安德烈先走一步。

在这时安德烈表现出了超乎寻常的冷静，他用自己带着西班牙口音的俄文保证自己将会平安带着大家到宿舍楼，还不忘补充了一下孩子们的现状。听完后保育员的脸上更蒙上了一层影音，她抬头看了一眼晴朗的天空，那还没有下雪的征兆。

“我们很快就会过去，在此之前不要轻举妄动，安抚好年幼的孩子们。记住了吗？”

安德鲁点点头，又拉过王耀。而战斗机的声响已经有几分钟没有响起来了，估计是飞离了城市。但爆炸留下的伤口却没有这么容易愈合。

在儿童院，来自不同国家的孩童们对世界的认识有着许多差异，平面地图上的扩张或是灭亡都有他们自己的理解，而其中很大一部分都源于其父母的教育。延安的小窑洞里他第一次见到了完整的世界地图，由一位曾留学外国的教师亲手绘画出来，其比例尺惊人的准确，叫人遗憾的是上面鲜明的色彩因为光线暗淡而难以辨认，海蓝与赤红都蒙上了泥土的颜色。年幼的王耀站在比他还要高的地图之前，眼神落在亚洲之外的其他国家的国界线上，它们互相连接而又各自蜿蜒，终究围成一国。

那时很多人久久都凝视着地图上的欧洲，研究为什么他们会拥有今日强盛与繁荣，而他们的出的结论不乏残酷与血腥，但王耀听不懂，也不明白。跨越国境来到儿童院以后，世界地理的知识紧紧结合着国际形势，十岁出头的孩子只能模模糊糊地领会一些，更多的是迷茫与不解。

正是在这里他了解了德国，那是一个位于中欧的国家，有大片的平原也有高原，但更重要的是它与苏联变化无常的关系。授课老师将其混战数百年的分合浓缩成生涩难懂的长句，那些字母在王耀的眼前好像跳着舞，却又没有任何意义。王耀费尽力气地记下了这些知识，终于认出了地图上的每一个国家，也能够说出它们的首都，但很快这就在战争的情况下被改变了，至少在现实中，书本上的知识已不能适用。

六月份德国发动了突袭，那是三个月以前，外交部长莫洛托夫的广播讲话证实了惊慌失措的人民的猜想。儿童院所有的孩子们都被组织起来收听这一场沉重的广播，但他们并未和其他人一样惊觉自己处境艰难，反而照样过着自己安逸平稳的日子，连他们的敌对国都没有过多的概念。

一切仿佛和他们还有着很遥远的距离，前线的战事也仅仅是一个不断增长的死亡人数，孩子们天真地以为他们的第二故乡会毫无悬念的击败强敌获得胜利。但现状急转直下，在第一场雪还没有完全融化的一个平静的早晨，划过天际的战斗机从天而降的炸弹炸弹打破了虚伪的屏障，也彻底改变了孩子们的命运。

街道上满是不知道从哪里跌进来的碎片瓦砾，偶尔还能看到边缘锋利而又光滑的、闪闪发光的玻璃，这样的惨状连美丽的儿童院也不例外，他们心爱的两层楼房被炸的轰然塌陷，连断壁残垣都称不上。哭过了的孩子们无助地站在雪地里望着这副景象，手忙脚乱收拾残局的安娜老师走过来给孩子们一个小小的拥抱，用最温柔的语气来抚平他们内心的伤口。

此后安娜老师就开始分配任务了，她确认每个孩子的安全，神色却是很紧张，但每个人都是这副模样，大家都见怪不怪了。突然被划归为前线的城市在猛烈的攻击下措手不及，铁路线被切断了，许多来自农村地区的物资难以抵达城市，就连最迫切的燃料都被隔绝在外。他们就在这样一个早晨失去了食物，失去了温暖，而更多的平民们失去了家人与家。

年长的孩子们要承担体力消耗大的劳动，王耀和安德烈都被分配去了挖建议的防空洞，还要做上记号；年幼一些的则和女孩子们一起制作晚餐和预备更多的衣物，他们仅剩的食物兴许还不能熬过这个冬天，而因此平日里形式出现在餐桌上的黄油、面包和牛奶也变得珍贵起来了。

饥饿中的孩子们无心继续课程，他们也被号召加入到了援助者的队伍里，除了照顾好弟弟妹妹们，同时还要照看伤患。儿童院成了临时庇护所，许多人被抬了进来，然后许多尸体被抬了出去，起初孩子们是惶恐地盯着那些苍白的人，后来渐渐麻木至一言不发，好像这是必然经历的一道难关，而那也过去了。

在缺乏食物和药物的情况下，男孩子们又得到了新的任务，去简易的温室里照看蔬菜和在林子里找一些能吃的东西。这听起来就很不容易，就更别说做了。王耀想起了自己小时候在乡下和当地人打成一片的日子，他们会有意无意地说起饥荒时怎么填饱肚子，野菜根、树皮、观音土，诸如此类，都被纳入了食物的范围。有了这些记忆，王耀做起来得心应手，他在儿童院附近的树林里找到了很多类似的食材，带了回去，毫无疑问这没有丝毫营养，也不过是杯水车薪，但大家都默默地接受了难以下咽的菜肴，并且狼吞虎咽地解决了餐盘里少得可怜的饭菜。

铁路恢复以前孩子们都掌握了一首野外生存的好本领，派上用场的一天很快就到了。接二连三的轰炸对准了那些还有部分完好的建筑物，儿童院也是目标之一，没来得及撤出的伤员们就这么在巨大的响声之中变成烤焦的肉泥。反应过来的孩子们有部分逃出生天，他们仍然不忘等待自己照顾的士兵们，但最后凭借自己渺小的能力能救出来的也不过两三个人。

院长给他们带来了新的衣服和糖果，他说那是援助物资，通过飞机运送过来。孩子们无暇思考这些话语，他们欢呼着抱住精疲力竭的院长，用自己口音各异的俄语表达着欢喜的心情。

可糖果是吃不饱的，就像破败的房屋不能支撑太久。有些恢复过来的士兵们与儿童院的孩子们住在一起了，但所谓的宿舍也不过是频临倒塌的危楼，远处看来摇摇欲坠，大家假装不知道这一点，衷心希望能够熬到支援战士们的到来。

安娜老师是他们的厨师，掌握着最重要的一把勺子，谁都想讨好她以获得更多的食物，只有那样才能活下去。王耀是个幸运的人，安娜老师对年长的孩子有着特殊的信任，他猜测那是因为年长的孩子能带回来更多的野菜根和农田里被剩下的土豆、番茄，因此他们才会有这份公平的偏爱。

他们每天雷打不动的在日出之前就出去了，冒着茫茫夜色能够更好的隐藏自己以免暴露在敌人的枪口之下。德国人已经包围了这座城市，但每一位有着虔诚信仰的公民都顽强地反抗着，在饥饿与严寒中负隅顽抗，有着悲情的色彩。留在没有供暖设施的危楼里的孩子们也在那时开始了一天的工作，不断地织毛、手套、袜子，还要去照看冻伤患者，虽然他们之中的许多人也有这样的病痛，甚至还有浮肿出现。

王耀在林子里负责的区域面积比较大，得益于他幼年时期在乡村里的丰富经验。在地址颇高的地方他能够很好地确定一日的工作量以及估计收获，但有那么一天他瞥见了行进着的军队。

他认得那并非红军的装备，而想起印象中老师描述的德国人的特征，一瞬间就明白将会有一场冲锋发起。

无疑，城市里谁也不知道这危急的情况，他们还在疲倦中沉睡着，渴望着和平到来。

一路跑过去的王耀引起了在树林里其他同伴的注意，他们疑惑地看着黑头发的中国孩子，他面上的神情是焦急与紧张的混合，消瘦的脸上还出现了发热般的红色。有人大声问他到底怎么了，王耀头也没有会，只是草草说了一句：“德国人来了！”

彼时树林里的动物都销声匿迹了，有些是被打下来当作美味佳肴，而有些是陷入了漫长的沉睡，也因此树林里只有枝桠折断的响声与鞋子踩在厚厚积雪上的摩擦声，王耀的声音在其中尤为响亮，像海啸一般带着巨大的力量推着孩子们朝着他们的临时安置区跑去。

谁也没有喊停下来，他们身后仿佛已经是兵临城下的德国人，只要稍稍慢上一步就是万劫不复，而谁都不想那么早死去。

一个普通的孩子能跑多快？谁也说不准。

但那是王耀所能描述的最快的速度了，在饥肠辘辘之下他花光了所有的力气，眼中只有那座被白雪覆盖的小楼，希冀自己能跑得更快一些，叫得声音更大一些，唤醒所有人的警觉。

可他的喊声飘荡在了冰冷的空气中，像是融化在滚滚岩浆中的沙石，没有任何痕迹留下。微微明亮的天空仍旧暗沉，抬起头来还能依稀见到昨夜的灿烂星空，一如过去的每一个宁静的夜晚。

为了寻找食物，孩子们走得太远了，几乎到了城市的边缘，这也是他们能够看到德国人的原因之一。但要在短短的时间内穿越这么多的障碍回去可不轻松，王耀累得气喘吁吁，满心的沉重压得他快要忘记了呼吸。

在他萌生了放弃的念头之后的两三秒钟里，一声巨响震破耳膜，有着叫人惊悚的熟悉感。这是常常打破他们香甜梦境的炮声，意味着德国人的新一轮惊恐，听到这些响声后人们会在一瞬间被巨大的恐惧淹没窒息，却又有人在临死之前挣扎战斗。然而现在已经太晚了，在他们最为虚弱、防备最最松懈的时候，比以往都要清晰的炮声预示着这座城市已经沦陷。无论是否承认，命运已经张开了血盆大口，王耀所做的一切也只能是徒劳无功。

他现在唯一可以做的，或者说，唯一被允许的，就是跟着战栗的人们等待德军先行部队的搜查，给自己编造虚假的身份，以换得平安。

陆续回来的孩子们都做好了最坏的准备，心中热血沸腾却又充斥着奇异的矛盾，谁也不愿意第一个踏入房子里。

从破裂的窗口探出头来的女孩子显然是因为刚才那一声炮响才往外看的，她惊讶地看见了突然出现的朋友们，大声问到底怎么了。但没有人回答她。

他们沉默着，就像着呼啸不止而又夹杂着鲜血气味的狂风。


	2. 离乱

整个政治中心向东部大迁移以前，在这座城市里的所有人都不曾得知这个消息。一方面是因为通讯中断，而另一方面也则是有意无意的封锁。人人都是都不愿意相信自己被国家抛弃了，他们固执地相信着援军很快就会到来，然而他们和那些埋藏在地里的石油一样，不能带走便只剩下被摧毁的可能。

两天以前一小支部队长途跋涉而来，他们只是带来了少量的补给，一天都撑不过去，也无意停留，在人们热烈的欢迎中神色复杂地继续行军。有些人猜测他们到底要去哪里，双方各有理由，结论争执不下，后来也就被忘记了。但院长和安娜老师的谈话则说明了真相，那一支队伍唯一的任务不是去拯救这座城市里浴血奋战的军民们，而是将油田里的石油毁掉，一点都不要留给德国人。事实是无情残酷的，院长不敢告诉更多的人，他已经用尽了所有的办法去请求支援，想要将孩子们送出去，可德国人来早了一步。

他们被包围了，雪地上的脚印变成提示的箭头帮助德国人们更加方便快捷地找到难民们的藏身之所，孩子们无处可逃。院长绝望地面对着眼前的这一幕，强打精神抢着最后的时间告诉孩子们要如何应对盘问，如何掩藏自己的身份。他们不是普通的孩子，而是共产主义领袖的孩子们，是新一代的希望，本不该遇上如此曲折离奇的命运。

几条强壮而凶悍的狼狗在楼下咆哮着，与炮声相比实属温和而又缺少震慑力。院长与安娜老师对视一眼，神情悲哀而又无奈，在它们的背后是许多奄奄一息的人，他们无力地躺在地上，而情况要稍稍好上一些的孩子们就一起坐在冰冷的水泥地板上，互相提供温度。他们将投降屈服的权力默许般地交给了院长，一切由他定夺，生与死都已成为他脑中一瞬间的抉择，而大家都不会因此再度愤怒或者难过。

第一个出现在他们眼前的是一位军官，他有些好奇地扫过眼前所见的悲戚场景，毫不意外地看着疲惫不堪的院长，又意味深长地扫了一眼在地面上瑟瑟发抖的孩子们。他的表情就像是在欣赏一次瑰丽宏大的歌剧的终结之处出，透出超出角色本身的冷静与凌厉，习惯性扬起的笑容也不能让他显得亲切一些。所有人都警惕地盯着入侵者，他们不能反抗，却又试图通过这样的手段来表达自己的不满以施加压力。

可军官不为所动，他用生硬的俄语与院长打招呼了，但与其说是问候不如说是恶意的冷嘲热讽，谁都能听出其中是深意。

这一轮交锋基于院长与他们一同说好的口供，谁也不能承认自己是其他国家共产主义领导人的孩子，他们要保持冷静，也要让自己变得愚蠢而可信。德国军官对于院长的说辞不置可否，他漫不经心地走向安娜老师，故作不经意地询问起一些关键的问题。紧张得结结巴巴的年轻老师垂下眼睛不敢去看对方，生怕暴露了自己的情绪，她竭力回忆起院长对她的嘱咐，终究还是什么都没说。

可这些话不足为信。过分统一的说辞本身就是最大的漏洞，而在压力之下他们所说出的每一个字都不能隐藏他们的心虚与畏惧。

安娜老师濒临崩溃地低下头，声音歇斯底里，她求助般地望向院长，但对方没有回应，只是呐呐地站着。此时德国人回过头去，高声用德语喊了一个词，像是某个人的名字。

另一位负责记录的军官在收到命令后向前走来，手里拿着一本厚厚的本子，用德语与上司旁若无人地交谈着。他们说的太快，王耀几乎不能听清楚在说些什么，曾经接受过的德语教育也不能令他明白丝毫。但王耀能够从院长的面色变化上察觉到不好的预示，而他额头的冷汗就更加说明情况到底有多么的危机了。

穿着马靴的军官耀武扬威地跨过那些躺在地面上奄奄一息的伤员，他甚至没有微微低下头去看在自己脚下已经皮肉溃烂了的人，表情自然地仿佛自己在跨过一条懒洋洋地趴在地上的狗。王耀偷偷望着他的眼睛，而他那一双黯淡且布满血丝的蓝眼睛里既没有怜悯，也没有憎恶，只有平静。如同外面无边无际的皑皑白雪与猎猎作响的风，彼此交织成这片荒原在冬日里的景象。

地位较高的德国军官仍旧和院长交谈着，他的语气愈发盛气凌人，轻蔑不加掩饰。而走到并排坐着的孩子们面前的军官从口袋里拿出笔，以粗暴的语调对着离他最近的尤加说：“站起来！名字？”

这样的吼声如同粗砺的风划过耳膜，饥寒交迫的孩子们不自觉地贴得更加紧了，谁也不敢抬头去看凶狠的德国人。藏在他们之中的有犹太血统几个孩子吓得扣紧了自己的帽子，压低声音，徒劳无功地坐着这些事情。

王耀是第二个被叫起来的孩子，对方完全不按照一般的顺序，只是觉得他的黑头发黄皮肤在一群白人里尤为显眼，他想要掩饰自己内心的害怕，这总让他不自觉地回想起奔波劳累的日子，那时他跟着父母的好友东躲西藏，在租界里以贩报糊口，总会遭到无端的责难与欺凌。他哆嗦地、缓慢地站了起来，连日的食不果腹令他缺少支撑身体的力气，只能勉强搞着墙站着。他知道自己这副模样有多么叫人讨厌，何况他也明白，中国人的面貌在欧洲人的心中是如何的丑陋与愚昧。

“你，名字。”手中拿着笔的军官看着还未超过他的胸口的王耀，冷冷一笑，又低下头去记录。他的俄文有着浓重的德国口音，很难分清发音。

王耀愣了愣，习惯性地报出了俄文名字。

记录着的人停住了动作，带着点令人毛骨悚然的笑意问道：“你和他们不一样，你在说谎。说，你是哪里的？”他抬高嗓音，吓得其他人瑟缩在一起。

“中……中国。”

王耀支支吾吾地说了出来，平日里他并不在乎自己的国籍或是种族，在儿童院里大家都有自己的故乡，但都把苏联当成了自己亲爱的第二故乡，没有过多的偏见与生分。但在德国人这里不同，他们有着自己一套的理论，认定日耳曼人是最优秀的，这股信念支撑着他们南征北战横扫大陆上所有的对手，而现在枪口指向了苏联。

“支那人？你是支那人？哈哈哈……劣等民族！”军官嘿嘿地发出一连串笑声，特地重复了一遍，用德文说了几句不堪入耳的话。王耀从他的表情里就看出了对于他对自己的鄙薄，可他没有实力去反驳，而目前最重要的是保住自己的性命，活到战争胜利的那一天。

“你，为什么，要来苏联？这可不是中国人的地方……”他继续大声说道，王耀花了好大力气才听清楚他的断句后的意思。

院长千叮万嘱不要说自己是来学习的，也不能暴露儿童院的信息，那会惹来杀身之祸。王耀记住了院长的教导，他低下头看着鞋子上融化的雪水，假装没有听到那话语里尖锐的恶意讪笑。

“我是来治病的。”

“什么病？”

“肺结核。”他缓慢地说着。当然，王耀并没有这个病，但却接触过患上了这种病的人。在租界外围他见过不少，他们穷愁潦倒、瘦骨嶙峋，每一天唯一要做的事情就是呆呆地望着天空等死。行尸走肉的人躺在一起给王耀留下了近乎惊悚的噩梦，他时常合上眼睛就是那一幕，荒诞气息混杂着可怕的真实感。因为那就发生在他的祖国。

也许是多日没有主食的缘故，又或者是过低的提问令他面色呈现出不健康的红，军官半信半疑地写下了这一点，随意地推了一把王耀让他去别的地方。他嫌恶地不想再看王耀一眼，抬起脚对准他的小腿踢了一下，令他猝不及防地往前摔去。

站在楼梯口处的士兵们毫不避讳地放声大笑，看着这个狼狈的黑发孩子以难堪的姿势摔倒在地上，疲惫一扫而光，欢乐地如同看见了马戏团里的小丑，年轻的脸上充满了不带光辉的天真的笑容。趴在地上的王耀感觉膝盖和肋骨都在作痛，令他分不清是哪里更加疼一些。他竭力想站起来，最后只能手肘支撑着自己，以类似于爬的姿势跌跌撞撞地扶着墙。安娜老师下意识就是往前走，但被院长拉住了，使劲使眼色告诫她不要轻举妄动。

王将缠着尘土的头发理了理，有些麻木。在租界里他也是这么面对欺辱的，作为弱者就应当放弃仇恨的权利，他还没有这个资格去反抗任何人，特别是对方掌握生杀大权的时候。他只能默默地承担着一份屈辱，连带着他的国家他的民族的卑微。

随后下一个孩子被叫了起来，稚嫩的颤抖的嗓音有着压抑的愤怒。王耀在被一个德国士兵按住之前，回头看去，是那个犹太血统的孩子。

明亮浩荡的雪在席卷而来的风中狂舞，广袤的平原之上所有人类活动的痕迹几乎都要淹没在了这片荒芜里。歪歪扭扭的队伍以雪地里缓慢地前进着，仅有几件破旧大衣的人们正努力地缩着脖子把自己的脸埋在衣领里，帽子下面只露出了一双眼睛疲倦而又漫无目的地望着地平线。他们有着共同的身份，如今正在一同经受突如其来的灾难与被舍弃，而对厄运的无奈接受并不能减少愤怒与苦痛，他们只是麻木地踏在雪上，任由肆虐的风拍打自己的身子。

不断有人倒了下来，但俘虏的生命不值一提，德国人会在确认其死亡后就将僵硬了的尸体丢进数尺深的大雪里，此后再不做其他的意识。许多不明所以的人们的生命就在此处画上了句话，他们的尸体失去了平常的温度，面容苍白而憔悴，甚至带着可怖狰狞，但他们最后只是轻轻地落在了雪里面。来年春天就会在融雪与水中被发现，或许还有完整的面貌，无声地诉说着过去发生的故事。

走在队伍中央的王耀目睹了数不胜数的惨剧，一开始还会有些人为此流泪痛哭，一方面感慨命运多舛，另一方面宣泄悲伤。但越来后面，感情被消耗殆尽了，他们只是在心里默默祈求好运能降临于身，却又放弃了挣扎。王耀曾帮忙埋掉一个冻死了的孩子，那张脸扭曲着，没有半分安详可言，无时无刻不透露着对这个世界的憎恨。

王耀未曾见过这个孩子，但他瘦骨嶙峋，身上的衣服也要残破得多，安德烈说他可能是别的城市里的人，但被俘虏了。这样的遭遇数不胜数，成千上万人都是洪流中的一员，他们都失去了逃跑的勇气和机会，此生也被集中营毁灭了。

饥肠辘辘的孩子们并不适合承担埋葬尸体的工作，而且更多的说那是他们自发组成的，他们所做的一起也不过是希望苦难中的人们在生命的终点能获得尊重与安宁的归宿。但这片贫瘠的土地上只有冰与雪，漫天的狂风似乎不会随着气温的升高而稍作改变，它掠过千千万万的牺牲者，在鲜红的血色与铁锈味中翩然起舞。

挖开堆积多时的雪废了十几个孩子们所有的力气，他们气喘吁吁地站在那个小小的洞旁边，脸上已经失去了热情。这工作类似于在儿童院的小花园里挖简易的防空洞，可两者有着本质的差别，前者能够拯救生命，后者所有的用处则是埋葬与赠与求之不得的安息。

来自四海八方的孩子们不懂要怎么进行葬礼的仪式，某个意义上说那是一场庄重而又简陋的葬礼，谁也不知道这个死去的孩子的名字，就更不用说生平与爱好了。把这合上双眼的孩子放到纯白的洞穴里之后，肤色不同、国籍不同的孩子们面面相觑，总觉得缺了些什么，也心知肚明那是什么。

这个问题后来是由一个同样是战俘的孩子解决的，他说自己出席过亲戚的葬礼，还记得一些细节。大家再也没有力气去怀疑他的话真假与否，毕竟只是一个仪式，最终如何也比不过心灵上的宁静与抚慰。

那名叫伊万的男孩围着长长的围巾，整个人包得严严实实的，只有那双紫色的眼睛露在风中。他一向不在孩童的队伍里，因为身材较为高大，总是被叫去做更加劳累的苦力，谁也不曾关注过他，而他也不曾做过什么出格的行为，这一日的葬礼工作也不过是偶然。

伊万穿着遮住了整个人的长大衣，他向前走了几步，少有地庄严肃穆，口中念着些祷告词。这本来是不允许的，或者说大多数苏维埃人民都是无神论者，他们对宗教主动或是被动地丧失了记忆，那古老的传统也因此变革。但此时此刻伊万口中祝福令人心安，他语速很慢，话音轻柔，一点也不像平日里大家对他的印象。那话语里有着安抚人心的力量，仿佛接下来会给他们带来好运，大家都相信这一点，虽然多少有些自欺欺人的性质，但也聊胜于无。

白雪完全覆盖尸体之后大家都松了一口气，有些人回望他们来时的方向，半是摊子半是慷慨，但却什么都没有说出来。

刻意而为之的坦然没有舒缓孩子们内心的担忧，特别是在德军种种恶意的虐待之下。王耀的身上挂着一块牌子，上面写着姓名与国籍，他的地位因此比苏联的孩子还要低一些，在队伍里，他顶多只能算是一个从东方来的劣种人，连分配的口粮都要少得多。可他也安慰自己，既然年龄比较大，少吃一些也无所谓。

但面黄肌瘦的他还是让朋友们注意到了，大家愈发为他担心，也纷纷留下一点面包给他，王耀不好意思接受，说什么也不肯收下。他心里更明白这些食物对年幼的孩子们多么重要，甚至关乎性命。几个中国的孩子都很团结，他们一个一个地试图说服王耀，在夜深时爬起来偷偷塞到他的手里，但王耀都摇头了，低声对他们说：“你们还在长身体，但我不同，我还可以说是健康的。最近的苦力活越来越多了，少吃就没有力气了。我不想连累你们被监工打，所以……你们别再为难我了，也别在为难自己了。”他用兄长般的语气说着，还摸了摸他们的头发，叫他们快快去睡觉，抓紧时间休息。

露出委屈表情的孩子们仍旧不明白，他们观念里是父母教导的相亲相爱互相帮助，而与王耀这么多年来在儿童院里的友谊都告诉自己这是正确的。王耀的话并没有解开他们的心结，但重重困倦之下也就不再说话了，轻轻地跑回自己的位置睡觉。

夜晚里的东普鲁士集中营万籁俱寂，唯有巡逻时的脚步声尤其清晰。那晚上王耀又失眠了，他的肚子不停地叫着喊着，希冀能有一些食物来安慰自己，且声音愈发嘹亮。这种情况在集中营里是很常见的，无论是大人还是小孩，大家都如此度过漫长的夜。久而久之，也就习惯了。

可另一个令王耀睡不着的原因是朋友们对自己的关心，一路上儿童院的朋友们都在相互照顾，哪怕精疲力竭也想要让其他人好过一些。但大家同时闭口不提那两个被分开了的犹太孩子，她们早早就跟着另一支全是犹太人的俘虏队伍登上了火车，而重点仍然是一个未知数。可怕的缄默沾染着每一个孩子，他们能够预想到其惨烈的程度，但又悲哀地意识到，自己不过是一个不能自救的俘虏，过了今天没有明天。

王耀在铁板一样冷的木板床上翻来覆去，身上盖着的薄被子不足以保留任何温度，白天里的劳累也令他全身酸痛。拼在一起的床高低不同，是按照年龄排序的，与他年龄相近的人都早早进入了没有战争的甜美梦乡，而他还在现实中停留。

稀疏的星光透过满是灰尘的窗户落在蜷缩在一起的少年们的身上，王耀能够看清楚每一个躺着的人，还会不自觉地比较起之前的模样。

以前在儿童院里，这种情况很少发生，虽然会想念远在故乡的父母，也会想到自己的弟弟妹妹们，可他却是在一个安逸的环境中，有着其他人的关爱呵护。而今人人无暇自顾，他的朋友与老师们也都一个一个地消失了。

现状每况愈下，这个认识在饥饿不断加深时反复提醒着他。

盯着窗户上发白的星光久了，王耀坐了起来，裹着薄被，连自己也说不清理由。此起彼伏的呼吸声中他快要听见自己的哭声了，但他的眼角并无多少湿润的迹象，合上时是一阵阵的酸涩，眼前出现的是漂浮的尘埃与雪。他自以为足够坚强，却又不得不承认某种情绪在作祟，将美好的回忆变质成利刃捅入胸膛，在他跳动的心脏上留下不可磨灭的伤疤，一步一步地将他逼至崩溃的边缘。

泪水夺眶而出时，他竭力不让自己发出任何声音，将啜泣的抽气声锁在喉间，捂着口鼻颤抖着。

有人在模糊的光线中伸出了手，递给他一条手帕。王耀错愕地抬起头来，用手背抹去泪水，那瞬间就带来了寒意，他看见伊万站在床头，对他浮出浅浅的笑。

『拿着吧。』

伊万对王耀作了口型，不想吵醒其他人。

他的侧脸由于没有光线照亮，显得柔和而迷离，平日里寡言的少年仍然伸着手，示意王耀拿着，叫他擦去眼泪。

恍惚片刻后，王耀还是接受了对方的善意，他从斯拉夫少年的手中接过手帕，回以牵强的笑脸。在这一点上他总有些羡慕伊万，他那一张脸仿佛天生就有亲切而温和的笑意，叫人放下防备，也因此缓和了些许痛苦。

『谢谢你，伊万。』

他轻轻笑了，知道自己这副模样多么的难堪，但也不介意让伊万看见。他们都是这集中营单位受害者，没有必要再假装坚强，正因为伊万不是儿童院里仍然需要庇护的孩子，他也才能坦然让伊万看到自己的脆弱之处。

『你太累了。』伊万又说，依旧没有出声。白天里他和王耀被分配到了同一个小组，对情况多少有些了解，也就如此说道。

闻言王耀苦笑着点头，也不说什么。他吸了吸鼻子，转过头去看外面的天空，想象着万里之外自己的祖国的夜晚。许久他才压低声音问：“我们还有离开的一天吗？”

他这话像自言自语的呢喃，又像是不甘的埋怨。

“等到战争胜利。”

那太遥远了，王耀想。他眨眨眼睛，因为困倦而难以辨认眼前的人的表情。

“我明天帮你洗干净，”他指着手帕，又说了一遍，“谢谢你。”


	3. 寒星

集中营里的时间观念被扭曲到了可怕的地步，人们不记得今天是几月几号了，也不记得到底被俘虏了多久，却又抢在德国人毫不留情的体力剥削中用尽所有方法的争分夺秒地想要活下来，无所不为又无所畏惧，却唯独不敢逃跑。

寒冬降临在不知不觉间，这对德国士兵们是一场挑战，他们难以适应严寒的气候，重蹈覆辙般的败给了风雪。但这僵持也没有维持多久，红军相对落后的武器和战略的错误判断造成了许多重大的损失，当德国人在庆祝胜利的时候，在工作的人们则是陷入了更深的深渊，仿佛全身都被冰冷的海水浸泡着仅仅带来了发抖的轻微动作，却又努力让自己在下一秒就恢复平静。

波谲云诡的局势是儿童院的孩子们拿捏不准的，人们无法真正了解前线到底发生了什么，所能获得信息的渠道也唯有德语广播与士兵之间的交谈。能够勉强听懂德语的安德烈总会翻译上那么几句，可这也不能去构建战局的大概情况，反而更加令人担心。

王耀和安德烈都打听着院长和安娜老师的下落，他们一开始就被分开了，那代表着不好的事情，就像犹太人被单独排进了一列车厢，谁也不知道那列车将会驶向哪里。孩子们趁着夜深人静时偷偷跑去了成人的宿舍，与其说是宿舍不如说只是一间连阻挡风雪都做不到的破烂房屋，那里面精疲力竭的大人们挤在了一起，弥漫着臭气与另一种接近于腐烂的气息，所有人都面目全非了。

呼呼大睡的人们懒得理会还抱有希望的孩子们，他们转过身去，假装没有听见问题，撇清与孩子们的交情。多次的冷遇让王耀有些灰心，这和安德烈说的一样，每一个人都只关心自己，他们失去了国家的概念，也失去了民族的团结感，现在只是一盘不攻自破的散沙。

支持着孩子们去寻找院长的信念超乎寻常地坚定，他们日复一日地溜到另一个监牢之中，辨认着是否有自己认识的人，也期待着惊喜的从天而降。

但他们的到的回答与心中所想的截然相反。

大发善心给予答案的人是一名新近被俘虏了的士兵，他失去了一条腿，只能靠着墙壁以缓解不间断袭来的幻肢的疼痛，而身上沾着血污与灰尘的衣服都说明了战况的惨烈程度，叫人不忍继续想象下去。他是人群里唯一没有合上眼睛的人，王耀在门边的缝隙里偷偷望着他，那张苍白的脸面无表情，却又给人以神经质的感觉，而未愈合伤口则更加狰狞，好像随时都会流出血来。

这是一场冒着风险的行动，孩子们成了共同进退的联合体，牵挂着与自己一同度过多年时光的老师们。他们早就把安娜老师和院长当成了亲人了，而下落不明的他们自然也就成了最大的担忧。要在越来越多的俘虏中找到两个人谈何容易，何况俘虏的死亡速度也因为严寒而越来越快，说不定哪一天连尸体也没有了。因此稍有体力的孩子们都会趁着守卫换班的时间一个一个房间地询问，却又一边躲避着随时可能出现的守卫。

那段日子对王耀来说心惊胆战，而更加心灰意冷的是他并没有在那些狭小阴暗的房间里找到被视作亲人的老师们。

他鼓起勇气向那一位重伤的红军战士提出了自己的问题，对方发青地嘴唇迟缓地吐出几个音节，并没有听清他在说什么。后来王耀才明白，他是在爆炸的巨响中失去了听力，只能依靠手脚比划和口型大致猜测到意思。

起初王耀以为自己会再度得到沉默的答复，但花了几分钟交流之后，对方扯出了笑。

“你是中国人吗，孩子？”士兵小心翼翼地控制着自己的音量，生怕因为失聪而无意识地放大了声音引起他人注意。他接着黯淡的月光看清了面前的少年，以亲切的语调问道。

王耀点点头，却又不知道接下来能说些什么好。他看到了被子盖着的腿少了一部分，心下也有大致的猜想，可他的重点并不在战争的给他们带来了多么大的伤害，而是如何才能找到老师。

“你来这里做些什么？……这儿人太多了，很危险。”对方断断续续地说着话，嗓门时大时小，所幸的是都被其他人的鼻鼾声盖过去了，警卫应该不会听见。

“我想找两个人。”王耀尽量缓慢地说着，好让对方明白。

“找谁？”士兵的神色变得有些奇怪，笑容还在脸上，却变成了奇异的哀叹。他下意识地摸了摸自己空荡荡的裤腿，又别过头去看窗户外层层积雪，好像目光能够越过地平线，回到他的过去。

王耀将口袋里的香烟纸盒拿了出来，上面写着院长与安娜老师的全名，字迹十分工整，但在光线微弱的情况下也只能勉强看到部分。

士兵拿着纸盒的一小片看了半天，又翻过来，忽然有些怀念地说道：“我已经好久没吸烟了。”他铅灰色的眼睛盯着纸盒上烫银的标志，眼神闪烁。半响，他才回过神来，说：“我没有见过带这样名字牌子的人。”

他的表情有些抱歉，看着王耀失望地垂下眼睛，又说：“这样吧，我帮你找找。我还有些朋友……过几天你再来找我，好吗？”

听到这句话王耀才稍稍缓和了一下自己的情绪，先是惊喜，然后是愧疚。

他连声向被俘虏了的士兵道谢，对方接受了他的谢意，仍旧靠着硬邦邦的墙壁，望着屋顶，一如既往地发呆。士兵拍拍王耀的肩膀，想要说些话，却又没有说出口，只是让他尽快回去不要被别的守卫发现。

王耀把这件事情告诉了安德烈和伊万，他觉得很快就能找到院长了，说不定安娜老师也会被找到。但他的过分乐观并没有得到认同，可谁也没有对他的执着泼冷水。

一个星期后的夜晚里王耀和伊万刚刚完成了分配到身上的工作，他们顶着灿烂的星光，又一次跑进了另一排住着犯人的房子里。那几天都没有下雪，路上的雪也都被扫去了，为他们掩藏自己的痕迹带来了很大的方便，也因此王耀决定在那时去找那个士兵。

伊万本来不必跟过来，他比王耀更加劳累，但他执意要去探访光荣的战争英雄，也就一起来了。

因为不是第一次来，王耀对眼前的景象也就见怪不怪了，人们东倒西歪地贴在一起，像是饮酒之后的宿醉，不顾姿态的优雅与否，尽量挤在一起以保持身体的温度。王耀在墙角的几张床上寻找着那位战士，看到他还是那样坐着后，才轻轻推开门和伊万一起走了进去。对方没有听见门被打开时发出的响声，却看到一个影子落在了地面上，于是抬起头来，正对上王耀的眼睛。

年轻的战士愣了愣，又看着跟在王耀身后的伊万，露出残破的微笑，以最低的声音说道：“你终于来了，中国孩子。”他没有问王耀的姓名，而是记住了他的外貌，并且以此为标志。

士兵手里攥着香烟纸盒的纸片，王耀借着月光发现铅笔留下的字迹因为多次抚摸而变成了模糊的黑影，只剩下浅浅的轮廓。士兵示意王耀伸出手来，然后把纸片放回他的手上，斟酌一会儿才说：“我让尼克帮我找了找——马尔洛夫和安娜，是这两个人吧？尼克和我说的是……马尔洛夫被枪决了，那个女人……嗯，你的安娜老师……”说道这时他有些迟疑。

“也死了。”

王耀不知道士兵省略了其中多少的细节，那遗憾的眼神之后蕴藏着许多以他的年龄无法看透的秘密，他清楚那是士兵为了不去刺激他而故意省略的，却又不甘心地乞求对方能够将所有的事实告诉他。

那时的场景类似于现在主义的荒诞剧，他们在拥挤的监牢里交谈着，周围的人沉浸在美好如天堂的安稳睡眠中，期待新的一天的到来与救世主的降临。而同时一个失去了左腿的士兵和一个来自于异国他乡的孩子，谈论着死因不明的女子，真相欲盖弥彰，蒙上了阴暗的色彩，可谁也没有捅穿事实。

伊万只是静静地听着王耀的话，他也留意到了战士的腿，神色变了变，却又依然沉默。

战士想要做出一些安慰他的动作，奈何失去一条腿之后行动迟缓，只能叹息。伊万也拍拍王耀的背，彼时他正处在一阵不可抑制的悲愤之中，不成整句的字节堵在咽喉，最终发出的也只有零碎的叫声。

过了好久，他还紧紧攒着手心里的纸片。王耀向那位战士鞠躬，礼节有些过分得隆重，但他也只能用这样的方法来表现自己的谢意了。

离开之前，这位不曾透露姓名的战士问王耀和伊万：“你们在集中营里多久了？”

伊万迷惑地摇摇头，他待的时间比王耀还要久一些，他说那是秋天，也许有几个月了。而王耀说他是初冬被带过来的。

孩子们的经历总是相似的，战士惋惜地摇摇头，一边拍着自己已经不存在的左腿，一边说：“你们还这么小……就要遭遇如此不幸……”

但伊万对这句话的反应是接近于豁达的笑，他相信战争很快就会结束，而王耀对他的回答既不是赞同也不是反对，也没有跟着感叹自己的命运多舛。

那之后他们听见了马靴踩在粗糙的木质地板上面的响声，德国士兵的步伐规律得能让人推测出他走到了哪里。

伊万提醒王耀时间已经太晚了，如果还要留下来，就会被查到没及时回到营房。那位战士也明白这一点，他仍然想要说些话劝慰失去了老师的王耀，但他只说了一句：“再见了，孩子们。”

可他们并没有再见。

王耀和伊万过了好几个星期再去找这名战士的时候，看到原本属于他的床位上换了一个人，是他们不认识的生面孔，看来这张床已然易主。

多多少少的王耀觉得自己又失去了一个朋友，他也曾打听过这名战士后来的经历，后来根据安德烈得到的说法，说他在一个晚上和战友们逃跑了，也许就是躲进了运输车里。

与其他的死亡了的说法相比，王耀更愿意相信这一点。而且伊万从自己身边的人得到的说法也是如此，那让王耀更加增添了胜利的喜悦，仿佛重获自由的是他自己而非红军战士。

或许这也是他不久之后萌生了逃跑的想法的重要原因之一，他和儿童院里几个还有体力也还侥幸存活的孩子说起了自己的计划，获得支持后，就开始周密的规划了。那时伊万利用在高级工棚里的关系，给他私下带来了小饼干与纸片，又去守卫的口中套取讯息，也终于有了个大概。

孩子们的逃亡计划的成员不断增添，大家都蓄势待发，日夜思念着覆盖着红色的自由土地。


	4. 微光

要从一片看守严密且与世隔绝的荒凉土地上逃走需要更多的考虑，风向、温度、降雪随时都有可能令他们功亏一篑，因此孩子们谋划了很久，也还没有确定的方案。冬半年的严寒施展着自己巨大的威压，让集中营里的落难者们的日子愈发艰难，他们心中对未来的遭遇在模糊中多了几分近乎绝望的清晰，以至于将要迎接的死亡的面容也呈现在眼前，令他们见到了远在万里之外的亲人得知死讯的哀伤恸哭。

冻伤在集中营里是非常普遍的，一开始还有人抱怨出声，但到后来就只剩下“幸好我还活着”的庆幸，连那点疼痛也变成了一种提醒，不断地告诉自己：我还活着啊，我还残存着意识啊。

但更多数的情况是，年幼且抵抗力差的孩子死于肺炎与冻伤的双重折磨，不堪重负之下放弃了生存的渴望，终究在某一个静谧的夜晚溘然长逝，再也没有回到故乡，尸骨永远的留在了广袤的雪原之上。

王耀哭着给两位孩子挖了安息之所，简陋落魄得不像样，而其中还有一个孩子是中国人，他与王耀同根同源，最后能够走下来的人却越来越少，回过头时是一片堆积如山的白骨，正如这飘荡在半空中的轻盈雪花。安置孩子们的事情他自己都不记得有多少遍了，他们麻木地重复着祝福，内心已被胀开的痛苦充盈，刺激着每一根敏感的神经牵动全身不住地发抖。

伊万看着另一个合上了双眼站在雪地里的孩子，疲惫依旧，等他们把坚硬的泥土完全覆盖在他的身上之后，才缓缓说道：“他的哥哥应该再也找不到他了。”他的语调一如既往的平淡而毫无起伏，似乎只是在说着一些平淡无奇的故事，谁也不会感到兴趣去一趟究竟，权当一时解闷的庸俗传奇。

这是王耀所知道的关于那名场面在冻土之下的孩子的唯一线索，伊万不肯说更多，也没有挑明他和死者之间的关系，但更加深重的孤独笼罩在掘墓人的身上，就像突如其来的伊万。他们认得这些死者，并且明白总有一天自己也会是其中一员，也会有人为自己有那么一两秒的悲伤难过，可未知的世界仍然张着自己的血盆大口，吞噬着所能见到的事物。

他们必须等待，直到较长的晴天的到来，而更好的是晴朗的夜晚，视野开阔，有助于他们寻找到正确的路线。

参加逃亡的人数在不断减少，王耀在想到负担减少的同时又感到愧疚般的毛骨悚然，努力在脑海中逐这种可怕的想法。七个人的逃亡队伍在马拉松式的漫长折磨中只留下了四个人，而中国人只有王耀。他试图去找被分到了其他营地的中国孩子，然而一无所获，就像他去寻找院长和安娜老师一样，最后只有落空与失望，又或者是更加难以面对的死亡。

伊万默默地准备着逃亡需要的干粮与保暖衣物，一日他开玩笑地与王耀说起了自己童年时在农村里的奔逃，他躲过了田间的守夜人，跑出了村庄，向着白桦林而去，呼吸着从未有过的清新空气。在他的描述里王耀仿佛见到了那夜的明亮月光，正轻缓浩大地坠落在平坦的陆地上，同时又被海上的水面反射出粼粼波光，世界万物正在他们期盼的寂静之中沉睡，连同宇宙空间内的行星都在按照预定的轨道运行着，没有任何意外。美好的幻境浮现在王耀的脑海里，他发现自己前所未有的神往伊万所说的村庄，又不可抑制地想起了延安的夜晚，上海的灯红酒绿，还有对于未来的确定的希望。

这种信念支撑着王耀熬过了最为寒冷的十日，纵然体力不支倒在雪地里，他的心中却还有着那片看不见的美丽的土地，恍如盛开的繁花包围了他，明媚的春日悄然而至。

他昏倒后梦见了日夜思念的朋友们，如同误打误撞而进入了桃花源的渔人，对所见的恋恋不舍而又贪婪无度，不愿醒来再去看这青灰色的天空与无边无际蔓延开来的地平线。可他在朋友们的照顾下还是醒来了，他睁开眼睛就见到了伊万，对方一身油污，连铂金色的头发都失去了光泽，唯有面上的笑容如此真切，有着炙热的温度。

喉咙发干的他用尽了所有力气去问伊万他昏迷了多久，伊万想了想，说有两天了。

然后王耀还想问点什么，他的心里满是眷恋不舍，而这也令他不愿承认自己身处残酷的现实。伊万没有给机会王耀提问，他从自己的大衣口袋里摸出了一个皱巴巴的面饼，悄悄对王耀说：“吃了吧，你都两天没吃东西了。”

在动容与饥饿的双重影响下，王耀狼吞虎咽的几口就解决了整个饼，但他的肚子还在叫着，可谁也没有食物去供养他了。完整的面饼对于王耀也算是奢侈品了，这得用上更多的劳动才能获得，而伊万把这珍贵的食物留给了自己。想到这一点，王耀心头又是一阵抽搐，过去哪怕是在租界里食不果腹，也不会沦落到如此地步。

笑眯眯地看着王耀吃完面饼以后，伊万又故作神秘地说道：“我昨日遇到了一个老朋友，我以前几乎没有见到过他，都快以为他死了。他说自己也想过跑出去……他好像蛮有信心的……可惜都是失败。”

腹中空虚的王耀继续神游，他漫不经心地听着伊万讲话，脑子里却是一道一道在儿童院里才有的美妙菜肴，连带地追忆着祖国的五花八门的派系，满心都是那样飘香的气味。

话音结束后王耀别过头去望着窗户外的灰蓝色的云彩和即将来临的落日，他觉得那会是一场漫天遍野的红色，蒙蔽每个人的眼睛，却又带来令人窒息的耀眼强光，射入凝视着它的每一双眼睛。

有那么一瞬间王耀认为自己的想法是天方夜谭的奇异，“我想离开这里。”

谁都想离开这里，但被“热情挽留”之后却是一阵一阵的哀愁，渺茫的成功的可能性提醒着他要三思而后行。可他已冲动地说出了这句话，也将听到伊万对他的想法的否决。

高大的斯拉夫青年也望向红日西斜的天际，随后回过头来拍拍他的肩膀，思索片刻后才说道：“现在你的身体太弱了，不能长途跋涉。但你可以放心，我们找到了路线了。”

王耀不可置信地睁大眼睛听着，以为自己听到了什么稀奇古怪的语句，一阵浪潮般的欣喜涌上心头，令他只能发出一些语气词去表达自己的兴奋，全然忽略了路上会遇上的危险。

在这句话的催化下，王耀罹患的肺炎居然在劣质药物的治疗下不可思议的康复了，他一天比一天盼望着能跑出去，无论付出多大的代价，也无论他是不是正确的。这些讨论毫无意义，大家都只是想活下去而已。

此后伊万总会偷偷从自己的口粮里给王耀留一份，但事实上他是在克扣自己每日的摄入量。与他一同工作的朋友劝他不要再折磨自己的身体了，谁也不能预料明天祸患是否降临。伊万以沉默的微笑回应了。很多人都抱以疑问，但他没有把自己的计划说出去，只是与此同时，内心的期待日渐膨胀庞大。

这场不浪漫的四人生死逃离在气温较高的一个夜晚开始了，那更像是顽皮的孩子们故意而为之的惊奇冒险，跃跃欲试的四个人把几个月以来在集中营里的生死悲欢抛在脑后，只有眼前的看不见的村庄与国境分界线以外的苏联。仿佛几千公里的距离一夜之间遭到了上帝的压缩，一切隔阂也都消失殆尽了。

风没有像往日那般裹挟这可以划伤人皮的雪花，平和之中呼吸声尤其明显，那是他们还活着的证据。王耀跟在伊万的后面，总会想到在过去的一些游戏，却又带着不甘心想要成为主宰者。

逃亡中的告别显得匆忙而又充满了愧疚，一方面新生活的希望在他们的心中如同火焰一般炙热地燃烧着，而另一方面，他们又为自己无法带走更多的人而感到遗憾与难过。但谁也不知道自己是否可以成功逃出生天，去往自由之地。

王耀存了两天的口粮，他每天都想着自己即将离开的未来，不知觉地力气都多了几分，心中全是过去在儿童院里的时光。

前半夜下了雪，他们远远地望见了铁路线上奔驰的列车，并没有感觉多么寒冷，却呼吸着凛冽的气息。单薄的衣服不能保暖，可同行者的身体内热血沸腾，更因为快速的奔跑而气喘吁吁。挑选在下雪的时候逃跑能够很好地掩饰自己的痕迹，至少能够换得更多的希望。

铁刺网外又昏昏欲睡的士兵在站岗，德国士兵还不能适应接近苏联边境的地方的冬天，仿佛四肢都被冰雪冻住了。他们凭借着厚重的积雪来掩盖自己的身影，同时小心翼翼地避开士兵可能巡逻到的地方。勘察路线的任务是王耀和伊万一同完成的，他们经常在晚上才或许会到营地里休息，在一般人的眼里那可能是剥削体力的虐待，然而却给了他们了解士兵守夜的机会，并且从中寻找到了替班的漏洞。

走在最前面的是伊万，他往后伸出一只手牵着王耀，王耀也往后伸出一只手牵住另外一个人，并且以此类推。在夜里行动很容易因为惊慌而走失，伊万想出的办法是大家互相牵着，一起往前走，就不会轻易失散了。

手脚冰凉的少年们一点也不在乎自己的体温在如何变化，甚至于忘记了在嚎叫着需要食物的腹部，屏息凝神地盯着十来米之外的士兵。他只有一个人，手上拿着一挺机枪，或许下一秒就能够轻而易举地制服逃亡者，可却也因此失去了警惕。伊万回过头来做了个嘘声的姿势，借着月光看清了那个士兵几乎要合上的眼皮，又挥挥手示意大家贴着铁刺网走。

被发现的后果会如何他们并不是没有思考过，只是太过简单明了，失去了可以考虑的意义。无非他处的死亡已经刺眼的摆在了眼前，求生的欲望驱使着他们做出决定，屈辱地活着、行尸走肉，还是让鲜血流遍，其实都没有什么区别。

“他很累。”

忽然间，伊万压低声音，在王耀的耳畔说道。王耀也点点头，知道这是唯一的机会了，他们必须尽快穿过运输垃圾的那道门，混进货物车中，然后进入列车，在那铁轨回到苏联。

判定时间流逝的速度对于失去了手表的人们来说是很困难的，四个人中无论是谁都没有很好的解决办法，只能凭借感觉。

“我们要快点了！”

王耀也转过身去对另外两人说。

厨房里的垃圾车会在某个时间点准时通过后门进来，将将军们的空酒瓶和吃剩下的骨头收集起来，再统一送到另一个地方丢弃。在这片土地上要达到快速运输就只有铁路，而铁路总有交汇的中转站，无数逃亡者通过中转站回到了祖国，而这也成了一条高度戒备的黄金逃亡路线，仍然是唯一的选择。要徒步走出无边无际的雪地实在是不可能，要穿过成千上万公里的距离也就只有火车能够做到。

厨房夜里还亮着灯，估计是为将军们的晚宴做准备，肥胖的厨师会把最美味的食物呈现在位高权重者面前，但往往都是被浪费掉，最后毫不心疼地倒掉，似乎完全没有感受到那些饥饿地囚犯们乞求且讨好的可怜目光。

稀稀疏疏的暖黄色灯光落在他们的背上，依旧没有温度，王耀还能看到窗户上的人影，正在忙碌地走来走去。

门口已经放好几个铁灰色垃圾桶，足以容纳那些发育不良的孩子们，他们要做的就是静静的等待，直到货车的引擎发动声在这夜里出现。王耀和伊万带着孩子们在早就找好的隐蔽己的角落里蹲了下来，长叹一口气地合上眼睛，不放过这片刻的休憩。

也许要等很久，王耀想，司机会和厨师攀谈几句，不着边际地说着前线或者自己的孩子的圣诞节礼物，那是他们都无法触及的人生，而今更加遥不可及。

靠着伊万那几分钟里王耀陷入了短暂的昏昏沉沉的睡眠状态，脑子里全是延安一望无际却时有侦察机飞过的天空与数不清的土黄色窑洞，那似乎没有任何关系。他又想起了窑洞里地理老师一笔一画绘制的世界地图的斑斓色彩，与儿童院里所见的世界地图一模一样，唯一不同的是后者光线更加明亮，而他也在另一个国家了。

过了好一会儿，伊万推醒了他，指着亮起了车灯的货车，那是他们仅有的可以离开的机会。大腹便便的司机果真在和厨师说着话，还收下了厨师的礼物，伊万说那是两瓶伏特加，可是烈酒呢。而王耀弄不清厨师和司机之间的贿赂关系也无暇顾及，只是一味地把另外两个孩子往上面送。

警卫不喜欢接近垃圾堆，但是孩子们一点也不介意，在他们眼里那不是散发着恶臭的而且肮脏的垃圾，而是神奇的宝物，能够掩护他们，直到他们成功逃离。这个疏忽被极大地利用了，几个打下手的年轻厨师搬来了放在门口的五个垃圾桶，吃力地放到车厢里，而司机大声用德语说着话，模模糊糊的却是王耀听不明白，而垃圾桶掉在铁皮上的先生让他耳朵轰轰作响。

趁着司机不注意他们是个人都成功地躲在了垃圾桶中间，狭小的空间内被奇怪的气味充斥着，但对早就丧失了嗅觉的孩子们而言并没有什么区别，他们想着幸福与希望，全然不觉这种折磨有多么的难受。

伊万把一个垃圾桶往左边推去，以方便同行者们聚在一起，而最外面的几个垃圾桶却没有移动过，边缘在月光下散发着冷冷的光芒，随着车辆的前进而晃动着。

“我们要出去了。”像是喃喃自语的，伊万如此说着，他把半张脸埋在围巾里，发出的咕哝似的话语。王耀的心脏在快速地跳动着，耳畔全是呼啸而过的风与轮胎在雪地上摩擦的响声，至今不曾宁静。

“……是啊。”过了好一会儿，王耀才反应过来，僵硬地直起腰来，贴着火车的铁皮说道。

“我听说往高加索的列车有红军，那里可能已经被收复了……说不定会有人发现我们，带我们回家。”被颠簸的道路弄得睡不着的同伴说道。

“太远了。”王摇摇头，不认为这个办法很好。他们带上来的食物也许两天都支撑不了，过度消耗的体力全凭借着亢奋的精神加以弥补，如果他们还出现在德国人的势力范围之内，就必死无疑了。

“我们不能去高加索，德国人在进攻那里，太乱了……”伊万也跟着说，他在脑子里想着那些地名，一个一个地排除那些之前在德国人的口里听到过的已经被攻陷了的地区，试图找到一片乐土，但战况不尽人意。

随后他们又陷入了沉默，一片死寂中，唯有倒在车厢里的垃圾桶在四处滚动，频率让人心烦。

有一个同伴实在难以忍受，于是爬了过去，想要扶起来，却发现那个垃圾桶以外的轻。

“你们快来看。”他轻声招呼着王耀，有些担心。

王耀也跌跌撞撞地爬了过去，尽量让自己平稳些，有些好奇这到底怎么一回事。

揭开盖子后，王耀看到了人类的脑袋的轮廓，乱糟糟的头发下是一个躲在垃圾里紧闭着眼睛的、年龄和他们差不多大的孩子，但是看起来要健康些。愣在原地的王耀不知道该怎么表达自己的惊讶，孩子脸上的恐惧他们如此熟悉，那正是他们每一天从他人眼中所见的自己的模样，是每一个逃亡者的神情。

“你好。”他看着眼前人，干巴巴地说道。

伊万见他神色奇怪，也站了起来，却去打开另一个垃圾桶，不出所料的是里面也有人。他和王耀对视一眼，都伸出手把惊恐的对方拉了上来，帮他们从垃圾里脱身。

“我是伊万。”伊万说着，还笑了笑。这让神经紧张的另外两个逃亡者松了一口气，没有之前那么戒备了。

他们低声交谈着，王耀让同伴们站在自己的身边，不要出声，而身材更加高大的伊万无疑会让他们更安全些——毕竟谁也不想得罪一个大个子。

好几秒钟过去了，眼前容貌相似的两个少年才点点头，认可了对方的方案，而衣服是毛衣的那个斯拉夫少年才放松下来，说：“我是尤拉，这是我的弟弟尤加。”

“我是伊万。”伊万又说了一遍，“这是我的同伴们。”

逃亡者一看就能认出逃亡者，他们微笑地看着同是天涯沦落人的少年们，并不惊讶于对方的肤色和外貌，友好地点点头，心情都是一样的。

“我们要回家了。”尤拉说。而尤加补充道：“爸爸妈妈在家里等着我们。”

热烈的语调感染了王耀一行人，他们之中仿佛有篝火燃起，照亮了每个人黑暗的未来，洋溢着欢乐的气氛，连货车即将到达终点也没有让他们忧虑过多。

“爸爸妈妈在等着我们。谢尔盖叔叔说了，爸爸妈妈在等着我们……爸爸妈妈在等着我们……”尤加不断地念叨着这句话，执着地想着久违的家园，王耀总觉得有些地方不对劲。

尤拉拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，让他安静一些，又问道：“你们要去哪？”

“我们也是回家啊。”伊万十分自然地答道。

但王耀的内心反而是一片迷茫，儿童院的人都还在集中营里，安娜老师和院长都已经宣告死亡了，他想不到还有什么地方可以收留他，让他联络上父母，联络上其他的朋友。他惊恐地发现，逃出来以后，自己无处可去。

“你呢？”尤拉转向王耀，对这位来自于中国的逃亡者十分好奇。

迷惘的王耀不知如何回答，睁着眼睛看着尤拉，张口欲言却又无话可说。倒是一旁的伊万察觉到了他的难处。他说：“我们一起回去。王耀是我的朋友，我们会一起走的。”

尤拉瞥了一眼自己衣着单薄的弟弟，他还在疯疯癫癫地唱着歌，显然是被集中营里的魔鬼折磨的失去了神智，直到他们口中所说的“谢尔盖叔叔”的出现。尤拉没有过多的解释自己的遭遇，大家也都不愿提起，只是当作一段相似的痛苦经历。

车子终于停下来时王耀听见了货车进站的尖锐的响声，尤拉站起来牵着尤加跳下去了。他这才大声说道：“谢尔盖叔叔的朋友不会‘发现’你们的……赶快跑吧。今天还有两趟列车。”

话还没说完尤加就和尤拉一起跑了，嘴里仍然是“爸爸妈妈在等着我们”这句话。他们的身影很快消失在了水汽与风雪中，被这喧嚣场面掩盖住了，好像他们就从来没有出现过。

伊万恍然大悟，他赶忙跳下去，让他们跟着尤拉的方向，追上那一趟回到苏联的列车。


	5. 失频

伊万从未对王耀说起过他的家庭，而他和许许多多的斯拉夫人一般，在暴乱与屠杀中侥幸生存却又惊恐地发现留在身边的越来越少了。当他们一同踏上回乡的列车上时，映入眼帘的全都是神色相似的、疲倦不堪的难民们，但他们和集中营里的逃难者不同，至少在表面上，他们更加健康、眼神也还保持着清澈的光辉，而非浑浊的回忆。

衣着单薄的孩子们蜷缩在车厢的角落里就睡下了，那是他们一年以来最甜美的一次睡眠，没有突如其来的刺眼灯光也没有门外来回不停的马靴踩在木地板上的响声，也不必担心会被突然叫醒去做苦力活。仿佛回到了温暖的儿童院里，明天都是新的一天。

王耀轻声和他们说可以安心地睡，列车到站时他会叫醒他们的。看着骨瘦如柴的同伴们安然的侧脸，王耀又想起了那些没有机会逃出来的其他孩子，知道他们的命运会因为自己的逃走而变得更加难以预测，那一阵愧疚再一次令他心神黯然。

尖叫着的火车穿过满满无尽的雪原，开向明斯克，每一天都有数不胜数的难民涌入这个土地平坦而且覆盖着一层神奇的土耳其蓝的美丽国家。但此刻他们的目光所及之处只有地平线上缓缓升起的太阳与刺破青灰色云层的光线，伊万久久凝视着外面冰天雪地的世界，若有所思地坐着。王耀注意到他脸上时常带有的温和笑意消失不见了，取而代之的是少有流露的阴郁与悲伤。

“伊万……”

在一片嘈杂而凌乱的呼声中王耀拍了一下坐在身边的人的肩膀，对方转过头来，重新换上了笑容，那条略有些污渍的围巾仍然是遮住了半张脸，叫人看起来是那么的不真实。

“怎么了，耀？”伊万弯了弯眼睛，他也缩着身子，靠在坚硬冰冷的座椅上。

“……额……”王耀低下头，想了想，才支支吾吾地说道：“列车到站之后，我们要去哪里？”

战争中这些无家可归的人们也许还能带着活着的家人到新的土地上恢复的欢笑，但儿童院不同，他们来自五湖四海，院长与老师都死了，最后能够逃出生天的也不过两三个人。王耀是最年长的的人，他自然有责任为另外两个孩子做打算，然而他既不知道如何联系上之前负责儿童院的领导，也不知道下一步该怎么办。

举目四望，唯有在各自道路上踽踽独行的幸存者们，他们伤痕累累而又心生彷徨，全然不知等待他们的是他人安慰的拥抱还是满怀恶意的敌人。

“我们去明斯克。”伊万把终点站的名字念了一边，“去明斯克，找能够帮助我们的人。”他语气笃定，天性之中的乐观叫人觉得他似乎还有更多的力量去拯救那些和他一样深陷泥沼的不幸者。王耀望着他的眼睛，纵然有难以掩盖的疲劳，底下却有着更深的对希望的向往。

“我们的儿童院，已经毁了。”王耀低声说道，这句话更加像是他说给自己听的，而在此之前又一遍一遍的出现在他的脑海中，如同利刃刺入心房，将过去的美好分割成无法粘合的碎片。

他们的声音被颠簸的旅途拖延成了互相试探的问话，带着诸多的不确定与迟疑。包伊万与王耀被被车厢里久久不离的沉重压得喘不过气来，伊万不太清楚自己能对这一位异国他乡的逃亡者能说些什么，但他明白他们的身份是有区别的。

王耀的故乡是在中国，那个有着古老传说的国家，而王耀肩负着建设这个国家的重任，他承载着许许多多的期盼，也有一个为他安排好了的未来。如果没有战争，他会平平安安的完成学业，回到中国，或者步入政坛，为建设祖国出自己的一份力。他的人生本应该一帆风顺而又平安喜乐，但狰狞的战争改变了数以万计的无辜者的命运，谁也不能反抗，只能狼狈奔跑，直到结束那一日的来临。

“这里的夏天会有很多很多的矢车菊，”忽然之间，伊万说道，“从这里看过去，很漂亮。”

“我没有见过。”王耀摇摇头，他难以想象伊万用自己略有贫瘠的语言所描述的景象，而今他的眼前都是血流成河的血腥场面，挥之不去的是自己在雪地里埋葬的无法抵达终点的人们。

“总有一天你会看到的，”伊万确信，面上的笑容不再像之前那般的凝重，“我们都会感到那样的夏天，也会看到矢车菊。”

被难民潮裹挟着，他们随波逐流地转道去了第一个寻求帮助的的救助站，里面成千上万有着和他们一样衣裳破烂的人，比集中营里好不了多少，简直让王耀怀疑自己是不是从一个地狱去了另一个地狱。而伊万倒更加随遇而安，他对王耀说起了自己的母亲，还有那一位早年顺应开发政策而举家搬迁到明斯克乡下的亲戚，还开玩笑说自己或许能在明斯克的乡下找到他们。

这样的话语王耀也没有放在心上，而是费了更多的精力在如何弄到笔墨这个问题上，同时还在心里一遍一遍地修改求助信的内容。他用俄文写了一遍，又用中文写了一遍，两个版本略有出入，就像他在集中营里描述自己遭遇一般。而当他日后回想起来，竟恍然发觉那些字句竟像是浸泡在苦中作乐的血泪中，扑面而来的气息卷着尸体的臭味还有粗砺的摩擦感。

继续着饥饿的日子里王耀没有停止过去找所有有可能给自己提供帮助的人，他说不清自己下一步要做什么，但却感觉到自己必须有所行动。

和许多人一样他们并非所有时间都耗在了拥挤不堪的难民营里，伊万真的去了农村，他好像认为自己能够在那里找到自己那一位失去联系多年的亲戚，但过了几日他回来时，自己却否定了这件事情的真实性。他给王耀想和同伴们带回来了几个还未成熟的土豆与冻烂了的番茄，上面浮着一层奇怪的颜色，可谁也不介意。

王耀没有问他在明斯克的乡下到底发生了什么，而是说起了自己求助的经历。伊万一边安慰他，一边为他想办法，他建议说去找驻扎在城里的红军战士，他们或许能给儿童院的孩子们带来希望。

“这不行，太多人在门口排着队的求战士们去找自己失散的女儿、妻子、父母……但是大家谁也没找到。”王耀想起了自己第一次去军营外面的情况，每个人的脸上都是失望与憧憬的交杂，最后都是垂头丧气地离开的。

“耀，你真的可以去试试，最近几天不太冷，站久一会儿没关系的。”伊万说起这句话时正把自己费尽千辛万苦找到的剩在雪地里的小番茄放到那个有一半都变形了的铁锅里，铁锅里面的水正沸腾冒泡，白色的烟气袅袅飘出。他望着锅里半漂浮着的小土豆片，想要加点并不存在的洋葱，说：“我虽然也没有找到娜塔莉亚，可我找到了吃的。那可真幸运！”伊万笑着感慨着，又把手放在蒸汽上取暖。

“不，伊万，那儿人真的太多了。大家都想找人帮助自己，每个人都这样，没有谁例外的。”王耀把那稀薄的土豆片捞了出来，分别放在四个人的盘子里，有些怀念儿童院的黄油和面包，哪怕是在战争爆发后也有相当长的一段时间能让他们吃饱穿暖。

这样的争执持续不休，伊万敏锐地察觉到了那不过是王耀自欺欺人的逃避方法，他是无法面对安娜老师和院长的死亡，还有那些不得不去接受的分别，那是逃亡成功者们都要背负的痛苦，而且随着时间流逝愈发沉重。他并不是没有办法回到苏联，也不是没有办法联系上儿童院的领导们，只是不知道自己该怎么面对其他人。那不是三言两语可以解决的，于是伊万在第二天的清晨，将王耀和另外两个人拉了出去。

冒着低温前行在雪地里的他们沉默着，隐隐有预感，却又说不清。伊万似乎是下了决心，不回头去看王耀，而是将他带到了早已人满为患的援助处。

不同民族不同外貌的人们聚集在门外，一条长长的队伍在街上尤其显眼。伊万和他们站在最后地方，缩在新发放的、并不怎么保暖的衣服里，默默地数着时间。难以忍受这样的煎熬的同伴问伊万这次有什么把握，而伊万却是笑着说：“你们很特别，总会被注意到的。”

“我们很特别？”一者疑惑道。

而伊万说：“因为耀有着黑色的头发黄色的皮肤啊。”他似乎有理有据地说着：“这样一来大家都会知道你们其实是国际儿童院的学生，就会把你们送回去了。”

与斯拉夫人格格不入的外表曾经让王耀异常苦恼，就像无法说准俄语的发音，必须勤加练习，他想要融入了儿童院里的生活，却又难以真正进入。而等他和大家成为好朋友时，变故却发生了，令人猝不及防。他不再在意自己的黑头发，也接受了集中营里关于东方人的辱骂。那触及到了他的信念，却又坚定了日后的决心。

那日所发生的事情果真如伊万所说的一般，他们四个年轻人被站岗的警卫看到了，王耀长时间没有剪过的黑色头发让他印象深刻，禁不住好奇走上前来询问有什么能够帮他的。

随后他们被带进去见了另外一名官员，至今王耀还能想起他的名字以及当时的职务，全凭他的帮忙，他们三个人才能平安的抵达莫斯科，进入新的国际儿童院。

他尚未完成的家书就这样中断在了脑中，却又觉得伊万有神奇的预言能力。在官员给他们准备的丰盛的午餐上，王耀问了伊万为什么他要这么坚持到自己来这里。而伊万的回答有着简单直白的率真，他说：“你还有许多没有完成的事情，不能等到战争结束了才去做。”

这大概算是他和伊万争执的终点了，他们没有就各自的人生做太多的阐述，努力回归到原本的轨道，所有的交集也都成为了稀少的点。王耀不清楚当时自己是想要对伊万说谢谢还是什么的，踏上火车之后他透过车窗望着伊万的脸，和他说了一句“再会”。

站在月台上的伊万朝他挥挥手，约定日后写信到王耀准备去的儿童院里。

而后他的身影就在火车快速的奔驰下变成了一个点，渐渐消失在迷雾般的蒸汽之中，王耀久久望着凝结了一层冰霜的车窗，看着上面雪花一般的纹路，一瞬间被某种说不清道不明的情绪涨满了心脏。


	6. 漫雪

这一代人随着战争失去的不仅仅是宝贵的青春时光，而是另一段更加珍贵的对于历史的认识，那在无形中形成了某种根深蒂固的观念，自此以后再也没有经历变动，仿佛烙印在每个人的脸上生疼。

在灰色和白色混杂的莫斯科的夜晚里，王耀终于正式提笔给远在延安的父母写信。他斟酌许久，决定省略自己在漫天遍野的荒原中被迫行走的日子，也不去提及那些埋葬在白雪之下的僵硬的尸体，只是说他和朋友们发生的故事。但大多数都不过是不值一提的小事，却又能够引发营地里每一个孩子的兴奋。他说自己还要上两年的突击班才能正式进入电气大学，一切都已经安排好了，不会再有什么令这些事情中途易辙。一阵封信的完成耗费了他半个月，白天他在学校里奔波补习过去一年没有学习到的知识，夜晚在同学的帮助下订正作业，最后才抽空下来写上那么一两句。信纸上的话语被多次涂改，连他自己都不清楚这些句子亲人们是否还能读懂，更不要说他们还能不能像以前一样热烈地说起新形势下的美好未来。

听说了王耀是从集中营里逃生的人，很多即将奔赴战场的同学都询问他那到底是什么样的苦难。王耀难以表达自己当时的劳累与绝望，他说着这些并不美好的回忆时，脑海里是安娜老师最后的笑容，还有那两位犹太同学跌跌撞撞的身影、在火车站里消失不见的尤拉兄弟，最后是伊万的笑容。

察觉到他的表情有些不对劲以后，大家才意识到自己的好奇心对王耀来说是多么大的忽视，甚至那是无意识的、残忍的二次伤害。他们向王耀道歉，请求他的原谅，并且表示自己会在战场上为他报仇。

王耀未曾见识过所谓“真正的”战场的模样，然而他已经在战争中活了许多年，从未停歇过的轰炸与随之而来的爆裂声不断在他的耳膜旁作响，一点一点地消磨着他的耐心。

这多多少少影响了王耀的学习，对他特别关心的老师曾在课后关切地问他是不是遇到了什么难题，有没有生活上的困难，王耀只是推脱说自己还不能习惯莫斯科的生活。老师倒是很理解他，让他多去活动活动，认识认识朋友，过几天就好了。但这并不是问题的关键，王耀和大多数的失去了珍贵之物的落魄者一样，每一日都怀想着巨大孤寂与沉默之下的鲜艳色彩，每一道光芒都随着人们的死亡而走向终结，什么都没有留下。

负责心理治疗的医师说他有创伤后遗症，那类似于灵魂中的伤口，渐渐的因为在人群中而变得普通却又广泛，谁也没有认识到自己和其他人有什么不同。他们从本质上来说都是一样的受害者，却再也没有人能够偿还被毁灭的珍宝。

但这令人堪忧的情况王耀没有在家书中提及，他从报纸上看到了有关延安的消息，战争愈发吃紧，人人都处境堪忧，遥远的死亡这一刻与他们擦肩而过。

忙里偷闲时他同欢快的语调在信中问起了妹妹春燕的近况，搜肠刮肚地试图记忆起那些有关思念的诗句，却又啼笑皆非地发现没有一句能够用的上的。于是他也只是草草结尾，说期待他们的来信，以后还会继续写信回去。

坦白来说，王耀其实并没有真的想过自己能够收到来信，人人自危的情况下只想着逃生与自保，这种心态曾长期占据着他的心，另一种压得他喘不过气来的痛苦也在日渐加重，哪怕是夏天的到来也没有减轻半分。他在信纸上随手画了几朵盛开的矢车菊和向日葵，又用金色与红色下充当背景，借此来表达自身的感受。

又过了两个月，他才收到了父母的回信，显然是匆忙写成的，只有那么简单的几句话，其那样万余都在其中变得轻如鸿毛。王耀看着随着信附着的全家福——父母与妹妹端端正正地坐在镜头前，笑容灿烂，里面独独缺少了他一人，连他自己都想不起来，他到底来了苏联多久。但他可以确定的是，自己的俄语和本地人一样，没有过重的口音，连生活习惯与思考方式都在不知不觉地改变着。

第二封寄给他的信并不来自中国，而是一个陌生的地址。信封上是工工整整的、手抄的地址，让人一眼就能看出来是对着纸条抄的，有些字母的间隙实在过于宽阔。

带着疑惑他拆开了那个他还不熟悉的地名的来信，在那之前他还看了看拙劣地写着他中文名字的信封，心中倒有些难以言状的酸涩。而后他用最快的速度浏览了一遍，跳到写信人名字那里，看到了他之前在心中默念的那人的名字。

是伊万。

他遵守了诺言。

模糊之中王耀强迫自己再一次读那行文不畅的句子，伊万说他在军营里，参加了当地的自卫战，不久之前才有一场叫人热血沸腾的胜利。他没有描写盛大的庆祝场面，也没有说战场上发生过的血肉横飞的厮杀，只是抱怨了几句难吃的伙食还有单薄的冬衣，却又在末尾满怀憧憬地说道战争就要结束了。他们终究还是能够看到和平女神的翅膀。

颤抖着的王耀把这跨越千山万水的来信收到了抽屉里，和他父母的来信放在一起，旁边还有无数作废的草稿。这两封信一直伴随着他直到劫难的到来，但那时他也不愿放手，竭尽全力地想要留下来，最后却徒劳无功。

他想不出要怎么回复伊万，他们一同度过了集中营里煎熬的岁月，互相鼓励、支撑，为对方提供寒冷时能够依靠的温度。伊万在信纸下面留了一个地址，说会有邮差找到他的部队送过来。

王耀如同在对话里沉默一般，久久起笔却又不知所言，连他的室友都见到了极为认真的专注模样，以为他遇到了什么学术上的难题。过了很久，直到深夜他才真正开始下笔，却又废掉了几张纸，心里想到的只有一个传统的开头：“见信如晤”。他不知道这句话要怎么翻译成俄文，也没有太多的技巧去表达意思，最终也还只是写上了中文，简短而拙劣地说着本来的意思。

夜里的静默很适合提笔写信，王耀偶尔抬头看着贴在墙上的数学公式还有物理原理，墙面上是细心贴好的米黄色的墙纸，花纹简单而又生机勃勃。夏夜的莫斯科安宁而美好，仿佛望向夜空还能看到克里姆林宫高大的影子以及上面飘扬的红旗，而星光洒向大地，随着潮汐而消逝。

人们总不愿意说起自己的窘困之处，伊万的询问之下王耀也不过是轻描淡写地说了自己的学习生活与学校里的无趣平淡，和以前一样跳过了心里辅导员对他的担忧。他想这没必要让伊万知道，伊万和他一起走过来的，他们都承受了同样的伤害，或许伊万比他更加严重，然而他们还是选择带着伤痛继续生活。

正如辅导员所说，他们的人生还很漫长，这个朝气蓬勃的国家最终还是等待他们这一代年轻人来建设、守护的，希望正在他们的身上。

断断续续的回信不知道又过了多久才到了伊万的手中，王耀在忐忑不安时比以往更加关注战争的动向，还有意地去寻找伊万所在的部队的消息，好像那样能确保伊万的平安。

所幸在这两年来，虽然条件艰苦，伊万还是给他回复了五六封信，也说不上是频繁，却也让人放心。王耀小心翼翼地收好那些信件，也在自己的回信中谈起了矢车菊与向日葵，还回忆到延安的景象与在上海和南京看到过的梧桐，那些已经是很久以前的事情了，却又在他字句中断时充当过渡的成分。

这场战争的结束并没有后来历史书上所说的那么早，消息过了一天之后才传播整个国家。王耀有所预料，因为伊万无比确定而乐观地说他们正在进行最后的挺进，胜利的曙光正愈发灿烂。欢喜之余王耀写了最后一封信，他的地址要变更了，他需要动身去另外一座城市上大学，正是他所期盼的电气大学。他不清楚这是不是另一场离别，却又承诺会尽快联系到伊万，还说有机会和他见上一面。

他想，那时候的伊万应该就是战争英雄了。凯旋的他为这个国家贡献了所有的力量，抛弃了私欲，而今盼望已久的和平回归到了每一位牺牲者的身上，一切再度步入正轨。

寄出这封信的第二天，王耀就登上了火车，去往另一座陌生的城市。

分别的两年里王耀熟悉了莫斯科，可没有多久，随着和平的到来他就去了另一处，展开新的人生。但这并不意味着可以与过去分道扬镳。

在火车站里他见到了数不清的人，白色的夏日里喧哗无比，王耀茫然片刻，又跟着其他的学生们一起走，一同去电气大学。这里的夏天不是很热，似乎寒冷是大多数城市留给外人的印象，然而今天却多了许多红色，汇集成潮水向着大街小巷涌去，伴随着歌声形成了自己的节奏，一路未曾停息。

安顿好大大小小的事务后王耀就去邮局办了一些必须的手续，工作人员非常热情地接待了他，看见他与自己有所区别的外表，还好奇地问起一些有关中国的事情。王耀在这方面并没有本应该拥有的了解，他结结巴巴地回答着，叫人误以为是他的俄语不好。修改了地址后王耀又把自己写好的信件寄出去，工作人员随口问了一句为什么要寄到部队，现在很多部队都回来了，经常找不到收信人。王耀说那尽力吧，他想要让自己的朋友知道。

新的课程比以往更加繁忙，王耀写了厚厚的几大本笔记，密密麻麻都是注释和修改的地方，不时有人抱怨繁重的课业，然而他并不能这么说。从一开始他到这个国家来就是为了今天这一步的，那是某种出于身份而要继承的责任与期望，他也没有任何能力和借口去拒绝，人生也不会因为这些无所谓的幻想而有任何的改变。

夏天最热时完全想不到冬天的场景，但听本地的人说雪大得打开门都是，大片大片的耀眼的白色填充了所有能够看见的范围，房屋一时隐身在朦胧的雾气中。王耀不由得联想到了莫斯科的庄严的红色，因为庆祝战争的胜利，哪怕过去了三四个月，这里也还是随处可见的标语与盛开的鲜花，无声地说明着他们到底付出了多么大的牺牲。

全身心投入到学习里去的王耀快要把和他人交往的时间都用在了睡觉和吃饭上，战争里失去的三年让他不断地提醒自己，他比别人落后了许多。这巨大的压力令他喘不过气来，甚至连他的父亲也知道了这件事情，语气严厉地批评了他对自己身体的不爱惜，让他多加休息。

皱眉读完这充满关怀的家书时，王耀的心中即是欢喜又是苦涩，他明白父亲的责骂是有道理的，可他也没有理由要停下来。因为他身边的许多儿童院里的孩子和他一样，意识到三年里发生的巨大变化，唯有不顾一切地追赶才有可能跟上潮流，成为那最优秀的一位。

这种情绪王耀当然没有抱怨给父亲，反倒是在一连串叫人心烦的运算之后，抽出时间来写了另一封信。表达是人类必不可少的一个活动，也许能够表达的人很少，但他们都会不自觉地说出自己的困扰，希望对方能够一同感受到，似乎这样就会让情况好一些。

给伊万的每一封信里王耀都不曾抱怨自己的情况，而是轻快地说自己进步了多少、认识了多少朋友以及教授对他的欣赏——里面绝大部分内容是真实的，可那也无法掩饰王耀的孤独。他想念自战争开始后杳无音讯的朋友们，毕竟他们再度聚首的机会少之又少，也许一年以后、十年以后、二十年以后，这个概率都没有增加，反而是越来越小，如同漫无目的的大海捞针。但王耀已经学会了闭口不谈，而是只说那些好的事情，至少让情况看上去要比恶劣的现实要好得多。

他对伊万说起了短暂的秋天里的学校里面悠然飘在空气中的枯黄落叶，感叹两句，话题还是不免落到了和父母亲的交流上面。他问伊万是否也有类似的困惑，和久未见面的亲人们仿佛无端多了一层隔阂，纵然温度依旧，却又日渐淡薄，连温馨的爱都显得刻意而造作。王耀懂得自己的感受是错误的，也清楚地知道父母的处境如何艰难，他从未因此责怪过自己的出生，却又痛恨在苏联的这么多年的遗忘与冷淡。

在书信中一番倾诉过后，王耀深感自己到底压抑了多少情感在一些本该正常的方面，正如夜里不时造访的噩梦，令他忽然睁开双眼确定自己所在的地区到底是哪里。他下意识地寻找明亮的月光和隔壁床铺上的人，在失落与遗憾中又躺下来，瞥见外面一望无际的深蓝天空，只听见了自己的呼吸声。

来信在在十天之后被送来了，那是王耀最快收到来信的一次，却没有写地址。伊万有些潦草地写了很多安慰他的字句，说自己快要离开部队了，下一步还没有打算好。

信中有一张堪称精准的地图，一看就知道是经过军事训练才能有的手笔，伊万在旁边细心地写上了一些注释，说他有一场旅行，目的是被德国人带走之前的故乡。他乐观的觉得小城市里应该不会有多大的变化，甚至有些自欺欺人的意味，王耀心中察觉到了伊万的忐忑。

他们都害怕物是人非，然而事实恰恰如此。

地图上每一个地名王耀都查了出来，有一个地点特别接近北极圈，距离他现在所在的地方也不算遥远。恍惚间，王耀想到，如果伊万会来和他见面该多好。没多久他就摇摇头，否定了这样的想法，继续去看伊万用红色墨水画出的路线。

根据估计，伊万说他要用一个月的时间来完成，但又有一半是浪费在火车上的。

王耀提笔就写上几句话，大意都是一些乘坐列车的感受，那来自于他每一次的长途跋涉的记忆。可等他的草稿写好了，他又想到伊万现在收不到他的信件，因为他还没有确定的地址。

这让王耀一瞬间产生了某种错觉，误以为他和自己最好的朋友也失去了联系的办法，只剩下一个人通过单行道一般，望着远处的人，却不能接近。

红色线条一直延伸着向东北方向去，有些像画在了地平线上的落日景象。王耀见到了折返后的终点，是一座名字没有听说过的城市，或者是小镇。他怀着奇异的心情去查了一下，却不意外地发现这是在电气大学所在的城市的周边，没有多远。

久久看着折叠得一丝不苟的信纸上面的折痕，恰好就在地图上方，和伊万的文字被分割开来。王耀把信纸重新放回了信封里，又把自己不能寄出去的草稿放在一旁，随后找出自己需要完成的实验设计稿。

做完这一切后，他伸了个懒腰，透过洁净的玻璃望向外面。白昼的缩短意味着绵长夜晚的来临，王耀的窗外一片寂静，四处都是亮起的灯光，而和缓吹拂而来的风比当初在东普鲁士集中营里的利刃一般的烈风要柔和得多。他听见了夜幕下人们归家的脚步声，想把这一幕说给伊万听。

戴着勋章的军人无论走到哪里都会变成人群的关注点，当伊万走进村子里以后，就有人走上来问他：“亲爱的同志，有什么我可以帮到你的吗？”

他那时还有些苦恼地看着手中写着地址的纸片，听到这句话后，面露惊喜地问：“您能帮我找找这个地方吗？我来找我的妹妹的。”

对方是当地的干部，乐于帮助这些为国家做出了贡献的军人们。他自然是愿意带伊万去寻找纸条上的那户人家的主人，又随口问为什么要到这里来。被问到后伊万迟疑着不清楚该怎么说自己的理由，他之所以要来寻找娜塔莉亚也不过是因为某一位长辈的离世消息以及他与亲人们失散之后的孤独，同时觉得娜塔莉亚与他们还有联系，或许还能找到幸存者。

听完他的话，对方点点头，表示理解。这样的遭遇大多数人都是类似的，他们或是家破人亡，或是妻离子散，苦难降临于他们平凡的人生中，击得他们措手不及，唯有慌忙应对，却又不可避免地失去了许多珍贵的人和事。

没费多大力气伊万就在农庄里见到那娜塔莉亚，他快要认不出这一位小时候和自己关系密切的妹妹了。可娜塔莉亚一眼就认出了伊万，她惊讶地叫了起来，随后扑上去抱他。

重逢在这些时候尤其感人，大家为娜塔莉亚与伊万的再次见面而感到高兴，还邀请伊万留下来，参加他们的活动。伊万也没有拒绝，把行李暂时寄存在干部的家中，跟着大家去了食堂。

很多人都问起了伊万在战场上的生死搏斗，把一些真实的情况描述得近乎神奇，伊万摇摇头说没有这么夸张，大家却又怀疑，说的确如此。

这些争执没多久就化为了烈酒带来的后劲，高声欢呼里伊万都不清楚自己喝了多少酒了，他怀念伏特加的味道，也不拒绝大家递上来的酒杯，而是非常乐意地喝了下去。

娜塔莉亚在欢庆活动结束后给他留出了一个房间，问他有什么安排。伊万半梦半醒间想了想，说自己要复员，也许就在这附近，毕竟靠近自己的亲人。这让娜塔莉亚松了一口气，她还以为几天之后哥哥又要离开了。

“不过在这之前，”伊万断断续续地说着，他的声音尤其清晰，“我还要去看望一个朋友……我很好、很好的朋友。”

“是谁，哥哥？”娜塔莉亚问。

烈酒让伊万的思考速度没有那么快，而在旅程倒数第二站的他满心都是将要启程的最后一站。他念出了那个烂熟于心的城市名，还有那个大学，说他的好朋友在那里。

给哥哥拿来一床毯子盖上后，娜塔莉亚还是想不明白哥哥口中的朋友是什么回事。但伊万已经睡着了，神情安宁平静，却又显得疲惫至极。她不想破坏哥哥这难得的睡眠，于是也没有追问，轻声说了句晚安就退出房间了。

这样的生活来之不易，唯有希望能够持续下去。


	7. 相逢

在许多次闲来无事的遐想中，王耀的脑海里会掠过伊万的笑容，他以为自己与伊万的再度重逢或许是在火车站，像他们每一次的告别一样。但这个场景并未出现过，过去没有，将来在他们各自隔阂而又寂静的人生中，也不再有这样的场景。

事实上，王耀在战争结束后第一次见到伊万是还没有下雪的凛冬以前，他还记得自己才写完了考核论文，正要动身去工厂实地学习，还想着忙里偷闲去外面逛几圈，然后去食堂吃个午饭。

同行的还有几个同一专业的同学，说说笑笑里他们又说起了课堂上听不懂的内容，虽然有抱怨却又想琢磨清楚。王耀裹紧衣服，总觉得天空会下雪，眼前仿佛也出现了那样的白雪皑皑的场景，温度逐渐下降从而侵袭身体。

食堂里热乎乎的饭菜能够缓解寒冷带来的僵硬与迟缓，饭量极大的青年人们毫不客气地抓起面包就开始吃了，旁边的红菜汤热气腾腾，冒着白色的烟雾。喧闹的食堂没有一处不是拥挤的，王耀静静地听着同学们在讨论一些过于专业的问题，他能听懂，也能够解答，可过程的复杂堪称冗长无聊，就像书本上长篇大论的字母总会叫他眼皮沉重。

坐在饭桌一边的柳德米拉是第一个解决了所有饭菜的人，她还想着偷偷再去要一份，战争带来的饥饿感并不是一天两天可以消除的，这也是大家都在尽力填饱肚子的原因。其他人叫她别吃那么多，对身体不好，说不定还会犯胃病。但一群人里真正有胃病的也就只有王耀了，废寝忘食的学习带来了成绩的突飞猛进，也叫他的身体越来越差，直到因为胃痛连宿舍的门都跨不出去。

当时闻讯前来为他治疗的医生严厉地责骂了王耀刻薄自己身体的行为，他一边给王耀开着营养品，一边喋喋不休地说着话，眼中满是担忧。

王耀自知理亏也没有反驳，就是乖乖地点头，作下保证。但这还是不够的，他的室友同时被叮嘱要好好留意王耀的作息和饮食，那位说话带着匈牙利口音的小伙子也很乐意，真的每天都在注意这王耀的作息，还关切地询问有没有吃饭。

渐渐的王耀的生活习惯就这么被纠正过来了，他减少了不必要的活动，却又和大家交了好朋友，也会一起去食堂，把自己工整的笔记借别其他人参考，像所有天生勤奋的中国留学生一样。可王耀听到他们这么夸自己时，总会陷入一阵短暂的沉默。

特殊的外貌会造成第一印象，而且难以磨灭，正如东方面孔在大学里的引人注目，那是一种身份和民族上的差异，而不仅仅是国籍能够代替的。当大家听到王耀说自己已经在这里度过差不多八年时，只有惊讶与不可置信的情绪，理由居然是他的外貌。啼笑皆非之下王耀也不再做解释，虽然在苏联作为普通人生活了很多年，他也感受到了观念中的异化，然而在他人的认知中，王耀与他们有差别。

但同样的，王耀也和那些新派出来的留学生不同，他们的俄文不算流利，对苏联也还很陌生，只能依靠勤奋来弥补这些不足。偶尔王耀会给他们辅导俄文，他看着这些和他相似的面孔，却对他们在国内的经历感到惊奇。

听他们说到这几年来中国的变化时，王耀难以抑制地流露出了诧异与难过的情感，他就像格格不入的角色，无论放在哪里都显得碍眼突兀，却又试图继续伪装自己的正常。

他无法否认自己的国籍、民族，因为不能拒绝肩上的责任，因此才选择把自己隐藏在一本又一本的专业著作之后，假装一切都没有发生，粉饰太平地把心里那些凌乱的枝叶折断。

那顿午餐以柳德米拉决定去拿第二盘面包而有了些不同，她浑水摸鱼的小把戏被分配员看穿了，但后者还是温和地给她一块涂了黄油的面包，并未多言。柳德米拉得意洋洋地拿着面包回来了，绘声绘色地说起之前的紧急境况，还不忘赞美几句分配员对她的照顾。大家笑着让柳德米拉以后别做这些事情了，毕竟哪一天说不定就换了一位分配员，这样的好运也就要宣告终结了。

柳德米拉满不在乎地咬着手里的面包，四处张望，说：“我们得吃多点，否则上起课来就听见肚子在叫了。”

“也不一定啊，”这次倒是王耀说话了，他和大家一样喜欢这样热闹的气氛，“我觉得应该只听见了电动机的转动声，还有飞机的引擎声，因为你太过专注了。”

他的话也不无道理，大家也都同意，然后说柳德米拉是这几年里大概是被饥饿折磨怕了，才有了今天不加掩饰的饕餮胃口。被善意地嘲笑着的柳德米拉也不否认这样的因素，她以最快的速度把最后一块面包塞到嘴里，口里含含糊糊地说着话。

不过大家都没怎么听清楚柳德米拉在说些什么，等她终于把嘴里的东西吞下去了，她才发音清楚地说道：“你们看那儿，那有一个战士。他还穿着军队发下来的衣服——我的两个哥哥都有一套呢，他们特别喜欢这件衣服。真奇怪，怎么会有军人过来呢？”柳德米拉自言自语似地说着，抬起油腻腻的手来指着一个方向，话语里有些迷惑不解。

大家也都随之转过头去看了，同样也是奇怪，远远地就能望见那身特别保暖的军大衣，身材高大的士兵却没有看向这里，而是背对着他们，似乎在寻找谁。

“我们要不要去问问他呢？”柳德米拉提议道。

“去问问吧，这里还是挺大的。万一是要找人呢？”另一位同学说道。说完后他就准备站起身来了。

远远地望见那个穿着军大衣的人，王耀压力庆幸自己的视力还好，他隐约感觉这个人自己在哪里见过，而他的背影也叫他莫名的熟悉，有一股难以描述的感觉，然而却不能描述出来。

他的发色在食堂大窗户透下来的阳光下呈现出闪闪发光的铂金色，就像王耀印象中名贵的丝绸，但那身有些破烂的军大衣却让人不由得猜测他的故事，那些有关血与泪，火与剑，生与死的故事，就凝结在那张脸上。

无休止的声音被宽阔食堂变魔法一般的构造成了一曲轻快的乐曲，来来往往的人交错而行，食物的香气飘在他们的身边，完全不必担心室外的低温与将要来临的初雪，那都是很久以后的事情了。王耀失神片刻，耳朵里充满了嘈杂无序的音符的响声，所见的画面被深浅不一的灰色填充，唯有那个站在不远处的人的身边还保留着淡淡的色彩。他不知道自己是怎么了，却又被怪异的感受包围着，连呼吸也变得急促。

已经走到那人面前的柳德米拉和约书亚礼节性地拍拍他的肩膀，露出最为亲切的笑容，问道：“同志，您在找谁吗？需不需要我们的帮忙？”

他们的问话王耀并没有听见，却得到了金发青年的回应。王耀在那一瞬间就看到了那双眼睛，无数次在集中营的灰黑夜里他在噩梦与重病的煎熬下所能望见的眼睛，蕴含着某种不可思议的力量，而今却因为笑容而微微弯起，一如既往的带着笑意。

伊万轻轻摇头，又下意识地看向他们走来的方向，似乎是漫无目的的。他那时还未发现低下头去的王耀，毕竟在这混杂的场景里，找到一个人没有那么容易。随后他又说了些话，王耀对内容没有多大的兴趣，此刻他只是凝视着伊万，想要站起来，却又不知道接下来该怎么办。

在这些时候他内心的犹豫缚住了他的双脚，把来之不易的勇气消磨殆尽，而王耀深知自己的弱点，却又仍然迟疑不决。

他没有想过伊万会再度出现在自己的生活中，如此突如其来，近乎于惊喜，却又让他陷入了困境，不知如何是好。他想念这位同伴，他们的书信从未断绝，互相倾诉着现状的窘困，又给予对最真挚的祝福和鼓励，希望他能够鼓足勇气继续走下去。

无声的谈论终止在王耀深呼吸后，他先掩饰一般地对饭桌上其他人说自己还有些事情，又抓起纸巾擦掉手上的油污，向着伊万走去。那段距离不长，王耀的速度却被拿着午餐走来走去的学生们降低了，令他不得不侧身去躲避那些热腾腾的红菜汤，以免被浇到。

“嘿，伊万。”王耀艰涩地开口，尽力让自己听起来正常些，想要掩盖自己神色中的仓皇。

被叫到名字的斯拉夫青年立刻转过头来，惊喜之中又有着其他的因素令他双眼一亮，他也看着变化巨大的王耀，一眼就能认出对方。曾经集中营里的肮脏与污泥把每一个人都变得一模一样，颓废而惶恐，一心一意地想念着死亡，每一个人的脸上都失去了对生命的向往，眼神黯淡无光，无论是谁都是这副模样。

但时过境迁，渴望已久的和平给他们新的道路，伊万成为了一个军人，他也回来了，也还是笑着，不为悲伤所困扰。王耀也站在他面前，隔着来来往往的人，却能看清楚对方的神情变化，因为重聚而欢喜的面庞闪耀着明亮的光芒。

在王耀与伊万之间还有两三步的距离，而潮水般的人流在他们的身旁泛起。仿佛一瞬间所有人都静了下来，只剩下伊万说话的声音。但伊万只是笑着点头，他向王耀走来，给对方一个大大的拥抱，几乎让王耀喘不过气来。

平复了心情的王耀拍拍他的背，说：“伊万，你为什么会来这里？……我还以为你会在地图上最后站停留几天就走了。”

“我想来见你啊，耀。”伊万喊着他们之间亲昵的称呼，不忘和刚刚上前来搭话的柳德米拉挥挥手，和王耀一起走出食堂了。

还有很多很多的故事是他们没有互相讲述的，留在心底那么久，都已悄然发酵成不可言说的感情了。

伊万给他看了一张照片，是他在军队服役时与战友们一起拍下来了，王耀有些费力地分辨着缺少了色彩的画面上的青年军人，终于在第二排站着的人中看到了他。保暖用的帽子戴在他的头上，遮住了颜色耀眼的金发，令他们看起来没有多大区别，而年轻人的笑容里，是无所畏惧的勇气与坦然。

指着照片上的自己，伊万说那时候可真是艰苦，大家都把这当成最后一张照片了，说不定以后只能从这上面看到自己。照片的背后用小小的文字写着每个人的名字，还没有磨去，受到了很好的保护。

一时间王耀有些哽咽，不知道自己能说些什么。很多轨迹在悄然发生变化，谁都没有发现，而谁都没有办法逆转，于是只能亦步亦趋地沿着他们曾经的轨道缅怀。

他们在电气大学里的小路走着，有些漫不经心地说着自己平淡无奇的分离后的生活，似乎正常的不能再正常，而且会越来越好。

王耀问伊万是怎么在那样恶劣的环境下给他写信的，伊万不好意思地抹了一把脸，好像上面还有血迹。他嘿嘿笑了几声，眼神不自觉地瞟向满地落叶，然后才说道：“一开始我是找勤务官写的，他认识字。他写的时候我就看着他写，他也纠正我的语法错误……然后我就学会了。”

“勤务官会帮每一个人写信吗？”王耀问。

伊万摇摇头，“也不一定，偶尔能碰到一些信件寄出，他会好心情地帮我们写，其他人也写，只不过都不如勤务官写得好。他是个大学生呢。”说着，伊万的尾音微微向上扬。触及往事，每个人都会露出那样的表情，王耀对此相当得了解，正如他过去从父母的脸上所见的，也正如学院里参加过国内战争的老师们。谁也说不清那到底是好还是不好，唯一能够衡量的也就只有是否珍贵。

“后来呀，我就帮大家写信了。”伊万继续以说故事的轻柔语调说道，那本来就是他所特有的一种语调，像个孩子，“很多很多人都来找我，因为勤务官不在了，他们给我带了面包和信纸，让我给他们用最好的句子，写得工整一些，告诉他们的亲人一切平安。大家都想写这些，我都能够猜到内容是什么了……”

漫步在僻静的小路上，王耀能望见头顶晴朗的天空，还没有下雪的预兆。他凝望着伊万的侧脸，在心中暗自构建了他经历过的一切，一项一项地对应的放在那些声势浩大的战役之中，仿佛他当时就在伊万的身边，与他一同面对生离死别，陪伴与沉默持续升温成彼此温热的呼吸。

“你写信一点也不按照格式，伊万，”王耀有些故意地用抱怨的语气说道，脸上却是笑，“我还在想着给你回信的时候要不要随手写两句就好了，我在儿童院里的老师都教我要按照格式的。”他这么说着，还轻轻地用拳头打了伊万肩膀一下。退役的军人吃痛地叫了一声，摸摸自己的肩膀，露出了委屈的表情。

伊万看着王耀，想要为自己解释：“写格式太麻烦了，我们都要节省时间，所以都是把内容写完就算了。不写格式其实也没关系嘛……”他又摸摸自己的头，好像为此感到苦恼。

这一次王耀倒是笑了，他拖长话音，“好了好了，你能给我写信就好了。其实我一开始以为明斯克以后我都见不到你了，没想到你还记得地址，一直给我写信。”

“那是当然，好朋友要保持联系啊。”伊万满脸自然，“我小时候爸爸妈妈经常给其他地方的亲戚写信，但是后来大家都失散了……不过幸运的是，我还是找到了娜塔莉亚，她家就在这附近。”

听到这个名字时王耀愣了一下，随后就想起来这是伊万以前和他提到过的住在明斯克的妹妹。叫人出乎意料的是，现在他的妹妹居然住在这里了，王耀明白这聊聊几句话之后所代表的过程中的流离与风尘是难以想象的，更不是旁人能够理解的。

“你妹妹过的还好吧？”

“她很好呢，前几天我在她家里，还见到了……嗯，一个在追求她的人。”提起这件事情，伊万故作神秘地笑了笑，他在集中营里时几乎永远都是阴郁而难以接近的，身材高大的他更是让人害怕。可现在的他却和以往有些不同了，至少让王耀高兴的是，伊万和他都不必再为无辜者挖掘坟墓，他们终于可以一同自由地站在天空之下，并肩而行。

“你做了什么，伊万？”王耀忽然有些担心。

“啊？”伊万别过头来，找到了一张公共座椅，招呼王耀过去坐下，“我去问了他几个问题而已。我总觉得娜塔莉亚不喜欢他。”

“你做哥哥也不要管太多嘛，伊万。”看着伊万有些诡异的笑容，王耀颇为无奈地叹气，他用手将座椅上面的灰尘和落叶一并扫清，触碰到了冰凉的铁皮面，下意识地缩了起来，眼神落在白色油漆下的铁锈上，“说起来……我已经很久没有见过我妹妹了，我爸爸说她今年要去上小学了，本来也想送去莫斯科的国际儿童院的，后来中间出了点事情，还是没有来。我很想见见她——我们已经很久没有见面了，她都快要忘掉我的样子了。”他撒了个谎，假装自己见过妹妹春燕，好像那样才能真正充当一名兄长应该有的责任。说谎的代价不高，也没有人会追究，这也只是话题自然而然发展的一部分。其实他从未见过春燕，仿佛突然之间就有了一位血肉相连的妹妹，然而王耀常常劝说自己，事实既然如此，也没有什么不好的。

稀疏的行人在另外一条小径上走着，透过错杂的白桦林和它们交缠在一起的枝桠，王耀能望见他们模糊的身影。室外的温度当然不如室内舒适，但光线充足，轻柔地落在每一个人的背上。

恍惚片刻后王耀又打起精神来，靠着伊万坐得更近了一些。他注意到伊万这身军大衣被保存的还算好，却又裹挟着某种风雪的气息，像极了大雪过后他们记忆中的皑皑雪原。

“你们总会见面的，耀，你要相信这一点。”伊万用颇鼓舞人心的语气说道，“我和娜塔莉亚也分开了这么多年，没想到又找到了她，她还过得很好。这一点……我真的很开心啊。”伊万合上眼睛，深深呼吸着凛冽的空气中漂浮着的落叶的味道，与他幼年时所感受到的一模一样，只是场景变换，身边的人也不一样了。

王耀勉强扯出一抹笑，心中却是酸涩与郁结。他挨着伊万，动作自然地如同在集中营里那些日夜一般。他们互相依靠，神情安然，终于不再彷徨。

“我只是没有想到，我错过了这么多。”王耀低声呢喃着，“上次我收到了妹妹的一封信，她才刚刚学写字，写的比我好看……我来苏联太久了，中文也不太记得怎么写了，我爸爸都让我好好练习。不过就算我写得好了，也不会有多少人去看，毕竟我实在苏联啊。”

“不想写就不写嘛，”伊万倒是很随意，他说：“帮别人写信的时候，他们都和我说，你要好好写，不要弄脏我的信纸。不过还是有意外的，大家身上都很脏，谁也不知道怎么就沾着血了，他们后来盯着我写信时都要看我的衣服上面有没有脏才给我动手……他们也老是抱怨我。”

话语一落王耀就想起了伊万给他寄来的信，信纸平整的叠好，一尘不染，仿佛是在一间宽阔明亮的书房里一丝不苟地写成的，而写信人认真地写下每一个字，不考虑其他事情，全神贯注，只有一片宁静。但王耀知道这样的场景是不可能的，他也曾经历过奔波流离，知晓他们只能在昏暗狭小的营地里，躬着身子把信纸放在膝盖上，一点一点的断断续续地写下去。

“虽然这么说，但是你给我的信都保存得很好啊。难道你找了张桌子？”

“没有哦，不过勤务官同志给我留了一块木板，搭着写刚刚好。”伊万比划了一下那块木板有多大，又做出了盘腿而坐在地上写信的姿势，着实叫人觉得有些难受，特别是在王耀看着他尽力而又习惯性地缩成一团时，又是不自觉地皱眉。

“勤务兵还把木板给你了？他要走了吗？”王耀忽然有些好奇，对于伊万口中这位一直被提及的勤务兵，他想知道更多。

然而伊万的笑容却停滞片刻，取而代之的是复杂的、包含遗憾的神情：“他在冲锋时牺牲了，后来支援部队回收尸体时我们看到了他，衣服上都是凝固了的血，他从来都没有这么难看过。大家都说找不到人帮忙写信了，又说想给他的家人写一封信……大家都很谢谢他，也不知道说些什么好，我写的时候也很费劲啊，不想让他的家人难受，只是那不可能。寄出去时是和阵亡通知书一起的，还有他的勋章——我们从他的衣服上拿了下来。他可喜欢这枚勋章了。”

尔后伊万是陷入了长长的静默，他低着头，脑海里全是这样的片段。王耀安抚似的握住他的手，想说些什么来让他从这样的情绪中解脱出来，却又只是一同无声。

“伊万……我很高兴，你还活着，真的。”

隔了许久，王耀开口说道。他声音嘶哑，花了好大的力气才说完这句话，而回应他的是伊万的拥抱，带着战场上落雪的气息。


	8. 远日

伊万把更换了的新地址写在一张纸上，塞到王耀的手里，他说他也在农庄里工作，大家都很欢很喜欢自己，每一天都很快乐。王耀听到他的话，高兴，之余却又多了几分落寞。他仔细地把地址折叠好，放在口袋了，确保不会掉落在地上。伊万看着他的动作，帮他把围巾裹得更加密实一些，然后满意地点点头。

在宿舍前面的小公园里王耀又和伊万坐了一会儿，但更多的是无声的静谧，只是静静地坐着，也不去寻找话题。

直到日落西山，伊万才站起身来，有些抱歉的神色，他摸摸自己的头，说：“耀，我要走了。下次再来探望你吧。”

从天空投射下来的那些深浅不一的赤色光芒涂抹了大地的每一个角落，掩盖了悄然而至的冬日，甚至连气温都升高了一些。听到这句话时，王耀抬起头来，见到背光而看不清面容的伊万，一瞬间萌生了许多无法形容的感受。但最后他只是一如既往地露出了笑容，正如早上他和伊万相见时的欣喜欲狂。

迷离的光线无法越过不透明的物体，许多光束都被伊万挡在了背后，王耀也只能看到一个大致的轮廓。他的身后是样式庄重的宿舍楼，偶尔会有几个人出来，也会有人走进去。

几秒以后王耀也站起来，他问：“你现在就要回去了吗？”

“是啊，我和书记说了的，明天中午要回到去。今晚的最后一趟列车刚刚好。”伊万在这时似乎精打细算，每一步都计划好了，而且有条不紊呢的实行着。

虽然心中有些不舍，王耀也还是点头，却又不死心地问道：“我和你一起去火车站吧，伊万。离这儿也不远。”他这么问着，眼神又不自觉地躲过伊万无意的捕捉。

“好啊！”伊万二话不说就同意了，他揽着王耀的肩膀，又开始喋喋不休地说话。起初他问王耀知不知道车站入口处的管理员，好像他总是低着头在想什么，没过多久伊万又说起了昨夜在列车上遇到的一个孩子，他的目的地是群岛。王耀沉默地听着伊万的话，他会不知觉地提起战场上的故事，还有广阔的俄国土地上的景象。那里有很多很多都是王耀未曾见过的，也许也将会是他这一生无缘目睹的景象，而今通过伊万的描述，他得以窥探一二。

和画册图片上所见的或是书本上的文字所堆砌构造的不同，伊万更加熟悉和了解他口中所说的一切，王耀听说过其中一些，能够说上两句，可更多的是充当尽职尽责的听众。而伊万一直没有离开寒冬这个话题，他们的部队是在最恶劣的作战环境下生存下来的，可还是有很多人死了。说起这件事伊万还心有余悸，却又自言自语地告诉自己，战争已经结束了，他们的胜利旗也插在了敌人的心脏之上。

在王耀的意识中，他觉得搭乘公共汽车转道去火车站的这一路上耗费了很多时间，却又同时非常短暂，他还没有反应过来，就已经站在了其实恢宏的建筑面前，耳边是广播里温柔的女声。

风渐渐大了，衣着单薄的人们瑟瑟发抖，伊万关切地看着王耀，问他冷不冷。王耀摇摇头，说并无大碍。

他们一起走进了候车大厅，提着皮革手提箱的男女老少们有着统一的行动，都看着公示牌，竖起耳朵生怕错过了任何有关自己的车次的消息，而得知要进站之后就匆匆忙忙地走了。

伊万并没有带行李，如他所说，他唯一的财产就是一只小皮箱子，那里面全都是战利品，还有一些战友的馈赠。王耀清楚为什么伊万的行囊少得可怜，因为在这场旷日持久的战争中他们一同变得一贫如洗、无家可归，只能漂泊游荡在人世间。王耀责怪自己没有给伊万留下什么纪念品，为自己的失误难过，伊万却是看出了这一点。

他笑了起来，说自己一点也不在意是否有纪念品，在今天能够找到王耀就已经是最大的惊喜了。毕竟自明斯克以后，他们就再也没有见过对方了，几乎要以为失去联系，这背后意味着多舛命运的玩笑与恶作剧——谁也猜不透没有了来信到底是无法寄达还是写信人再也不能写信了，但每一种情况都不是他们想要的。能够在三年里和伊万一前一后的通信王耀已然庆幸，心中的奢望也从未如今日这般膨胀。他抑制住内心的激动，也报以笑声。

倘若回到集中营里，他和伊万都没有机会如此欢快热烈，也不被允许做这些违反规则的事情，他们或许会受到严厉的惩罚，又或者是辱骂与毒打，还有屡见不鲜的饥饿。可如今他们无需担忧这些，只是自由地站在这片土地之上，进行一次还会有重逢的告别。

几分钟后王耀听见了列车进站的尖利如刀刃的呼啸声，几乎刺破云层。尔后是浪潮般的脚步声，伊万下意识地望向还看不到影子的列车的轨道，又与王耀说了几句话，就准备走了。

车站的穹顶全是冷灰色的钢铁与透明的玻璃构成的，王耀能看到天色渐黑，一层一层的乌云遮蔽了太阳所剩无几的光辉，接连着星辰也黯淡下来，唯有一轮新月散发着并不温婉动人的光。王耀踩着伊万的影子，在通道里的交错重叠的灯光下，他们的影子投向四面八方，但颜色各异。

他有一刹那觉得自己应该给和伊万说些什么，不是以往他在信纸上有意无意说起的课程安排，也不过纷乱的回忆，而是更多的、包裹着他自己的一种感觉。他不知道那是什么，却又隐隐预感伊万能够了解自己说的话。

但迟疑须臾，王耀还是选择了将这些话语留在喉间，像没有被说出来的秘密一般，伴随着时间的流逝而褪色。

听见广播后蜂拥而来的男女快要把伊万从王耀的视线里冲开，伊万用力地朝他挥手，口里大喊着他的名字。王耀也做了相同的动作，试图让伊万能更清楚的看见自己。在一群奔波劳累的人里，那些同样灰暗的色调中，王耀已然能看清楚伊万的身影，而伊万在不断地跟着人潮走进车厢。在他转过身去时王耀忽然体会到了之前被掉转的角色心理，如今他才是送别者，而不是伊万。可以想象在三年前，踏上去莫斯科的火车后，留在自己背后的是什么样的场景。

狭小的车厢没多久就全都是人了，他们贴着玻璃，往外面看，还挤出不同的表情，费力地让送别的亲人辨认出自己。很多人都在这一刻变得滑稽可笑，带有某种古老的悲喜剧的特性，与此同时王耀却也开始寻找伊万的影子。

随着一声刺耳的尖鸣响起，列车开始缓慢地发动了。到那一刻王耀还是没有从那上面看到伊万的脸，他没有挤开那些贴着玻璃的人，或许也没有找到一个好的座位。但旅途不长，一天之后他就会回到自己的新家，开始新的生活，等待伊万的将是可以预料的安稳的人生，这正是每一个经历过厮杀与屠戮的人所期盼的珍宝。

列车加速地离开了这一段能够看到的轨道之后带起了一阵不大不小的风，有些人踉跄着往前摔去，好不容易才站稳。

凝望着远去的最后一节车厢，王耀合上眼睛，看到酸涩肿胀，而他的手心紧紧攥着伊万给他的纸条，仿佛那是什么奇珍异宝。恋恋不舍的人有很多很多，他们唏嘘着挪动了步子，又不甘心地回过头来再看几眼，好像还能看到自己的朋友、亲人、爱人。但始终落入眼中的，是一条空荡荡的轨道。

飘浮在空气里的尘埃随着脚步的移动与起伏不定的呼吸充盈在了他的肺部，王耀想要咳嗽，却是一阵阵的疼痛。咳了几声之后，他把留有余温的围巾往上拉了一下，遮住口鼻，又往外走去。

熙熙攘攘的候车大厅里热闹不减，却是王耀没有见过的面孔。他想起自己第一次来到苏联时的窘迫忧虑，全是不曾见过的面孔，全是他听不懂的语言，而这里威力极强的寒风更是令他抵挡不住。而今他终于习惯了，也就成了千百万平凡者的一员。

第九章 喑哑

红色圣地的电气化吸引着众人对于真正的社会主义天堂的认识，王耀因此选择了电气工程学，也终于要去工厂里学习生产经验了。和其他人一样，他紧张了好几天，其中有些情绪被突然造访的伊万缓解了，但一想到列宁口中描述的世界，还是忍不住一阵阵兴奋。实习期依据每个人的具体情况而定，工厂给他们安排了住所，还有专业的工程师来给他们讲解，以防他们听不懂，工程师还特地放慢了语速。王耀和他解释说自己的俄文非常流利，没有必要考虑语言不变的可能，他们完全可以像本国学生一样交流。

工程师有些惊讶，王耀从他的脸色里看出了他所思虑的问题，很多人会把中国留学生和国际儿童院里的中国学生混为一谈，但两者有着巨大的差别。前者在中国长大、学习，而后者几乎童年都是在苏联境内度过的，对祖国的印象则是日渐模糊，丢失了许多重要的部分。接连着带来了一系列的连锁反应。

轰鸣声不绝于耳的车间里他们站在熟练工人的身后，三三两两的学生紧紧跟着工程师的步伐，流水线上的零件叫人眼花缭乱，而这一切都是他们不曾见过的。王耀目瞪口呆地望着所见的堪称宏大如交响乐般和谐的协作，不知如何形容内心的感受，而工程师则是自豪地讲解着整个系统的 构造，还用了许多比喻来方便学生们的理解。

那是王耀无法忘记的一幕，整个片段里的声音与光线都被完好的保存在了记忆里，他看着满布墙壁的的电线以及排放整齐的巨大的发电机，脑子里全是马达震动所发出的响声。没有其他场面可以与之媲美，一种纯粹的如同人体奔腾的血液一般的能量在这个国家的每一个发动机上朝四周奔涌而去，带来新的生命、力量以及希望。所见的一切更加坚定了王耀想要在电气工程学方面有所突破的决心，他提出了许许多多幼稚的问题，手一直在记录工程师的讲解，生怕错过任何一个部分。

接连半月周而复始的参观和讲解在其他一部分学生看来枯燥无味，但另外一部分人则完全无法感受到无趣，而是如饥似渴地想要了解每一个环节的运作，想要亲身尝试，甚至参与其中，而王耀就是其中一员。

面积宽阔的工厂连着一片居民区，大多数都是集体农庄的成员或是工厂工作人员的家属，王耀就和其他学生居住在其中。当他们早上起来要准备去工厂时，大家都会友好地与他们打招呼，亲切地问候他们昨日如何。学生们笑着回答了这些满怀善意的问题，就匆匆地走向了居民区那条满是积雪的路。

苏联的冬天威名赫赫，叫人不可忽视可能带来的伤害，有些中国留学生带的衣服少了，冻得全身发抖，还有人开始生冻疮了。王耀的准备则比较充分，他看着这些和自己一样留着同样血液的同学们，就从行李里找出了两件还算保暖的衣服。他对轻敌的同学说要记住这个教训，这里的冬天可不是唬人的。

接过衣服的同学如同看到了希望，千恩万谢地对他点点头，还盘算着什么时候天气变暖了去官方的店铺里买两件新衣服。王耀明白他们还是低估了寒冷持续的时间，便建议他们向邻居请求帮助，他们或许能够提供旧毛衣之类的。

留学生们并不清楚王耀为什么这么说，却又照做了，很快就有两位热心肠的老太太给年轻的学生们送来了刚刚织好的毛衣，还额外带了一锅热腾腾的红菜汤。工厂的饭菜王耀不能评判说好不好吃，可这两位老太太的厨艺的确高明，他们一同分享了那一锅红菜汤，又谢谢了老太太。

临走前老太太说起了自己的孙子，他们参加了伟大的卫国战争，在战争最激烈的时候牺牲了，前线传来的噩耗令他们获得了光荣与深重的打击。唯有在战争胜利时才感到宽慰。留学生们听老太太接近于哽咽的声音，手忙脚乱地安慰着她们，亲切地喊她们“我的小祖母”、说着许多叫她们开心的话语，到了后半夜，两位老太太才稍稍放下来些。

送两位老太太回去时她们还有些耿耿于怀，但无论是说面临如此境况也会是如此反应。其中一个走路有些不方便的老太太需要王耀搀扶，走到半路她的速度慢了下来，王耀于是问她要不要休息一下。

而她转过头来，在夜空下看着这个俄语和本国人一样流利的学生，忽然问他：“你见过战争吗？小伙子，我是说……怎么也数不清的尸体，飞机大炮，还有我们的哭喊。你见过吗？”

王耀不懂老太太为什么会这么偏执地纠结于这个问题，他在沉默中与满脸皱纹的发问者对视，见到了存在于她的眼中的衰老与悲哀，浸泡着鲜血与冰雪的颜色混合成奇异的泪光。

隔了几秒钟，王耀扶住快要摔倒在地的老人，说：“我亲身经历过，老妈妈。我曾经被俘虏过，和我的朋友一起逃了出来……我们去了明斯克，然后他留在了当地的军队，我去了莫斯科……后来就来了这里。我和你们一同度过了最艰难的日子，苏联是我的第二祖国。”省略了许多不必要的片段与鲜血淋漓的回忆，王耀只是按照时间来说了一遍，面色平静得叫人以为他只是在说一个谎言，没有与之相对应的生动表情。

围着红色围巾的老太太短促地笑了一声，她拍拍自己的老朋友，用一种无可奈何的、不被理解的语调说：“走吧，塔妮娅……我们要回去了。”

被昵称为塔妮娅的老太太生硬地转过头去，她却找一个可以诉说自己经历的人，见到来自其他国家的学生们时，有那么一瞬间她觉得自己疼爱的孙子也应该从战场上回来了。然而他的尸体现在永远的留在了泥土之下，是她有生之年都不可能到达的目的地，而这些人的人生轨迹和自己的孙子有着天壤之别。

后半夜开始下雪了，两位老太太步履蹒跚地行走在雪地里，王耀一言不发地陪伴着她们，知道之前看起来可以令她们看到安慰的话语一点作用也没有，老太太们也不过是假装被感动罢了。因为伤口愈合的可能会随着时间推进而渐渐变小，而撕心裂肺的疼痛却没有减弱，反而在逐步增加，最后令她们终日生活在缅怀之中不可自拔连可以痛恨的敌人也都被打败了，终于失去了坚持活下去的理由。

获得胜利的代价是惨烈的，整个国家机器牺牲了无数的家庭以及将来可能的欢笑与幸福，用血肉之躯修筑绵延万里的国境线并且守护了更多的家庭。但隐忍不发地伤痛在每个人的心中，总会不适时跳出来作祟，带来窒息般的疼痛。这便是这一代人的烙印，从出生开始伴随着他们，直至这个国家的消逝都不曾烟消云散，依然在苟延残喘。

发电车间里的高温令其成为了最好的取暖场所，更多工人们在工作结束之后都还不愿意离开，回到自己全是冰冷空气的房子里，而是留在厂房里漫无目的地闲逛。同样的，留学生们也察觉到了这一点，他们用小背包带上了复习需要的笔记，问管理员们要了几张凳子，就在车间里坐下了。

偶尔他们会遇到一些不懂的问题，恰好身边也有熟练的工人，于是就礼貌地叫住他们提出了自己的问题。供人们总是乐于解答关于这个庞大复杂且构造精密的系统的任何问题，这其中有他们贡献的一部分力量因此也充满了自豪感。

这样的日子在考察实习期结束之前尤为常见，大家都希望窝在高温不散的车间里，连手指都不如以前僵硬，能够飞快地作下笔记。具体的考试日期还没有定下来，但大家都心里达成了一个认识，那就是尽管把最近学习内容复习一遍，做好万全的准备。

王耀画的工程线路图一开始还有些笨拙，到了后来就愈发熟练了，拿给工程师修改时，要修改的地方也渐渐少了。这让他有了些信心，知道在考试里拿到五分还是有可能的。但这并没有令他放松下来，他的日程作息在没有室友的监督下重新变得毫无规律了，不良的生活习惯卷土重来。经常直到深夜疲惫不堪时他才放下笔、合上本子，走到冷冰冰的被窝里睡上一会儿。

他忙得快要没有时间给伊万写信了，但伊万留给他的那个地址却牢牢地留在了他的脑子里，每一个字母都准确无误。留在工厂里的这段日子学校把王耀的信件转发到了工厂中，每间隔三五天王耀就会去拿一次，大多数时候他都能拿到来自另一个地方的集体农庄的信件，上面的字迹也都是伊万一笔一画写下的。

在温暖舒适的车间里王耀会靠着墙壁上的钢板，上面残留的温度恰似一条贴在脖子上的温热的毛巾，令他不舍得离开一步。这是王耀就会拿出笔记本开始翻阅，或是阅读伊万给他写的信。

王耀实在是忙得晕头转向，过了好几天才想起来要回信，于是在一天清晨就早早地来到了车间里，找了一个安静些的地方坐下，斟酌着要说些什么。

在信中他试图描述自己见到巨大的车间里的各式各样的机械时的惊讶，但那很困难，王耀还特地用铅笔潦草地加了一些备注和场景图，却又显得很散乱。他估计伊万不会明白自己说的东西，可忍不住想告诉伊万自己在这里的故事。

但其实也没有什么故事，只是平淡如流水的学习日子，说起来枯燥无味，似乎只适合于朋友之间的呢喃之语。

写给伊万的信件寄出去后王耀就专心准备考试了，他一再压榨自己的休息时间，但心中的某种力量支撑着他，直到考试和面试那日他都精神十足，满怀心情地与考官们说着自己的见解。那个过程回想起来并无过大的差错，考官们也十分满意他表现，王耀稳稳当当的获得了五分的优异成绩，叫人羡慕而又知道他是理应获得。他付出了这么多的努力，一个五分才是他的实力所在。

通过了考试的那几天王耀终于可以放松下来，倒在床上睡了一天一夜，大家都说他太累了，也没有去打扰他，只是给他送来了早餐。王耀醒来时就拿着那几个已经冷掉的面包吃起来，他并不觉得这有什么对肠胃不好的，毕竟在集中营里的日子令他的肠胃足够的脆弱也足够的强大，他相信这没有什么伤害，也就狼吞虎咽地吃完了。

踏上回去大学的火车时王耀久未发作的胃病终于还是不能熬过这一轮王耀的拼命学习，令他在火车上几乎因为烈痛而晕倒。意识还清醒时他有些庆幸那是在考试之后，他有足够多的时间来生病，也不必承担那么多的压力了。但下火车时他的状态实属不妙，自作主张的同学们帮他把行李拿回了学校，就把他送去了医院。浑浑噩噩的王耀并不清楚是怎么一回事，在极度的困倦之中意识涣散，陷入了晕睡的厄运中。


	9. 喑哑

红色圣地的电气化吸引着众人对于真正的社会主义天堂的认识，王耀因此选择了电气工程学，也终于要去工厂里学习生产经验了。和其他人一样，他紧张了好几天，其中有些情绪被突然造访的伊万缓解了，但一想到列宁口中描述的世界，还是忍不住一阵阵兴奋。实习期依据每个人的具体情况而定，工厂给他们安排了住所，还有专业的工程师来给他们讲解，以防他们听不懂，工程师还特地放慢了语速。王耀和他解释说自己的俄文非常流利，没有必要考虑语言不变的可能，他们完全可以像本国学生一样交流。

工程师有些惊讶，王耀从他的脸色里看出了他所思虑的问题，很多人会把中国留学生和国际儿童院里的中国学生混为一谈，但两者有着巨大的差别。前者在中国长大、学习，而后者几乎童年都是在苏联境内度过的，对祖国的印象则是日渐模糊，丢失了许多重要的部分。接连着带来了一系列的连锁反应。

轰鸣声不绝于耳的车间里他们站在熟练工人的身后，三三两两的学生紧紧跟着工程师的步伐，流水线上的零件叫人眼花缭乱，而这一切都是他们不曾见过的。王耀目瞪口呆地望着所见的堪称宏大如交响乐般和谐的协作，不知如何形容内心的感受，而工程师则是自豪地讲解着整个系统的 构造，还用了许多比喻来方便学生们的理解。

那是王耀无法忘记的一幕，整个片段里的声音与光线都被完好的保存在了记忆里，他看着满布墙壁的的电线以及排放整齐的巨大的发电机，脑子里全是马达震动所发出的响声。没有其他场面可以与之媲美，一种纯粹的如同人体奔腾的血液一般的能量在这个国家的每一个发动机上朝四周奔涌而去，带来新的生命、力量以及希望。所见的一切更加坚定了王耀想要在电气工程学方面有所突破的决心，他提出了许许多多幼稚的问题，手一直在记录工程师的讲解，生怕错过任何一个部分。

接连半月周而复始的参观和讲解在其他一部分学生看来枯燥无味，但另外一部分人则完全无法感受到无趣，而是如饥似渴地想要了解每一个环节的运作，想要亲身尝试，甚至参与其中，而王耀就是其中一员。

面积宽阔的工厂连着一片居民区，大多数都是集体农庄的成员或是工厂工作人员的家属，王耀就和其他学生居住在其中。当他们早上起来要准备去工厂时，大家都会友好地与他们打招呼，亲切地问候他们昨日如何。学生们笑着回答了这些满怀善意的问题，就匆匆地走向了居民区那条满是积雪的路。

苏联的冬天威名赫赫，叫人不可忽视可能带来的伤害，有些中国留学生带的衣服少了，冻得全身发抖，还有人开始生冻疮了。王耀的准备则比较充分，他看着这些和自己一样留着同样血液的同学们，就从行李里找出了两件还算保暖的衣服。他对轻敌的同学说要记住这个教训，这里的冬天可不是唬人的。

接过衣服的同学如同看到了希望，千恩万谢地对他点点头，还盘算着什么时候天气变暖了去官方的店铺里买两件新衣服。王耀明白他们还是低估了寒冷持续的时间，便建议他们向邻居请求帮助，他们或许能够提供旧毛衣之类的。

留学生们并不清楚王耀为什么这么说，却又照做了，很快就有两位热心肠的老太太给年轻的学生们送来了刚刚织好的毛衣，还额外带了一锅热腾腾的红菜汤。工厂的饭菜王耀不能评判说好不好吃，可这两位老太太的厨艺的确高明，他们一同分享了那一锅红菜汤，又谢谢了老太太。

临走前老太太说起了自己的孙子，他们参加了伟大的卫国战争，在战争最激烈的时候牺牲了，前线传来的噩耗令他们获得了光荣与深重的打击。唯有在战争胜利时才感到宽慰。留学生们听老太太接近于哽咽的声音，手忙脚乱地安慰着她们，亲切地喊她们“我的小祖母”、说着许多叫她们开心的话语，到了后半夜，两位老太太才稍稍放下来些。

送两位老太太回去时她们还有些耿耿于怀，但无论是说面临如此境况也会是如此反应。其中一个走路有些不方便的老太太需要王耀搀扶，走到半路她的速度慢了下来，王耀于是问她要不要休息一下。

而她转过头来，在夜空下看着这个俄语和本国人一样流利的学生，忽然问他：“你见过战争吗？小伙子，我是说……怎么也数不清的尸体，飞机大炮，还有我们的哭喊。你见过吗？”

王耀不懂老太太为什么会这么偏执地纠结于这个问题，他在沉默中与满脸皱纹的发问者对视，见到了存在于她的眼中的衰老与悲哀，浸泡着鲜血与冰雪的颜色混合成奇异的泪光。

隔了几秒钟，王耀扶住快要摔倒在地的老人，说：“我亲身经历过，老妈妈。我曾经被俘虏过，和我的朋友一起逃了出来……我们去了明斯克，然后他留在了当地的军队，我去了莫斯科……后来就来了这里。我和你们一同度过了最艰难的日子，苏联是我的第二祖国。”省略了许多不必要的片段与鲜血淋漓的回忆，王耀只是按照时间来说了一遍，面色平静得叫人以为他只是在说一个谎言，没有与之相对应的生动表情。

围着红色围巾的老太太短促地笑了一声，她拍拍自己的老朋友，用一种无可奈何的、不被理解的语调说：“走吧，塔妮娅……我们要回去了。”

被昵称为塔妮娅的老太太生硬地转过头去，她却找一个可以诉说自己经历的人，见到来自其他国家的学生们时，有那么一瞬间她觉得自己疼爱的孙子也应该从战场上回来了。然而他的尸体现在永远的留在了泥土之下，是她有生之年都不可能到达的目的地，而这些人的人生轨迹和自己的孙子有着天壤之别。

后半夜开始下雪了，两位老太太步履蹒跚地行走在雪地里，王耀一言不发地陪伴着她们，知道之前看起来可以令她们看到安慰的话语一点作用也没有，老太太们也不过是假装被感动罢了。因为伤口愈合的可能会随着时间推进而渐渐变小，而撕心裂肺的疼痛却没有减弱，反而在逐步增加，最后令她们终日生活在缅怀之中不可自拔连可以痛恨的敌人也都被打败了，终于失去了坚持活下去的理由。

获得胜利的代价是惨烈的，整个国家机器牺牲了无数的家庭以及将来可能的欢笑与幸福，用血肉之躯修筑绵延万里的国境线并且守护了更多的家庭。但隐忍不发地伤痛在每个人的心中，总会不适时跳出来作祟，带来窒息般的疼痛。这便是这一代人的烙印，从出生开始伴随着他们，直至这个国家的消逝都不曾烟消云散，依然在苟延残喘。

发电车间里的高温令其成为了最好的取暖场所，更多工人们在工作结束之后都还不愿意离开，回到自己全是冰冷空气的房子里，而是留在厂房里漫无目的地闲逛。同样的，留学生们也察觉到了这一点，他们用小背包带上了复习需要的笔记，问管理员们要了几张凳子，就在车间里坐下了。

偶尔他们会遇到一些不懂的问题，恰好身边也有熟练的工人，于是就礼貌地叫住他们提出了自己的问题。供人们总是乐于解答关于这个庞大复杂且构造精密的系统的任何问题，这其中有他们贡献的一部分力量因此也充满了自豪感。

这样的日子在考察实习期结束之前尤为常见，大家都希望窝在高温不散的车间里，连手指都不如以前僵硬，能够飞快地作下笔记。具体的考试日期还没有定下来，但大家都心里达成了一个认识，那就是尽管把最近学习内容复习一遍，做好万全的准备。

王耀画的工程线路图一开始还有些笨拙，到了后来就愈发熟练了，拿给工程师修改时，要修改的地方也渐渐少了。这让他有了些信心，知道在考试里拿到五分还是有可能的。但这并没有令他放松下来，他的日程作息在没有室友的监督下重新变得毫无规律了，不良的生活习惯卷土重来。经常直到深夜疲惫不堪时他才放下笔、合上本子，走到冷冰冰的被窝里睡上一会儿。

他忙得快要没有时间给伊万写信了，但伊万留给他的那个地址却牢牢地留在了他的脑子里，每一个字母都准确无误。留在工厂里的这段日子学校把王耀的信件转发到了工厂中，每间隔三五天王耀就会去拿一次，大多数时候他都能拿到来自另一个地方的集体农庄的信件，上面的字迹也都是伊万一笔一画写下的。

在温暖舒适的车间里王耀会靠着墙壁上的钢板，上面残留的温度恰似一条贴在脖子上的温热的毛巾，令他不舍得离开一步。这是王耀就会拿出笔记本开始翻阅，或是阅读伊万给他写的信。

王耀实在是忙得晕头转向，过了好几天才想起来要回信，于是在一天清晨就早早地来到了车间里，找了一个安静些的地方坐下，斟酌着要说些什么。

在信中他试图描述自己见到巨大的车间里的各式各样的机械时的惊讶，但那很困难，王耀还特地用铅笔潦草地加了一些备注和场景图，却又显得很散乱。他估计伊万不会明白自己说的东西，可忍不住想告诉伊万自己在这里的故事。

但其实也没有什么故事，只是平淡如流水的学习日子，说起来枯燥无味，似乎只适合于朋友之间的呢喃之语。

写给伊万的信件寄出去后王耀就专心准备考试了，他一再压榨自己的休息时间，但心中的某种力量支撑着他，直到考试和面试那日他都精神十足，满怀心情地与考官们说着自己的见解。那个过程回想起来并无过大的差错，考官们也十分满意他表现，王耀稳稳当当的获得了五分的优异成绩，叫人羡慕而又知道他是理应获得。他付出了这么多的努力，一个五分才是他的实力所在。

通过了考试的那几天王耀终于可以放松下来，倒在床上睡了一天一夜，大家都说他太累了，也没有去打扰他，只是给他送来了早餐。王耀醒来时就拿着那几个已经冷掉的面包吃起来，他并不觉得这有什么对肠胃不好的，毕竟在集中营里的日子令他的肠胃足够的脆弱也足够的强大，他相信这没有什么伤害，也就狼吞虎咽地吃完了。

踏上回去大学的火车时王耀久未发作的胃病终于还是不能熬过这一轮王耀的拼命学习，令他在火车上几乎因为烈痛而晕倒。意识还清醒时他有些庆幸那是在考试之后，他有足够多的时间来生病，也不必承担那么多的压力了。但下火车时他的状态实属不妙，自作主张的同学们帮他把行李拿回了学校，就把他送去了医院。浑浑噩噩的王耀并不清楚是怎么一回事，在极度的困倦之中意识涣散，陷入了晕睡的厄运中。


	10. 触碰

一座城市被熟悉的过程是需要一定时间的，有时候还需要相对正当的理由。当呼啸不定的风和彻夜不息的雪在街道上逡巡时，来往行人正在充满回家，电车的响声成了他们生活中唯一而且单调的伴奏，回荡在耳畔的是似乎永无休止的灌落开水一般的巨响。风雪撞击在钟楼之上，掠过每一个人，悠悠然地继续向东南而去。

伊万对这座城市的认识仅限于巨大的地图上的星星点点与他人口中的描述，这和他第一次踏上这里有些不一样，娜塔莉亚说那很正常，她以前也这么觉得，后来就习惯了。这就是想象和真实的落差，看起来不大，其实也不小。

轻而易举的，他就在热心男女的帮助下找到了大学，那时他想着要怎么在电气大学里去找一个中国留学生，他只记得王耀的俄文名字，还有复杂的中文写法和它们之间互相称呼的昵称，就像是浅显易懂却又带有一定意义的暗号。

在某个程度上伊万相信自己有着超乎常人的好运气，正因如此他在火线上活着回来了，还有机会去见一面自己的好朋友，他们的联系特还在维持着。而他也做好了与王耀见面的准备。

但这一次不同，意外发生了——完成运输农产品进入城市的任务后，伊万有一段小小的休息时间，他可以用来做自己想做的事情，而大多数人都愿意用来参观现代化的城市。伊万按照上一次的路线抵达了大学，利用自己的退役军人的身份得到了警卫的许可进去了，然而他没有在大学里找到王耀，询问起其他人也一无所知，这让他有些担心。

接连问了好多人，得到的回答都是一样的模棱两可，他们都说王耀去工厂里实习了，现在出了些问题，也许再过几天就会回来了。这些话语充满乐观向上的欢快，但现状并非如此。伊万还是找不到确切的答复，而王耀给他的来信中也早就说了他如期而至的考试与准确回来的时间，王耀早就应该回来了。

沮丧之余伊万却没有气馁，他还有两天的时间，或许从中还能找到揭开谜题的答案。

回答他的是之前有过一面之缘的柳德米拉同志，她抱着几本复印好的经过注释的笔记走过大学教学楼的过道里，远远就看见了那个穿着军大衣的金发青年。那让她印象深刻，至今都记得与对方的第一次见面。

柳德米拉追上了有些漫无目的的伊万，喘着气问他能有什么帮忙的。

伊万犹豫片刻还说道出了自己的疑惑，他说王耀人不在，大家也不知道他去哪里了。他不在宿舍，也不在食堂，图书馆里也看不到……说道后半句伊万的语气渐渐沉重，他无助地看着柳德米拉，请求她的帮忙。

听到伊万的这句话，正抱着笔记本的柳德米拉忽然就笑了，她耸耸肩膀以强调自己怀里抱着的东西，说：“您来的可真是巧合啊，同志。我刚刚准备给王耀送去这几天来新的笔记呢……他可能来不及告诉您，他生病了，在医院治疗着。也许过几天就会康复了，您也不用这么担心——来，您帮我拿一下。”略显笨拙的她朝着南方指了一下，又说道：“他呀，一点也不珍惜自己的身体，下了火车就直接晕倒了。我们把他送到了医院里，希望那能让他好好放松一下吧。”

柳德米拉的说法让伊万心下有底了，清楚是王耀透支了自己的身体。过去王耀给他的信件中并无刻意强调自己的勤奋与急迫，反而都是让人放心也许不那么真实的情况。

但这样的谎言是战争时期许多人的共通点，他们试图让收信人觉得自己过得很幸福，尽力说着一些让人高兴的事情，对悲伤与死亡避而不谈，只是充满了光明的未来。但伊万了解王耀面临的压力多么大，他的身后不仅仅是一个家庭，而是一个国家将来的建设，他们这一代因为其特殊的身份就背负着传承下来的责任，无可推卸无法拒绝，只能硬着头皮走下去。但只是没想到真的有这么一天，王耀被疾病打倒了。

“那他现在就在医院里吗？这几天都在吗？”伊万为了确定又问了一次，还是忍不住四处张望，仿佛下一秒王耀就会像以前那样忽然出现，带着笑容给他拥抱。

“是啊。”柳德米拉点点头，“我正给他送笔记呢……王耀就算生病也不愿意休息一会，还想着不能落下功课。他可真努力啊。”

伊万微微一笑，想法是肯定了柳德米拉的赞美，他比柳德米拉要更加清楚，而从信件之中也可以窥见王耀内心的想法，那更加真实，也更加直白。

“我能和您一起去探望王耀吗，同志？”伊万提出了自己的要求。

“可以啊，我想王耀一定很欢迎您的。我们去门口等电车吧。”柳德米拉望向大门外等候电车的人群，顿了几秒，又说：“您是王耀的好朋友，还是好好劝劝他吧。依照他这样的身体状况，迟早是吃不消的……但说起来，耀也是我见过的最热爱学习的中国学生。他们有一股熊熊燃烧如焰火一般的热忱，我们都比不上他们……尤其是在这一点。”

这样的话是很多人重复了很多次的，王耀厌恶这种令人不安的羡慕，他说那感觉就像背负了谁的进一步期望，又像是不堪重负的背部增添了一条新的伤痕，还在不断地往外流血，侵蚀有害的原本健康机体。

交谈几分钟后，伊万从柳德米拉的手中接过了那专门为王耀整理的笔记，又随口问起了王耀的现状如何了。

柳德米拉漫不经心地谈论着学校的饭菜，却又用责备的语调说王耀不能因为自己的过分刻苦而对自己的身体如此透支。伊万听着，忍不住又点点头表示赞同。

电车开往医院的线路上多适合他们一样的人，朋友或是亲人都在里面等待痊愈和重新焕发生机的一天。他们心里有着自己的祝福，想着自己的到来能够让他们感到快乐一些。

车窗外过目而去的风景呈现出和谐划一的白色与深褐色，那是街道墙皮的颜色，偶尔会有鲜红的标语转瞬即逝。以为气温的降低玻璃外面有一层永远也不能擦干净的雾气与冰晶，但大家都习惯了隔着一层雾气去看那朦胧模糊的涂抹色彩街道，每一天都不厌其烦地注视着天空与地平线。

疾病总是突如其来却又在意料之中，过去集中营里给王耀留下的伤痛无可避免的复发了，而近几年来的过度透支再一次加重了病情，令他躺在医院的病床被腹部的疼痛绞得翻来覆去而无法入眠。窗外逡巡不定的狂风里夹杂着纷纷扬扬的落雪，透过百叶窗落在地面上的月光冰冷地描摹着同一个病房里被不同病痛缠绕者的患者，聆听着他们起伏不定的呼吸声。

王耀蜷缩在被漂白的发亮而且散发着消毒药水味道的棉被里，只露出一双眼睛，费力地抬起头来去望百叶窗的间隙里的夜晚。他所能窥见的不过是整个银河系里数千万年前所残存的瞬间景象，被狂风大雪遮蔽如尘埃，没有任何可以观赏的价值。

维持在这个动作过了好久，沉重的眼皮几乎要贴在眼睑之上，他翻过身去，又看到了满是洁白月光的布制屏风，依稀能分辨出上面自己的影子。楞楞地看了好一会，王耀都快要忘记自己发凉的手捂着的位置，昏昏沉沉就睡下了。

医院不会限制病人的睡眠时间，时刻都维持在一种奇怪的平衡中，既嘈杂而又安静，无休止的脚步声就像外面的风，带着自己节奏。

王耀以为自己睡醒时是早上，因为被拉上去的百叶窗之后的景象是清晨时的光辉灿烂，连云彩也看不见，只有耀眼的红色像气体一样悬浮在眼前。邻床有护士在为病人测量体温，王耀感到腹部一阵嚎叫——食欲不振的他却被饥饿折磨着，他动了动身子，却发现自己被厚厚的一床棉被压着，比昨晚的还要多。彻底转过身去要花费十几秒，尤其是在这样重压的环境下。王耀小心翼翼地挪了过去，开口询问几点了。

背对着他的护士没有回过头来，她还在埋头写着体温记录报告，然而又尽职尽责地说是下午四点了，天黑得可真快。

护士后面说的那句话叫王耀不由得一怔，他没想到自己居然昏睡了这么久，而他以为的日出其实是一天夜晚开始时的黄昏日落。

大约过了好几分钟，护士写完了一整张体温登记表，依照惯例询问王耀是否饿了，要不要给他送点吃的过来。王耀连忙点头，又问有没有同学给自己送过东西来。闻言，年轻护士诧异地看了他一眼，然后摇头说没有人来看望过你，早上到下午都没有。

王耀感觉更加饥饿了，里面掺杂着一些其他方面难以言说的情绪，他别过头去，假装不太听清楚护士刚刚说的话。

他的视线停在了积雪的窗台之上，再也挪不开了。残阳余辉依旧给这片大地带来了不同以往的色彩，整体都覆盖上了温暖的色调，驱赶着冬日的严寒。

无人陪伴的病痛相对于所有人来说都尤其痛苦，而这些痛苦会在不同的面孔与陌生人之中被无限放大成恐惧与对死亡的坦然，这一点也不矛盾，结合成了王耀此时此刻的心情。他从床头柜里抽出了还没有完成的笔记，另外两边还有其他留学生等待修改的论文与问答作业，他们的俄文还不是好，仍旧依赖着王耀的帮助。

百无聊赖地等待晚饭时王耀把那些满是令人啼笑皆非的错误的卷子看完了，却没有找到红笔圈出来，也就只有摇头叹息。他想找个人说说这些接近于笑话的语法错误，然而转过头去，只看到其他躺在床上闭目入眠的病人。

打破这种处境的伊万和柳德米拉给他送来了一大叠笔记，伊万的出现叫王耀非常惊讶，他一时间不知如何表达自己的感受，只是坐在床上，显得有些慌乱。柳德米拉转达了导师对王耀的关心，又不忘嘱咐他要按照医生的吩咐定时服药，见王耀非常认真地点头才离开。

之后病房里就只有伊万和王耀两个人了，王耀想法了好久，才问伊万为什么会来这里。

伊万坐在不太适合他的高大身材的椅子上，显得有些局促，笑着说：“我来帮农场送些东西，不着急回去，于是想来看看你。柳德米拉说你生病了，我很担心你……所以就一起过来了。”

王耀不长不短地笑了几声，又怕影响到同一间病房的病人们，只是小声说：“我没有什么大问题，就是胃痛，过几天就可以出院了。”

伊万责备似的看了他一眼，把那一床快要把人压死的被子往王耀身上扯了一下，说：“耀，你总这么说，总是一切乐观安好，不愿意让别人知道你的情况。我们是好朋友啊，应该互相照顾的。现在你都躺在医院里了，居然还说没什么”

被说得无助可逃的王耀只好低下头来，偷偷观察着伊万的面色变化，也知道对方其实并不是真正责怪他。他想了想，说：“我那几天就是忙着准备考试了，我害怕考不到五分……所以可能学起来忘记了时间。而且车间里太暖了，大家其实也都不乐意走出去。”

“但是你之前也因为这样的事情生病了啊！上一次你也和我说没什么，可柳德米拉说的是你和这次一样严重……”说到这儿，伊万的语气就更加严厉了。

“对不起……伊万……”

“你只是对不起自己，小耀。你太在乎别人对你的看法了……”伊万的语气也松了下来，他拍拍王耀的肩膀，以图让他放松下来，“对了，你吃饭了吗？”

“护士说等一会儿给我送过来。”

“这样啊。”伊万若有所思地说，“我去帮你问问吧。”还没说完，他就走出去个。

王耀本来想叫住伊万，但他的声音并未冲出喉咙，只是化作一声呢喃。

冬季这里尤为漫长，哪怕是春天的月份也还是满目轻盈的雪花，总会叫人在凛冽的气息中忍不住低下头去躲避迎面而来的冷风。从医院里走出来后，王耀庆幸伊万给他留了一顶帽子，那是非常普遍且没有新意的红色，边缘用黄色的花纹加以描绘。

公交车在下雪的日子里总会不定时的推迟到站时间，他安适地站在路旁，望着冷清向外延伸的街道。他缩了缩脖子，似乎在上一秒才被一双冰冷的手抚摸过。根据天空他们大致判断出自己等了多久，而天空下重建的建筑物整齐划一，没有自己的风格。这能很好的掩饰战争的后遗症，洋溢着幸福与温暖的气息，耀眼的红色便是他们的象征。

他已很久没有在雪地里奔跑过了，那没有喘息的时候，巨大的威胁以可怕的速度追赶上他们，厉声嘲笑的风回荡在轰炸过后的断壁残垣之中，一点一点的敲击着破碎的记忆。

王耀的梦中总会莫名其妙的出现这样的片段，医生们的解释是战火给他留下了不可磨灭的阴影，也会伴随他直至生命的尽头，那意味着永远无法摆脱的阴影。每个劫后余生的人都一样，他们在泪水中重建了自己的国家，闭口不提曾经发生过什么，甚至不愿去审判伤害过自己的人，假装自己在正常的轨道上一帆风顺。但每当他们合上眼睛，就会和王耀一样产生相似的反应，大地仍然在自己的脚下，却在支离破碎地震动着，摇摇欲坠的危楼在崩塌时终于炼作利刃刺入血肉，折断骨节，将剧烈的疼痛变成眼前的黑影。

但习惯是一股更加强大的力量，它征服了一切不可能的事物。新的担忧占据了幸存者的心灵，如伊万所说，他自己也不记得曾与自己并肩作战的战友的模样或是名字，他们化身成了一个个故事，枯燥无味地在脑海里上演。

王耀知道伊万说的是这些人短暂的人生，几乎可以用一句话就简短地概括过去，就像是失败的剧本和没有情节的故事。然而这才是真实的生活，只有那么一瞬间的精彩，往往还伴随着血肉横飞。

风仍然漫无目的地穿梭在建筑物之间的建筑，少有人会在清晨离开温暖的房间走到外面去，城市的居民们不同于乡下的集体农场，这是两个不同的概念。王耀想到伊万陪伴他时提到的农场里的劳作，非常的有规律，而且分工详细，各人都有自己的职责。但城市有另一种更为慵懒、或者说更加平淡的色彩，工厂与学校是大多数人生活的一部分，二者互相联系，所有人都习以为常了。

公共巴士还未到站，王耀还站在路灯旁，发现已经关闭的路灯顶上就是月亮的残余滚过，还能在青灰色的天空上看清楚。

一个人等车总是寂静的，好像和身边的景物融为一体，渐渐就消失了。

王耀合上眼睛，眼睫因为困倦而上下微微颤抖，大脑仍旧感到疲惫。伊万比他要早离开医院，他有不得不回去的理由，而王耀也明白自己无法挽留伊万，只能一如既往地笑着给对方自己最真诚的祝福。但他心里更多的是粘稠如墨的不舍，将来这样的不舍得会转变为挂念，变成他眼前的每一种颜色，他耳畔的每一声叹息，还有他的每一个动作，无声无息地改变他的生活。

在此之前的几日里，伊万还停留在医院之中，时常给他送来一些稀奇古怪的玩意儿，也乐于充当助手帮他将笔记送回学校。

王耀抄写笔记并且对照课本增加备注时，伊万会好奇地探过头来，却又不说话，只是静静地观察着他。直到王耀将手头上写的那一行写完了，伊万才提出自己的问题。他关注的重点无非是笔记本上错综复杂的线路以及俄文、英文缩写，伊万并不清楚那是什么意思，而王耀听到他的话，也尽力用最简洁的语言去描述，还手舞足蹈地做出相应的手势来告诉伊万那是什么意思。这样的行为未免有些可笑，伊万却和王耀乐在其中，一直进行着这样的游戏。

有时伊万会带回来厚度惊人的笔记，王耀会哀叹自己错过了太多重要的课程，也不知道能不能在一天只能尽数誊抄完毕。伊万见他这么忧愁，居然提议说自己可以帮忙。

一开始王耀还是不太乐意让伊万帮自己做这些工作，他会劝说伊万去休息一下，或是去城里逛逛——毕竟这可是封闭的集体农庄里稀有的假期啊！而伊万却执意留在朋友身边，想要为王耀分担这些繁重的笔记。拗不过伊万的坚持，王耀选了一本字数最少的给伊万。

那时他和伊万借用了医院图书馆角落处的一张桌子，少有人会经过那里。王耀的手指因为过度的工作而感到酸痛，他稍微休息一下时，就看到了伊万还在埋头抄写。

不得不说，伊万对这样的事情有着异乎寻常的认真的态度，每当王耀瞥见他的书写，就觉得和他想象的场景有些不同。他的思绪会不自觉地飘过他不曾到过的战场上，仿佛自己曾围在他的身旁，看着他在逼仄的空间里为他人书写家信。

感觉到王耀在看着他，伊万也抬起头来，露出笑容，以轻柔的语调问道：“怎么了，耀？”

“没什么……”王耀匆忙摇摇头，又听了一会儿，才说：“你写字都习惯把头这么低吗？不会很累吗，伊万？”

“啊，这样啊。那是因为我都是盘腿写的，而且光线不足，所以要低下头去看有没有写错。现在也都还是这样写字……”

“那对眼睛不好啊。”王耀皱起眉头，目光却落在了那些书写端正的文字上面，而旁边的图片也用不同颜色的笔一点一点的画了出来，和原图几乎没有差别，不仅叫人惊叹伊万的画图能力。

听到这句话，伊万又笑了笑，有些不好意思。他想把笔放下来，却又没有继续，只是不太自然地抚摸着平整的纸面，一边又说道：“我很少会写东西，影响应该不大，倒是你啊，每天都这么辛苦的抄笔记、背书，现在都在医院了还不注意一下。”

话题就这么被伊万转移了，可王耀也没有给他机会，他跳过了这句话，还是对伊万说让他挺直腰来，用正常的坐姿去写字。伊万也很顺从地坐直了，倒显出一股和自己外貌相符的童稚之气。

之后他们便再度埋头在笔记的抄写中，伊万会不知觉地念出那些陌生的名词，他一个一个字母地拼着，好像自己是俄文的初学者，在费力地拼写着从未见过的词汇。王耀也会跟着他一起轻声念出来，就像和谐的合唱般，在安静的图书室里如同二人的呼吸。

王耀很喜欢伊万给他写的笔记，相比于自己的潦草，伊万的整齐带有另一种美感，而另一个原因是那是伊万用了一个下午为他抄写的，触摸到纸张上因为写字过于用力而留下的痕迹，他总会想起伊万极为认真时的神情。

誊抄的闲暇，王耀也询问过伊万在集体农庄里的工作，伊万只是说很辛苦、很累，他们一直纠结在如何提高产量的问题上，农业科学家们对此说法不一，大家也没决定好听从谁的论调。说这话时伊万也露出了困惑的表情，还问王耀有什么好一些的办法。

然而王耀的大学专业并不是农业科学而是电气工程，对于伊万的处境也爱莫能助，只能建议他综合考虑一下。伊万却又笑着说其实也没有关系，农庄里的书记员会做出决定的，他们很快就有新的计划了。

这些安排王耀并不多大关心，正如伊万也不会过度的问起电气工程学的问题。那是他们各自接触的、面对的不同部分，这样的局面早就从明斯克那一趟火车就开始了，他们都守着边界线，没有向前一步，也没有后退，互相望着对方。

多年以后王耀给学生教授电气工程学时这些笔记上面的内容都已经过时十几年了，大家都对落后的技术不感兴趣，王耀本来的高级工程师证书也要重新考试才能获得。他顶着另一股巨大的压力花了好几年才考到证书，而基础部分的重叠总是让他不时想起自己曾经留有伊万笔迹的深红色笔记本。

他新写的那本笔记不是以前的深红色封面，也没有出现过俄文，而是用工整的楷体写的笔记，但是简图比以往还要简洁。

学生拿着他给的学案总会疑惑为什么上面没有基础的部分，这让他们想要补充上课内容的想法难以实现。王耀对他们说可以从书本上找到相同的内容，没必要以他的笔记为标准。

但这个理由还是不能说服学生，他们请求王耀往这些笔记上面作上补充。王耀最后也没有拒绝学生们的请求，利用夜晚一点一点的把前面缺少的部分补全了。

在台灯下一个人写字时他还是会忍不住使用自己青年时一直学习的俄文，似乎那才是他使用最为熟练的语言。

翻越笔记的习惯是他一直都有的，后来笔记渐渐熟悉了，心里也有一本笔记，不如从前依赖，便会但在抽屉里作为自己当年努力的珍藏。王耀也是这样，他把自己深红色的笔记本放在了学校的抽屉了，和学习中文的笔记本放在一起。但两本笔记本截然不同，前一本显得苍老而皱纹满布，还因为里面的墨水渗透而微微发黄；后一本则是崭新的，上面全是他歪歪扭扭的母语书写的模样。

不过两本笔记本其实都没有保留下来，王耀剩下的也就是心中保留着的深红色的笔记本和上面的痕迹。

事物的毁灭总是突如其来，王耀也没有想过自己连一本本子也无法保全，只能眼睁睁地看着大喊造反的学生挥舞着纸张脆弱的笔记本，听着对方接近于胡言乱语的字句，任凭他嘲讽痛骂。

拿走了笔记本的学生指着里面的俄文字母，那全是他看不懂的词汇，尖笑着展示给他人：“你看，你看，苏修分子！破坏分子的证据！大家都看着呢！快来看啊，苏修分子王耀的通敌证据！“

这样的叫声此起彼伏，好像海浪逼近岸边后的汹涌，王耀愣在原地，竭力解释并不是他们想象的故事那般。然而他的声音太过微弱，谁也没有听见，而谁也不屑于听他的辩解。

在十几年来那股不曾停息且掀起了滔天巨浪的政治海啸中王耀就这么轻易且不可置信地失去了自己的深红色封面的笔记本，那本笔记本的命运与随后被翻找出来的苏联通信一起被拿走了。自那以后王耀就再也没有见过它们的踪影，只能凭借自己贫瘠的记忆去描摹本来的样子。

他当然有能力重新写一本不差当年多少的笔记，但伊万在医院的图书室里为他誊抄的部分却不能还原了，只会随着时间流逝在心中留下遗憾。

给学生的笔记全部写好后王耀看着同样也是红色的封面呆了好久，走过门外的妹妹春燕刚好给他拿来一杯热水，问他怎么了。

王耀摩挲着本子上自己写的“电气工程学”几个字，轻轻摇头，也不说什么。


	11. 未决

暮春就像一个仅仅存在于中国人世界里的时节，在苏联大地上并无真正的影迹，很多留学生却有意无意地感叹着又是一年过去了，他们与亲人分别太久了。王耀听着他们这么说，心里才想到原来过了这么久——他们朋友们也去世了这么久，都快要有四年了。

国内的战况是王耀很少关心的，他没有那么多的时间用于去打听消息，但其他人会告诉他，于是也就断断续续地知道了一些，还不足以拼凑成内战的全貌。谈判的破裂令他们忧心忡忡，连王耀也从父亲的家书中了解到必然有一场恶战发生在同一民族内的血肉之中，军队里的许多人曾经并肩作战面对强敌，如今却因为观念的不同被迫为敌，在号角与火炮中拿起武器，仅仅为了将来的新世界。

不少人想提前回国，支援战争，王耀沉默地看着他们一个两个地购买车票、收拾行李、等待通知。他也是最后送他们去火车站的人，袅袅烟雾中他看不清这些比自己要年长的人的心灵，那股热血掺杂着挂念、兴奋、向往诸多复杂而不能一概而论的情绪。他过去在很多军人的脸上看到过，奔赴战场的他们没有疲惫也没有难过，一脸坦然，在呼啸声中抵达前线。

而半数留学生回国后，王耀去询问留下来的人还有没有要回国的，他们说等到国家成立、学业完成就立即回去建设他们心中最为伟大、处于理念中的国家，就像苏联一样繁荣富强。说道这话时一个青年问王耀会不会和他们一起走。

这让王耀花了点时间去回避这个问题。

优异的成绩成了导师挽留王耀流在苏联的理由，他们劝说王耀留在这个养育了他将近十年的国家，为他们做出贡献。他们曾一同经历了伟大的卫国战争，而现在正是人民再一次发挥自己的爱国情感的时候了，他们利用承担这样的责任与义务。不下十次的的谈话里，导师一直说着这些话，王耀也不是没有动心过，可他想起了从未见面的妹妹和阔别多年的父母。

他隐约间如同听到了心底的声音，仿佛有人正在悄悄地附在他的耳畔，对他说，假如你留在苏联，就再也没有机会见到他们了，他们也不会和你团聚了。

团聚。团聚。所有儿童院里的孩子心中都有这样的种子在无光的世界里生根发芽，扎进他们的脑中、血管里，随着血液蔓延全身。王耀不会忘记在集中营里他生病时纠缠自己的梦境，是他早年享受过的屈指可数的团圆，比世界上最为昂贵的宝石都要珍贵而且无可代替，正随着时间流逝而变得淡漠，一点一点地朝着他害怕的方向滑倒天平的另一端。

而更可怕的是，忽然之间王耀就意识到自己在自欺欺人的境况中流连太久，现实一步步地逼近，迫使他做出选择。

国际儿童院里的孩子如今分散在全苏联的各个角落，能够和王耀联系上的几个人也面临着这样艰难的抉择，他们的来信中充满了前提错误的矛盾却又不肯承认，假装所有都是对的。无疑，有人留了下来享受社会主义建设的成果，而有些人却会坚定地迈出脚步回到故乡，成为建设者之一，正如他过去所被期望那般。

自由有时候是不存在的，特别是在自己营造的困局中，他们的逃避只会带来无可逃避的后果。

总有一天王耀会从大学教授的手中拿到自己的毕业证书，或许还会有一份申请，但他也可以要一张回程车票，完成这遥远而又漫长的异国他乡之旅。这一正从模糊转化为逐渐清晰的轮廓，王耀无数次现象过自己到底该怎么做。

但这一次他没有把这件事情告诉伊万——他们的交流越来越频繁，伊万也会寻找机会来和他见面。他们会在城市里并肩行走，看着落日或是干净整洁的街道上的行人，漫无边际地说起各自的琐碎无聊的事情。这样的话在他们之间却从未变得无聊，而是认真地倾听着，珍惜这难得的相处的时光。王耀迟疑着提笔，一开始在信纸上写了伊万的昵称，整个手心都是汗。

呆滞了几十秒后他把尚未开头的信纸丢到了垃圾桶里，在那之前还不忘在收件人的名字上画了几下，好像计算错误后心烦意乱的涂改。

下一张纸上他改成了中文，一如既往地问候了父母最近的情况如何，但这也没什么意义，中国境内发生的事情都能从报纸上找到，而导师们也很关心中国的内战。王耀盯着前几行歪歪扭扭的字看了好久，叫人以为他还是会把这张纸丢进去，然而他低下头继续写了，拐弯抹角地提起了身边回国的人，又追忆起战争爆发前的安逸日子，不由得有些颤抖。

写那一封信令王耀疲惫不堪，他左思右想该怎么委婉地表达自己对于苏联朋友们的不舍以及对回国后的惘然。他并不觉得父母能给他什么样惊人且带有谅解成分体贴的回答，他自己甚至就能模仿父母的语气写一份内容八九不离十的回信，但他还是郑重其事地折叠好放进信封里，准备寄出去。

父亲的来信是与捷报一同飘来的，王耀从代收信的同学里接过信封是听到的第一句话就是：“我们胜利了！这么多年了，胜利终究是属于我们的！中国人民胜利了！”王耀最初还有些不明白是怎么一回事，但他从年轻人散发着光芒的眼中寻找到了答案。

从他离开延安之时大家就在为之奋斗的梦想已经进入了新的阶段，这不是书本上的高谈阔论，而是真正的、沾满了鲜血的喜悦。

反应了好一会后，王耀与同学相互拥抱，喊着“我们可以回家啦！我们可以回家了”之类的话，其中夹杂着带着口音的中文。王耀试图和他们一起用中文欢呼在这个想法知道他听见自己那一口极不自然口音才停止。

一路上的中国学生们都获得了苏联学生的祝贺，他们都听说了这场艰苦卓绝的战斗中伟大的胜利，他们以数百万的血肉换来的红色正飘扬在每个人的头顶，如同耀眼的日光。他们仿佛也身处其中一同参与了战斗，日后也会一同保护这个来之不易的国家，为了它牺牲所有。这是每个人都坚定不移的信念，也是他们一直走下去的原因。

那场欢庆持续了好几天，叫人快要忘记了过去的惨烈，满心只有未来的新社会，他们想，自己的国家会和苏联一样富强，两个国家的国民也会一直友爱，长久不变地扶持下去。

可王耀看到父母亲言辞恳切的最后一封信时，脑海里却全是褪色了的延安，他快要不记得父亲的模样了，也想不起来母亲温柔的笑容了。倘若要提起苦痛这个词语，对他来说，也就只剩下童年时在上海的租界里暗无天日的流离失所和在寒冬中的集中营里炼狱般无休止的煎熬，那些无声的画面被一具具尸体填充而满，最后停止在眼前。在那时所有人都看不到明天在哪里，只是在一觉醒来时知道天亮了，可属于他们的天空仍然是乌云密布，弥漫着无法挥去硝烟味。

来信中父亲隐晦地说道他将一同访问苏联，兴许能与他相见。而随后又亲切地问起了他是否去过莫斯科，现在又过得如何、学业成绩怎么样了。这些问句有着神奇的魔力，令王耀双眼模糊，满是湿润。他从未想过自己能有这么一天，可以在这么近的距离见到自己的父亲，他们将要在同一个国家，或许还能见上一面，交换拥抱。王耀紧紧攥着那张薄薄的、跨越千万公里才来到自己手中的信纸，凝视着上面凝结已久墨迹，仿佛还能触摸到家人们的温度，带领着他走出了漫长的冬季，将体内残存的冰冷驱散。


	12. 渺远之河

第三个夏日休假里王耀的安排前所未有的忙碌，令他几乎要告别图书馆里紧密的学习时光，转而奔波上路，随着横贯东西的铁路在大片大片空旷的土地上游走。乘客们的耳畔充斥着声势浩大的风，飘荡在透明的玻璃外，叫人毫不怀疑随之而来的是一场纷纷扬扬的大雪。

王耀在第五个车站下车了，离开时乘务员提醒他们要带上自己的行李，他下意识地回头看了一眼，车厢里的都是陌生而且也许以后再也米有机会见到的面孔。他掂量了一下儿童院发给他的那个小皮箱重量，和来的时候一样，于是就迈开步子走了。不同的城市建造的火车站是不同的，而且有着明显的风格差异，连色彩的选择也不尽相同。王耀看着满目游动的颜色，不由得感叹这里真的和伊万所说的一样，叫人难以忘记。

但直到这里，他的旅程才完成了三分之二，接下来还要等用运送货物的车辆过来，跟着和他目的地相近的人们一起去挤上车子小小的空间里。王耀搭乘过很多交通工具，而最令他不能忘记的是从延安起飞的飞机，还有接下的没有知觉的路途，颠簸似乎必不可少。

大家坐在运货车后面也没有闲下来，七嘴八舌地说起了自己来的地方，又好奇地朝外面张望，稀稀落落的村庄在午后的阳光下显露出模糊的影子，很快就在视线里变成了一团朦胧的云彩。最引人注目的是一位哥萨克，他说自己来自顿河以南，而那浓重的口音叫王耀听得吃力，也没有弄清楚对方到底说了什么，而其他人津津有味地坐着，沉浸在哥萨克的故事里。

少有的休息时间里王耀合上了眼睛，转而思考应当如何安排下一步的旅程。伊万在夏日假期之前给他写了一封信，应该说，是郑重的邀请函。信纸上用一如既往的过分端正的字体写着农场里夏日的安排，甚至还有出自他人手笔的素描。信的末尾是接近于指南的路线图，还有伊万语气诚挚的邀请。

农场至始至终对于王耀来说都是一个远在天边的概念，他在城市里生活太久了，唯一能够提醒他对于农田的记忆的是延安每个小干部门口的一亩三分地，他幼年时酷爱观察那些好像永远不会长高的作物，却又有一天惊奇地发现居然有这么高了。在他不知不觉的时候，很多事情就这么改变了。他也会问为什么没有柑橘、水稻，这些幼稚的问题总会换来大人们善意的嘲笑，有些人会给他解释，而有些人只是摇头，好像不久以后他自己就会明白。

自那以后，王耀真正的农作少之又少，即使是在东普鲁士没有终结的冬天里，他们在德国人的监视下工作也只能说是没有效率而且没有技巧的松土、翻土，相较之下纯熟，哪怕是小小的漏网之鱼都能让一个人偷偷高兴半天，心里每一秒钟都记挂着那可能一天都吃不饱的食物，却满是卑微的幸福感。。

陆陆续续有人在路口下车了，而在这个短暂的夏天到来之前，泥地就因为解冻的冰雪而变得坑坑洼洼，别说是汽车了，人也不一定能够走得上去。和最终一站还有些距离的乘客们也不难为司机，向他道谢后还留下一些小礼物，带着笑容轻快地走了，一点也不见疲惫。但在他们分别的地方看去，尽是冬日里被掩藏的青葱翠绿，四野荒无人烟，只有呼呼风声。

王耀不是最后一个下车的，那名垂垂老矣的哥萨克还戴着自己那富有特色的帽子，在夜幕降临之前就呼呼大睡了。他跳下车尾，扯开声音向司机说谢谢。司机探出头来，仍然很精神，也不惊讶于王耀的东方面孔，只是习惯性地点点头。

暮色四合中他有些分辨不清楚方向，渐渐昏暗的天空下，哪怕阅读书信上面的文字也变得有些困难了。过了好一会，他才判断出来应该往哪一边走，有些忐忑不安，心情并不像之前那些旅客们。

这个国家的城市和农村截然不同，仿佛身处不同的世界、不同的时代。这样的想法在王耀的心中悄然萌生，他无法不拿这一望无际的荒野与若隐若现的农田和城市加以比较，这里没有漂亮洁白的建筑物，也没有回荡在天空中的钟声，只有平和的影子逐渐吞噬视线以内的景物。

伊万提到了日落时分会有人驾驶着战争时缴获的拖拉机出现在农庄附近，他们都是开拖拉机的好手，甚至还能开着拆掉了炮台的坦克犁地。一开始听说这些王耀满脸惊奇，他问过了其他的同学们，大家却是习以为常，还表示自己小时候的梦想就是坐上那几辆坦克上，威风一把。坦克能用来犁地的确是惊奇不已，王耀无法想象庞然大物在农田上缓慢前进的景象，更加想要知道那到底是出色的创造还是其他方面的暗示，只是他也同样的想要登上坦克。

太阳的轮廓消失了一半，王耀继续往前走着，数着时间，无意识地猜想还有多久会日落。这不像是逃亡，他其实有缓冲的时间，能够慢慢来。但无端的，王耀的心底生出一些遗憾，他的确应邀前来，伊万却不知道，他们也不能见上一面。

绚烂的红霞以奔放的姿态占据了整片天空，取代了白日里明亮清澈的蓝色。王耀回头看了一眼自己走了多久，按照比例比划了一下脑海里路线图的位置，觉得很快就回到了。也许那真的是很快，他走到农庄外时太阳才刚刚下去不久，还留有浅淡的光芒，依稀能让他人看清楚这一位突然造访的旅客。

“你好，同志。您有什么事情需要帮忙的吗？”蹲在门口挖着什么的棕色头发的女孩子站了起来，拍拍自己的裤子，把小镰刀放在一旁，好奇地打量着客人。她眨眨眼睛，不确定眼前的东方人的目的，于是转身把弟弟叫过来。

王耀露出一抹笑，脸庞在红霞的映衬下发红，他摸摸自己的脑袋，思索片刻，才说自己是来找人的。但这样的答案还是让小姑娘云里雾里，呆了好几秒，小姑娘才反应过来。她和随后跑过来的弟弟低声说了几句话，却还是有些不确定。

新的客人来访的消息随着孩子们的奔跑很快就传开了，大多数孩子都有着一样的天性，他们热衷于一切可以谈论的新鲜事物，而且无论如何也不会放过任何一点可能性。

王耀把手提箱放在脚边，往农庄里望了一眼，似有若无地想寻找认识的人的身影。片刻过后他念出了伊万的名字，眼中却泛起了浅浅的不安。小姑娘睁大眼睛，反应了一下，好像是在脑子里搜索这个名字。

“布拉金斯基……布拉金斯基……他还在磨坊里呢。”

“他在忙吗？”

“是啊，好几天了我也才看到他一两次。听说是由什么事情呢。”提起这件事，小姑娘的话匣子就打开了，她不断地说起一些事情，戒备也就渐渐放下了。等说得需要换一口气时，她抬头看着王耀，目光停留在他的脸上。尔后她说：“你找布拉金斯基是有重要的事情吗？”

被这么一问，王耀有些局促地答道：“也不全是，我只是想来看看他……我想，我们是好朋友。”

“认识很久了吗？”

“算是吧。”王耀温吞地点头，他不确定这个说法对不对。如果要追溯到战争开始时，那也的确有好几年了，却也不算是很久。然而他们一同经历了许多的困难，就连那夜开往明斯克的火车的响声都犹在耳畔，所有画面都历历在目，鲜活如血管里奔腾的血液。

小姑娘与他的一问一答结束在了伊万的到来，他脖子上挂着一条白色毛巾，遮住了上面的伤口，而更加引人注目的是宽松的衣服上的泥土，显得脏兮兮的，应该是很匆忙的出来的。见到王耀后，伊万用力地招手，想要让对方注意到自己。他的脸上是灿烂的笑容，即使是在灰云之下，也像明日阳光一般照耀其他事物。

还有十几步时伊万就开始喊王耀的名字了，这让和小姑娘谈话的王耀不由得一愣。他们一同望向了声音飘来的方向，伊万的身影越来越之，而后直接化为一个突如其来的拥抱。

“我没想到你真的会来，真的。不过我很开心……”伊万接近于喃喃自语的话让王耀忽然有些想笑，和一个比自己高出一个头的高大的斯拉夫人拥抱对王耀来说有些吃力。他艰难地吞了口唾沫，伸出手拍拍伊万的肩膀，感受到了对方身上的几乎与这荒野融为一体的气息，有别于汽车的尘埃飞扬与火车站里的白色烟雾。

“我多希望你是欢迎我的，伊万。”王耀笑道。

“我当然很欢迎你啊！”伊万为自己辩解的确，想到自己不是第一个见到王耀的人时，他有些奇怪的感觉，可它也没有去思考那么多，只是继续说：“我一直以为你只是看看，然后说自己没有空啊……你知道的，大家都那么忙，你也总是和我抱怨说来不及做这个，来不及做那个……没想到你真的来了。倒是你呀，为什么不提早告诉我呢？一路走来很累的吧。”

这下王耀倒是笑了，眼睛都弯了起来，“这么说，伊万，如果我提前告诉你，不会很累了吗？”

“没错啊。”伊万说得理所当然，他凝视着王耀在最后一点夕阳照耀下的侧脸，顿了顿，“我可以开拖拉机去找你啊。”

“拖拉机？那你可就找不到我了吧。”王耀的语调高了几分，带着明显的不可置信。伊万的话令他感到某种奇怪的欢乐，有一部分是因为对方的理所当然，而另一部分则是那份未曾衰减的关怀。

在一阵阵笑声中，王耀和伊万一起走进了农庄，身后跟着许多想要一探究竟的孩子，也不乏觉得有趣的成年人。

伊万先是带着王耀去了公共食堂，那里人声鼎沸，众人都在发泄一天劳作积压下来的压力，放开一切吃着面包，又抱怨没有酒喝。有些人看到了站在门口的王耀和伊万，热情地招呼他们过来，伊万也不拒绝，带着王耀走过去了。

“你好啊，同志。”他们异口同声地叫人以为是喝醉了一般。

热烈的气氛里王耀微微感叹，伊万坐在他的身旁，悄悄指着不远处的一位姑娘，说：“你看，娜塔莉亚在那儿。”

“……她和你很像呢。”

“你是第一个这么说的，小耀。”

“哦，她很漂亮。”王耀回答得风马牛不相及。

轻松悠闲并不能用来形容四十年代末的苏联集体农庄做客的日子，而王耀第一次切身感受到这个国家的另外一面，才恍然发觉自己和其他人的距离是多么的遥远。儿童院里的每一个孩子都被隔绝在了狭小的清澈的天空之下，他们的认识都来自书本，记忆中的画面来自纸张上的鲜艳插图，认为那就是未来地也必然到来的美好社会，从不去质疑思考真正的模样。

铁路是沟通国家东西的动脉，而城市就是组织和器官，王耀过去总觉得城市就是关键的一切，像其他人一样忽视了农村的存在。他甚至无法在脑海里构想出伊万描述给他的世界，只能将这些生硬地转接到延安的场景。

春末才开始解冻的河流此刻正奔腾不息地流向远方，王耀与伊万站在高地上，依稀能够分辨出蜿蜒的河道将会汇入何方。那会是很远的一段路，但对于流水来说，只是一瞬间的事情，毕竟谁也分不清这是什么时候流淌过的河水。不再裹挟着寒意的风掠过他们的头顶，在广错的平地上卷起一阵阵柔和的摩挲低唱，和缓地萦绕在他们的身旁，仿佛东方的山脉中氤氲弥漫着雾气。

叫王耀形容这样的场景无疑是困难的，正如当伊万询问他有什么感受的时候，他的反应是片刻的恍惚，过了一会才说他很喜欢。

这个回答让伊万很满意，他在这里劳作已经有一段时间了，足够的熟悉每一寸土地。他搂着王耀的肩膀，指着日光下闪闪发光的河流，说在那以后还要绕过一座山，然后会汇入另外一条河流，最后流入北冰洋。那是漂浮着冰川的海域，在地球的最北。

王耀当然清楚伊万说的话，那正是他童年时期的疑惑部分。过去他会看着窑洞昏暗灯光里的世界地图，迷惑不解地指着北极圈以内的区域，提出许多幼稚可笑的问题。这些问题最后都由他自己寻找到方法解决了，他求助于书本、专业的教授，却也失去了一定的乐趣。像是有什么无声地随着时光而悄然离去，回过头时一阵轻盈的遗憾正在他的记忆里舞蹈，迈着最为优美而动人的舞步。

“伊万，你去看过这条河的汇入点吗？”

隔着阵阵风声，王耀抬高了声音，忽然这么问道。

他的友人稍稍一愣，露出温和而无害的笑容，金色的发丝随风飞舞。王耀只听见他用很轻的声音说：“我骑着马去那里看过，那旁边也有一个小农场，在那里我借住了一天，大家都有自己的工作。那条河流对他们来说很重要，他们尽力维持着河流的现状，希望汛期没有那么恶劣，至少给他们足够的准备时间。不过今年春天又发了一次洪水，很多人都措手不及。”

“那农场了怎么办？”

“你不用担心这个，耀。”凝望着波光粼粼的河面，伊万似有若无地笑了一声，因为感冒而染上的鼻音也没有那么明显了，“大家都会去帮忙的，而且驻扎部队也会派人过来。很快就会恢复成原来的样子。”

这条处于他们关注点的河流仍旧以一定的速度向前而去，而冲过平地与河底石头的水声正在逐渐清晰。王耀盯着河道看了几秒钟，好像想要把这个场面记下来。

“你要经常骑着马跑来跑去吗？”他又问，却不太能想象出伊万纵马驰骋的模样。

“其实次数不多。不过我比较喜欢骑兵师，我以前总想被调派到骑兵师，听起来可威风了。”说到这里时伊万还摸摸自己的后脑勺不好意思地笑了，“但是我一直没有被改派到骑兵师，一直呆在原来的部队里。其实大家都觉得骑兵师的衣服最好看了。”

“哈哈，我记得。”王耀想起了有一次伊万给他写的信，字里行间都透露出对被调配到骑兵师的同志的羡慕，并且期待自己有朝一日也能穿上那威风凛凛的制度。不过直到战争结束，伊万都没有这个机会。他说：“你隔三差五就和我说谁谁谁被调走了，自己却还在原来的部队。我记得可清楚了。”

“是啊……”伊万也跟着笑了起来，眼睛微微弯起，眼神在王耀的笑容上停了停，“我现在是农场里骑马最好的，生长队长都比不过我呢。”

伊万自豪的语气叫王耀有些动容，这一次他和伊万结伴出行并没有选择骑马，而是散步似的不行。农庄的管理员给了伊万几天的假期，让他好好招待王耀。这下倒是让王耀有些不知所措了。

走到这条河流来也是他们临时决定的路线，王耀说想看看经过的铁路线，但实在是太远了，于是半路折回改成了去农庄的边缘。这农庄面积足够的大，而且有足够多的成员，他们都和伊万打招呼，又向中国友人问好，叫人看不出一点恶意。

“说真的，我很想和你骑马去看看呢，哪怕一次也好。”王耀的话音掺杂着些许感慨，他怀念的城市生活与乡村生活有着很大的差距，但他更喜欢乡村的节奏，那让人很轻松。

伊万想了想，揉揉王耀的头发，说：“农庄里有一匹特温顺的马儿——我们叫她冬妮娅，是个好名字。也许我们可以去问问阿列克谢大叔，他可通情达理了，说不定会给我们借一天。而且阿列克谢大叔特别好客。”

“要等几天吧……既然如此，伊万，还是别这么麻烦了，毕竟马也有自己的工作啊。”稍加思索后，王耀摇摇头，他不愿意自己的造访带来这么大的麻烦，来这里也不过是去莫斯科中途停留的一站罢了。

略有惊讶地，伊万望着王耀，不太明白为什么。他的神情显得迷惑，于是王耀又说，“也许过几天我就要走了，也不想再麻烦你。”

他的话随着微风跳入伊万耳中，每一个字都没有差错，伊万却不敢相信自己所听到的，他睁大眼睛，用自己的娃娃脸摆出可怜巴巴的表情，满眼的不舍叫王耀哭笑不得。有些时候他总是觉得伊万并不像一个上过战场的军人，他有着青年们的特质，强壮、高大、试图保护自己在乎的人，然而他却像无忧无虑的孩子，好像任何困难都会迎刃而解，无需过多担心。

“你才在这里没几天啊，假期还没有结束吧，为什么这么快的离开？你是想念城市了吗？”伊万不解地问，不知觉地抓住王耀的手。他也没有躲开，只是抬起头来直视伊万的眼睛。

“不是这样的，伊万。”想到即将到来的离别，王耀也有些难过。

经历了这么多年的颠沛流离与独自生活的岁月，王耀并没有因此而变得迟钝，反而仍然像在东普鲁士的那段日子里一样敏感。但安稳平静的时光会改变他们，伊万不再如以前阴郁而寡言，发也不会再因为过分敏锐的感觉而流泪。总有些事情是将要发生且无可避免的，他们能做的也就只有去面对。无论如何，未来总有一天会降临在此刻。

“那是为什么？”伊万急切地问着。

“我要去莫斯科，半个月后我的父亲会跟随我们的领导访问苏联。这么多年了，我很想念他，所以不想错过这一次机会。”

他尝试着抑制自己声音的颤抖，在说出“父亲”这个词时，还不太确定自己是否发音准确。“父亲”、“母亲”这样的词语是儿童院里最早教导的，就像墙上挂着的伟大领袖的肖像，形成了深厚的印象。但大多数儿童院里的孩子都没有机会说这些词语，他们的父母远在他乡，也许有一天会突然传来噩耗，生与死就这么轻而易举地形成了不可跨越的距离，在他们懵懵懂懂的世界里带来可怕的寒冷。

深入骨髓的思念是每一位游子的共性，而背井离乡的事实则是不得不直视的。

察觉到王耀的情绪变化，伊万握着他的手的力气加大了几分，用最为亲和的语气安慰他。他没有忘记自己真正和王耀成为朋友的那个夜晚里王耀嘶哑的哭声，如同战火燃起时边境上数百万斯拉夫人无奈的哭泣，在广阔的欧洲大地上回荡如同幽灵。

“你们终于要见面了，耀，为什么要这么难过？这不是幸福的事情吗？”伊万稍稍蹲下来，王耀却低下头去。

寂静的高地上只有他们两个人。伊万这次倒是没有带手帕，瞥见王耀眼角的水光，他用衣袖轻轻擦去。他能望见王耀背后层次分明的草原与尽头处连绵起伏的山脉山巅上终年不化的积雪，而莫斯科就在这些山脉的后面，由铁路连接起来。

“我很高兴，伊万，我从来没有这么高兴。但我也不舍得你，”王耀竭力让自己听起来平静些，就像只是在平淡地叙事一般，可他做不到，“我很快就要回国了。或许再过两年，我就要回去了。我不愿意与这里的任何人道别，也不愿意与你分离，可……我什么都改变不了。”

“如果你能留下来……我会非常开心，耀。”模糊之中王耀没有看清楚伊万的表情，却能听到他的每一句话，“可这些不能束缚你的想法。这时候你必须自己选择。但无论你决定要不要留下来，我都希望你能坚持下去，不要因此后悔。”


	13. 憾事

清晨进站的列车并没有惊醒这座城市，疲惫的旅人仿佛变成了平面世界里的图像，重重叠叠的出现在车窗上，千篇一律地充斥着某种相同的表情，几乎要与铁皮车厢融为一体。交错在一起的脚步声融合为蔚为壮观的协奏曲，像从天而降的雨水，错落有致地敲打着阶梯。

王耀不想让自己看起来过于紧张，他紧紧捏着票根，按照已经烂熟于心的路线行走着，好像一切都不会出问题。这段路并不是很长，伊万和他很快就到了月台，只要花上几分钟去等待。在他们身边的人们也没有流露出焦灼的表情，只是转过头去，看看另一边有没有列车的影子，然后又退回去，继续等列车进站时侯的广播通知。

他们说起了莫斯科的胜利阅兵，场面盛大得令人终生难以忘记，沸腾的欢呼淹没了红场上的所有人，艳丽的鲜花与清澈的天空永远的留在了他们的记忆里，哪怕但是他们并没有见面，却能断断续续地通过书信来描述自己内心的感觉。那些生动的场面仿佛在此时此刻就出现在了眼前，而伊万总是乐于说起自己参与阅兵的趣事，他说那是每一位战友渴望已久的光辉，而今终于与和平一起落入他们的怀中。

这期间王耀只是静静地听着伊万的话语，等他描述完毕，才缓缓地说属于中国的胜利。伊万当然所耳闻，而王耀与他的书信中会若有若无地提到这个困扰着他的问题，关于是否留下或是如何面对阔别多年的亲人。他明白王耀还没有真正做出自己的选择，而当他和自己的父亲见面后，很多难题都会得到一个答案，也许未必是最好的，却是难以改变的。

这一趟的列车会将包括王耀在内的数百人数千人送去他们神圣的首都，那就像一个新的开端，也正如投入平静水面的一颗石子，会引起不再停歇的波澜。

从农庄去火车站需要提起那一天的准备，连夜奔波之下王耀稍有倦色。伊万问他要不要靠着自己休息一下，王耀却是摇摇头，眨了眨眼睛，又看了一眼列车进站的方向。他们站得足够得近，肩并肩，是在集中营奔逃之后最近的一次距离，能够让其中一者好好看清楚对方。

在伊万的角度看过去，他能瞥见王耀放在脚尖之前的皮箱，上面的棱角在照耀下反光，而他的目光随着视线的上移落在了王耀的侧脸上，他总能感受到王耀身上有一些无知无觉发生的变化，在他不经意之间就改变了一个人。然而他也确定，王耀还是他在集中营里认识的那位难友，他们一起从苦难中脱身，纵然相隔千里，却千方百计地维持着联系，与对方分享自己的酸甜苦辣，直至战争结束，时间走到了今天。他们都有了各自的性生活，朝着不同的方向延伸而去，虽然不会交错，却总能陪伴。

早晨清凉的风缓缓地从广阔的平原涌进轨道里，在寥落的风声中伊万听见了王耀轻轻的呼吸声，像极了明斯克那一趟火车上他所听到的节奏。

随着早间凉风而来的还有整整不算清晰的轰鸣，是长期居住在苏联的人都熟悉的响声，而他们甚至能估计出什么时候列车会停下来。这声音令王耀从昏昏沉沉的状态中清醒过来，他忽然抬起头来，对上伊万的眼睛，有些难为情地笑了一下。伊万却也理解他为什么这么疲倦，又轻轻责备了一句为什么不找个地方坐下来。

这些责备对王耀并无用处，正如他人的叮嘱并不会让他真正在意的自己的身体。他听到这句话后，伸手下意识地拍拍自己的后脑勺，像是想起了什么，最后又是一笑。伊万看着他，也不再说什么了，只是帮他提起那装满了各种被强行塞进去的纪念品的皮箱，又拍了拍他的肩膀，让他留意。

渐渐接近的列车让人们从宁静中醒过来了，他们或是提起自己的旅行箱，或是抓紧了手上的包，向前张望，默默在心里计算着还有多久。伊万几乎可以预见几秒之后的突然拥挤，他把王耀拉到自己的身边，又往后走了一步。王耀有些无奈地看着伊万，也顺从地往后走。他不是没有经历过更加拥挤的场面，那时大批大批的难民在火车站里横冲直撞，只想要找到一列能够送他们离开的火车。但大多数人都没有如愿以偿。曾经有一次他快要从车窗里掉下去了，而下面的人却硬生生地把他和他的行李推了回去。

在那一刻王耀忽然觉得他和莫斯科的距离就开始缩短了，他还没有踏上车，却已经在路途上。

“再见了，耀。”

处在喧闹人群中的王耀回过头来，恰好伊万把皮箱的带子往他的手心里塞，又把他往前推，顺势进入了不断向前而去的巨大人流之中。他只听见伊万这么在他耳边说，其它的话语一并被汹涌而来的潮水吞噬了，一刹那他只看到了伊万站在越来越远的地方，朝他挥手，身边的人没有推动他，却令整个画面变得摇晃不止，色彩也随之涣散。

王耀错过了抓住自己手心那一点温度的机会，只能尽力和其他人一样，努力挥手。但用处不大，很快他就被无形的推力推到了闷热的车厢里，眼前都是他人的模样。

乘务员大声喊着话，叫乘客们保持秩序。王耀楞了一下，跟着往里边走，但没有位置多出来，只能继续站着。没等他站稳，列车就启动了，零件在动力的催动下开始转动向前，整齐划一地形成一股强大的、机械的力量。

透过有些脏了的车窗，王耀还能看到站在月台上的伊万，他还没有走，似乎要目送列车的出站，这也不需要耗费多少时间，只是几次眨眼，铁皮车箱就会这么在眼前消失，只留下大量弥漫在空气中的烟尘。那是来势迅猛的列车剩下的少有的很紧，充斥在告别的人们的记忆中。

王耀视线里的伊万首先化作一个幻影，向后退去，仿佛烈风席卷而来，将他的动作变得毫无意义。而下一秒如同整个车站的空气都被某种强大的力量抽空，声音无法传播，他们无法呼吸，陷入可怕的窒息，正试图努力睁开眼睛去看对方。他无法想象自己是否在伊万眼中也是这样，而一声呼啸之后，这片稀薄得接近真空的世界就猝不及防的散去，列车全速奔向目的地。

久别重逢这个词语在某些场合会显得尴尬而微妙，特别是在多年之后。离开延安之前孩子们尚未成熟的世界观里对于其他国家的认识显得模糊不清，他们听说的更多的不是课本上的描述，而是他人的故事。那些国家在他们的世界里遥不可及，而纷繁复杂的语言更加令人望而却步。然而今天这种情况却倏然产生了不可忽视的逆转，长大后的孩子们仍然是东方人的模样，黑发黑眸，却说着流利的俄文，爱穿马靴、呢大衣，比斯拉夫人更像斯拉夫人。这种无形的隔阂总有一天会在他们与亲人见面的时候爆发成巨大失落与不解，而每个人都理所当然。

数日后的深夜他们终于被告知准备下车，王耀摸摸怀里还有一小半的黑面包，庆幸伊万给自己留了一些吃的。他的箱子原本是空荡荡的，夏天出行并不需要带太多的东西，而除了换洗衣服，王耀就没有带其他的。

但从农庄里出来后，热情的农民们给王耀送了很多小礼物，甚至还有精致的小锤子。他明白这些物品都是出自于他们的手笔，自然有一番深重的情意，也就没有多加拒绝地收下了。而伊万则给他带了一袋子的黑面包让他路上充饥，又往他的皮箱里塞了一张他们的合照。

那是极为珍贵的照片，连王耀都惊讶伊万是怎么说动书记员为他们拍照的。然而伊万却对这个问题置之不理，只是叮嘱王耀看着镜头微笑，留下最好的一幕。

照片晒出来后伊万在照片背后写了他们两个人的名字——“伊万·布拉金斯基同志与王耀同志”，像伊万给他展示过的那一张他和战友们的合照，每一个人的名字都可以辨认，但并不是每一个人都活着。写好名字后，伊万郑重其事地交给王耀，说那是难能可谓的纪念。

接过照片时王耀看着上面自己有些腼腆与不自然的笑脸，而伊万仍然是叫人喜欢的、与他有些不同的微笑，好像天生即是如此。盯着自己的脸，王耀略略有些懊恼为什么会留下这么一面。伊万看穿了他的想法，说那也挺好看的。相片的背景是极为辽阔的夏日平原，太阳在他们的头顶上扬起光辉灿烂的笑容，透着不存在的距离都能触碰到那日的温度与阳光。

他小心翼翼地把这张照片藏在了皮箱的里面一层，生怕折损，还特地用两本本子夹在中间。当他提起箱子是，总会无意识地把里面一层贴着自己的小腿。这照片不是金银珠宝，并不能说是多么珍贵，也没有小偷会去偷盗，但那对世界上的某个人、照片上的某个人却弥足珍贵，他们努力保护这点回忆的见证，显得可笑而顽固，却又看起来那么执着。

夏天的土地和冬天一样安静，奔驰而过的景象只大概看了一眼就不能捕捉了，唯有天空永恒地随着大气漂浮。日出到日落，日落再日出，循环往复，循环往复，像是极度疲倦之后的睡眠，叫王耀分不清楚到底过了多久。

下车之前王耀错以为自己这一趟再也不需要搭乘火车了，他会留在莫斯科。但这个想法没几秒钟就被狠狠地嘲笑挖苦了一番，他使劲摇摇头，又提起箱子，往约定好的联络点而去。

火车站里交相辉映的灯光照亮了沉寂之中的莫斯科，茫茫然地走了好久，搭上最后一趟夜班巴士后，司机向他搭话，问他要去哪里。王耀四处看看，确定司机和自己说话后，才说要去找朋友，他们约定好了的。这个中规中矩的回答没有引起司机多大的兴趣，而唯有他一人的车厢内依旧寂静。

从延安到莫斯科，又或者是从北京到莫斯科，十几年来产生的变化可以说是天差地别。而很多儿童院的孩子的记忆还停留在五六岁时延安弥漫着灰尘的天空还有彻夜不息的警报声里，他们茫茫然地听着许许多多战略反攻战线推进的消息，心里无法分辨二者更多的不同。

早年王耀一直盼望着能与父母团聚，和大多数孩子一样也后悔为什么自己要一时好奇想着要来苏联而一口答应下来。但他已经没有回去的道路了，而美丽的新世界令他眼花缭乱，也逐渐忘记了自己的不舍与挂念。深埋在心底的情感久而久之就在时光的侵蚀下变得淡薄如水，连王耀都以为自己能够以良好的控制力来应对将要发生的一切。

如今他踌躇不安地坐在旅馆里的小沙发上，时不时往走廊里张望，构想着无数种再度见面的场景。然而这对他贫瘠的想象力来说显然十分困难的。他只能在这里等待着，听着工作人员低声用自己听不太清楚的中文交流而感到无奈，仿佛自己被隔绝在另一个世界里。他抬起头来就能看到旅馆墙上挂着的红旗与领袖的照片，那是每一个孩子从小就被教导的应该如父亲一般尊重的人，他们熟悉领袖的生平、思想，就像熟悉课本上出现的公式或者定律，每一个细节都深深烙印在脑海中。

这些照片在每一间学校里都能看见，过去在儿童院里，还会有中国领导人的照片。他们被并列在一起，在孩子们的心里。但而今儿童院的残骸在德国人过去的轰炸下灰飞烟灭，将来也不会恢复原来的模样，那些鲜活的生命与生动的记忆都变做了霜雪之下的冰冷尸体，更不用提那几张高高挂在墙上的照片了。

随行的秘书人员过了好久才关上门走出来，他拍拍王耀的肩膀，低声用中文对他说他可以进去了。这让王耀愣神片刻，许久，他已没有听过自己的母语，而他更多的接触也是在书写而非口语。过了好几秒，他才结结巴巴地谢谢，却也听出来自己口音的刺耳生疏。

掩盖口音和掩盖字迹一样困难，或者有过之而无不及，这便是他在苏联生活了这么多年的痕迹。这些痕迹在红色后代的身上尤为明显，也正是他们和第一祖国、第二祖国格格不入的地方。

深呼吸一口气后，王耀站了起来，跟着那位秘书走了进去。走廊不长，没几步路后就到了，秘书敲敲们，叫了身报告。房间里传来了一个声音，与王耀记忆中某个人重叠在一起，好像每一个音调都依然如初，似乎那人的容貌也未曾改变。

房间里的灯光明亮，门口面就站在一个人，王耀下意识地看了警卫一眼，目光又停在了书桌前埋头书写的人，局促地不知应该说什么好。

在离开之前王耀就注意到了自己的父亲已经生出了白发，多年来的辛苦工作与对于人民水深火热的忧虑令他的父亲终日不得放送，那造成了领导人们的华发早生，似乎看起来会老成稳重许多，却也无声地昭示着他们为了这个国家付出了多少精力。王耀确信自己的父亲这么多年来都处于过度的压力之下，那是他自己施加给自己的压力，谁也不能帮助他解脱。所以当他看到父亲那梳洗整齐却掺杂着灰色与白色的头发时，只有那么一丁点不可思议的惊讶，更多的是自责与难过。

那是为他们父子的错过，也是为两个国家不同的进程而产生的落差的遗憾。

写完了一行字后，父亲方抬头，眼神在触及王耀时有微微的一顿，随后就被另一种情绪掩盖了。王耀巧妙地捕捉到了这种奇妙的变化，他等着父亲开口说话，心里却也酝酿着应当说些什么。

也许他们会提及书信中闭口不提的事情，他们失去联系的战争年代，双方在各自的环境中奔波求生，既不奢望情人理解，也不希望他们维持而感到担心。王耀沉默地望着父亲，在这略显狭小的房间里站着。

秘书和警卫员一同走到门外后，他们看似漫无目的的谈话才开始。离家多年横亘在父子之间的既不是陌生疏远，也不是过分炙热的感情，毕竟红色后代的离家掺杂着太多政治的色彩，谁也不能一概定论。

绕过书桌，他们的距离进一步缩短。王耀决定不再用尴尬的处境来为难自己的父亲，他简短却又生硬地问候了父亲这么多年来的情况如何，又问起妹妹春燕的生活。他只从照片上见到过春燕，春燕的笑容灿烂而无忧无虑，能够照亮没有颜色的黑白照片里的一切。不得不说，王耀很喜欢这个妹妹，可惜的是，他们的确不像一般兄妹有那么多美好的回忆。

父亲欣慰地看着他，有些激动地握住王耀的手，面色因为高兴而涨红。王耀看着父亲，忽然想到，他已经很久没有见过父亲这副模样了，但一切仿佛昨日，都还历历在目。

话语很多时候都是无力的，这也包括现在。王耀有短暂的维持了几秒钟的拥抱，依稀听见了自己不断加速的心跳声与压抑在喉间的呜咽。他想问很多很多问题，关于他失去了这么多年的天伦之乐，关于他不曾亲眼目睹的成长与复苏，还有浪潮般的红色是如何染遍他们的国家的。

他的问题获得了父亲耐心的解答。他没有用模棱两可的政治辞令与各种正规却又不知是何意义的话语来作答，而是从自己的角度出发，一点一点、巨细靡遗地描述出来。

如同一幅画卷展开在眼前，王耀回到了久违的祖国，望见了天空中飘扬的红色旗帜，听见了数百万人的哭号与欢呼，最后融合成一幅全新的景象。他明白，自己终究也会成为其中自豪的一员，那正是他准备多年付出这么多努力的结果。

在学校里的艰苦辛劳在这一刻都变得无足轻重，有个声音在悄悄告诉他，这些都是值得的，为了日后的幸福生活，小小的牺牲都是值得的。

他们的对话是从深夜开始的，跨度超越了两个国家，甚至超越了两个大洲，这么十几年来的腥风血雨与波澜起伏都化作叹息与无奈。衰老正在这一瞬间显现出来，而王耀的成长却从未停止。

天空渐渐明亮起来，地平线上原本就有的刺眼阳光在王耀看中却是别样的可爱。他听着父亲的问题，望着窗外一望无际的天空和克里姆林宫上因为冷风而作响的红旗，思绪悬浮在悠长无尽的时空里，所有都是虚无缥缈的世界的映射，他正在这逐渐被火红日光洗礼的大地之上，感受着时间流逝以及世事流转。

不出所料的，日出之时也是他们的重聚的结束之时。

万般留恋不舍之下，父亲笑着说他们一家很快就能够真正的团聚了，等他学习结束，就尽快安排乘坐火车穿越国境、早日回到祖国的怀抱。那时候他们还是一个幸福美满的家庭，共同憧憬着革命热潮下的新时代。

王耀无法回避这样充满希望的期待，那正是他的未来，从一开始就是这样，而现在也不会改变。

这番话的确起到了安慰的作用，王耀点点头算是明白了父亲的意思，他说自己会更加努力了，会为建设新中国而贡献出自己所有的力量。

已有年老迹象的父亲满怀欢喜地说这才是他的孩子，他们顾全大局，有着超乎常人的坚持，度过了一个又一个无人陪伴的春天和冬天，像是不需要理由，只需要一个确定的光辉未来。

自始至终王耀还是避开了他的朋友们的话题，他说自己生活充实，学习令他感到快乐。然而被省略的部分是鲜血淋漓的集中营回忆。那惨烈的经历正如胸口上的尖刀，哪怕是其中唯一的温柔如今也成为了犹豫不决的一部分。

从旅馆门口看着父亲和他的随行人员们坐上专车向着克里姆林宫而去时，王耀不知觉地又看了一眼漫天遍野的灰蓝色和绚烂的云彩，厚重的云层之下似乎总有那么明媚的阳光。他意识到自己应当离开了，这一次不像是东普鲁士那一场充斥着绝望与痛苦的奔逃诀别，等待他的也不是久违的自由的空气。

他能预见到，那是他一早为自己设定的牢笼，并且无怨无悔，满是不可言说的辛酸。


	14. 他们

有一批教师回来了。学院里都在传这个消息，说他们是从农场里回来的，陆陆续续还会有更多的人。消息的准确性王耀不能确定，他也不知道其中哪一个部分是假的，总有些虚构的成分构成了传闻，大家乐于传递这些消息，同时尽可能的忽视其中不合理的地方。

但的的确确有陌生的面孔出现在了讲台上，干瘦的教师因为十几年来高强度的劳动而变得神经质与呆滞，声音小得可怜，将台下也没人去听他说的话。年轻人的世界里不能容忍任何罪恶，哪怕是被判决过背负的罪名是不良心机与罪恶的人。但很显然教师并不在乎学生们的目光，他念着讲义上的文字，颤巍巍地作出简短的解释，整个课堂有如一场无趣的独角戏。

王耀艰难的从教师细小的声音中摘出关键的单词，一点一点地写在笔记本上，又从黑板上痕迹清浅的图中找出需要注释的部分。

这堂课其实难度不大，然而更换后的教师不受欢迎，他们憎恨被打上了烙印的人，同时也不明白这个形容枯槁的老头子居然是当年的理论泰斗。世事流转，他终于获得了农场里对他的承认，但这份承认几乎等同于没有，年轻人仍然用怀疑的目光审视着他，毫无尊敬可言。

课堂结束后的教师和他的同伴们一样，绝大多数时间都在愕人的缄默中度过，他们似乎是不需要语言便能够相处，有着一种从多年辛苦劳动中磨练出来的默契。王耀不敢去看老教授那一双因失去神采而污浊无光的眼睛，他甚至不太愿意接近，有不解的问题都会去求助于其他的教授。

这样的学习当然好不到哪里去，缺乏与教授的交流，隔阂也造成了知识上的缺失，愈发复杂的知识系统并不是努力与勤奋就可以解决的，在王耀最新交上去的那一封论文里，他竭力掩饰自己在这个方面的失败，可教授还是把论文打回来了。

其他人的处境也是相似的，他们气急败坏地拿着论文想要去找教授理论，那快要引发一场剧烈冲突了。而风暴中心的教授对这样的场面见怪不怪，他抬起眼睛来，目光扫过平日里不认真学习的学生，默默接受了他们的非难。那对每一位经历过农产生活的流放者来说并不困难，何况污言秽语总比实际上的惩罚要好得多的。

僵持之中论文纸飘了一地，有人故意把自己的论文丢在半空中以示不满。纷纷扬扬的纸片里，王耀不想被牵连，只是站在无声地旁边，他的好友也在角落里，不敢出去，也不敢制止学生们的行为。

教授坚持他的评价，不为他人威胁所动，好不容易有几个人冷静下来灰溜溜地回去，其他人也气鼓鼓地离开了，原地还剩下几个学生。他们的不解在于自己的失误，而非教授的失误。王耀猜测教授会不会看到他们很不高兴，然而他们并没有参与这场小骚乱，只是作为可耻的旁观者看着。

他身边有人低声说：“在过去……很久之前了。我的父亲也是他的学生，他对我说过教授的故事，很小的时候，我就希望自己可以成为教授的学生。只是没想到教授后来居然落到这般下场……他是个很负责任的人，现在只是害怕了。”

这段话省略了很多教授人生中的事情，王耀没有听到完整的版本，他的注意力在另一个大胆走出去对教授提问的人身上。

教授的态度还是不急不慢的，甚至看起来有些疲惫和消极懈怠，他听着学生的提问，僵硬的身体动了一动，也许是下意识地，然后转过头来看站在角落的学生们，眼中既不是责备也不是难过，只是叫他们过来一起说出自己不懂的地方。信息的学生们都走了出去了，他们五六个人围着教授，情况却截然不同，这次他是受到了尊敬的。

他们把自己的论文推到教授面前，教授再次阅读了一遍，似乎轻轻笑了一下——王耀看到他脸上的肌肉有了不同幅度的颤动，眼角也泛起了平日里没有的柔和皱纹，这种神情估计也已经很多年没有表露出来了。

“叶戈尔，”教授叫到一个学生的名字，“你忽略了很重要的一点。”他示意叶戈尔上前来。被喊到名字的学生就向前走，教授指着论文上面被红色笔标注的地方，那也正是许多人的疑惑之处。

接下来是斯捷潘，然后是亚历山大，最后才轮到王耀。他们一直在静静地等候着，也许因为距离拉近了，教授的声音变得清晰起来，不像往日里他们听到的那么模糊。

心灵的衰老首先带来的结果是不知觉的妥协，王耀从很多归来的教师身上都观察到了这一点，教授也不例外。面对争执，虽然有自己的观点，教授却不再如年轻时那般执拗倔强，他不承认，也不反对，语句变得模棱两可，面上的表情有着机械训练出来的麻木。这种态度让学生们不太确定自己听到的是否正确，同时也怀疑本来所秉承的观点的正确性，他们看着教授，希望能从脸上找出一些蛛丝马迹。

他只是找出了疏漏之处，做了系统的阐述，却依旧在下意识地躲避问题的核心所在。看得出来，教授在害怕，一种根植于神经的畏惧震慑着他的心灵，也震慑着每一位受难者。

王耀走到他面前时，他微微抬了抬头，并不奇怪于东方人的面貌。他对王耀印象颇深，据王耀猜测，那大概源于他在课堂上的表现。

从来，教导过王耀的老师们都承认他是一位足够讨人喜欢的学生，因为他成绩优异、态度认真，更加难能可贵的他的求知若渴。学者们总是偏爱如此勤奋的学生，那仿佛是看到了当年的自己，亲切而又叫人缅怀。这一次王耀也发挥了这种精神，他没有像叶戈尔和斯捷潘一样放过教授的故意而为之的态度，而是他们一直追问下去。无疑，他显得有些咄咄逼人，让教授的面色快要支撑不住了。

“我不敢肯定，我的观点会不会对你们产生帮助，年轻人们。这只是一个结论，也许你能说，这是客观存在的、事实就是如此。但这也不过是我的片面之词，你们必须依靠自己的双手去寻找正确的方向……我未必是对的，你们也未必是对的，光明的真理需要你们的验证，而不是我的经验。记住这一点，孩子们。”教授忽然转过头来，以从未有过的严肃神情看着在座几位学生，他们刚刚目睹了一场对自己的口诛笔伐，正在怀疑与惊恐的交汇处，而某种出生伊始便有的烙印始终令他们带着鲜艳的红色，无法容忍其他的浑浊的颜色。

叹息之后的教授从桌面上拿起一张纸，沉默着以熟练的姿态画出了他们多日以来都在纠结而不能解决的图像，无比复杂的电路在教授的手下变为了简明易懂的线条与圆点，以惊人的简洁出现在洁白的纸面上。

所有人都目瞪口呆，终于明白教授为何能称得上学界泰斗，即使经历了这么多年的流放，却在第一时间回到了顶尖的大学，成为了无可置疑的教授。在此之前他们所有的认识都建立在盲目的印象和流言之上，不分是非真假，统一盖上了“改造分子”的印章，敬而远之，不再问津。

拿起图纸，教授展示一般地让他们过来看看，问还有什么不理解的。茅塞顿开的学生们赞叹不已，忽然庆幸自己遇到了如此精于专业的老师，却在某一瞬间为教授的遭遇而惋惜——他本可以获得更加耀眼的成就，也许成为国家科研小组的成员之一，成为明亮的恒星，照耀科学界。但冉冉升起的新色彩毁了他，也毁了很多人的未来，他们被统一送到了荒凉的西伯利亚腹地又或者是继续开垦的农田上，以劳动来让他们屈服，来改造他们的思想。

日落之前，他们终于获得了解惑的钥匙，诚挚地道谢之后就，三两两地离开了。而几分钟后，教授从另外一堆还没有批改完毕的文稿中抬头，看着还在办公室里的王耀，略有奇怪地问他为什么还不回去。

那时王耀提出了一个他自己也没有想到的问题，好像大脑还没有处理过来自己到究竟说些什么，就已经说出了一句话了。他问：“教授，您在农场待了多久？”等到话说出口后，王耀才意识到自己到底说了多么冒犯的话语，又想要开口为自己数秒之前的冲动无礼辩解。

他以为会看到教授的厌恶与抗拒，或许还有其他的更为浓郁的情感成分，但从教授的眼中，王耀看到的是一潭死水。

“……坦白来说，我不记得了。实在是太久了。”教授轻描淡写地说着，不去看王耀，而是分神去找另外一样东西，因为悲对着他而看不清楚表情。王耀凝视着常年劳作下而佝偻的背部，某种似曾相识的感觉涌上心头。

“有十几年了吧……”王耀放轻声音，以最为婉和的语气说道。

“将近二十年了。”

判断自己究竟无端被浪费了多少宝贵的时间对普通人来说可能没什么，但在王耀眼前的是一位前途明亮的学者，他的人生本应该一帆风顺，甚至有机会改变世界，然而世界改变了他，而且面目全非，只留下生活凌乱的刻痕。

“您会憎恨其他人吗……我是说……”

“为什么要问这个，小伙子？”教授的神色一变，语调也随之凌厉凶悍，露出一股从未有过的尖锐，如同感受到无可饶恕的侵犯后将要最后一击的饥饿猛兽。这一幕仅仅持续了几秒钟，随着教授把句子的最后一个音节从牙缝里挤出来后，就恢复了平常温和怯懦的表情，满脸都是人畜无害。

“不不不，教授您误会了。我只是好奇。”

“这是你没必要去关心的地方。追究这些问题毫无意义，我们之中的大多数人，不是死了，就是学会了永远的沉默，或者是永远的冷眼旁观。”语重心长的教授停下了手里的工作，以从未有过的庄严坐姿坐在椅子上，新的方向恰好对上了王耀的眼睛。

办公室内此时此刻只有这对师生，他们两个人有着奇妙的身份对调一般的归属感，一位土生土长的斯拉夫人在学校里引人侧目，而王耀，这位来自于遥远中国的学生，却是受人欢迎的学生，在教室之中也因为自己的特殊身份而备受观众。

偌大的办公室里很安静，尴尬局面里僵持着的双方正看着对方的眼睛，色彩各异的眼眸没有移开，其中夹杂着尊敬，也有从未退减过的不解。

半响，教授极为尖锐地笑了一声，那声音犹如锋利的刺刀的刺眼光芒。他半是可惜地摇摇头，“孩子，你是东方人，你并不了解我们的国家，在这一艘航行在大海上乘风破浪的船只上，需要修修补补的地方实在是太多了。我们就是那些负责维修的，但总有人抱怨我们什么都做不好。所以我们的反抗变成了今天的下场，你看，你一点都不清楚我们身上的经历，而你对我的同情叫我难过。”

他顿了顿，衰老的面容愈发黯淡，“你们都不理解我，没有人能明白。”

这些话语几近于诘难，王耀没有对自己的处境作出解释，也不再试图去了解教授的人生，从课堂上窥到的就足够了，是少那是大家都能否查到的结果。

他语塞一般地看着教授，清楚教授从一开始就对他的提问介怀，只是没有表现出来。

“是我对您冒犯了，请您原谅我。”他这么说着，就悄悄地离开了，临走前又不忘去看教授僵坐在凳子上的样子。

和教授的对话随后也被王耀毫不避讳地写到了给伊万的信件中。下午最后的几句话让他无法忘记，他也总会联想起自己在东普鲁士冰天雪地里无所倚靠的日子。王耀提起教授总归还是不能避免的伤感，他说大家在某个方面都是相似的，因为无缘无故的传言就因此人生轨迹产生巨大变化的人在这个国家不在少数。写到一半，他想起了其他一些东西，又询问伊万斯都也在农场里见过这样的人，他们的故事又是怎么样的？

伊万在没几天之后就迅速的回信了，一如既往的叫人无可挑剔的准时。

工整的文字回答了王耀的疑惑，伊万说他的的确确见过流放犯人，在农场里担任最苦最累的工作，却没有被接纳，也没有人对他们说一句“辛苦了”。同样的，农场里的人们也不认为这是多大的问题，他们保持着惊人的一致，认定对人民的敌人无需同情。

然而伊万在书信中表达了自己的同情，他在军人身份之前，是一个俘虏，面临过同样恶劣的情况，可他也自觉比这些犯人们要幸运的多。

他们都在感同身受，也因为这种感同身受维持着多年以来的友谊，哪怕身份变化，回忆里的寒冬却只有对方的陪伴与支持。

看着伊万的来信，王耀忽然意识到，是因为恰恰在如此叫人绝望的岁月里他遇到了伊万，才会有之后的世界。这是新的开始，源于他们命运里巧合的相逢。

接下来他提笔说起了过去，并没有说什么具体的事情，一反往常地轻松，郑重其事地表到了对伊万的感谢。这其中有多少是友情有多少又是其他的王耀也不敢肯定，也不知道伊万是否会猜透的他的意思，然而这并不会阻拦他洋洋洒洒地写上好几面，也不会让他的情感由炙热转为淡薄。

信寄出去以后，王耀踌躇着逼近的离别日，他已经遇见了无法逆转的分别，心里却还想着仍然有和伊万保持联系的机会。

他只是没有预料到，日后他会成为被同情的对象。


	15. 飘云

雪天里的窗户上坚硬而朦胧的薄冰能遮住很多东西，薄暮中从远处望去，是一片隐约可见的暖黄灯光和棱角变化的雪花。王耀把室内的窗户擦干净，却不想走到呵气成冰的外部世界，贪念难得的安逸时光。

这大概是他一生中最舒适的日子，通过了考核之后，回国的通知也下来了，而在他们真正准备好之前，还有一个可以放松的冬天。阔别多年的祖国在向自己招手，呼唤他们回到温暖的怀抱中，他们的父母亲人等待已久，怀着热切的心情期待着早春里归来的孩子们。走的时候他们还懵懂无知，甚至还有些不知道自己要去哪里，只是有着一种远游出行一般的兴奋；光阴匆匆而去，孩子能回来的时候已是另外一番面貌，成长为了新一代的支柱，叫人欣慰，却也叫人遗憾。

先行回去的人从国内寄信回来，提到了欣欣向荣的发展，话语充满希望，仿佛美丽世界近在眼前，很快他们就能建成一个和苏联一样强大的国家，而这一点谁也没有怀疑。

本来王耀也在初秋回去的队伍之中，他却用留下来准备一些资料的理由推迟了时间。国内来的同志明白他可能对自己的第二祖国心怀不舍，宽容地笑了笑，说：“那我们以后再见吧，王耀同志。”

留下祝福的话语后，浩浩荡荡的一群人就登上了火车，目的地是中国国境内的满洲里，然后是更名为北京的首都。同样的，此时此刻莫斯科和北京都是银装素裹的妖娆姿容，却又有很大的不同。

如何平安的度过酷寒的冬天是每个生活在苏联的人都必须严阵以待的事情，骤然下降的温度会夺走绝大部分的知觉，倘若没有足够保暖的衣服，很容易冻伤或是被短暂的麻痹侵蚀神智。没有人喜欢在这样恶劣的天气里四处奔波，然而伊万的职责还是要进行下去，城市在冬天更加热切的需求着不同农庄供应的物资，他们肩上的任务愈发重要。得益于伊万的重任，王耀偶尔能和伊万见上几面。

伊万还是围着那一条标志性的围巾，王耀很难从上面发现污渍，似乎这条围巾一直以来都受到了非常完善的保护。而保暖用的军帽又遮住了伊万那一头耀眼夺目的金发，只留下细碎额发下的紫色眼睛。

有时候是王耀主动去找伊万，也有时候是伊万惊喜般的出现在结满冰霜窗户外，用手套擦去上面的雾气，让屋内人看见自己的笑容，不过更经常的是他们约定好了时间和地点，在城市某个不引人注意的角落里，各自带着热气腾腾的面包，小心翼翼地捂在怀里想分享给对方。但他们的活动极其有限，无非是漫无目的地行走在干净整洁的街道上，看着新建成的或是古老的建筑物，听着彼此起伏的呼吸声，继续往下走。

忙碌的生活在这个冬季终于大度地慢下了脚步，给了这对好友互相了解的机会，学业的压力和回国的疑虑都被抛诸脑后，更加吸引王耀注意力的是街道上装饰精致的房屋，估计屋内的人正在温热气体的包围下进行每日的阅读。

很少人会和他们一样选择在下雪的天气里散步，但似乎这对王耀和伊万来说并不是困难的决定。他们能够见面的日子不多，因此格外珍惜，自然不必说那些不给面子的雪花。伊万总会带上一把涂有向日葵图案的雨伞，颜色明亮艳丽，叫人难以忘记，而他本人也格外喜欢这把雨伞。往往都是他们漫步在街道上，随意决定着下一个路口要往哪边走，又微微抬起雨伞的边缘去看纷纷扬扬的白雪。

从他们身边穿过的风在曲折的街道里兜兜转转，悠闲地卷起堆积在角落处的雪花，步伐从容地游过凛冽的空气。王耀感慨以前的冬天比现在还要冷，特别是战争时候，缺少衣物和食物简直要命，而他们那时候还在苦苦资产等待援军的到来。

数年前夏日的那场战争成了每个人心中一道不可遗忘的伤疤，无论何时回忆起来，都是狰狞地淌着血的，而且似乎永远不会痊愈。没有人能坦然轻松地忘记那些死不瞑目的尸体和他们尸体上的蝇蛆和散发出来的一阵阵腐败的臭味。昔日鲜活的肉体如此轻而易举地化作腐朽，只留下成千上万的无字坟墓，谁也分不清谁。

但王耀也庆幸自己的决定，毕竟他们还是成功离开了东普鲁士的集中营，跟着同伴们找到了火车站，去了明斯克。而今明斯克也成了他记忆中一个鲜明的地名，真正令他想起来的是伊万。

很多苦痛都像雪水一般融化在春日的泥土上，变作肥料滋润新生的生命，成长为嫩绿的枝条和娇艳的花朵。王耀知道那将会在不久以后发生，正如他们的伤口虽然不曾结痂却也失去了痛苦的感知。

伊万用手指刮刮发红的鼻尖，双眸凝视着在他们眼前的伫立在台阶之上的建筑物，那过去是一座恢宏华美的教堂，革命以后就关闭了，用作其他用途。但现在它仍然保留着教堂的外表，清晨的阳光浮在屋檐上堆积的落雪之上，似乎有消融的意味，炫目的反光叫人不敢直视，却有着另一种夺目的光彩。

“好漂亮啊。”王耀呼出一口白气，目光越过不断飘落下来的雪。

“是啊，大家都挺喜欢来这里的。”伊万微微笑着，看着雪中几位裹着厚重衣服的人，他们正在向另一个已经打开的门口走去。那扇门虚掩着，无声地对来者表示自己的欢迎。

王耀想了想，说：“我的同学们说，哈尔滨也有很多这样的建筑物，风格都是一样的。以后我回去了，也想去看看。”

“唉？真的是一样风格的吗？”伊万来了兴趣，语调高了几分，转过头来睁大眼睛看着王耀。

“他们给我寄来了照片——其实看不太清楚，但能辨认出来就是差不多的，只不过规模比这一个还要大一些。”王耀根据自己印象中的比例稍稍比划了一下，在空气里描述了一个大概的轮廓，不忘补充上几句：“那应该下起雪来也是这样子。不过我以前只在租界里见过那么漂亮的房子……都是富人居住的地方。但现在我们国家和苏联一样了，没有剥削没有压迫，大家很快都会有那么漂亮的房子的。”

说到这句话时他语气坚定，带着几分他和同学们共有的笃定，却也憧憬着他将要建设的国家。

伊万早已不惊讶于王耀将要离去的事实，却和王耀一样保持着乐观的态度，日益发达的通讯技术以及两个国家之间的友好都方便了他们日后的联络，而王耀更是确定他们的通信会维持很长一段时间，直到下一次见面。

默默地听着王耀的描述，伊万合上眼睛想了想，表情认真地思考着那到底是什么样子的。过了好一会儿，他笑着说：“不如这样吧，小耀，等你以后哪一天要去哈尔滨，给我寄一张哈尔滨的照片来，那样我就清楚啦。”他语调欢快地说着，王耀于是也随之点点头，并不在这个问题上过分较真。

“好吧好吧，我答应你，伊万。回国后我就去哈尔滨。“他带着点哄孩子的语气应道。

雪还在继续下，他们走上阶梯，像每一个路过教堂外围的人一样假装无意地向内瞥了一眼。当年被视若珍宝的圣母圣子象早就不存在了，唯有华美灿烂的穹顶还散发着当年建成之后的气派，但渐行渐远的他们看不清楚上面的图画内容，毕竟距离有些远了。

他恋恋不舍地往后看了几次，好像想要看清楚细节部分的构成。不知不觉之间，他的脚步变缓了，而有些乘风而来的雪花悄悄地跌落在他无所庇护的黑色发丝与肩膀之上，伊万也停下来，撑着雨伞问：“我们要回去看看吗，小耀？”

“不了，”王耀摇摇头，感觉指尖冰凉，寒意正从脚底涌上心头，连声音都轻了几份，“我想，里面可能很安静……我们进去会被发现的。还是不了。”他为了确定又说了一遍，接近于梦呓的呢喃。

某个方面上来看的话，伊万并不能说是善解人意，而军队里的训练和战场上的拼杀也洗磨掉了当年存在于他身上的某种感情。他仍然是自己，却有些不一样了。而伊万并不清楚自己的变化何在，因为他仍然可以感受得到王耀情绪波动中的失落和隐藏起来的哀伤，就像很多年前他能听见王耀的哽咽并且决定递给对方自己的手帕一样。在心底的某一个昏暗的角落处，有个与他相似的声音，轻轻叫着，他需要你，他需要你。这声音时常出现在他的耳畔，犹如他自身的看法与欲求，正不着痕迹地侵占了他的大脑。

于是在稍微和缓的风中，伊万为王耀拂去之前落在头发上和肩膀上的雪花，以令人安心的语调说道：“我们还有机会来的，小耀。就在我下一次来这里的时候，我们再来一次就好了……不管多久以后，教堂还会在这里，你不用担心这一点。”

“我不担心，伊万。我只是可惜，”王耀为自己突如其来的伤感而有些难堪，他故意躲开了伊万的目光中，“我只是想到以后我们见面的机会越来越少了。”

这下伊万倒是笑了，他转动着雨伞，轻盈的雪花因此顺时针向四处飘舞。他向前走了一步，稍稍蹲了下来，视线与王耀平齐，在对方纯黑如墨的眸子里他看见了如同海浪翻涌的情感，呈现出光谱中五彩斑斓的颜色，最后汇聚成看不出任何颜色的黑。

片刻的寂静后，他拍拍王耀的肩膀，预言一般地说：“我肯定我们还会见面，无论那是多久以后，无论我们变成了什么样子，我们都还会是好朋友。你的道路还将继续下去，那是无法为任何人停下的。”他这么说着，保持着灿烂的笑容，一时间叫王耀忘记了近在眼前的分离，也不再忧愁遥不可及的过去与未来。


	16. 呼啸

破碎的月面遍布数千万年以来形成的痕迹，转瞬即逝的尘埃在寂静而荒凉的土地上被镌刻成永恒的史诗。那里不曾有气流凝聚成呼啸狂风席卷而来，也没有任何声音——它们徘徊于成千上万的分子中，保持着原本的频率，却又与时间一起凝固了。

最早痴迷于月球这一天体的天文学家们所能获得的有关月球的观测数据少之又少，他们在笨重而造价高昂的仪器之中奔波记录，哪怕是最轻微的规律被他们察觉到也会大肆庆祝，认为自己找到了新的道路。王耀在大学中见到过许多这样的天文学家，有些人的不修边幅酷似旧时虔诚的东正教徒，眉毛胡子连结在一起，斑驳的颜色正如苏式老楼即将脱落的墙体在明媚日光下呈现的不规则阴影。

这些天文学教授们的学生常有抱怨，说他们听不懂教授嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的天花缭乱术语与纷繁复杂的数据，他们却因此受了不少苦，要在教授狂喜的状态下提取有用的信息加以记录，还要忍受教授们因为过分激动而连续蹦出来的颤音。那时王耀对自己选择了电气工程学而深感庆幸，于是忍笑安慰水深火热的同学，在某一个方面却又表示理解。

但东方友人的话语远远不能缓和天文系学生的负面情绪，不得发泄的学生愤慨地抬手指着深蓝天空中轮廓清晰的天体。彼时穿透了大气层的清冷光茫照亮了广袤大地上消融殆尽的白雪，为鳞次栉比的建筑物涂抹上了一层银灰色的华丽边缘。沉迷于夜色中的王耀并没有听清楚同学还说了什么，他语调欢快却又应付似的说道：“回去好好睡一觉吧，压力会减少很多哦！”随后他挥挥手，头也不回地就向着宿舍走去，留下身后还沉浸在滑稽愤恨中的同学。

夜风悄然掠过地面，稀稀落落的脚步声成了宿舍里唯一能听到的声响。落雪消融是无声的，明日东升的过程也在万籁俱寂之中完成，唯有藏不住的脚步声在脆弱的雪面上响起，引得一窗之隔的人猛然抬头，向楼下望去。那恰好在他要把窗户关上的时候，被冻住的窗框宁死不屈，仅凭一人力气却是难以解决，正当王耀思考着要如何不求助于他人的情况下关上窗户，熟悉的脚步声就吸引了他漫游中的注意力。路灯下的身影被拉伸便形成难以辨认的形状，追溯那身影的源头，王耀在一团柔和的光线中望见了伊万模糊的笑容，与他的记忆中的模样应该没有区别。

片刻的惊讶让王耀忘记了动作，他下意识地想要大喊伊万，向他打招呼，动作却又在下一秒急切地刹住，忽然才想起来老式的宿舍楼隔音效果不敢恭维。他捂住自己的嘴，大力地挥动着右手让伊万好看清自己，示意他快上楼。

新一个学年还没有开始，意味着还有许多来自苏联各地的学生没有回来，昔日人来人往的宿舍楼此刻冷冷清清，唯有二十几名和王耀一样的外国学生选择留在这里度过他们的冬天，等待着入学年的到来。王耀已经不在等待之列了，和他一起获取毕业证书的还有其他儿童院里的其他孩子，他们有的人去了莫斯科，有的人去了其他城市，遍布苏联的各个角落，却能够通过铁路线沟通在一起。这些在苏联度过了青春的学生们将要与他们的第二祖国告别，光荣地回归祖国的温暖怀抱，与每一位他们结识的好友道别。

道别对于每一个人来说都是残忍的，无论如何都会触及内心最柔软部分的哀愁，过往的点点滴滴如今成了乞求他们留下来的声音，每一日都回荡在耳畔，对内心另一个声音进行着日复一日地辩驳，条理清晰地叫人不敢再去回想每一条理由。

而在半个月以后，学生们将会陆陆续续地回到这一栋外表陈旧却设备完善的大楼，届时会有很多人搬出去，而在这之前，中国的留学生们就离开了大半，王耀自然位列其中。车票的日期定下来了，比新学年开始还要早一些。他们要统一搭乘火车前往莫斯科，再经由横贯东西的大铁路奔向满洲里、哈尔滨，最后抵达北京——他们第一祖国的心脏，正热切地盼望着年轻人成为他们的一份子，为其做出贡献。

伊万是知道王耀准确离开的日期的，时间精准到分钟，完全没有推迟的可能。铁路会尽职尽责地把他们送走，带他们回家，误差少得可怜，勉强的挽留也不再有任何作用。

他走上楼去，在楼梯口稍稍停了一下，空荡荡的走廊里只有他自己重叠交错的影子。从扶手栏杆处望去，几乎所有的房间的门缝底下都没有透露出丝毫的光亮，整个过道只剩下了两个房间是开灯的。在此之前，伊万并未真正进入过王耀的宿舍，他似乎对此不感兴趣，同时却又怀疑自己是否被允许进入宿舍区，不过很快这样的忧虑就被抛诸脑后了。伊万根据刚才的印象选择了较里面的房间，站在门前，耐性十足地等待着王耀为他开门。

王耀惊喜的面孔从逐渐拉大的空隙中闯入伊万的眼中，他连忙问：“伊万，你怎么来了？”他的话语里满是不加掩饰的欣喜，与从室内逃逸出来的温暖气体一同包围了伊万，驱散了凛冽夜风的寒意。

“嘘，”伊万做出保持安静的手势，又左顾右盼，然后说：“我是偷偷跑出来的，别让他们知道……”这么说着，他又看了一眼被橘黄色灯光笼罩着的走廊，确认没有人后，才从口袋里掏出一个徽章。王耀愣愣地看着伊万摊开的手心里反光的勋章，他当然知道那是什么，是每一个苏联人都梦寐以求的列宁勋章，如今已经很难找到了。

小小的勋章在灯光的照耀下而反射美丽的金色光芒，伊万面上的笑意加深，重新收起掌心，推着王耀走进房间，还关上了房门。他把勋章塞进王耀的手中，放低声音说：“我的朋友，这是我能赠与你的最好的礼物，我想，你一定会很开心的。”

有些慌张地看着手中的勋章，王耀一时间还没有反应过来，他想要拒绝着过分珍贵的礼物，列宁勋章大多数时候是军人们对自己戎马岁月的缅怀，也是他们光荣的象征，众人都羡慕且崇拜他们的英雄，而这枚列宁勋章也被划上了等号。王耀当然也想象过把这枚勋章戴在身上的样子，那一定让他的朋友们艳羡不已，可他始终没有机会去获得，只能看着少数退役的军人们或是一些家境良好的同学自傲地别在衣服上。

“谢谢你……谢谢你，伊万。”快要语无伦次的王耀摇摇头，他明白勋章对伊万有什么不同的价值，那是他浴血奋战后所留下的纪念品，是对他的功勋的承认，用尽生命也要保护的荣耀。然而他的挚友，居然如此轻易地转赠他人，没有半分不舍。

“拿着吧，耀，我可以送给你的，也就只有这一枚勋章了。”他略有抱歉地笑了笑，又自顾自说到：“你可不能喝酒啊，不然你得睡到火车开了都不知道的。”他发出断断续续的笑声，像个孩子一般，握着王耀的手，试图让那双冰冷的手暖和一些。而他大衣上落雪的气味与淡淡的酒味混在一起，王耀知道很多人都有喝酒的习惯，只是没想到伊万居然在这种状态下跑过来，一点也不害怕醉倒在半路上被积雪覆盖。

“不，伊万，我不能收。这枚勋章对我的价值并不如对你的价值大。况且，我们一起经历了这么多，不需要礼物……和你在一起的记忆就是我最珍贵的礼物，比任何事物都要宝贵。”王耀的语调变了变，因为激动而急促起来，“对了，你说你偷偷跑出来是什么意思？”

这问题让伊万稍稍变了变面色，显然他不想提到这无关紧要的细节，然而他还是诚实地回答了：“我和叶甫盖尼交换了班次，这样我就可以出来找你了啊，耀。”他的语调轻快，有意地忽略了很多内容，在数秒之后的停顿后，又补充说道：“晚上仓库里看守的人比较少，我出来也方便一些啊……过几天你就要走了，我想再来见你一面……我总是在想，如果我来迟了一步，你已经走了，那该怎么办。不过幸好啊，你还在这里。”

话语到这里转化为无意义的呢喃，王耀猜不出来伊万到底来之前喝了多少酒，明明几分钟之前还正常得很的。他有些无奈地听着伊万像是自言自语的抱怨，在他躺倒在地上之前给他拖来一张椅子让他坐下，又赶忙跑过去把窗户关上。室内的寒风终于停歇下来，月光透过厚度不一的冰霜折射出五彩斑斓的灰尘，就像肉眼隔着精度差强人意的天文望远镜，目光碰撞到有成千上万的漂浮着的尘埃的广袤宇宙。窗户发出刺耳的尖叫，王耀皱了皱眉，转过头去眼神复杂地看着自己的处于半醉酒状态的朋友，思考着伊万明天要怎么继续工作。

那枚勋章终究还是这样别扭的留在了王耀的口袋中，他也曾经拥有过其他有着不同意义的勋章，其中有几枚的价值是如今已经无法弥补的了，但在战火连绵中很多珍贵的宝物都会忽然之间消失在这个世界上。有些人失去了心爱的书本，有些人不得不抛弃可爱精致的玩偶，还有些人和王耀一样丢失了绝版的纪念徽章，但更多更多的，失去了家园与故乡，只得到一片千疮百孔的土地和一串代表死伤惨重的数字。

生活难得如此平静，无事发生，所有人都在明媚的阳光下努力活得更加幸福，不断向前走，迎来新的一天。未知的可能性是无法估计的，但确定性的一种却在逐渐接近之后渐渐放大为唯一的可能，王耀正面临着无可反悔的抉择，不曾怀疑自己的坚持，也不愿意放弃这么多年来的坚持。

他的思绪被骤然而至的暴风抽离。王耀摸摸口袋里安然无恙的列宁勋章，无知觉地笑了笑，从桌子底下抽出一个热水瓶，又去柜子里找干净的杯子。

杯身因为热水的灌入而呈现出曲折离奇的状态，刹那而来又刹那而去的烟雾被随即涌上来的热水擦去，将头顶的灯光和微弱的月光混合成为不一样的色调，倒映在平整的桌面上。王耀用手背碰了一下，以确认温度适宜，又扯了扯伊万的围巾，试图让他从自己冗长的梦境中脱出身来。伊万如他所预料地撑开了眼皮，瞳孔费力地聚焦，糊涂地不知道王耀在做些什么，却还是顺从地接过冷热刚好的杯子，像听话的小孩一般乖乖喝下了半杯水，又舒服地叹息一声。

酒精是良药。同样的，这是一条被无数人信奉践行的真理。

王耀和伊万都见识过战争时期酗酒的泛滥程度，醉生梦死的酒徒倒在瓦砾堆及尘埃弥漫的废墟之上，几乎叫人以为他们就是一具具冰冷的尸体，可醒来之后，酒徒们就会发现自己可恶的幸运保佑了他们能活到明天，也意味着又是痛苦的一天。

伊万参军过后，曾对王耀描述过军营里饮酒庆祝的盛大场景，他们高举酒瓶，丝毫不介意自己身上难闻的味道，动作夸张地干杯与高声歌唱，放浪形骸，全然不觉身处残酷的战场，也忘记了到底有多少人牺牲在战壕里，死在冲锋中。没有机会参加庆祝的战士们并不会从此消逝，他们只是在所有人的记忆中成为了缄默的坟堆，变成了歌声中的泪水与呼喊，还有荒芜夜色下一望无际的辽阔平原的云影。从无法细说的信件中王耀就猜到了伊万也有对酒精无可救药的依赖了，一开始他还劝说伊万要注意身体，尽量减少喝酒的次数，但久而久之，这个念头也就放弃了。

“伊万，你还头晕吗？”王耀关切地看着他，轻声问道。

双手捧着杯子的伊万抬起头来，眨眨眼睛，过了好几秒钟才反应过来，双唇向上勾起恰到好处的弧度，无论从哪一个角度看这都和他们初次相遇时没有多大差别，好像时光停滞，惟有场景转移到了静谧的房间内，仿佛就在清澈的星空之下。

“我不头晕啊，小耀。”

“胡说！”他的音调高了些，“你刚刚都站不稳了。好好坐着，别站起来了，等会你还要回宿舍吧……你真的可以一个人回去吗？”王耀想起了伊万走过来时身后深浅不一的脚印，在那时他就应该知道伊万是在饮酒之后才来的。这让王耀不得不装出生气的模样去斥责伊万，好让他安安分分地缩在那张对他来说有些过分迷你的椅子上，忐忑不安地捧着杯子去观察王耀的面色。

王耀看着他这样，也叹了口气，弄不明白伊万这神态究竟为何。他想着今晚注定是无眠之夜，还不如和伊万聊聊天算了，还能让他保持清醒。

“我不急着走，还有好几天呢，你怎么比我还着急。”他拿起热水瓶又给伊万倒了半杯水，静静看着飘渺热气消散在照射下，把温度叫人眷恋的杯子塞到伊万的手中。

“可能好长一段时间我都不能来找你了，小耀。”伊万略有低落地说道，“冬天要过去了，我们被允许进出城市的次数就会减少了，好不容易才有人和我换班的。信里面你不是说就近几天就去莫斯科吗，在那之前……我就是……想在那之前……来看看你。”最后一句话他说得断断续续的，王耀从未发现以往也会露出如此哀伤与遗憾的表情，无论是他们毅然离开集中营，还是明斯克的分别，都不曾像今天这般叫人难过，也不曾如此叫人迷茫。

“如你所说的，伊万，我们的心永远在一起，没有什么会阻隔我们，一直都没有。”他确认似的重复了一遍，又想起了夏日假期里在集体农庄里和伊万一同度过的无忧日子，“你说过的，你不希望我为自己的选择后悔，而我也会继续走下去。但这和我们是朋友没有矛盾啊，在很久很久以后，我们还会记得对方，也还能想起过去。”

他的声音有安抚人心的力量，王耀看着伊万因为饮酒而浑浊不定的双眸，里面酝酿着许多他无法解读出来的情感，他也只能看出那么几种暧昧不清的情愫。伊万吸了吸鼻子，没有说什么，只是把手中的杯子放下，向前抱住了王耀。那个姿势有些别扭，艰难地维持了几秒钟，王耀迁就着挪了挪凳子，生硬地拍拍伊万的背部，又轻轻抚摸，一如当年伊万对他的安慰。

他们总是有这么奇怪的友人关系，常有人失落，但另一方都会献上自己的言语与怀抱，包裹那一刻遍布创口的柔软心灵，陪伴着对方。角色互相转换，但谁也没有觉得不对劲，他们都习惯于长久而悠长的时空里的距离，不再努力跨越，然而也不愿从此背过身去。

天体永无止息的运动使几天前的圆月渐渐变为了露出尖角的新月，在黑夜尚未被阳光占据之前，抬头看去，依稀还能将月面的痕迹和那柔和的光茫重叠在一起，叫人想象出吞噬了所有声音的太空是如何的孤寂。

二十几位有着东方面孔却说着流离俄文的中国人相聚在一起，喊着对方多年前的中文名字，却又忍不住用俄文名字作为昵称。王耀从中找到了许许多多失散了很多年的面孔，不禁老气横秋地感慨到底经历了什么样的故事。但多数人的生活还是风平浪静的，他们在受到保护的大学校园内，关于战争的记忆都停在了俯冲的轰炸机还有回荡在耳边的尖锐的防空警报声。

那就和延安一样，他们都这么说，语气轻松。王耀摇摇头，并不能说出其中有什么不同，也许那是害怕吧。他在儿童院里第一次感受到无所依靠的畏惧，回过头时找不到父母，只有一群需要保护的、惶恐不安的孩子们，他们都比王耀要小，还不明白发生了什么可怕的事件。

当年王耀给出的解释是战争，意味着有很多很多人要告别亲人，奔赴战场。

其实他的解释过于片面了，如果在今天，叫王耀给出回他，他想自己应该会说，那是一场动荡，所有人都身处其中，谁也不能幸免。但这也只是王耀的片面之词，他的想法在众多灿烂的笑脸之间显得苍白而愁云惨淡。

等待列车进站的过程中，王耀听朋友们谈起了自己的大学生活，他们很少会说自己有多么多么的努力，反而在这一刻才意识到自己其实付出的努力远远不够，也不一定有能力承担建设一个百废待兴的国家的重任，但齿轮转动，没有人会停下来等他们，他们只能自己跑上去。

带领他们去莫斯科的同志王耀是认识的，他特别留意到了王耀，还特地走到他的身边和他打招呼，关切地问现在怎么样了。王耀模棱两可地说还不错。

“你很舍不得这里吧？”同样在战乱中生存下来的同志对王耀的心态摸得很清楚，他看着这年轻的脸庞，有着不符合年龄的沉重，“苏联是我们一直向往的、以为模范的世界，但这并不是说不可超越的，我们有更多支持自己的同志们，大家都鼓足干劲，相信总有一天，我们也会过上幸福的日子，那不会遥不可及。希望就在你们的身上。”同志一字一句地说道，这句话王耀耳熟能详，鼓励了许许多多的留学生废寝忘食，心里只有自己迫切需要发展的国家。

“苏联的一切我都不舍的。”王耀坦然承认，“可我不怕和朋友们说再见，我相信我们有一天还会再见的，中苏友谊长存，我们会一直互相扶持、互相帮助……”他顿了顿，神色有些迟疑，在同志鼓励的目光之下才继续说道：“我害怕的是自己不习惯……我们太久没有说中文了，而苏联的现今也把我们宠坏了，就算回到去，我们也是已经脱节的了，不是吗？您心里应该比我还要明白这一点的。”他的话音渐渐地低了下来，被远处传来的轮轴转动声覆盖而去，最后一点音节并没有被听清楚。

“眼下我们最需要的是你们在苏联学习到的先进生产技术，你们是会是新的辉煌建立者，你们会开创出一个崭新的时代。希望在你们的身上，别忘了，我们一直相信这一点。”同志语带笃定，面色不如之前凝重，他回头叫其他人准备一下，列车快要来了。

踏上列车后，许多人的表情都变了，之前的兴奋终于还是变成了忧虑与激动的混合体，他们思念父母，却又对苏联有着深切的留恋。王耀面无表情地坐在那位同志身边的座位上，脑子里都是杂乱无章的符号。

他听见有人用不流利的中文念出一句古诗，他还有些印象，记得是以前儿童院的课程上中文老师教过的：“劝君更尽一杯酒，西出阳关无故人。”


	17. 归故乡

列车以固定的速度穿过辽阔的平原，穿过隧道，穿过漫长的日与夜，在某一刻悄无声地越过了两个国家的分界线，向南抵达了荒原以外正在建设的城市。一开始特殊的乘客们还没有感受到变化，他们只觉得是在层层过度变幻的光线之中，时不时偏过头去看明亮星光之下朦胧柔和成一大片深蓝的夜晚，晚风吹拂着车厢之外的世界，那是他们阔别多年的祖国。那和他们最初跨越国境时所讲的荒凉不同，他们所能想起的是延安特有的颜色，红与黄混合在一起，形成了明媚的光。

这一趟列车早早受到了欢迎，天色微亮时火车站的工作人员们就开始准备，耀眼夺目的红旗在风中猎猎作响，印着标语的横幅挂在了最显眼的地方。而更加让火车站工作人员们忐忑的是，这一次抵达的不仅仅是将要下车留苏学生们，还有学生们的父母。过往他们并非没有接待过身份特殊的学生，大多数人都肩负着难以想象的重任，在层层压力下完成了学业，骄傲且满怀壮志，内心已经在规划这个国家的美好未来，那颗赤子之心在跳动着，涌出热血。然而这些学生们有些不同，他们祖籍五湖四海，却无一例外地都沉浸在延安生活过，在苏联度过了十几年的学习生涯，他们的父母更是为共和国的建立作出了不可估量的牺牲与贡献。甚至可以说，两代人都早早把人生的一切贡献给了这个既是蹒跚学步又是沧桑疮痍的国家。

从车窗中闯入王耀他们眼中的正是日思夜想的红色旗帜，不断向前的列车掠过道路两旁飘扬的颜色，速度却渐渐慢了下来，连嗡嗡作响的轰鸣都渐渐平息，有规律的转动声夹杂着风声拍打着每个人混乱的思绪。列车员来回走了几趟，问他们要不要吃点早餐，又贴心地说还要再过一会儿才能下车。

许多人无心理会列车员的询问，他们含糊地作了回答，目光仍旧停留在日光下的城镇中，早春快要消融的雪反射着别样的光亮，闪闪发光的道路叫人分不清那是铁轨还是积雪。外面的景色变化对穿梭于两个国家之间的列车员来说没有什么特别之处，他们早就习惯了两个国家之间存在的差异和边境上相似的风格，混居在一起的人们也乐于接受现状，享受着难得的平静生活。

长久的旅途中学生们坐在一排，接近胡思乱想地构思着日后变化的可能，有些了解稍稍深入一些的人说，他们的祖国虽然不如数量，却非常团结，很快可以追上大哥。另外一些人说，自己回来就是为了做出贡献，也是为了报答国家对他们的栽培。他们你一言我一语地说着，打发着归家路途中的无为时光，甚至开始练习自己荒废已久的中文，蹩脚地想从中找出语言规律。

领队同志笑眯眯地听着他们的讨论，却很少加入，只会在学习中文的时候说上那么一两句，却又常常背诵近几年来流行于军中的诗句。他说那写的很好，个中滋味则需要同学们自己去体味了。不过学生们却茫茫然，眨了眨眼睛，低声用俄文交流着，问那是什么意思。他们的对中文的记忆更多是幼年时的追逐打闹和儿童院里每日不可逃脱的课堂，他们能在学堂中看到中国的面孔，雪白的墙上挂着的大幅照片更是激励着他们。纵然儿童院难道轰炸的厄运化作断壁残垣，这些鲜明的记忆仍旧是学生们最为在乎的珍宝。

他们本以为会在清晨下车，但列车员却摇摇头提醒他们，还有几个小时。但所谓的几个小时却不是几个小时，随着红旗向后流逝，他们跟着列车向前而去，又过了好久，他们才被告知可以收拾东西了。名唤阿丽莎的女同学请王耀帮她把箱子搬下来，那不过是举手之劳，王耀拿起那箱子时，发现的确沉甸甸的，而皮箱的款式，是儿童院统一发放的样子。

他也有一个一模一样的皮箱，用歪歪扭扭的中文写着名字，但更加显眼的是他的俄文名字，就像大家都用俄文称呼阿丽莎，而不会叫她的中文小名。王耀问阿丽莎还有什么需要帮助的，又开玩笑地抱怨了一句箱子怎么这么沉，阿丽莎嘟哝了几句，说那都是朋友们送的礼物，想必大家也有不少吧。

王耀却笑了笑，语气变得有些奇怪，他说自己的确有纪念品，不过没有这么多。阿丽莎好奇地问那是什么，王耀指了指胸口处别着的列宁勋章，金质边缘流光溢彩，他们的革命导师仿佛仍然注视着这个日新月异的世界，并未与人间告别。阿丽莎看着那一枚勋章，露出了艳羡的表情，又不由得叹了一口气。王耀分不清阿丽莎是在惋惜，还是回想起了其他。

他们原本是踌躇满志的兴奋着的，那种情绪被乡愁催生为了新的思绪。有人生动地说那是比黄油面包还要好的味道，另外的人笑骂道那是饿了吧。而领队的同志也跟着笑了起来，毕竟吃了十几天的黑面包，谁都会想念让人饥肠辘辘的美食。

大包小包夹着行李的他们站在缓缓打开的门前，最前面的人艰涩地踏出了脚步，好像身上背着太多东西，以至于很难看清楚前面是什么。有序排队的学生们也不抱怨，却用几位庄重的态度来对待这下车的一刻，王耀静静地等着轮到自己走下去时刻，不远处的人们却吸引了他的注意力。他回过头问阿丽莎能不能看清那些人是谁，而领队同志却回答了他的问题：“首长们等你们很久了……你们的爸爸妈妈，他们很想你们。这次特地从北京赶过来，只是为了能和你们见上一面。”说着，那位同志有些感慨地叹息一声，而王耀明显感受到了气氛的变化。

冰雪在灼热的阳光下会消融，然而这种反应很难在学生们的脸上出现，他们费力地回想着幼年时与父母相处的日子，音容笑貌历历在目，但令他们恐惧的是，接下里的十几年里的音讯全无已经截断了他们的念想，渐渐淡薄而去。

火车站的高音喇叭播放着字正腔圆的女声温馨提示，恍然间王耀发现，这和他们平日学习的语言有所不同，也和他们尽力维持的现状有着云泥之别，就像他一开始学习俄文时，和其他国家的朋友们对话是如此艰难，谁也听不懂谁。他侧过头去看了一眼阿丽莎，阿丽莎眼神涣散，复又笑道：“我爸爸不在里面，他牺牲了，好多年过去了，我知道我再也见不到爸爸了。”

王耀想安慰一下阿丽莎，但在逐渐喧闹的场景中，扑面而来的风令他的声音转变而呼吸，如利刃直击记忆。轮到他了。他跨出第一步，同时听见阿丽莎用俄文说：“我听不懂他们在说什么，王耀……每一个字，我都听不懂。我不知道……大家到底在说什么。”阿丽莎固执地摇头，肩头剧烈起伏，话音里是止不住地颤抖。她看着已经走下列车的王耀，仿佛走出了这一步才是她决定永远离开苏联的时候，她愣愣地站在那儿，孤苦无助，既不向前，也不后退。

前来迎接他们的人里有很多人都能与分别已久的父母重逢，但也有人像阿丽莎一样，处于两难困境。他们如同被抛弃的孩子，被强行从无忧无虑的环境中带走，肩负起父母留给他们的责任，踽踽独行，不能回头，也不被允许缅怀与悲伤。在距离阿丽莎一米处的地方，王耀伸出手来，让阿丽莎把沉甸甸的皮箱给他，“下来吧，阿丽莎，我们回家了。”

“但是我爸爸不在那儿……我妈妈……也不在。他们都死了，都死了。”阿丽莎喃喃说道，泪水在眼眶中打转。她紧紧抱着棕色的皮箱，脸色涨得通红。

“这是我们的家，阿丽莎……”他话音柔和，却又惊讶于自己的释然，“我们的爸爸妈妈都在这里，我们大家都是兄弟姐妹，这一点不会改变的。下来吧，阿丽莎，大家都在等着你。”他听见自己这么说，随后也有人跟着开口，大家和阿丽莎的心情在某种情况上其实是相似的，但一刹那的跨出已经无法挽回，而前面走下去的人，也不会因此孤单。

最终等待阿丽莎的是大家的拥抱，他们像是在给阿丽莎安心的理由，又像是以此来让自己产生更多的憧憬。这一段小插曲发生的理所当然，但无人揣测刺激阿丽莎忽然失控的原因，每个人都有自己的故事，而他们的命运中，类似的事情实在是太多太多了。这动人的一幕叫人不忍心打扰，过了好几分钟，听在不远处的人们才终于走过来，看着这些年轻的面孔，如今身居高位的首长们倒有些不知所措，只是等待着工作人员的开口介绍。

情况是四目相对却又不是四目相对，王耀一眼就认出了自己的父亲，他忍不住朝他招手，露出笑容，好让对方看见。他的父亲也报以微笑，身子往左挪了一下，背后露出另一双眼睛。那是个绑着麻花辫的女孩，莫名的熟悉让王耀一下子呆住了，他从脑海中搜索着，小心翼翼地确认那个女孩是自己的妹妹。他从未见面的妹妹已经这么大了，已经长高到到父亲的胸膛处，有着与他相似的容貌，却没有相同的回忆。

分神令王耀恍若处于溺水般的静默中，他没有听到两队同志们说的话，也没有察觉到身边人的变化。

习惯用俄文名字的东方人们听见有人用中文叫自己的名字时，反应了好长一阵子，如果不是身边的人提醒，还真的不知道是在叫自己，他们更喜欢那些节奏鲜明的俄文昵称，却又在原本属于他们的名字里迷茫而迟钝了。叫完名字后，他们相应地排好顺序，迎着的人的那边也改变了顺序，但有些人对应的位置是空出来的，就像阿丽莎面对的地方是空气。人们一对一地往前踏出一步，场面更加怪异，面面相觑的父子或是母女们不知如何是好，拥抱也不是，问候也不是。

王耀思索着怎么才能让自己稍稍像兄长一些，他努力摆出更加讨人喜欢的笑脸，朝春燕眨了眨眼睛，他听父亲提起过有关春燕的事情，但那也不过是口头的描述，比见到真人，还是有很大差别的。怯生生躲在父亲背后的春燕尚不清楚到底怎么了，她看看父亲，又看看眼前的哥哥，有些不情愿地在父亲鼓励的眼神下往前走。

——“我的妹妹啊，总是有着自己的小心思。”

王耀忽然想到伊万和他说过的这么一句话，那时伊万倒是满怀幸福的表情，充满了对生活现状的满足，农庄的和平宁静正是他在战场上浴血奋战换来的，提起他的妹妹娜塔莉亚，伊万总会有一种前所未有的、温暖的笑容。终归那是让王耀羡慕不已的，而伊万也会拍拍他的肩膀，说这样的日子也会是他的，他祝愿自己的朋友早日感受到这样的快乐。

但王耀真正明白怕是在这一刻，他看着春燕，微微蹲下来，于她对视，互相探视眼中的世界。几秒以后春燕用少女所特有的软糯音调叫道：“哥哥……”她说得很慢，仿佛生怕王耀听不懂。

“早上好，春燕。”他努力让自己发音清晰些，克制住多年来养成的抑扬顿挫的声调。

他们一行人并未立刻离开哈尔滨，王耀因此有小小的空余时间去看看哈尔滨保留下来的教堂，毫无疑问，也被改作了其他用途，外貌也有了很大的变化，却依稀可见当年的风采。有些因为风大而扎上头巾的斯拉夫妇女会时不时停下来看看这位教堂前的黑发年轻人，却说得一口流利的中文，王耀因为这件事还在信中对伊万说，虽然在这个国家度过这么多年的生活了，俄文却没有学好到哪里去，中文也是一塌糊涂。

从哈尔滨寄信去苏联并没有想象中那么麻烦，邮局的同志们热情地接待了王耀，时不时问起一两句，却让王耀很难用自己的话语回答清楚。但让他庆幸的是，他脱口而出是俄文时，除了小小的惊诧外，邮政局的同志们很快恢复了正常，心里也明白了什么，转而用俄文与他交流。在这交界处，这便是难得的好处，交流比王耀说想象的要方便的多，而他遇到过的人们几乎对他的落差表示关怀，偶有几人还特地停下来，告诉他这没什么，很快就会过去。

白天有一半时间王耀都用来恶补自己缺少了十几年正常交流的汉语，他和朋友们努力不再提起俄文的昵称，努力用中文来交谈。这相似的场景正如他们在儿童院时一大早起来背诵俄文字母，练习发音，无论春夏秋冬，都有着自己的倔强劲儿。

那片缩影中有这许多人的模样，也包括王耀在内。当年的辛苦如今不值一提，王耀笑着描述了自己和同学们在日常闹出的笑话，也会狡黠地提起一些中文里的小故事。分享生活的点点滴滴能够拉近他们实际上已经变得遥远的距离，王耀开始变得和之前一样，热切地盼望着伊万的来信，同时隔三差五就坐在桌子前向着该怎么总结这几天。

他说自己终于去看了哈尔滨的教堂了，和传说中没有差别，只是黯淡了些。他莫名其妙地想要续写在火车上没有写完的信，却又不想继续写下去，拿起中流露出来的过多的丰富情感叫他自己都不敢相信，而他们之前的相处也透露出了某种别样的意味。他第一封寄出去的信并不是火车上反复推敲的文字，而是对于与父母相认的描述，又忍不住提起了妹妹春燕。

“我想，我现在总算是知道当哥哥的心情了，之前我对春燕的关心其实还只是出于责任感，但我现在很清楚，总有一天是由我去保护春燕的。你的想法和我想得一样吧，伊万？”他故作轻松地说起这件事情，却又忍不住会想起伊万对于娜塔莉亚被追求的事情苦恼表情，忍不住在末尾添上了一个笑脸，来表达自己感同身受。

那封信虽然没有漂洋过海，却也花了好久才飘落到伊万的手中。王耀近乎苛刻地计算着时间的消耗，心里担忧是不是自己收到伊万的来信也要经历这么一个漫长煎熬的阶段。然而出人意料的是，有着伊万字迹的信纸很快就来到了他的眼前，还是过去熟悉的排版、字迹，还是那个人。时间和空间的隔阂都未能阻拦他们的联系，而他们的友谊终于在无声的升温中转化为了另一种难以言表的、心心念念的、难以启齿的告白。

王耀的脑子里会突然出现伊万某一时刻对他说过的话，也许当时在他的理解中并无其他意味，而今他的琢磨下，却又透出光线下另外一半的迷离。像是隔着毛玻璃和厚重的水幕去看群山，天空会和大地融为一体，谁也说不出有什么不对，然而却又不是正确的场景。

曾经是伊万回到了故乡，说起久违的，或者是几乎失去的人生。而今是王耀回到了故乡，契合了早早为他规划的轨道，继续一帆风顺。

战争的创伤正在愈合，长久的寂静对话中，王耀看到了伊万眼中的自己。


	18. 奔流

逗留在哈尔滨的学生们几乎把工作与学习当作了日常生活的一切，仿佛又回到了他们的大学时代，仍然还第二祖国的怀抱里享受着春日明媚的芬芳。在专业工作的完成中，他们同时还要去书写和使用中文，大多数人一开始还很抗拒，但到了后来，心中存留的熟悉感唤醒了他们当初千里迢迢离开时的眷恋，渐渐也就没了抵触。包括王耀在内的所有人都能察觉到自己的变化，那是无奈的妥协以及勉强振作起来的憧憬，因为他们缺乏深爱的根基，各自背负着沉重的责任感，自他们的父辈开始传承下来的重担，像刺眼的光芒照亮了前进的道路。

谁也不知道临时补习一般的中文学习课程什么时候会结束，一旦结束意味着他们就要离开哈尔滨了，离开这里与苏联相似的红色风格，这些教堂与浮雕，都将成为过去。但这种心理并没有影响学生们学习中文，他们一如既往的认真完成了布置下来的作业，甚至和以前学习语言时一样，早早起床在空旷无人的地方大声朗读文章与诗歌，直到自己满意。

相似的场景总会引起人们的回忆。王耀在第二年的初冬的落雪的一天，拿着书本走到集体宿舍大楼后的院子里。清晨里的积雪金光闪闪，辉光交错构成绝佳的弧度落至大地，远处的建筑物一清二楚。他时常会看着那些挂在树上、铁刺网上、贴在墙上的红色标语发呆，一开始他还不能明白上面的意思，但到了后来，也不过是冷眼一瞥。很多口号王耀都能倒背如流了，那些朗朗上口的音节谜一样的留在了他的记忆里，和其他人一起脱口而出，不经思考。

他看了看那些飘荡在风中的文字，恍惚片刻，又继续朗读文章。有时他会更换一些内容，也会接受老师的建议，阅读报纸上的时事评论并和同学们讨论学习，他们用中文和俄文混杂在一起的方式交谈着，到了后来就形成了独特的、难以纠正的方式了，让老师都无可奈何。

如今他的中文水平大有提升，有人问起王耀为什么能在一年之内突飞猛进，他总会说是老师教导有方，然后又说是平日的重复练习。又有人问他如何练习，王耀就回答多写信。

他一直保留着写信的习惯，喃喃自语地描述着自己平淡无奇的生活，又试图从中找到让人可爱的地方。

王耀用中文给家人写信，却又频繁了很多，父亲由于工作繁忙并不常回信，反倒是妹妹春燕热衷于和哥哥谈天说地。兄妹俩会在各自的信中汇报进来的学习情况，说起北京或者是哈尔滨的变化，进行一些亲人间的亲密交流。他们的字迹相似，所经历过的世界却是不同的，春燕偶尔好奇那场旷日持久的战争里哥哥的状况，王耀则是慌慌张张地一笔带过，努力不让妹妹继续询问下去。

很多人都曾听说过王耀与东普鲁士的渊源，那种令人不快，回忆中只有鲜血与泪水的哀伤充斥在记忆的伤疤中。凿刻在王耀身上的是他的神经质，他会大段大段的、极其详细地描述自己当时在一望无际的冰雪中行走的感受，然后凝视着因为过度激动而歪歪斜斜字迹，最后丢进纸篓中假装什么都没有发生过。

此后他继续自己的学习，每天仍旧早早迎着阳光，在院子里的凳子坐下，阅读或是书写。春燕不来信的日子里他就用俄文写字，保证自己不会同时忘记另一门语言，他会在书信中更少顾虑地说起发生的变化、热切地问候收件人的境况，又提起他们结下的约定。

他想，自己终归是无法放下在苏联的一切，他会不受控制地想起伊万，想起清澈的月光，想起他们在草原上看到的奔腾的河流以及他们共同度过的日夜，还有那场惊心动魄的逃亡与奇遇。

伊万也会给他回信，风雨无阻的，写有俄文字母的信件会用最快递速度到达他的手里，重点却更多的在集体农庄里的生活和鸡毛蒜皮的小事。王耀会一字一字地阅读上面的内容，那是他熟悉却又陌生的一切，和他理想的世界总会产生千丝万缕的联系。

“我的朋友，我多么希望我们能见上一面，哪怕只有一次，哪怕只有短短几个小时。我是那么的想念你，以至于无时无刻不回忆起我们相交的点点滴滴。在过去，我曾许下承诺，不仅与你保持联系，还要和你再度相会，现在想来，这个承诺却日渐令我疯狂难过。”伊万最近寄来的信件令王耀措手不及，同时还附有一条编织有向日葵的围巾王耀心里很明白，那是不可能买到的珍品，唯一可行的解释是某个人亲手缝制的。那承载了伊万心意的珍贵礼物被王耀珍而重之地放进了衣柜里的抽屉，时常察看，却没有戴上过。

某种始终留在王耀内心的不确定在他的双手触碰到质地柔软的围巾时，如晴空露水一般消散无迹。他记得伊万最喜欢的花纹是什么，也记得他曾经说过的每一句话，他说要有大片大片的向日葵，盛放在阳光下，像另一个太阳一样。初初听起来让人哭笑不得，而王耀却想起了伊万的居所后长势欣欣向荣的花田，那时伊万笑着说，很快就会开花了。

某一次王耀怔怔地看着安静地躺在抽屉最里面的白色围巾，觉得和伊万日常戴着的那条终归是有些不相似的，却又带来温暖，叫他们能够度过如此之多的漫漫长夜，并且抵达目的地。他如此想着，站在原地，想要伸出手去拿，还是缩了回去。

恰好路过的抬头的室友看到他的动作有些奇怪，于是问道：“王耀，怎么了吗？”

“没事呢……外面冷吗？”他慌忙摇头，又瞥了一眼原封不动的围巾，上面的向日葵正对着他，明亮的眼色照亮了他的眼睛。

听到王耀的问题后，室友耸耸肩，又继续专注于自己手上的工作，开口之后又停了停，才说道：“谁知道呢。不过多穿两件总没错的，天越来越冷了，不是吗？”他轻笑后反问王耀，得到的却是王耀的沉默。

王耀别过头去看着玻璃窗上冻结的雾气与尘埃，细小的纹路在他的眼前变得模糊一片，连他自己也不清楚是怎么了。他努力眨眨眼睛，克制住喉间被困住的哽咽，许久才说道：“我有一条新围巾，很漂亮……朋友送的。”

猜到了王耀接下去想说些什么，室友一拍大腿，不假思索地说：“好东西就要让大家看看嘛，你这么一说，我也想起来我爸给我买了件新大衣，不过一直没好意思穿出来。那件大衣是找裁缝做的，说是按照我的身材尺寸来的，保证合身。”这么说着，室友倒有些兴奋了，也站起来走到衣柜的位置，想要给王耀展示一下自己的新大衣。

雪白的围巾和上面编制在一起的向日葵花纹在空荡荡的抽屉里尤其引人注目，做工精致不禁叫人惊叹，连室友得意洋洋的语调都为之一顿。他转过头去看王耀，忽然有些清楚为什么王耀看起来这么消沉了——那是一位足够特别以及倾注了诸多心血与精力的礼物，不是普通的、随处可见的礼物。

“是谁送的？”他话音放缓，轻声问王耀。

王耀眼神闪烁着不愿回答，室友却联想起了平日里王耀没有停止过的书信来往，心下有了眉目，却又更加沉重。他拍拍王耀的肩膀，想让王耀看着自己，“是朋友吗？……我想，她关系和你很不错吧。”

王耀依旧没有回答，而是关上了抽屉，下意识地开始逃避这些问题。而他自己却又在思考着，该如何定义伊万在自己心中的地位以及自己所付出的感情到底有多少，他不敢去看室友的眼睛，也不敢直视脑海中赤裸裸的回答。

每一个片段都在他的意识世界里轮番上演，像永无休止的雪或者波光粼粼的长河，从远方飘然而至，流经过去与未来，只有须臾停留在现在。

他听见自己的呼吸加重了，随后是室友沉重的叹息，隐约透出某种相似的哀叹：“你现在都还没有想清楚吗，王耀？拖延了这么久，还没有说服自己也没有说服你的那位‘朋友’，就这么自欺欺人下去，浪费各自的时间和感情？”

他定定地看着王耀，眼神像是在看某个不可救药的人，尔后眼底却是真切的遗憾。他说：“我很明白你的心情，甚至和你感同身受。你还记得桑妮雅吗？我和她交往过，甚至到了谈婚论嫁的地步……”涉及回忆的语调变得浑浊而飘渺，王耀一瞬间想起了是有口中所说的名叫桑妮雅的姑娘的面容，那是位相当开朗姑娘，总叫人不由自主地想起阳光。

“但是后来我不得不做出选择，要么和桑妮雅告别，要么带她回来中国。我很自私的想过第二个可能，但桑妮雅不是我们，她适应不了一个新的国家和全然陌生的环境……所以我和桑妮雅就这么结束了，我想，她应该很恨我——我居然就这么轻而易举地抛弃了她，抛弃了我们过去一切美丽的回忆，二话不说就回到了祖国，再也没有联系过。”

这番近乎劝阻似的诉说在仅有他们两个人的室内尤其清晰，王耀能听见他说的每一个字，也清楚言下之意是什么。许久，他抬头问道：“你想念桑妮雅吗？”

“……我，很对不起她。她是个，很好很好的姑娘。”

“你爱她吗？”王耀又问道。仿佛是在质问自己。

“但愿我没有爱上她。”室友笑了起来，眼角泛起苦涩，之前的兴奋全然不见，露出了留苏学生们所共有一面。他突然去看天花板，又别过头去看自己桌面上密密麻麻写着字的本子，末了又是长叹一声。

“我和你有些不同吧……”王耀也去望那被隔绝在玻璃外的世界，伸手去摸光滑玻璃面上的雾气，他指尖的温度融化出了一道微小却又不和谐的痕迹，“直到要离开了，我都猜不透我们两个到底是怎么看对方的。到底我是把他当成普通的亲密朋友，还是患难与共爱人呢？我想不明白，也不知道他的回答是什么。但我们有一个约定，在我回国之后，还要保持联系，还要再见上一面。”

“这不可能。”室友说得斩钉截铁。

“我想也是，”王耀迈开步子走了出去，抛下一句，“谢谢你。我现在想明白了，我要去见他。即使这是最后一面。”

许许多多对未来的估计是不准确的，至少站在此时此刻，在这一点，向不确定的时空望去，会有成千上万中可能，谁也不知道自己会在某个瞬间鬼使神差地做出什么样的决定，踏上什么样的道路，因此人们充满信心，却又惶惶不安。而王耀向伊万提出了见面的要求后，也产生了莫名其妙的患得患失，如同悬浮在稀薄的空气中，踏出的每一步都没有着落，眼前是波涛汹涌的万丈深渊，他在高空，也在万劫不复之间。

其实他并没有想过该如何去面对伊万，而他也不确定伊万会给他什么样的答复，是和他一样的临阵逃脱，还是选择了作出了断？那些都说不清楚，唯有回信到来，王耀才能让自己的心放下来。

他并非没有体验过这种心情，应该说在他颠沛流离的一生里，这种惶恐填充了他内心所有空虚的角落。害怕见不到明天的太阳，害怕冻死在东普鲁士满山遍野的大雪中，害怕从远方传来亲人的死讯，害怕被生硬地永远与朋友分开，害怕他还会陷入一个动荡不安的局势。他没有预料到的是，他的所有害怕都在不久后的一天成为了现实，残酷的命运以无可抵抗的巨大推力将他送入了多舛而汹涌的黑暗，那不比东普鲁士的集中营好多少，而相关联的回忆是他仅能够看见的光明，带着虚无缥缈的柔和色彩涂满了整片天空。

但现在说起这件事还为时尚早，此刻他仍然在忐忑地等待着伊万的信件，终究是感受到了自己情绪上微妙的转变，既是高兴，又是酸涩。

地点是王耀精心选择的在边境线上的火车站，来往列车有接近一天的停靠时间，那时车上的乘务员们会下车来休息，兜售黑面包的俄国大娘也会在那短暂的时光里找一个舒适的座位躺下来闭目养神，直到列车进满人，第二天的正午到来。在那之前，他或许能和伊万度过轻松愉快的一天——假如避免所有尴尬的话题的话。然而不幸的是，这一次，就是他逃避多年年后的直面。王耀在心里暗暗嘲笑自己的冲动，把事情推向了无可挽回的地步，他面临着两个看起来都好不到哪里的局面，破裂与不知何时重逢的再会，前者是心碎后必须接受的现状，后者是屈服于现状的心碎。

仅仅到那一刻王耀才想起伊万在那片草原上和他说过的话，那的的确确是他本人选择的道路，意味着抛弃诸多珍视的宁静，投入到一锅沸腾的水中，贡献出一切。

和伊万不同，他已经开始享受苏联建设带来的成果了，而也许是一个保卫者，却不是纯粹的建设者。但王耀的身份就注定了，他是第二代的建设者，生来必须如此。

把混乱的思绪收拾起来不是王耀所擅长的部分，他在那日以后失魂落魄，室友感同身受，却也明白有些事情到了非作决断不可的一天，只有尽早结束才是最好的结局，对每个人的伤害都是最小的。他故作无意地问起王耀：“你们什么时候见面？”

“……谁？”

“给你写信的人。”室友含糊地提示王耀，他们的课程快要结束了。

哈尔滨终究不是久留之地，越来越多的留学生想念苏联的黄油面包，想念他们生活了十几年的国家，想念他们的好朋友。他们以各种各样的方法提出要回到苏联的意愿，在当局的意料之内。当局苦口婆心地劝说还在学习中文的学生们，努力让每一个人都明白自己肩上的责任以及他们的光荣所在。这打动了不少人，然而很快他们又提出了同样的要求，像过去一样顽固，阿丽莎就是其中的代表之一。

王耀沉默地看着窗外，解冻之后的树枝光秃秃的，快要连雪花也留不住了。这样的景象并不叫人迷恋，然而却是他分神的好地方，仿佛谈话开始之前他就沉浸在了自我狭小的空间内，与外界隔绝与幽幽深水之中。

无疾而终的谈话末了只有室友失望的叹息声，他从未想过要去拆散王耀与他的爱人，那对谁来说都是鲜血淋漓荆棘遍地的场面，每一个动作都是窒息般的自我挣扎，伴随着心脏收缩时微不可察的疼痛。

任由王耀自暴自弃地过了两天后，加急送来的信件放在了王耀个人的信箱内。

彼时暮色四合下辉煌霞光遍布大地，王耀听着邮箱管理员笑着说天气正在变暖呢，他漫不经心地应了一声，体内却被某种奇异的寒冷包围着。管理员看他盯着那封信，却久久没有其他的动作，于是好心地又问道：“同志，有什么不对的地方吗？是我放错了柜子了吗？”

闻言，王耀又慌忙摇摇头，一反往常地迅速抓起信封逃一样地走到了外面去，只留下原地诧异不已信箱管理员。

那以后的第二天王耀就用不可思议的速度写了一封申请，找了个借口要求休假。他说自己压力太大了，生活过于疲惫，因此想要找个地方安静几天。考虑到他最近心不在焉地状态，负责人还是宽容大度地允许可他的申请，也没有过多地去询问缘由，只是提醒他不要在外面太久了。

王耀用最快的速度收拾了自己需要用到的东西，草草把保暖的衣服和几双袜子丢进了皮箱里，就这么走了。临走前他看着衣柜抽屉里保持原样的向日葵围巾，迟疑许久，以一个经不起推敲的理由说服自己戴上去了。他告诉自己：“过几天会转冷，反正也没有别的围巾了，不如戴上吧……也许伊万看到会高兴。”

他如此小心翼翼地揣测着与伊万见面后的所有反应，说不出那会是泪水还是欢笑，抑或这两者皆有，但更多的是纠缠在他们之前说不清道不明的情愫。在这场日后还会更加长久的别离中，衰老从不曾困扰他们的问题变成了张牙舞爪的怪兽，绞在脖子上，令他们呼吸不来，却又急切地盼望着有朝一日的久别重逢，正如今日他们年轻力壮时贪恋的惬意与明快。

人来人往的火车站令王耀恍惚间置身高山融雪后源源不绝的奔流之中，他站在稍微温暖一些的地方，眯起眼睛去看那外面冻结了一层冰霜的俄式列车，正是他熟悉的风格，像极了他过去从明斯克登上的那一列开往莫斯科的列车。

就这么维持在呆滞的状态，他绷直身体，时不时挠挠头发抓抓围巾，抚摸着上面的向日葵花纹，富有戏剧性地张望。期间他的心里浮现了无数种令人备受煎熬的妄自猜测，上一秒还在想应该和伊万说些什么，要不要来一个拥抱，而下一秒就悲观地劝说自己伊万是不会来的了，或许本来他就只是敷衍了事的回信罢了。此后王耀觉得是他们走散了，人生地不熟的伊万找不到他了，迷路在人海里。

最后一个想法变成了真实，在王耀看不见的地方，伊万正迷惑而又心焦地走在喧闹的人群里，不断有人和他擦肩而过，然而定睛看去每一个人王耀，他们的面孔融合成了千篇一律叫人无法分辨清楚的树叶，纵然脉络千差万别，而在他眼中却是一个模样。

他们漫无目的互相寻找直到夜幕降临才受到了命运女神的垂怜而宣告结束，一开始是王耀扑捉到了从视线角落处一闪而过的伊万的身影，他在岩浆翻腾般的轰鸣中急切转身，朝着不太确定的方向跑去。

这样的场景时常在火车站上演，路人们都见怪不怪了，步伐一致地向前走，既没有给这一对渴望见面的亲密友人让开一条道路，也没有形成更大的阻力。王耀跑着跳着，费尽力气地挥手，用俄文叫着喊着以图让伊万能听到自己快要被淹没在脚步声里的呼唤。在他即将声嘶力竭之前，伊万被匆忙向前走的旅客无意地撞了一下，令他不得不停下脚步保持平衡。正是那眨眼之间的停顿，王耀的声音才得以传入伊万的耳中，在他听来那只是阵阵浪涛中难以捕捉的水滴，并不真切，却给他整日的寻找后的失落带来了惊喜。

伊万露出了和以前一样的笑容，脸上写满了不可置信的惊喜，他改变了方向，跑向王耀，就像王耀跑向他一样。他的距离被人流拉开了许多，却在彼此的努力下缩为零，伊万接近大笑地抱起了王耀，久违的亲昵但王耀错以为自己是在和他庆祝某一次伟大的胜利。

王耀还是没能够向伊万说出自己精心设计好的台词，而是顺着伊万的话题一直说下去，偶尔会回答几个伊万好奇心驱使之下提出来的问题。他乐于在这种没有冲突的一问一答中消磨一天的时光，他们走在夜里火车站僻静的人行道上，身边只有寥寥几个准备登上夜班列车的乘客，向着他们来时的方向走去。

伊万很快注意到了王耀围在脖子上的围巾，双眼一亮，问：“小耀你喜不喜欢这条围巾？这可是我求着娜塔莉亚教我的，她最初还一直嘲笑我学不会呢，糟蹋了许多毛线。不过你看，现在不也好好的吗？”他颇为得意地说道，神情如同炫耀糖果的小孩子，王耀看着一点没变的伊万，不自觉地笑了起来，也跟着伊万赞同他的说法。

“是啊是啊，戴着可暖和了。”王耀呼出一口白气，仍旧笑着，熟练地换回了俄文。这场景甚至令他感到一股前所未有的轻松，在这条路上他不必担心有什么人会听到他们的对话，也不必因为他人的怀疑而慌忙寻找理由，在一个陌生的地方，与伊万在一起恰恰令他内心安然。

“我就说嘛，你一定会喜欢的。”伊万笑着宣布这个事实。

“对，你送的什么礼物我都喜欢。”王耀对于伊万的话保持赞同，拖长语调作出崇拜的表情，之前的忧虑在见到伊万之后一扫而空。

“哎？是吗？”伊万转过头来，忽然换上认真的眼神看着王耀，“其实我还有些担心啊……我总觉得你回家以后，就会忘记我了，所以我想过很多方法让你记住我。虽然一直……一直想让你按照自己的想法走下去，可我还是这么自私的希望，我是让你留在苏联的理由之一。之前没有机会，所以没有告诉你，你走了以后的一年啊，我都在想这件事情，我很后悔啊。真的……好像不停的想，就会有答案了。可我心里面有个声音告诉我，我很想你，每一天都比之前更想你，而且没有一天减弱。”

他的声音渐渐低了下去。王耀以为起风了，不受控制地合上眼睛，眼眶温热，眼前又是那些伊万工工整整写在信纸上的字句。

他不认为是自己的听觉出了问题，伊万说的每一个字他都能听到，不像一年前自己故意模糊了伊娃挽留，他如今鼓足勇气直视自己的心灵，也像伊万一样听到了自己内心的声音。

寥落的风回荡在俄式风格的建筑物之间，这场景总像是他们相伴走过的道路，从清晨到日暮，长夜到拂晓，无声的日夜在孤独中穿过漫天风雪，短暂的依偎在一起，以灼热的温度将疑虑燃烧殆尽。

王耀没有告诉伊万说过他很喜欢他的眼睛，那种美丽的颜色像晨曦之前绵延千里的朝阳之光，沾染上冰雪的影子，又像雾天的夜，静静地笼罩在大地之上。同时他还有很多事情没有告诉伊万，而在他下定决心全盘托出之前，伊万却悄无声息地抢先一步了，给他留下了拒绝的可能，却又斩断了所有拒绝的退路。

王耀悲观地认识到纵然将来他们相隔千山万水，仅凭看不见对方面容的书信与电报维持联系，他还是愿意告诉伊万他内心的声音再说什么，也愿意去承担冲动之后接近惩罚的后果。

他深吸一口气，以一种冷静而又狂热的语调说道：“伊万，我想我不是喜欢你。而是一种超越了喜欢的情感……我说不清楚那是什么，如果你觉得害怕，我也不必说下去，但你刚刚和我说的，让我……嗯，我不知道能用什么样的词语来表达。我只能确定的告诉你的是，我从来就没有忘记你，而且和你一样，每时每刻我都在想念你，想念我们共同度过的分分秒秒，甚至幻想我们以后的日子。那是不可能的，可我伊万还是那么希望你能听到我这一番话。”

在落雪无人的长街，那也得灿烂星空之下，王耀一字一字地说：“……伊万，我很爱你。也许，我对你的感情，只会日渐炽烈，而不会随着岁月流逝而消散。”

话音到此处，已伴有浓重的接近于哽咽的抽气声，王耀能听到自己因为呼吸不畅而时常停顿下来的字句，他努力说得清晰一些，却又于事无补。

别过头去，王耀正用他难以聚焦的眼睛看着天际的微光，已然放弃伊万的反应。而伊万不说一字，只是在房屋投下来的阴影之中，向他们过去那般，再一次拥抱了他。


	19. 离岸

缺乏娱乐的年代人们更擅长从生活不同的一面去寻找可以消遣的地方，而更多的人则是随波逐流地将目光投向了许多中苏友好计划的衍生项目。一开始王耀听到这件事情时还有些疑惑，两个国家之间开展大规模的学生通信，乃是前所未有的。然而他的同事们证实了这件事情，还或多或少地提到了自家孩子或是亲戚家孩子的通信故事，无非是可以猜到的因为俄语太过生硬而难以交流，却又满怀着热情地希望通信人了解自己的想法，用尽一切办法来表达自身的纷繁无序的思绪。说到这时，同事老宋还指了一下自己儿子前几天才收到的信件，方方正正地被折叠在信封里，稍有些歪扭的俄语让他们看起来有些吃力。

无疑，偷看两个孩子通信的信件是不道德的，更何况在坐的都是知识分子以及国家建设的栋梁，王耀笑着说他可不敢看，要是让通信人不高兴怎么办。老宋却摇摇头，笑着叹气说，他的孩子看不懂俄文，于是就来求救自己，奈何他也不过是一位初学者，也就只拿过来让这些自小在苏联长大的工程师们看看。

其他人恍然大悟地点点头，说原来如此，便要伸手接过信，才发现遮起来的部分露出一个角落的手写的中文，那更加引起了工程师们工作之余萌生的剧烈好奇心，互相说那肯定是问候语之类的。他们也的确猜对了，大小不一的汉字并列在一起生拼硬凑成富有俄语特色的中文句子，留学生们心照不宣地笑了起来，莫名生出一股怀念的情绪。

“我没看懂上面说些什么。”已为人父的老宋说道，语气颇为无奈。

而手拿信件王耀对着那句话念了几遍，倒过来换了一种与许，心下也猜到了七八分。他把意思高告诉了另一位同学，同学的想法也是如此，意见一致后便换作真正的中文意思说了出来。不像是一年前他们磕磕巴巴的练习，如今归来的留学生们能够用中文正常和他人交流，甚至运用了自己在苏联学习多门语言的经验复习了一遍德语与英语，从那些生涩难懂的巨著中寻找对工作有用的资料。这大概是留学生们共有的特征了，他们并不引以为豪，也不再感觉自己多么特殊，更多的是习以为常。

翻译学童间的书信并不需要耗费这些有多年通信经历的留学生们多少精力，至少要比他们的同事要轻松许多。王耀把那封信的译文原原本本地写在本子上，检查了一遍之后才叠好，期间还不忘问一句：“你儿子和这个叫彼得的学生写信来往多久了？”

“嗯……”老宋想了想，说：“好几个月了吧，每次收到之后他就查字典，查了一天也就看懂了一句话，还开心得不得了。那傻小子啊，没几分钟就想着自己要怎么回信了。不过好像他的同学们也这样……”

“是个交朋友的好方法。”一旁的人说道。

“话虽如此，但这样下去也不是办法啊，他可不是你们，没那么容易学会俄文，而且也没这个环境。”老宋推了推眼镜，倒是比较冷静地分析了一下两个孩子继续通信来往的可能，和其他父母一样认为这不过是一种一时兴起的流行，没过多久就会归于平静。

王耀用手掌把信封压得平整了一些，翻过来准备递给老宋。他留意了一下地址，地址毫无疑问是某一间名不见经传的中学，按照数字分类，富有苏联特色，但吸引王耀注意力的并不是这里，而是最后和他的大学相同的那一行归属地，终归在某一刻击中了他的视线。在老宋略有怪异的目光中，王耀露出笑容，说：“我就是在那里读大学的，没想到……彼得也是那儿的。”他模模糊糊地省略了自己不想被提起的部分，只是故作云淡风轻地提到他的大学。

留学生们的大学生活并没有国内所想象的那样风云激荡热血澎湃，反而在冗长而单调的噪声中坚持着，有很多很多诱惑他们的东西，就像光鲜亮丽散发着香甜气息的红苹果摆在眼前，叫他们忍不住留下来，但无一例外的，他们并没有违背初衷，仍然还是回来了。

老宋接过信封放进自己的土绿色的包里，里面还放着大量急需需要完成的紧急报告，王耀明白即使老宋今天提早回到家里，其实也等同于换了一个地方工作罢了。那会给他们一种错觉，仿佛他们既尽到了对家庭的责任，同时也没有辜负国家的希望。但另外一些工作于研究所的留学生们不同，他们关于形成一种共同奋斗的氛围，更加乐于留在研究所内挑灯夜战直至天亮，才在逼仄的空间内趴在桌子上小小的休息一会儿。王耀自然是他们的一员，也没觉得这有什么不对的。

他们一天的工作结束的时间总是无法统一，差别过大以至于连平均数都不足以为信。但所谓的结束也不过是离开研究所的早晚时间，然而工作却无时无刻不在进行着，建设这个贫穷落后的新生国家的巨大压力正敦促着他们不断向前走。王耀嘱咐老宋还是别把这样的观点告诉自己的孩子了，免得伤害了孩子的自尊心。

他这样的叮嘱对老宋并没有什么作用，对方一心还在尚未完成的工作上，心里计算着今天又要花多久才能解决这些工作，只是漫不经心地应了一声，保证不会把自己说过的话告诉孩子，就匆匆推着自行车走了。那时夕阳才刚刚沿着地平线露出头来，橙红色的光辉还未彻底侵占苍穹，夏日夜晚的到来的时间惊人地缓慢，不禁叫王耀想起了空气都被冻结住的苏联，二者似乎截然相反，却又因为他而被记忆连成一条线。

目送那辆在当时还非常让人羡慕的自行车渐行渐远，王要重新拿出了仍然处在修改当中的线路图，准备进行一次大的补充。这会儿还没到饭点，街上满是慢悠悠地走着的人，或许有些嘴里还哼着耳熟能详的小调。

王耀并未对这样的风景感到厌烦，相反，这难得的喧闹的一刻是他一天之中感觉最为轻松的，仿佛他能稍稍从工作中解脱出来，愣神回想昔日在苏联的故事。那些在他的故事里的人有一部分已经不在了，或者是死了，或者是不被人相信死了的下落不明，但他们一样都融入到了他被大片雪白充斥着的记忆当中，成为了一度氤氲雾墙。

同一间研究所内的小陈看着出神的王耀，拍了拍他，手里还端着一壶茶，微微抬高示意。王耀摇摇头，忽然有些头疼地想到自己好几天没回家了，答应要给妹妹检查作业的事情也没做到。

至今他仍然无法习惯重回家人身边后的日子，笑声融融的关怀叫他难以适应，而更令王耀如坐针毡的是他们并没有太多的共同点，能够一同谈起的话题更是少之又少，陪伴的缺失再也不能填补他们之间的裂隙，虽然看起来不值一提，却又不能跨越，只能等待于事无补的时间流逝做出弥合。所以他更愿意留在研究所里，和同学们沉浸在攻克难关的喜悦中，用那种近乎麻木的坚持来减缓剧烈的精神上的水土不服。

研究所里开着灯，散发下来的灯光打落在演算用的纸上，王耀问小陈到了哪一步了。被问到问题的人烦恼地端起杯茶喝了一口热茶，脸上是遭受挫折的表情，他们正陷入技术上的瓶颈，而行政命令下来之后，更是叫这群心高气傲的留学生们用尽全力去寻找解决办法。可事情并不像学校中老师留下的作业那么简单，这也不是一次被允许失败的实验。

“不去吃饭吗？”王耀改变了话题，瞥见演算手稿和工程图草稿上的俄文标注，那是研究所里留学生们根深蒂固的坏习惯，起初还被强制性要求改正，但到了后来，这件事情就不了了之了。新来的学生么依旧我行我素地在上面书写俄文，却又自觉地在下方留下了中文的标注。

“我不饿。”小陈继续埋头演算，似乎打算用一杯热茶来填饱自己的肚子。

“别把身体熬坏了，病了可不好。”王耀提醒道。

“你们先去吃吧，我没那么早……得把这个算出来才行。”

头顶上的电动风扇摇摇欲坠地摆动着，搅动粘稠温热的空气，不断发出吱吱呀呀的声音，总叫王耀怀疑这东西过不了两天就会从天花板上摔下来。他无可奈何地叹了一口气，于是说：“我帮你去打一份吧，不吃饭总不可以，迟早胃病。你看我，就是总觉得自己可以，才弄到生病住院的……那时候医生都骂我不知轻重，连我父亲都写信过来问我是怎么一回事儿了。我就说我忘了吃饭。他气得不行啊。”说到这里他的语气变成了半开玩笑的戏谑，似乎腹部的绞痛不会再对他产生影响了。

“好吧好吧，帮我打两个馒头回来。”对王耀长篇大论无法反驳的小陈只好妥协，他计算的笔却一直没有停下，过了好几秒才分神又说道:“对了，王耀，你不回家吗？怎么我记得你好久没有回去过了，是你这边的工作还没结束吗？”

“快了。”王耀轻描淡写地省略了问题的关键，他找了个借口：“咱们不是被分派了几个苏联的援助专家吗，可都不太会用中文，老叫着我去做翻译，他们写的东西也要我们一一对应地给出更加详细的分析，所以还是忙了点吧。”

他给的理由足够的充分，无论是同事们还是父母都不会因此抱有怨言，光荣与责任在这里是同时存在的，这一代人生来就明白奉献的意义。但总不免他要去面对家人对于团团圆圆在一起的渴望的眼神，王耀想了很多办法去避免隔阂凝结成了冲突，但作用不大。

日复一日的风平浪静也许显得枯燥无味，却让所有人在各自的直线上平稳地向前推移。王耀并不厌恶这样近乎无声的日子，从某个方面说这与他在苏联的日子存在着惊人的相似，除了工作、休息之外，就没有什么事情可以做了，留给他的空闲时间也少得可怜。闲暇时他会双目放空地凝视着被放在特制相框里的列宁勋章，至今那都是让人艳羡的纪念品，不少人向王耀打听过这枚勋章的来历，而王耀也不过是轻轻一笑，粗略地说是一位朋友送的。

但王耀心里明白，列宁勋章的价值远远不止于纪念友情，那甚至不是友情，而是超乎友情的羁绊，还有一段漫长的等待。之前如此，现在如此，将来也如此。

在哈尔滨他问伊万是否对给他们光芒暗淡的未来失去了希望，那时必须面对的现实，可以预料到的结局，只是王耀无法想象。他不知道再过五年、十年、二十年之后的世界的模样，也不知道自己回过头去时到底又失去了多少珍贵的人和物，无论是他厌恶的还是喜爱的，避之不及或是爱不释手，都不复存在，也许最后保存下来的，仅仅是电影一般走马观花的黑白画面。

伊万和他一样不确定，却又信心满满，以惯常的、叫人安心的语调说那并不遥远，这份坚持也会一直下去，他不愿意因为一份不确定就造成一生的遗憾，而一切都取决于王耀的回答。王耀与他站在房屋的灰色阴影下，久久沉默，牵着对方的手，在漆黑夜幕下又重复了一遍那个诺言。

那些话语的每一个字他的都记得清清楚楚，回想起来总会叫他不自觉地笑起来，连他自己也没有察觉。那就像是幼童对于心底埋藏的秘密的幸福感，有着无理由的欢喜，并且将持续很长一段时间，甚至贯穿终生。

正如他似乎神经质的凝视，闪耀着亮光的红色列宁勋章在他的桌面上，覆盖在表面的玻璃倒映着他的脸，像光滑的水面。他总会看着这枚勋章，思索该如何在信中向伊万描述自己千篇一律的工作，几乎没有抱怨，却有着困惑。他说自己想念苏联更为长久的黑夜了，但在这里也能看到月亮和星星，没有什么变化，天空还是那样的天空，银河里的星光依旧闪烁在夜空里，随着月光而来到地表。

他也会想起同事老宋的求助，翻译一篇苏联学生的书信，说自己才知道有这样的事情。他模仿着名叫彼得的少年语气写那些初学者才会用的简单的句子，说以前自己也只会写这些，后来渐渐熟悉了，才敢去写其他错漏百出的句子，连他自己都不清楚写错了多少东西、闹出多少啼笑皆非的笑话了。

提起过去生活里的趣事，王耀总会笑起来，他乐于和伊万分享他不曾参与过的事情，无论欢笑还是悲伤，都希望一一说给伊万。

王耀写信的速度不快，每每都要重新誊抄一遍，让字迹看起来工整一些。他相信伊万应该也有这这样的习惯，毕竟他可不相信一份从头到尾都没有涂改过信能够在一时半刻就写出来，何况伊万对文字的运用熟练并不如他人，他的学习也只是通过战场上的代写书信的任务，一半是誊写阵亡通知书，一半是为他人写类似于遗书的家书，这都迫使伊万不得不以最严肃的态度来对待书信。

同样的，伊万写信的速度也不快，而加上跨越两个国家之间的距离需要耗费的时间，则更是一场让人焦灼的拉锯战。王耀每日都会去查看研究所信箱里分给他的小箱子，隔三差五会出现很多材料，却没有来自苏联的信件，很多时候他会有些失落，却又安慰自己也许明天就来了。

这一次的信件寄出后，王耀还不忘问老宋他儿子有没有收到彼得的来信，老宋咧嘴笑着说哪有这么快啊，得等上一两个月呢，加上又看不懂对方在说些什么，可不得要等多久。王耀耸耸肩说也有可能会快一点的，如果真的看不懂的话可以来找他。

老宋倒是想起来了，说：“我老看到你在写信，也是俄文吧，寄去苏联那边吗？”

“是啊。”王耀大大方方地承认了，“他是我一个好朋友，参加过卫国战争。我们一直都有来往……他是个，很好很好的人。”王耀想了想，是没有什么形容词可以完全展现伊万在他心中的形象，他们一同度过了东普鲁士的严寒的夜晚，度过了战争结束后风风火火的建设时期，而今还会有更多的陪伴在稀薄的书信之间维持联系。

“真亏你能坚持呢。”老宋有些佩服地说道，“你在苏联这么多年，认识一两个朋友也不奇怪，不过过的越久，能够留下来的朋友就越少，这件事倒是真的。我以前啊，有个特别好的战友，出生入死那种……后来复员去了另一个地方，没有留在北京，前几年我们还写信啊寄东西什么的……到了后来啊，就在也没有听说过对方的消息咯。他不会来打听我过得怎样，我也不会去打听他了……总是这样的。”说起这件事时，老宋的脸上浮现出遗憾的神色。

王耀看不清老宋的脸上是否有一丝丝衰老的痕迹，也很难从外貌去断定老宋的年龄，在风吹雨打的行军生涯里哪个人不是这样子过来的，他们和战友们有真诚至深且无可置疑的感情，然而不断流逝的岁月会无声无息地侵蚀掉大地上每一个人的记忆，将嶙峋不平的道路变作平整光滑泥地，踩上去只剩下涉水过后的狼狈。

他却生出莫名其妙的信心，对老宋说：“或许不会是你说的这样呢，老宋？我们是很好的朋友……不过，我们也不知道，我们算不算是朋友。不过我们都觉得，事情的发展会有些变化。”

老宋看着王耀坚定的表情，对这个观点妥协却又不同意地笑了一声，仍旧是那样的态度，却又模棱两可地说：“你们在苏联比我们久……”他正在为王耀寻找一个支撑他的观点的理由，而王耀已低下头去，继续去写纸上未完成的句子。

斟酌许久后王耀终于把自己想说的都写完了，抬起头去看晕染在天空中的橘黄色彩，夕阳的面貌不甚清晰，飘忽不定的云游荡在北京的上空，随着广播里亦近亦远声音飘散开来，正如画板上斑斓的薄雾。研究所里一如既往的静悄悄的，年轻人们和王耀一样不乐意回家，躲在这里曾经在工作中，而资格更老一些的工程师们就想着在家里完成工作，早早走了，包括老宋。

去寄信的路上王耀碰到了苏联来的专家，两个人打了个照面，也不说什么，各自沿着各自的路走了。街上叮叮当当的响声不绝于耳，王耀恍惚地想去捕捉这声音的来源，却又分不清从哪里飘来的。

逐渐凉下来的风让酷热的天气稍稍舒服了些，王耀还想着事情，不知不觉到了邮局门口才看看自己手里的信在不在。他和邮局的同志们相当得熟悉了，对方也认得他，知道他会有固定的频率过来寄信，只是微微一笑。

整个过程王耀驾轻就熟，他甚至能想到伊万在不久之后就能看到自己的回信了，因此高兴了几分，烦恼也抛诸脑后了。把地址写完后他和工作的同志说了声谢谢，思索着是要回研究所大楼还是回家好。他迟疑了那么几秒钟，却又听见那一阵叮叮当当的自行车的声音。

王耀回过头去，却看见妹妹推着有些不适和她的体型的自行车站在后面，眼神有些奇怪地看着他。

愣神片刻后，王耀问：“春燕，你放学怎么不回家呀？”

“我准备回去啊，你刚好经过，叫你又听不到，我就只好跟着你了，哥哥。”春燕指着不远处门校门口熙熙攘攘的人，不少是来接送孩子的父母，春燕有自己的一辆自行车，倒是方便很多，也没让家人担心过。

王耀才想起了去邮局的这条路上是春燕的中学，他掩饰性地笑了笑，说：“那咱们现在回家。”

“哥哥，你是去寄信吗？”

“嗯……给我的朋友，他在苏联。”

“好巧呢，我们老师也叫我们写信，说是会统一寄出去，然后等他们把信写完后，再拿回来。”春燕慢慢地推着自行车，走到了王耀的身旁，漫不经心地说起这件事情。王耀也点点头，示意自己知道，却又静静地听妹妹说下去。

“但是我看不懂那个女孩子的回信啊……字母我都不认识，更别说查字典啦。好几天前我就想找你给我看看什么意思，爸爸妈妈都没空，你也不回家。”春燕的声音太高了几分，流露出几分对他这个哥哥的不满意的抗议，尔后又说：“你们都这么忙，快要不记得我了吧。好不容易爸爸妈妈有空，你倒是没空了。”

“今天爸爸妈妈回家吗？”王耀问。

“对啊，说是会议结束了可以休息几天，本来还让我去叫你的，没想到还碰上你了。”春燕对于能见到父母这件事情非常开心难过，走路的速度也快了些，“研究所离我们这儿也不远嘛，我真的准备去找你的，敲敲门问，王耀在吗。”她模仿着成年人的语气，脸上却带着稚气十足的笑容，让王耀不知道还能说什么好，只能默默地看着春燕跳舞般轻快的步子。

“我刚好把手头上的翻译工作做完了，回去给你看看那封信吧。”

“好啊好啊，我可想知道上面写的到底是什么了。哥哥你回来的太及时了。”春燕应和道，眼神却在街上流水般行走的人群中不定地望着，似乎在想其他东西。正当王耀感到奇怪，春燕又说道：“哥哥，你每一天都有很多事情要做吗？”

王耀几乎是下意识地就说了当然，他反应过来后有些尴尬地摸摸后脑勺，伸手帮妹妹继续推那辆自行车。他说：“倒也不是很多，不过每天都有新的任务，所以……总会有时候忙不过来的。就像你学习那样，不可能只有昨天的任务而没有今天的任务。”他努力为自己的借口辩解着，并不想让妹妹发现自己闪烁其词的地方，一起走过了春燕的中学。

喧闹的街头有别于平日的寂静，春燕跟着广播哼起了小调子，心不在焉地问：“哥哥，你写信的那位朋友，认识多久了？我和斯维塔认识三个多月了，她给我写了两封信，我也写了两封信。”她话语的尾音微微向上扬，有着一股她这个年纪所特有的轻快之感。

“三个多月啦……说起来，我和我的朋友认识……也有好多年了。”沉默了一会儿，王耀说道。

他从卫国战争开始数与伊万结为好友的日子，那些日日夜夜并未褪色，东普鲁士的哭泣与泪水萦绕在他的脑海中久久不能散去，颠簸的路程坎坷崎岖，刺耳的列车呼啸声划破浓稠夜幕，在裹挟着暴雪的烈风中向前驶去。他回忆起坐在列车上自己孤零零的一个人的心情，无法用言语表达，说不定道不明，充满了对于前路的茫然。他的的确确从集中营里逃了出来，却又像走进了更加广阔的笼子里，在其中谋求生存下来的道路。但他并没有把这种心情告诉春燕，他想，他的妹妹完全没有必要知道这些带着利刺的、不值一提的破碎片段。

春燕见他快要陷入沉思，连带着推着自行车走路的速度也慢了下来，不禁在他面前挥了挥手，让他回过神来。

“哥哥，你又想起什么啦？走路都不看路。”

“什么也没有。”王耀故作轻松地说，“我只是觉得，很快能收到他的来信了。”

“要很久吧？斯维塔给我写的信我也要差不多一个月才能从老师手里拿到了。”春燕认为王耀的看法不太可能，于是摇摇头说道。

“……不会的，很快就会收到了。”

他露出柔和的笑容，步子迈大了一些以便跟上春燕的速度，兄妹二人的身影落在街道上，也跟着变成了薄暮的颜色。


	20. 浮声

昏昏沉沉的梦境中王耀听见了滔天巨浪般的轰鸣，令他的耳膜一时间难以反应过来到底听到了什么，接近于失聪的状态淹没了他的意识，深夜静谧的风声却悄然掠过窗外。他猛然起身，去看玻璃窗外无人寂静只有雪白月光的街头，白日里明亮晃眼的红色流水般融入到了每一个角落，红纸上的黑色字体布满墙壁，像纷繁复杂的天书一般飞在世界里。

他以为自己从一场铺天盖地席卷一切的海啸中死里逃生，然而那不过是午夜少有的一回惊梦，梦醒之后头脑是一片赤裸裸的空白，什么都不剩下。

他总会以为自己还在火车穿梭在国境边缘的短暂日子里，脑中回想着自己小时候学会的歌曲，随之而来的是战争年代激昂澎湃的军歌，不知不觉就成为了人们记忆中的共同部分。无缘由的，他在北京的夜里就想起了苏联和无数个无人陪伴的夜晚，都相似的缅怀起了自己的朋友们，油然而生的思念正如潮水涨满他的心房。

不可否认王耀对于第二祖国苏联有着不可磨灭的深刻印象以及炽热的眷恋，那是他少年时代的灿烂阳光和简要到来的战争严寒的漫长虚空，而盛放的向日葵在他的记忆中充当着焰火一般的角色。这总叫他想起伊万，与他的关系已经超越了朋友之间的界限的人，在从未断绝过的书信来往中艰难维持着相爱的节奏，努力让旋律继续优美动人下去。

他们曾有一场刻意安排而为之的会面，伊万从小城镇中的农场赶到了即将举行盛大庆祝游行的城市中，满目是被凛风吹袭得作响的红旗，上面用鲜艳而标志性的黄色画着镰刀锤子，正是他们所引以为傲的存在。那场游行并不是王耀第一次参加的庆祝活动，战争结束后人们试图用各种各样的方法来制造欢乐去麻痹神经中悲伤，用尽一切力气去抑制呼吸时不自觉想念起来的亲人与爱人，淡化生离死别带来的哀愁。在这种目的下，游行渐渐发展成了一定规模的活动，王耀也受邀参加了。

想起这件事来，王耀却记不清楚自己在那天看到了什么，他只能依稀想起人海里招手的伊万，然而声音却缺失的中断在了他的耳畔，只有绵长无尽的风声。那就像沉没在了万丈汪洋中被隔绝了一切可以听见的东西，只能伸出手去抓住从指尖游过的流水。

他们约定好了在那人群汇聚的地方见面，王耀满怀期待地站在水泄不通的红旗下方，游行的人们蓄势待发，看着晴朗的天空笑容前所未有的明媚，仿佛往日里的阴云一并被驱散开来了。

等了好一会儿，伊万才从相反的方向艰难地挤出一条路走过来，满脸汗水，还不忘擦一把，轻声抱怨郁闷了一句这天气反常的美丽。

王耀知道伊万不过是用另一种方式表达自己的感受，他在那你一言我一语的环境中无声息地勾起唇角权当须臾之间的笑容，透过杂乱无序的歌声和谈话声中他对伊万说了几句话，后者花费了一些力气才听清楚句子的意思。伊万冲他点点头，又指着就在他们两个人头顶上迎风飘扬的红旗，以热烈的声调道出了每一位公民内心对于战争必胜的信心。

其实王耀那是只能看着伊万从他的口型中分辨出字句的内容，他盯着伊万一张一合的双唇，绞尽脑汁地把破碎的单词拼凑在一起，然后连贯成断断续续的缺少某些片断的句子。可那终究还是没有什么关系，伊万总会迁就他而放慢语速，不自觉地就把王耀当成了初学俄文的学生，全然无视他已经能够熟练使用俄文好多年的事实了。

但伊万还是注意到了王耀迷惑的神情，露出有些抱歉的表情，摸摸自己头顶上的头发，猜测着王耀的反应将会是如何。

汹涌流动向前的队伍里王耀紧紧和伊万保持着同样的速度，微微踮起脚尖，然后开口大声告诉伊万没关系，他能听到他在说什么。伊万却不太相信王耀的说法，他更愿意找一个僻静的地方和王耀把自己的话说得清晰一些，至少那才是一场朋友之间的重逢。

推搡着往前的人们的情绪互相感染，悲壮的气息如同寒风疾行重新降临在每一个人的心上，王耀能感受到牺牲者们撕心裂肺的号哭与往日不再来的沉痛，那不曾随着时间流逝而稍有稀释，然而变作浓郁的毒素在血液中循环周身。那便是战争的力量，千斤巨石从天而降将所有自以为坚强的人都碾得粉身碎骨，风吹过只剩下飘渺的尘埃与满地的模糊血肉。

王耀不知道应不应该说自己是一位牺牲者，他当然有资格把自己在东普鲁士的悲惨经历一遍一遍地续输出来博取同情与感同身受的泪水，可于事无补，他的朋友们都一去不返，他用尽一切办法找寻的老师也不知踪迹了。留给他们的是一个似是而非的可能性，或许勉力生存，却又无法相见。

四周围的歌声与叫喊声充斥着王耀所能注意到的任何地方，他忽然感到一阵不合时宜地惊慌，侧过头去看还走在自己身边的伊万，确认可某些事情后才长长呼出一口气，他自己也不明白为什么。伊万察觉到他的不对劲，猜到了五六分，却又关切地问怎么了，是不是不习惯这密集的人群。

王耀摇摇头说不是。他的一生里还有更多远胜于此时此刻的更加拥挤的情况，而他忽如其来的彷徨却在眨眼的瞬间攻占了理智，促使他下意识地去锁定伊万。人们接着往下走，好像不止疲倦，冲过街头，向右拐弯，朝着他们为了纪念牺牲者们而建筑的大广场。

那儿的风终年不曾停息，就像荒芜坟场里的低声呜咽。

唯一能叫王耀安心些的是贴近他的伊万的温度，随着手背无意的触碰而传达到另一个人的身上，王耀甚至产生了一种冲动，想到要去握住伊万的手，止住那还没有发生的颤抖。

游行那日天空万里无云，颇有些混乱的场面不断被新的面孔覆盖而去，王耀快要分不清他们走到哪里了。他和伊万只能被动地迈出步子跟着其他人，继续朝着广场去。

歌声没有停止过，曲调从他们熟悉的耳熟能详的歌曲换成了更为悲壮的《神圣的战争》，每一句歌词王耀都能跟着唱下去。他的声音不大，很快就消融找了巨浪一般的歌声中，但王耀能听到身边的伊万的歌声。伊万的眼睛望向前方，视线越过黑压压的人头，停在了那高耸的纪念碑上。

王耀从不怀疑在自己没有见证过的伊万的经历中到底有着怎样的不同，那或许是无比惨烈的场面，由成千上万的残破尸体凌乱的堆积而成，世界被红色和灰色侵占了，刺目地如同耀眼的日光刺破厚重云层的那一秒。他并不想去过问伊万有关战争的一切，而是尽力避免提到这些叫人不快的记忆，小心翼翼地让他们都生活在现在的宁静中，不再泛起波澜。

然而王耀从伊万的歌声中听出了更多复杂的成分，或许还有强行忍住的哽咽，那之后是冲破封锁的哀痛回忆，像海一样拍打了他们脆弱却又坚强的内心，不断地造成新的刺激。王耀失神之下已不再歌唱，而是听着伊万的歌声，好像那样能让他更加熟悉自己的好朋友，而不仅仅局限于东普鲁士昏暗的天空下的白雪。

不可否认，他尤其喜欢伊万的歌声，那不像是抚慰人心的安眠去，而是另一种如同起伏不定的电波一样的歌声，在悲伤流泪同时赋予更加强大的力量，鼓励苦战中的战友同志拿起武器继续冲锋坚持下去。

“伊万，你经常唱这首歌吗？……你唱的很好听。”王耀故意把后面一句话的话音放到最低，不可否认的有着矛盾的心情，他既不想让伊万听见，又想办法要让他能听到。数秒之后，王耀抬起头去看伊万，想要让伊万也看着自己。

“我们学过，大家都会唱。”伊万笑了笑，神色平添了几分不常见到的怀念，“小耀，你喜欢吗？不过我想啊，你应该也是学过的，我刚刚也听到你在唱了呢，还不错呢……为什么停下来了？”

他的话落在王耀的耳畔还是残缺不全的，王耀却不过分介怀那些支离破碎的句子。他说：“我也学过，但是唱的不好听，老是跑调。比我唱的好多了。或者我已经学不会这首歌了。“语罢他扯出无可奈何的笑容，不再为自己反常的态度辩解，甚至想要掩饰自己对于群情激愤的场面下的不适应于害怕。

那股无名涌上来的畏惧事隔多年王耀都没有忘记，而这一次伊万却远在万里之外，隔着层层隐藏在雾海中的高树深林，奔走在大地之上的疾风不曾停下脚步，裹挟着雨和雪侵占了所有人的视线。

王耀睁着眼睛看尚未完全被午夜的黑蓝色覆盖而去的夜空，纠缠不休的梦魇令他急于寻找可以缓解这种状态的办法。他的父母亲因为工作还在另一座城市里，而妹妹早早入睡了，屋内寂静一片，只有王耀的内心如同烧灼的烙铁，高温正欲伤害光滑的肌肤。

总是在这样的夜晚里王耀会无端端地羡慕自己的妹妹，他们同样都是在战争中生存下来的，但年龄不同，所受的保护不同，最终所见的一切也有着天壤之别。王耀既是庆幸春燕人生的一帆风顺，又为自己那股无法消退的遗憾情绪而感到古怪难安。他们明明是最亲密的亲人，不应该有秘密，也不应该因为自己的苦痛而埋怨痛恨彼此，在不理解与隔阂的罅隙中让仇恨的种子破土而出生根发芽。然而东普鲁士酷似永恒昼夜里轮番的发号施令，驱使王耀在梦境中一步步向着未知的的深海之地而去。

最后他并没有从那片看不清颜色的海面上浮上来，好像真的如同古老船只触角之后的无声消逝，他能听到的已不再是此起彼伏的哭声与歌声，而是不存在的泡泡从海底冒上来时瞬间爆裂的声响，被敏感的知觉捕捉到放大到成千上万倍后产生不可逃离的冲天火光。整片海在燃烧，把他的秘密与情愫尽数烧成灰烬。

睁开眼睛的一刹那王耀错以为自己会看到伊万，好像他还在集中营逼仄且弥漫着恶臭的牢房中，脊背贴着瘦骨嶙峋的难友的衣服，汗水和血水一同凝固在发硬褪色的衣物上。他使劲眨着眼睛，环视四周，沮丧地发现自己在北京，在中国，正在他在东普鲁士时日夜思念的家人的身边。

但最初的欣喜已然转化为他对国土另一方的人的思念，耗尽勇气才迈出的那么一步，转眼之间就被国界线残忍地剖成两半，而且联系在巨大背景的沉默中正日渐变得困难，甚至走上了相反的方向。王耀判断不出来这是怎么了，然而怪异的气氛在这个国家内正与狂热同行，席卷一切。

几年前还大肆流行的布拉吉一夜之间被众人弃之如敝屐，连春燕也身在这股潮流之中，收到了不可避免的影响。王耀随口问起原因，春燕则用好笑的语气说大家都不喜欢了，那是苏修才会喜欢的衣服。她那理所当然的语调令人难以置信，王耀还记得春燕站在镜子前多么欢喜地展示自己合身且做工精致连衣裙，兴奋地想要让自己的好朋友们看看。然而这又在忽然之间急转直下成为了招人唾弃的低级爱好，叫王耀还在泥潭中不明所以。

与他接触过的苏联专家同样忧心忡忡，他们尚不清楚苏联内部发生了什么大事，仍旧打算指导自己的好朋友好学生们完成工程下一步，给出自己所能想到的最好的建议。但每个人看着他们的眼神都变了，从尊敬转为鄙夷，深藏在内心之中的嫉妒猖狂地变作脸皮上冰冷的笑容与唇角不自觉溢出的冷嘲热讽和讪笑。他们身边的人满怀恶意，敏锐地跟着转变的方向坚定不移地向前走去，只剩下这一群与苏联有过真正的密切的联系的人们在原地不明所以，还傻傻地以为这是多么好的世界。

王耀真正弄清楚情况是在邮局里的擦肩相逢，两鬓斑白的苏联教授匆匆在他的身旁走过，王耀本想和对方打声招呼，像往常那般问候几句，但教授只是以错愕的表情回应了他的嘘寒问暖，然后加快脚步朝着宿舍的方向走了。那是他第一次见到平日里不紧不慢的教授显露出紧张的模样，王耀便问邮局里工作的同志怎么了，对方却是冷哼一声，态度恶劣地几乎叫王耀以为自己走错了地方。女同志说的是“苏修”，一个晴天霹雳般的词语，落入他的耳中也同样带来了教授脸上所有的失望与愤怒。

话音落地，王耀还是问自己的包裹有没有来，对方极其嫌恶地抬头，脸上写满了从未见过甚至是刻意表露出来的脸谱式的不耐烦。

不再穿着布拉吉的女同志把外表看起来饱受风雪侵蚀的的包裹丢到了桌子上，轻蔑抬眼道：“自己签名就走吧，苏修的东西可不知道是什么，还不如扔了呢。谁能保证他们是真心诚意的当我们的朋友呢！”

王耀听着态度鲜明的话语，试图辩驳几句，以自己多年来在苏联的生活作为论据，来证明他们是多么好的兄弟姐妹。可他如鲠在喉，只是和教授离开时一般落荒而逃。

街头的高音喇叭不断回荡着高亢的女声，不久之前还热情洋溢地宣布他们会和苏联兄弟永久地结为盟友，带领这个世界从黑暗的时代走去，成为资产阶级的掘墓人。谁都不曾对此产生过一丝一毫的怀疑，王耀还在书信中给伊万说起了这叫人开心的事情，仿佛那代表着他与伊万同甘共苦的岁月，正在一点一点的向着光辉灿烂的未来而去，那些苦难都变作了路边飘扬终将消散的尘埃。然而尘埃不会散去，而是连接成了铺天盖地的巨网，把那些笃信真诚友谊的人带到了全新的处境。

那日王耀以最快的速度回到了家里，把包裹拆开，满心却不再有收到礼物时的兴奋，脑中除了伊万的容颜以外还有另一种压得他喘不过气来的危机感。好像长夜将至，身处某个群体中的他也将会一起作为别具戏剧性的牺牲者从此消失在历史的记录中。

那不过是杞人忧天。王耀如此安慰自己，笑着拿起了伊万在包裹中驾着的他的照片，伊万在白雪皑皑的荒原上与朋友人站在一起，笑着看着镜头，无忧无虑，神情熟悉的恍如他曾经给王耀展示过的他和战友们的照片。

王耀愣愣地望着实际距离不可估计的农庄，发现自己其实根本不记得那在哪里了，只留下斑驳陆离的印象，那便是他不断提醒的自己的，那是伊万的家。但对王耀而言，那是个陌生的地方，还有两条汇在一起的闪闪发光的河流。他曾在那里低矮的商丘上接受了伊万对他坎坷未来的衷心祝福，如今听来却是刺耳无比。

一同放进包裹里的还有两张黑色的唱片和一条红星花纹的围巾，那似乎是伊万最为青睐的礼物。王耀拿起了那张唱片，将房间里的机器调节到最小的响度，如同在聆听罪恶的秘密一般听着自己梦中出现过的歌声还有已然遥远歌曲。

他是在很早的时候学会这些歌曲的，印象深刻，以至于此后的许多许多年都没有办法忘记，好像如此留在了血肉之中。王耀跟着节奏，有些笨拙地念着歌词，语调没有起伏，肃穆地似乎是在空旷的墓园里看压人眉睫的坟墓，看墓园周围千风呼啸而过的森林，无数白雪在不堪重负的枝条这段后黯然落在了柔软的雪地上。

王耀不知道自己为什么会想到这一幕，他合上眼睛，仍然是漫山遍野的雪，他在其中奔跑，弄不清方向，弄不清缘由，希冀自己人能够保持少年人不知世事的天真无邪。

歌声结束后王耀又把歌曲放了一遍，结束后循环往复，把自己锁在房间里，呆滞地望着窗外与莫斯科不相同的景致，看着久经岁月洗礼而沧桑垂暮的紫禁城，仿佛落日的光辉遍布大地，把温暖撒到每个人的脸上、肩上、背上、脚边。

他类似于自我放逐的精神漫游中止与妹妹春燕和父母一起回家时交谈发出的悦耳笑声，王耀惊得从凳子上跳起来把唱片放进了自己所能想到的最隐秘的角落。他慌慌张张地将那些引有斯拉夫人面孔的珍贵照片藏进了抽屉里，前所未有地锁上了抽屉，反复试验了几遍后，才放心坐在桌前，作出正在演算的假象。

王耀能听清春燕和父母在说些什么，无非是学校里发生的鸡毛蒜皮的小事和老师上课可能提到的内容和犯下的错误，那些事情王耀大多不会用心去倾听，然而他的神经绷紧到最敏感时，他听见春燕在说课本上被修改的有关苏联的文字。

春燕抱怨着课本上临时修改的内容让她学起来很混乱，什么都弄不清楚，而且还没有定论。父母则好言安慰春燕，态度暧昧地回避了春燕直白的问题，只是一味说很快就会有新的版本了。倘若他们是一般人的父母，这样的话语未必有什么可以参考的价值，然而身份的不同也令王耀格外敏锐地感知那是提前释放出来的信号。

无疑这正是多日以来折磨得王耀寝食难安的难题，他犹豫着是否要去拜访苏联的教授提出自己内心的疑惑，又想要凭借着父母的愧疚与理解获取确切可信的事实。他不相信报纸上的内容，正如他在大学时代身边人对报纸文字的嗤之以鼻，坏习惯令他有着一股怀疑主义的离经叛道。

迟疑期间王耀仍然没有放弃联系伊万，在这一方面倒是保持着引人可怜的真诚，几乎是请求邮局的同志们帮他把信件寄出去。他绞尽脑汁地说服那些与他不在同一线上的同志们，好像那样就能博得他人的感同身受。

最后邮局的同志勉为其难地答应了王耀的要求，他含含糊糊地点头说可以寄出去，却没有时间保证，也不说途中要经过什么样的检查。王耀说不管如何还是谢谢那位同志了，对方却在他感恩戴德的表情和言辞中依旧冷若冰霜，眼神像寒风里冰冻的洁白湖面。

邮局的工作人员们没有制止王耀继续做这违背了全民立场的事件，他们收下了等待寄出去的信件，不再在乎里面的内容到底是什么。最终阻拦王耀继续这样浪费时间的行为的是他的父母，他们担忧的看见了阴影在王耀身上尚不安稳的未来，像每一个父母那样想尽一切办法为他把障碍和困难减少到最低，意图抹掉在他身上的苏联时代留下来的痕迹。

自那时起，王耀被迫开始学习怎么样和大家站在相同的高度，忽视所谓身份地位学识阅历的差异，把自己的故事变成干巴巴的一句话，变作相同的衣服，变作相同的面孔，连日子也是千篇一律的枯燥，而此刻娱乐也被剥夺了，他们只剩下无休止的劳动。

斗争像场雷雨令备受过去关注的他们跌落在泥泞之中，光荣与责任都变成了无中生有的污名，像是刻在脸上一辈子洗刷不掉的耻辱。

王耀再也没有收到过伊万的来信，他隐隐约约猜到了原因，就像自己在下了大雪的早晨和同伴们走在山中寻找聊以果腹的食物时看到的行进在雪中的德国人军队，他把所有的力气都化作自己跑不快的步伐，在自己剧烈地呼吸声与冲撞着耳朵的心跳声中不断提醒自己要更快一些，要更快一些！但他也意识到自己的动作其实什么也改变不来，深重的无力感沉沉地他在他的脊柱上，令他无法直起身子，再去看清晨光芒万丈的日光。

他的父母第一次决断地做出了决定，不容家中任何人反对，利用私人交情把王耀从与苏联人接触过密的研究所中调了出来，送到了茫茫戈壁滩上亟待有高学术水平的专家任教的学校里。那间学校的名字是王耀闻所未闻的，他还来不及表达疑问或是做出自己的坚持，一切却都为他准备好了。

一个星期后跟着大部队启程，去那荒芜得狂沙飞舞的天幕下，如同隐姓埋名一般度过接下来不知道还有多久的日子，直到他的父母认为局势稳定下来才有可能被允许离开。

他们那时都记得一句话，在局势进一步恶化沸腾后重新浮现在了他们的脑海里，才恍然发觉一切并没有他们想象的那么简单，也绝非那么容易平息。事情正在其变化，而变化在恶化，他们唯一能确定的一点在清醒时变得毫无用处了。

因为他们都已被动地走进了人生中的漩涡，巨大的风浪腾空而起，污浊的水在咆哮声中迎面而来。

放到在那些年里王耀格外留念自己少得可怜的睡眠中一闪而过的梦境，那些美好温暖与此时此刻的寒风飘雪截然相反，驱散了令他眼花耳鸣而缭乱，只剩下他曾仿佛单人合唱的歌谣。

他内心嘶哑的声音跟着回忆起舞，将生命的热度一点一点冷却下去。


	21. 江上望归舟

数以万计的人和王耀一同踏入了命运的河流，噤声中不再思考自己的理想和被毁坏在眼前的每一幕。王耀强迫自己从灰暗中汲取力量，像狂风肆虐的戈壁滩上坚韧生长的枝草，无论如何都能获得自己的一线生机。但他也知道自己想得太过容易了，把一切困难的食物都简单化为不堪一击的行为，然而事实远远不是他所想象那样的。

越来越多的学生从全国各地而来，这所名不见经传的学校在某一日忽然拥有了大批的成分优良、思想觉悟极高的学生。说不清是怎么一回事，逼狭的半个世纪以前建成的建筑物内就挤满了学生，带着渴望的眼睛和一无所知的大脑。这恰恰是让王耀头疼不已的一点，他不曾面对过数量如此巨大的学生群们，而水平的高低不一更是让课程没有办法进行下去。

不少好学的学生们也明白自己的基础一塌糊涂，如果不是出生好、思想积极、热爱伟大领袖，他们是根本不会拥有如此难能可贵的机会的。兴许是明白了这个缘故，常常有些学生在课程结束后还特地跑过来问他们面貌年轻却又疲惫的教师是否有空闲时间能够一一指导。通常王耀都不会拒绝学生们的请求，他同样也是一名学生，深知好老师对学生成才的重要性。但他缺少必要的耐心与关心，每当他问出一个自己意识中很简单的问题时，都无一例外地动学生的脸上见到了迷惘——不是似懂非懂的迷惘，而是彻彻底底的一片空白的映像，也没有从心底里觉得自己需要付出多少努力。

王耀不能解释为何自己的脾气越来越不受控制，虽然没有当面对学生们表达自己的愤怒，却又常常不加掩饰地流露出鄙薄的神色。多么难以置信，他想，他用这样的脸的去对待求知若渴的学生们，本来就是一种对他们的不尊重，更何况，他并没有资格去表达自己对学生平均入学水平的希望。

一望无际的戈壁滩和白沙或许也是他的怒火的源泉，那其中还夹杂着无理由无根据的焦躁，在王耀往地平线上望过去时那种情绪滋长得尤其厉害，仿佛是暮春过后的离离原上草，无声无息就侵占了面积广阔的土地，成了一片动人心弦的明媚亮绿。

无可否认的，王耀清楚自己对这个人迹罕至的地方没有一丝好感，他过着放逐般的生活，隔三差五就要写思想报告和检讨书来向大众表现自己学习新的、革命性思想的努力以及成果。大把大把的无稽之谈甚至消耗了王耀完成工作的时间，他不得不再度压缩自己稀少的睡眠，直至成为一张没有重量的白纸。而他也被迫改掉了定期写信的习惯，哪怕是俄文也被禁绝使用。

一开始王耀还用各种各样的借口为自己开脱，尚未找到属于自己的在这片戈壁滩上的卑微地位，仍然像是在苏联一样，带着某种不可掩饰的习气。但他的反抗在身形庞大的狰狞的制度面前显得绵薄无力，只能算作类型相似的无奈反抗。

抵达这所学校后的几年里，他有一半的时间都在批斗大会临时搭建起来的舞台上，王耀熟知舞台的每一个角落，可同时他在那狭小的舞台上无处可逃，只能扮演自己被安排好的右派角色。他仓皇失措地以狼狈的姿势跪在观众面前，戴着纸枷锁，一遍又一遍地坦白检讨自己这么多年来接受的腐朽的思想以及日后将会如何改正。那些话语日复一日的重复出现在他的陈腔烂调之中，然而台下的人正群情激愤，兴高采烈地看着平日里地位尊敬的老师被打得措手不及，全然不顾自己听到的是什么。

与他一同被批斗的还有另一个学习小组的成员，对方也同样因为演技精湛而被提拔上来。在舞台上时，王耀窃声问身边低头看着木地板的人，问他是从哪里来的。他们的对话唯有彼此能听清楚，二人都呈现出茫茫然的神情，似乎还不能接受自己今时今日面临的状况，意图找到一个合适的时机来为自己沉冤得雪。

被王耀提问到的人叫方明，那是一个很普通的名字，好像放进人群里就找不到了，但两个人的名字有着某个层面上相似的意思，一时间令他们产生了在这喧闹沸腾的声音中交谈着欲望。

听到王耀的话后，方明下意识地就看了一眼挤在大广场上的人们，他们两个人并不是主要被批斗的落后分子，受到的关注不大，因此稍稍轻松些。思虑片刻后，王耀听到方明这么说：“我是北京人。”

“好巧，我也住在北京。”王耀悄无声息地笑了笑，却又在下一秒对自己的笑容感到惊讶。他想那可能让自己看起来更加难以亲近了，纵然那个笑容是某一瞬间就作出而且不受控制的动态。

“像是命运。”方明也跟着说道，他压低声音，确保王耀能够听到后音量就没有改变了，“朋友，你犯了什么不可饶恕错误吗？”

“和苏修有来往。”

他放轻自己的呼吸，努力令自己看起来情绪平稳些，又维持着表面上面对人民的愤怒的时候应该有的愧疚与自卑，那时每一个站在舞台上的人应当学会的面具，那能给台下看戏的观众们带来满足感，也能够令人们产生丝毫难以捕捉或是高高在上的怜悯，从而让处罚尽可能得变小。人们总是如此热爱看到他人落泪忏悔的模样，仿佛那能带来什么天大的乐趣，但事实上那什么好处都没有，除了给自己光怪陆离的记忆涂抹上污黑肮脏的色彩。

方明沉默了一小会儿，王耀听了听台下的咒骂，有些人注意到了这两位怡然自得的右派分子，开始叫出声来，警告他们安分一些。王耀也跟着做出了缄默的神态，低下头去，看着那满是污泥和沙土的木地板，不知道有多少人在这里跪下过，也不知道有多少人被情绪不受控制的激动群众殴打致残，却又被骂自讨苦吃不思进取。

沉浸在自己的思绪中的王耀其实并不需要和方明有过多的交流，他深知所有和自己一样站在舞台上的人都是不可信赖的，因为生活巨大的落差会带来思维上的空白片段，填充这个片段的是极度的自私自利以及残酷无情，人性中的兽性此刻暴露无遗，手上沾满鲜血的他们却与此同时饰演着荒诞戏剧中不受欢迎的丑角。王耀放空双目望向前方，那是他特有的应对技巧，从他少年时代在东普鲁士遭受毒打与满怀恶意的嘲弄后就学会的忽视，他把自己隔绝在某个大雪纷飞的冬日清晨，无数次地回想昔日美好的时光。

不得不说那是王耀聊以自慰的好方法，他不断地回忆起苏联早春明媚鲜艳的花朵还有特有的矢车菊与向日葵，心中并无种子的花田在艰苦的环境下努力伸出枝条，想要萌发出生机勃勃的冬日。

“生命的过程是质疑的过程。”

过去王耀的一位老师如是说道王耀也说不清楚为什么自己会随着一句话印象深刻，可他忽然就是这么想起来了。教授从群岛如蒙大释般地回来了，有别于年轻时的英俊与雄心勃勃，变得面目全非，就像他的家乡。那位教授回来时，没有任何人欢迎他，包括王耀在内，都非常得不明白为什么要允许一个罪大恶极的叛乱分子回到群众中间。

他对那位老师产生过微妙的敬佩与怜惜之情，一来因为对方曾经是领域内说一不二的奠基者，二来这是因为对方不得不遭受的离奇迫害，但迫害这两个字从来没有从教授的口中冒出来过。这从来都是王耀自己的理解以及某种程度上对真相的接近后产生的想法，他不认为教授会同意自己的说法，但“迫害”这两个字却尤为适用于群岛的归来者。

无家可归而又风尘仆仆的改造分子在新社会中格格不入，王耀能从教授灰暗的眼睛里找到已然泯灭的神采，象征着理想的破碎和前途的浑浊与波澜不平。这令王耀想要完完全全地去了解教授身上发生过的事件，但王耀万万没想到的是，他的突发奇想里有朝一日会多出一个素材，而素材的蓝本就是他这么多年来的生活经历以及回忆。

那一阵子他写信询问过伊万是否听说过这些劳动改造者们，这个简单的问题获得了伊万直接却又粗暴的回答，一瞬间就好像自己不会成为其中一份子的自信和其他人对治愈系的观点的捍卫的讲座。王耀早就不是那个拿起信封就会追忆随风往事的人，可他却又在教授这一方面不住地想到教授被抹掉的没有痕迹的过去。

在信中，王耀和伊万长久地讨论着他人的故事，伊万会三两句地提起自己的战友们和他们的爱人，他得以从战友们亟待书写的书信中找到蛛丝马迹，而在伊万在农庄落地生根后，他又开始说起身边人的微小历史，好像能从里面看到整个民族的兴起与衰落。王耀乐于见到伊万把这些事情写在信上，能让他体验到人生的不同之处，发现断壁残垣背后朝气蓬勃的绿叶。

王耀把伊万的来信都收到了一个牛皮袋子里，平整地将边角对齐折叠在一起，完美得似乎一丝不苟，态度认真地好像牛皮纸袋子里放着什么不可告人的秘密。但那些秘密王耀和伊万不曾在信纸上写出来过，他们在此处有着惊人的相似之处，把所有的爱恋深藏在心底，不愿显露不愿告白，只是小心翼翼地在字里行间揣测着对方对自己的感情如何。

他们都缺乏了必要的勇气，明明陪伴了如此之久，却还是作出了相同却也无可回头的选择。沉寂无人的夜里，王耀看着头顶灿烂澄澈的天空，时常喃喃自语一般地问自己是否后悔没有留在苏联，留在爱人的身边，而是荒唐地想要挽留伊万却又想要履行自己对于国家的责任。

人都是有自私的一面的，但可以通过抑制自己的渴求来达到宽容与伟大，不过世界上绝大多数人都是最普通不过的平庸色，并没有特别的需要注意的地方，自然也就没有人看到他们身上小人物斤斤计较里的悲欢离合。王耀自认为自己做了很多和其他人一样的事情，拖延着不肯放手，宁愿长痛而不愿短痛，把承诺当作希望与未来，固执地坚守着不可能生存于日光之下的禁忌爱恋。

在他站在风口浪尖舞台上的这么多年来，后悔的痛苦盘旋在他心中久久不去，他逼问自己对伊万的感情是否如初，却不能直面问题的每一个音节，甚至不敢重新倾听内心的声音。

呼啸的风止不住地长途奔袭而来铺天盖地的黄沙顷刻之间把洁白的墙壁覆上了一层太阳般的颜色，然而更加暗淡，也更加斑驳难以掩盖。王耀看腻了这样没有真实感的场面，他数不清自己戴着右派的帽子、躲避巨大动荡与天灾人祸的时间了，父母的高瞻远瞩最大力度地保证了王耀的生命安全。与其他人的悲惨结局相比，王耀只是庆幸自己的出身如此拯救了他，虽未逃过一劫，却能保全自身，还能平安地活到结束那一天的到来。

但他的设想远远比像是要美好得多，王耀没多久就明白自己政治上的麻痹带来的后果了。他没有中断过和北京家人的联系，也不节制自己交友的范围，兴许这在学校里让他看起来平易近人而且态度温和，但在有些人眼中那便是他曾经在苏联生活过留下来的别样的骄傲自大与无上优越，现在正是挫一挫他的威风的时候。

王耀不太清楚所谓循规蹈矩的界限在哪里，或者说那人人尽可莫须有的界限是从来不存在的，理所当然的，也就没有去了解透彻的必要了。他保留着学习的习惯，保留着多年以来在苏联养成的写信的习惯，依旧寄去北京和苏联，但收信日期令人不知如何是好，也不知应当什么时候才能拿到。

期间他收到过妹妹春燕的来信，重逢与分离在这对兄妹之间上演着戏剧性的变化，他们好不容易才能团聚并且重新像普通人一样成为对方生命中的一部分，眨眼之间却又相隔了大半个中国，而且被允许国家的日期遥遥无期。可以预料的到的是，在未来的数年中，王耀都没有见过自己的妹妹了，出于这种复杂而难过的心态，他时常在信中关切地询问妹妹是否长高了、学习地如何了、父母的生活是否一帆风顺了。

这样的信件正如一般怪异的笑话，其中的前提矛盾不已，王耀也早就预料到了有那么一天。

相对于戈壁滩近乎于癫狂错乱这么多年，王耀那个小小的牛皮袋子里已经装满了他的收件的通信信件，那都属于苏联的岁月，属于他回不去的安宁。他的的确确再也没有收到过伊万的来信了，起初产生的歇斯底里的苦痛已慢慢减弱为了心口长久不衰的抽搐感。他只能依靠那些过去的通信来找回当初的感觉，好像伊万仍然留在他的身边，聆听着他的声音。

担当老师的年岁里王耀有处于暮秋时节的错觉，白天他无暇去看万里无云的天空是如何的晴朗明媚，夜晚则要继续在大会上声泪俱下地做出检讨以及痛诉苏修分子的毒害，如此这般的日夜颠倒令他筋疲力竭，而无处不在的鄙夷目光更是将他的内心煅得有如火淬。王耀想不明白自己为什么会成为老师，更加想不明白自己为什么会走上一条这样的、酷似于当年那位群岛归来的教授的道路。

当时他总以为教授对于自己的人生能够回到正常的方向上这件事情会感到劫后余生的欢喜，纵然稍纵即逝，可那毕竟也是欢喜。但此时此刻，王耀站在喧哗不止的、无人认真看他一眼的课堂上时，才真切明白教授的心态。他的平静不过是无力反抗后的放弃，更多的还包含了彻彻底底的绝望，像极度干旱的沙漠中不再萌发的种子，早就不知道在多少年前就丧失了长出枝条的能力了。

某些时候王耀会期待着有求知好问的学生来请教他，哪怕是语气不善也好，但那至少也是对学业的责任感，可他的学生之中，那些他记下了名字的人们，对他这位苏修分子只有发自内心的唾弃。

一日里王耀曾想把那些答案乱七八糟的试卷发还回去，他对这样的境况已经见怪不怪了，没有人愿意一丝不苟地来填写他分发的试卷，也不相信他所谓在苏联学习过的经历。他只能在下课后空旷的课室里苦笑一声，然后派那些像垃圾一样的试卷。那时方明在打扫乱糟糟的课室，拿着扫把漫无目的地走在桌子之间的间隔里，时常抬起头来与王耀聊天，语气倒是乐观。

他的朋友方明并不承担教学任务，因为方明的“罪名”比他还要恶劣——他是一位虔诚的基督徒，不承认马克思的理论，从源头上否定了绝大多数人民相信的世界本原。

“老王啊，你还是丢掉这些试卷吧，又没人会看你给他们写的订正。与其浪费这么多精力，还不如好好回去休息一会儿。晚上还要开大会，饭又不给吃饱，别累坏自己了。”方明絮絮叨叨地说着话，眼睛没有离开过扫把能够触及的区域，啧啧摇头看着满是灰尘与泥土的地面。

王耀听着方明是实话，还有他的回音，不由地摇摇头，总要说起自己的老师对他的影响：“我在苏联的是有，的确有一位非常负责的教授……他脾气不太好，比我刚刚来这里还要差些，但我去请教他一些我不懂的问题，他会用最恰到而且生动的例子来解释给我听。我很尊敬他，因此也想要向他学习。”

“对工作负责的人们都值得尊敬。”方明接口说道。他的扫把沙沙沙地划过粗糙的地板，腾出一只手来在胸前画了个十字，喃喃地念着某些词句。

“不过教授和我说过，他不想成为任何人的老师，他也不热爱自己的职业。”王耀叹息一声，看了一眼敞开的大门外无人走过的走廊，好像还能透过墙壁看到天空。

“这也很正常，人们都有不同的喜爱。但不是每个人都能够如愿以偿的。”

“他在忍耐。”王耀有些像分析自己一样地说道，把一张写满了对自己批判的句子的试卷放在对应的课桌上，颇为可惜地摇摇头，“教授对我说，生命是一个质疑的过程。我不懂他想要质疑什么，到底是人生的意义呢还是存在的价值呢？那可能太过高深了，我没有弄清楚过。”

“人是为自己而活，也是为主而活。我们都有罪。”方明保持着自己脸上神秘莫测的微笑，总看起来显露出一团和气的模样，叫人无法生气。

“老方，你怀疑过主吗？……你真的认为耶和华和他的安琪儿们存在过这个世界上？”王耀的话音轻了些，略有颓废地问起自己的难友。他感觉到这句话对于方明的冒犯了，那正是每一天晚上批斗他们的群众所鄙薄的地方，认为方明信仰那些虚无缥缈的神迹是可笑而幼稚的，完全无视了方明曾经在学术上做出的贡献，只是在思想部分将他置于孤立无援的处境中试图如此摧毁他的意志。

“我不敢妄自揣测主的意愿与痕迹，”方明的语气严肃了些，王耀注意到他扫地的声音变得杂乱起来，“这仅仅是主对我的考验。”

“那可真是很漫长的考验啊……”

王耀似有若无地苦笑一声，把手上最后一张试卷发完了，找了些东西压在桌子上以防被吹走。窗户打开着，说不定什么时候会有席卷而来的风沙，但那时天空呈现出绚丽的光线，日暮之下的戈壁滩像广阔的海一样波澜壮美，然而王耀无心欣赏这样的美景，他和方明去批斗的时间越来越近了，就像在规律作息下必然而有的灾难。

“没有苦痛将会长久，黑夜终将过去，我们也能沐浴到神圣的光辉。”方明笃定地说道。他因营养不良而面上的颧骨高高凸起，阳光不均匀地打落在他的脸颊上，勾勒出凄惨的线条，却无端叫王耀把他和伊万联系起来了。

“我有个朋友，”王耀不由自主地想要和方明说一个人，那几乎就不是一个有情节的连贯的故事，“卫国战争开始不久后我就认识了他，那时儿童院被炸成了灰，每天我们都战战兢兢地躲在危楼里。但是德国人还是突破了城市的防御线，我们来不及逃走，被抓住了。后来我们这些俘虏被带到了东普鲁士的一间集中营里……就是在那里……我认识了那位朋友。我们两个人想尽办法从集中营里面逃了出来，还有另外两个人，但那时我无处可去。他就一直陪在我身边，鼓励我、支持我、安慰我，甚至在我最为迷惘的时候为我想办法，让我去了莫斯科。”

王耀惊异于自己居然能在今时今日如此平静地叙说他和伊万的经历，同时又若无其事地掩盖了其中他蕴藏的感情以及情感上的偏爱，都变作平铺直叙的淡然。方明静静地听着王耀讲话，正像是在忏悔密室中聆听他人心声出言宽慰的神父，用自己沉默的柔和去修补那些受伤的心灵。

“我想，那位朋友必然是你所喜爱的人。”方明如是说道，而王耀也只是轻笑，并不否认这个观点。

接下来发生的事情是方明可以轻而易举猜到的，许多人相似的命运以至于他仍可以从中通过泪水寻找到相同的规律，众生都被置于浩荡时代的熊熊熔炉之中，受害者们努力坚持着理想流着泪水追忆往昔灿烂的光芒，以此来抚平流血的伤口，却又不得不直视刺眼的现实。

末了，素来仁慈的方明长叹一声，继续低头扫地。他的目光越过一张张凌乱的试卷，看见王耀写在上面的修改文字，不由得摇头复叹息。

遍地夕阳余辉之中，王耀注意到了那时方明脸上时常露出来的同情的表情。窗外刮起了风，游动在空旷平整的大地之上，呼呼地发出声响，扰动着他们各自的心绪。

“老王，生命是一个质疑的过程，对吗？”方明忽然问道。

“也许吧……我从来没有确定过。”王耀望着远方无限延伸的地平线，上面的光线正在消散且其他低矮的房屋被遮挡，不用过多就月亮就会在深蓝的天空中发散处清冷如水的柔光，照在夜间汹涌不息的人群之上。他无比熟悉这样的场景，已不再耿耿于怀，反而有一种和方明一样的坦然。

“你的教授说得很对啊，老王。”方明慢慢地在教室里走了一圈以确认还有没有什么地方是没有打扫到的，等他环视四周心下清楚后，才继续说：“时间流逝以后，我们回想过去，也许并不是充满自豪以及无悔的，反而是满满的悔恨。有时候我们会痛恨自己的愚蠢天真，相信了那么多不可能的假象，也有时候我们会为自己一个小小的错误而一生活在阴影之中。恰恰就是那时，我们质疑自己当初的信誓旦旦和愚昧无知了……如果可以选择，大家都会毫不犹豫地想要重新来过。”

他这话让王耀怔住了。

下一秒他努力眨眨眼睛，背过身去，似乎在收拾讲台上的粉笔。

但王耀听见自己一字一字地说：“老方啊，我那个朋友告诉我说，千万不要为自己的任何决定而后悔，他为我所有的选择而感到高兴。从今往后，他都不会因此而责怪我。……要是那是真的该多好啊。但我现在已经找不到他了。”王耀深呼吸，克制住嗓音里止不住的颤抖，尽力清晰地说。

方明似是而非地笑了笑，也不在意朋友和自己的分歧所在，权当听了一个无疾而终的故事。他把扫把放好，依旧用那种慢慢地步子向前走着，身姿的别扭宣告着他在此处受到的伤害，王耀正要去扶方明，方明却说：“你先回去吧，老王。我一个人可以过去的。”

虽然方明口头上是那么说，可王耀忧心忡忡地看着他在乱局而被殴打致残不能再正常走路的双腿，还是有着些许的不放心。方明说自己真的没有什么，老早之前就这么走路了，现在哪还有什么样子？

既然方明说到了这个份上，王耀也只好任由方明一个人走。这一栋古老建筑物的走廊惊人的长，站在尽头望向另一方的距离令人咋舌，王耀仍然担忧方明是否能够如他口中那么轻松地走到楼梯口并且下去。但方明背对着他挥挥手，叫他早些走。

王耀在角落处凝视着方明渐渐缩小成一个灰蓝色小点的背影，被一股突如其来的失落击得胸腔作痛，仿佛肺部的空气一瞬间被某种摧枯拉朽的力量吸得一干二净，每一次的呼吸都伴随着耳畔的轰鸣与肋骨刺入器官的剧痛。他在原地站了好一会儿，直到方明以那种滑稽而壮烈地姿势走下了楼梯之后才转过身去，走向另一条通道。

办公室里王耀毫不意外地看到了那些每天更新的贴在自己桌子上写满了咒骂的纸条，他笑得苦涩，一张一张地撕了下来，面色已不再如一开始时的苍白。

推门而入的另一位教师看到了站着的王耀，他不愿意和王耀有什么正面接触，也不过是看了一眼，走回了自己的地方。王耀也没有和对方打招呼，他明白没有人需要一个右派分子的问候，那更像是一场即将来临的牵连。

两个身份不同的让在一片面积固定的区域里忙碌着，王耀时不时去看雪白墙上的钟表，他的剩余活动时间越来越少了，必须加快速度清理完要丢掉的东西。

两位过去在地位上平等而且能互相称呼的同志如今各自回避着对方，各怀各的心思，偶尔悄悄抬头来看对方。但王耀下一次抬头时对方已经背着袋子离开了，整个办公室又只剩下一个人了。他从凳子上站起身来，把讲义收回抽屉里，也要走了。

一封信放在他转身就可以看到的地方，信封上盖有北京的邮戳，王耀认得上面的字体，那正是春燕一贯的风格，但隐隐约约王耀觉得那有些不同了，或许是因为太久没有接触到妹妹书信所导致的。他拿起信封，朝四周看了好几次，然后才拆开了发黄的信封。

春燕的来信寥寥数语，在这一次还具备了言简意赅的特色。王耀盯着那一瞥一划都工整美丽的字体，字句拼凑成了他从来都没有去想过的复杂句子。春燕说，他们的父母也遭到了扩大化后的浪潮的侵袭，为了显示自己的正确性以及对人民群众的忠诚，下定决心要和苏修分子断绝一切关系。

信上的内容王耀王耀难以分辨真假的界限在哪里，匆匆读了一遍以后，他恢复了初来乍到的浑浑噩噩，重新叠好要和他断绝一切关系的书信，放进信封里，不再有其他动作。


	22. 尘世（上）

跃动的火焰不知不觉之间也成为了这场浪潮的代名词，从最初人们欢天喜地地聚集在一起大炼钢铁的土炉里面的火，到后来为了毁灭随时可能成为诬陷自己的证据而燃起的火焰，都如此明亮刺眼地燃烧着。王耀不曾想过自己有一天也要与后者一同成为烧起火来的人，他不想把珍贵的回忆焚成灰烬，变成那个亲手破坏一切他所珍视的事物的人。

方明拒绝了他人要帮他烧了那本皮革封面烫金字体的《圣经》的好意，他说他不能做这样渎神的行为，那完全是出于畏惧的人才会做的，他自己并不害怕接下来要发生什么。在他人无法理解的目光中，方明紧紧搂着那本圣经一瘸一拐地离开了，王耀手上空荡荡的，却想起了自己放在抽屉里的文件袋。有一定岁月的文件虽然被很好地保存起来，但似乎也和主人一样呈现出颓败的迹象，在无知觉的情况下发皱、泛黄、脆弱，经不起任何的苦难了。

运动新一轮高潮掀起时王耀仍然没有摆脱自己的右派帽子，他的人生也随之陷入了某个不断吞噬周边光芒的黑洞之中，终日被妹妹的寄来的书信的阴影笼罩着，信上的文字已不再刺痛他的双目，然而内容却改变了，叫他的世界天旋地转。他还记得自己当时的反应，颤抖着双手，努力抑制自己接下来可能的动作，不可置信地念着一向身体健康的父亲突如其来而且毫无缘由的死讯以及母亲被迫的离婚与搬离。可悲的文字浮动在他的眼前，王耀觉得自己甚至能够听见春燕的声音，那些关于他们一家人的分离与上个世纪就开始转动的命运的齿轮。他们每个人都无法从中逃脱，也不能真正成为所谓的建设者。

他们都被无知的熊熊火焰吞没了，正成为其中尖叫着、悲鸣着的尘埃，在寒冷的风中飘向远方，再也不能回到原来的地方。

历经重重严密审查远道而来的来信仅仅只是起到了通知的功能，春燕说了他们的新地址，似乎期待他们可以从此远离政治中心的漩涡。王耀不知道自己捏着那张纸有没有流泪，他的眼角干涸，双耳被巨响填满，听不见难友们的安慰，也没有听到方明如何从一个基督徒的角度来祝福他。所有的祝福在此刻都是无用且可笑的，王耀想自己算是彻彻底底体会到了这一点，他在原地束手就擒，缴械投降。

随信附赠的是母亲辛苦存下来的口粮，城市常年处于饥饿的状态，哪怕是那场劫难过去多年后，整个国家还是处于难以果腹的状态，更不用说他们这些戴着帽子的人能够获得的粮食是多么的少了。习惯了饥肠辘辘状态的王耀看着那一小包裹里鼓鼓的炒面，那是很多人梦寐以求的食物，多少人为了能吃到上一口炒面而背地里做了多少伤天害理的事情，从王耀所了解的层面上就已经数量惊人。他把那些能够补充他所缺失的营养的炒面都收在了办公室的抽屉里，好像那道不牢固的模板们能够守卫他的秘密以及财产。但他早就没有个人隐私可言了，更不用受被禁绝的私藏食物。

每个人都有一双眼睛，他们能凭借自己极好的视力看见许多东西，也能够将这戈壁滩上广阔无际的沙土收入收入双眸，记下自己所看到的一切。但告密者无处不在，他们比其他人更加善于利用自己的眼睛去寻找潜在的能够敲诈与欺侮的对象，将他们用光明正大的名义打倒在地，堂而皇之地进行杀伐，让受害者们的血与骨都暴露在污浊的空气中。然而狰狞笑着的却是告密者。

那一小包裹的炒面在王耀的估计中或许能吃三两个月，他仍然保持那种在集中营里养成的同甘共苦的意识，无可避免的，在这里变成了一种性质截然相反的恶习，那意味着分享他的食物的人同时也可能无法经受诱惑而摇身一变成为那人人痛恨的高密而，而王耀并不知道那到底是谁，只能在理解的基础上感到深深地悲哀。

他不在提及往事，似乎那真的随风而逝了。但包裹与书信安静地躺在抽屉里，像褪色了的相片一样，无声无息地见证了这一段艰难而孤寂的岁月，直到自己毁灭一日的到来。

王耀总是怀有侥幸心态地想自己能够一直保护他和亲人、爱人的书信来往，那上面的俄文与中文是他们曾经共同交流的语言，虽然已经很久没有使用，却在他回忆起来的时候，好像还有生动的语气与变化起伏的声调。而他也会去看笔记本前面密密麻麻写着的俄文，那是和他截然不同的抄录风格，属于回忆里的另一个人。

有时候王耀甚至在无声地询问自己，到底有多久没有喊出过自己爱人的名字了？

然而出现在他脑海中的是挥之不去的人潮所组成的杂乱无章的叫嚣之声，那类似于王耀在苏联见到过的庆祝伟大的卫国战争胜利时才有的沸腾与激动，而今都变作了大动乱中嬉笑怒骂众生百面，他听见了成百上千的人不能清晰表达成句子的话语，里面满是对他的咒骂以及无缘无故的恨，将多年以来几句在内心中无法发泄的愤怒请到在他的身上，化作滚烫的、足以腐蚀一切的液体顺着脊背而下，留下一道道不可痊愈的伤疤。

失去他所有能够纪念过去的事物的那一天，王耀忽然想起了自己遗忘在北京而下落不明的列宁勋章，那上面的红色不知道是否已经暗淡，就像他们头顶上黑夜里迷茫不知何处去的月光，也像两个国家交恶之后所牵动的诸人生命轨迹的变化。他常常思考，他们这群曾经在苏联成绩优秀引人注目的学生们在他们深爱之下的故国卑微如尘土的原因到底是什么？也许两国人民根本没有意识到他们这群夹缝中生存的人的存在，他们始终不为人知，贡献与时间都被抹去，他们没有留下痕迹，荒废了许多许多年，也被迫丢弃了许多许多珍贵的爱。

起初王耀还试图向学生们解释，他口干唇燥地辩解着，说那只是电气工程学的笔记，有其他的老师可以证明，上面的图片也只是普通的图解。但谁又在乎一个右派分子的解释呢？那就像他本人一样微不足道，而他曾经能够提供庇护的家庭也悄无声息地消逝了。

处在汹涌的人群之中王耀看着被粗暴地从本子里撕下来的纸张，不复多年来他精心保护下的平整与干净，被人抛在空中像某个极度寒冷的夜里纷纷扬扬落下来的鹅毛大雪，低温侵蚀着他的精神，叫他头晕目眩，看不清上面写着的文字了。也唯有在这一刻，他脱离了吵闹不息的世界，好像去往永久宁静的土地上，忽然间明白了，自己永远都不会获得这一群人的尊敬，而他过去这么多愚蠢的近乎讨好的行为只会在他们的眼中变得卑鄙与心怀鬼胎。

而这正是绝大多数人的面貌，他们正在成长为这个国家新的主人，然而他们是怀着仇恨出生的，今后也将继续带着这样的仇恨生活下去，永远沉迷在集体无意识的狂欢之中，用最狂热的语言来为自己的无理残暴做解释。

暴风骤雨般拳脚落在王耀身上的时候，他无力地被迫蹲下来，用伤痕累累的双手护住头部，寒意从脚底冒上来。

——“恐惧和陷坑，残害与毁灭，都临近我们。”

王耀想起火炉燃起那一日方明背诵的出自《圣经》句子，那是他没有接触过的宗教典籍，与他信仰相反的存在，然而今天却完美且精准地道出了他面临的状况，无法挽回地急转直下。

很久以前王耀就不害怕疼痛了。而他也没有落泪，只是在剧痛的刺激下显得神志不清，惋惜与怨毒一同涌上他的心头。而他所见的是酷寒之中东普鲁士的月光与伊万的面孔交错出现在他的眼前，他想要伸手去挽留这片刻的幻觉来缓解现实所有谎言被撕开后血淋林的疤口，像极了将手上所有火柴都变做短暂燃烧的火焰的小女孩。他隐隐预知自己还会继续行尸走肉下去，再也不能走出陷落的美好之中。

“家，семья。老方啊，我们可以回家了……”

宁静薄暮下站成一排的人们面前抬起头来去看远方的斜阳，王耀站在方明的身边，轻声用俄文说起了“家”这个有几分飘渺意味的词语。

学会惊讶已经不是他们的生存范围之内必需的内容了，在同一天拿到了摘帽通知并被允许回到原籍所在地的昔日的右派分子们，愣愣地盯着自己可能要带走的东西，满目怆然，凄惶地不知如何是好，将要提笔给家人写信却又明白自己是他们这么多年来苦难的由来。

王耀对方明所他什么都不需要带走，因为他什么都没有了。方明的头发全白了，他摇摇头，笑着说自己还要带走一根拐杖，用了那么久了，也都有感情了。

“我们什么时候走？”他问。

“明天吧。”方明想了想，如此说道。他的语气里没有其他人所能想到的狂喜，不悲不喜，也没有王耀所表现出来的淡然，只是慢慢地踱着步子，看着自己被发回的很久以前带过来的衣物与身上的物品，但更多的物品都被他们在饥荒年代交换作挽救生命的食物了，易主多年，已不再属于他们了。

王耀提着那只陪伴着他进行了这么多次旅途的皮箱，属于国际儿童院的标志在今日模糊不清，内部的物品积满灰尘，辨不清原来的模样了。他看着那几本书和只剩下外壳的笔记本，迟疑片刻还是留了下来，转而把学校统一发下来的衣物放进去，又不自觉地回想起自己当时到底放了些什么。

几乎所有人都沉默着，不开口去问明天后天可能发生的事情，倒宁愿一直留在这学校里，他们明明是受尽残害的人，却被沉重的愧疚感压倒，不敢去面对自己的家人。

他的家人怎么样了？王耀也不敢去想。他能在那宣告着父亲死亡的书信背后猜想到很多很多本来他不应该涉及的波谲云诡，在当年，那好像和他很远很远，毕竟他只是一个普普通通的人，像千万大众一般，真心诚意地爱着自己的国家，愿意抛头颅洒热血，也愿意沉下心来贡献出自己可以贡献的一切。但有太多太多的东西已超出了生命的范围了，王耀说不清楚价值几何，可他能想到的是一段如同被折断的枯枝一般的感情，还有被生生截断的好不容易修补起来的和家人的爱。

他未尝没有怨恨过父母当初做出的决定，不考虑他的感觉就送至荒凉的戈壁沙漠，任由他承受无端而来的灾厄，仅仅只是因为早年父母给他的责任。他自暴自弃地怨恨着家人过于敏感的避之不及，任由自己的意识被仇痛淹没，不肯去体谅。哪里有什么可以体谅的？身处在这个时代，每个人都迫不得已，要么主动成为潮流之中的火焰将他人燃烧作灰烬，要么被迫步入天差地别的结局，像每一个悲壮的牺牲者那样跳入烈焰的山口中。然而，那些长久隔阂在一声死讯中顷刻崩塌，王耀想自己再也没有机会拥有一个完整的家庭了，他们的人生残破不堪，而今所有的补偿都是叫人疯狂发笑的矫揉造作与勉强点缀宽容大度罢了。

第二天人们都早早的起来了，临走之前他们回头看了几眼，那些眼神很复杂，包含着许多说不清道不明的情绪，但王耀从其中唯独找不到的是不舍与眷恋。是啊，他微微感叹，在做所有人都对这一间学校深恶痛绝，此后也将绝口不提在这之前发生的一切。他们不承认自己在这里所谓的教师身份，不愿回忆起惨痛的被背叛与批斗，更加不愿意直视发生这些事情的原因。同样的，受害者们想不出有什么人才在这里成为了国家栋梁，所有毕业的学生们都引以为豪的是他们的思想上的红，却对专业闭口不提，满是对老师的鄙夷。王耀扶着方明，右手为他拿起拐杖，和皮箱夹在一起。

火车站里的人多了起来，王耀身处其中，恍如隔世。

他提起那空了一大半的皮箱，不再去掂量分量，随口问起方明：“老方，接下来……你有什么打算？回北京吗？”

闻言，方明挪了挪位置，重新坐在冷冰冰的椅子上，姿势一动不动，却留有批斗下不可掩盖的痕迹，他歪着脖子，侧着脸去看衣着统一没有特色的人们，发现自己这群人在其中尤为突兀，好像从十几年前与世隔绝的世界里走出来一般。

“北京啊……不回去了，不回去了，那没什么好的。”方明呐呐地说道，凝望着下一班将要到来的列车，似有一股内心的释然，他说：“随遇而安吧。主会赐福于我，为我所受的苦难，为我所爱的人。”他轻轻地笑了，神情像是适应了无穷无尽黑暗的盲人，正欣赏这属于自己的那一片灿烂星空。

“我挺羡慕你的，还能这么潇洒地说随遇而安。”王耀叹了口气，从金属的反光面瞥见了自己在多年改造之后的颓唐仪态，不复当年的意气风发，皱纹爬上额角，头发因为缺少打理如同杂草，当初的无忧无虑的笑容也变做了无可奈何的屈服于接受，随波逐流地向前而去，再也分不清自己的方向在哪里。他当然做不到像方明那般的洒脱，毕竟支撑他走过来的人们还在这渺渺尘世，或许已经不再等待也不再怨恨，可也没有那份浓烈的感情了。

这个想法让王耀打了个冷战，低声嘟囔了几句。方明笨拙地想要站起来，声音也因此有了些不同：“老王，我不去北京，可你呢？也不回去了吗？还是去其他地方？”

“我不知道，没有单位愿意要摘帽子的人，我给妹妹写了信，不过没有回复……我的家已经不在北京了，但我不知道现在它在哪里。”王耀听见自己用一种近乎悲怆地语调说着话，他眯起眼睛来，努力分辨着自己和当年到底发生了多么大的变化，试图从中总结自己这些年来的生死悲观，但那就像看着一张白纸无法下笔，又像是在满地污渍中找不到一块可以下脚的地方。

“其实仔细想一想啊，我们的朋友都不见了，我们的家人也都不见了。在这里，只剩下十几年前的自己……不能适应新的时代，也找不回回到过去的道路了。随遇而安吧，老王……”方明一瞬间显露出从未有过的苍老的态势，那让他看起来是真正的衰老了，不是外表，而是另一种侵蚀之下所产生的结果，使他身上狰狞的伤疤都露出来，每一道都在哭诉当时的惨状。

“是啊，我们的朋友都不见了。”王耀重复了一遍，咽喉苦涩，句末的尾音在烈风中成了支离破碎的残象。

列车不急不慢地进站与，陆陆续续有更多的人站了起来，辨认上面的车次，互相看了看，满怀犹豫地思考着到底要不要上车。在这一段等待的结尾王耀就要和方明各奔前程了，但他们早就没有什么前程可言，他们所剩下的，是停滞不前的人生与再也不能被驱散的乌云。而这乌云的阴影将遮蔽每一个人的余生，直到生命终结入土为安。

那句话以后，方明没有再作回应，他比王耀先要登上列车，车票上写着的是一个陌生的地名，王耀弄不清楚那是什么地方，但唯一可以确定的是那非常非常远，正如传说里天涯海角与凡尘俗世的距离。

透过玻璃车窗王耀看见方明向他招手，莫名相似的场景令他萌生了一股冲动，叫他想要直接购买一张车票去满洲里转道苏联，回到他的第二祖国。可他在下一秒就把这个想法否决了，明白这只是一瞬间刺激下产生的欲望。

他不止一次地登上过目的地不同的列车，有一次从明斯克去了莫斯科，有一次从莫斯科去了另一座工业城市，然后世事辗转，他送别的人或是送别他的人都只剩下脑海里转瞬即逝的踪影，现实中什么都不剩下了。他找不到伊万，找不到妹妹，也找不到年轻时候的自己了，那些光荣与梦想，如今都去哪儿了？

又耐心地等候了一小时后，下一趟去王耀目的地的城市的列车才缓缓进站，这次站起来的只有他一个人，身边没有人对他的归途产生过多的兴趣，只是冷冷一瞥，又低下头去缅怀过去了。

王耀清醒地认识到，这场突如其来的送别已经到头了，他又在这茫茫人海里失去了一位朋友，就像无知觉地被洪流与伊万冲散一般，现今，他再度一无所有。


	23. 尘世（中）

循规蹈矩的生活像枝叶交错覆盖再也看不清楚的参天大树，无限延伸到天空之中，成长成一大片遮蔽日光的阴影，让人们的视线变得狭小却又郁郁葱葱，渐渐成了他们人生中的点缀，也就令他人不在抱怨自己失去的那一片光亮。

王耀的新家无非是样式古旧的筒子楼，连在一起的筒子楼前面是枝条已经伸进楼里的绿化的树木，夏天时树下坐满了乘凉的人们，或有下棋，或有谈天说地，或有嬉戏，正是他长久没有接触到的模样。一开始太过热闹的场景总叫他无法适应，嘈杂声不断从楼下传来，开开合合的玻璃窗也不能阻拦声音飘进他的耳朵，最后还引发了某种疑难杂症一样的偏头痛，只能放下手头的工作，作罢回到客厅里。

客厅里的摆放不多，春燕最最喜欢客厅里的藤椅，那是她专用的位置，在母亲去世之后就成了她的位置了。她不再对王耀提起他离开之后发生的一切，仿佛从来没有发生过，沉默应对，像绝大多数遭受创伤之后沉浸在自己的世界里的人。王耀第一次提起的话题是他在长途火车上听闻的趣事，其实并不有趣，春燕却笑了出声，捂着嘴巴，却又不住地流下泪水，再也停不下来。他们谁都没想过久别重逢会是青春老去的局面，天南地北，四季更替，被迫分离的家人们相顾无言，流泪满面。

浩浩荡荡的疯狂无声无息地结束了，就像河流从天而降，在高山之上奔流不息，冲下平地，巨大的水声掩盖了他们可以听到的所有声响，身处其中的人们四散逃开，由此展开了长达数十年的颠沛流离。等他们在安全平静的地方落地生根，回头望去，才发现自己错失了最好的时光。

独居的春燕收拾了狭小房子里空置许久的房间，低声抱怨着这满室灰尘，唯一一句对哥哥的不满就是他再也没有写信回来。王耀苦笑着看着里里外外忙碌的春燕，脑海里忽然出现的是自己日夜在心中打出草稿的文字。有一些他真的写在了信纸上，却没有抵达目的地，或者中途被退回来了，而另一些却跌落在燃烧的火炉之中，变成了被毁尸灭迹的尘埃。

那间迎来了新的主人的房间有宽阔明亮的窗户，王耀却想要挂上厚厚的窗帘去遮住白日里玻璃投下来的光，理由是日出时候的眼光太过刺眼，叫他睁不开眼睛。随后，春燕很快张罗布置了一块深红色的窗帘，说那是最便宜的，满大街都是这样的颜色，因为厚重所以遮光的效果也不错。王耀和春燕一同把原本挂在上面而因为年岁久远呈现出破败迹象的米黄色纱帘拆下来了，丢进了储物室里，同时王耀又惊喜般的在多年没有打开的房间里看到了他从苏联带回来的纪念品，惊讶于保存完好的外皮，上面不可避免的留有着旧岁月的颜色。

翻开本子，里面的纸张边缘参差不齐，或多或少的缺了几页，王耀猜到了发生了什么，默默把本子拿回房间里，轻轻放在书桌上，也不再试图在上面书写什么。春燕见他常常看着那本有着特殊价值的本子前，神情似乎是陷入了回忆的愕然，迟疑许久，还是去问他：“哥哥，你是想写些什么吗？”

“没什么，就是找到了一些以前的东西……居然还留了下来啊，真是……不容易啊。”王耀摸了摸封面上被磨平而不再产生触感的纹路，合上眼睛眼前都是飘过的文字，写着许许多多他在脑子里每一天都在复习的内容，不由得又联想起自己无辜牺牲的笔记本和那被拋上天空的缓缓落地的书信。那一刻，无数他视若生命的珍宝就被人践踏在脚下，在热流中融成狞笑的画面。

彼时王耀已经恢复了教师的身份，简直令人讽刺，他当年的学历并不被官方承认，需要重新考核，而今却又承担着教育下一代人的责任。书写讲义是教师们不能推脱的义务，王耀努力地回想自己学习过的知识，从图书馆里借来了最新的科研成果有关的书脊，因为一个可有可无的工程师头衔而再次刻苦复习。他的忙碌春燕当然理解，同时又因为王耀三天两头发作的胃病而担忧，于是定下了近乎苛刻的生活作息表，不让身体虚弱的哥哥透支接下来的精力。

王耀回家后还是神经质般地固定时间起床睡觉，甚至睡姿都保持着严格规定下的僵硬，常常在错觉中以为自己还在寒风呼啸的戈壁荒漠上，眨眼之间便是倾覆天地的白雪皑皑。

春燕见他如此，也不好再说什么，同时忙于其他事务也就匆匆出去了。她对还在发呆的哥哥招呼一声，冒着炙热的日光走上街头，向着另一个地址而去。王耀要微微拉开窗帘，往外面望了望，毫不意外地瞥见春燕的步伐，却因被贴在窗口处的枝叶遮去了春燕转身的方向，王耀下意识地摇摇头，握着笔，仍旧犹豫不决地想着自己还有什么是需要文字表达的。

从树木的生长很容易看出来经历了多少时间，虽然那是无形之中的积累，然而一分一秒的、无限制而缓慢的流逝以后，这世界上的人们，向他们这样苟延残喘的人，才会感受到长河渐落的孤寂。

到底过了多少年了？他问自己。

茫茫然之间王耀翻开了墙上挂着的日历，春燕在里面用显眼的红笔圈了圈几个重要的日子，分别是父母的忌日以及他们各自的出生日期，如今都毫无庆祝的意义了。叫王耀突然间回过神来的是他看到了自己如同停滞封冻的时间观念后的日期，他在这勉强能称之为家的小房子里又度过了十年，与妹妹相依为命，依靠一份没有多少人注意的职业糊口谋生，再也不说自己所谓的留苏经历。在这座小城市里燃烧的火焰没有其他大城市里那么激烈，人们对于那过于遥远的国家也没有过多的概念，更不用说这些已经消失在历史之中的第二代建设者，仿佛他们的存在不过是惹人发笑的滑稽剧，你方唱罢我登台，更迭不停，台下的观众也不再沉迷于观看他人的悲剧。

王耀说不清政治局势的发展怎么样了，但那和他在二十多年前就没有关系了，从他被迫离开北京那一刻开始，所有的开端都步入终结。

世事瞬息万变，领袖的死亡带来的是天翻地覆的剧变。王耀回想起所谓的发还政策，而自己两手空空，也不再期待能获得什么补偿。既然已经失去，就注定无法重新拥有，因为遗失不见的人只有与世隔绝的你，而你也在不知不觉间发生了变化，随着时光一同老去，陷入余生的泥沼与记忆里从未停歇的雨雪艰难为伴。

春燕拿来了一叠从北京来的书信，说是申请书与道歉信，王耀却还是云里雾里的。回应他的疑惑的是妹妹面上冷锐锋利的笑容，她轻蔑而又痛苦地说道：“那些对不起我们的人，现在都说要给我们补偿呢……哥哥，你看，他们都爬到如此高位了，居然还会觉得愧疚？他们心里难道还有愧疚这种情感吗？还有这些赔偿申请书——还不是要等到他们这群人的审核通过！我们还能要回来什么吗？我们还有什么可以合法的要回来么？”

霎那间王耀觉得自己终于看到了妹妹多年来隐忍不发的一面了，她在众目睽睽之下扮演丑角供人发泄愤怒日子并不比她的兄弟要少，但自小的身份与教养令她拥有了不同于他人的高傲。王耀明白那是促成春燕性格变成今日这般模样的一部分因素，诚如她此时此刻的歇斯底里与疯疯癫癫，都是在多方作用催化下的结果。

王耀看着那些颇有炫耀形式的祈求原谅的信件，有些想要拆开来看看内容，却又被春燕阻止了：“你没必要看了，哥哥，都是些天花乱坠的空话。实际上他们什么都不愿意承认，也不会去承认自己当年到底伤害了多少人，他们对我们的命运不管不顾这么多年了，为什么又过了十年才站出来，说觉得对不起我们？”

她的妹妹语速越来越快，好像激动已经不能形容她的反应了。王耀想稍稍安抚一下春燕，急忙去找手帕，有连声答应说不会去看这些东西的。

但春燕执着的并不是这一点，她擦去刚刚留下来的眼泪，面上还有依稀将在闪闪发光的泪痕，说：“我们，我们中的每一个人，都要被强迫去原谅这群渣滓吗？……直到事情结束后的十年，等到他们人前人后风风光光、平步青云，我们才可怜巴巴地站出来说：‘我原谅你，我不会怪你的，我现在过得很好，希望你也能放下。’……他们就能这么心安理得地接受我的话吗？”

“没有人强迫你，春燕，没有人啊。现在你不是好好的吗，我还在呢，哥哥还在。”王耀轻声劝慰忽然间被点燃不愉快会议的春燕，轻轻拍着她的背，让她去擦一擦脸。

一番没有发泄之处的怒火在春燕的心里积聚已久，她擦着眼泪，问王耀：“哥哥，我真的应该像其他人一样宽容吗……”她笑得冷酷决绝，快要挥舞着双手来描述自己当初背负的沉重，双眼中的光芒接近于熄灭的状态，王耀听见春燕说：“我不知道原来我们还有原谅他人的权利啊！到了今天，我才知道我可以说……可以说……无论如何我都不会原谅你！我还可以原谅他们吗？他们还需要我站出来说，我原谅你们吗？……难道这有什么值得夸耀的意义吗？”

她咆哮般的话音落地后，王耀听见春燕发出一声短促而尖锐的笑，眼中却盈满悲哀。

他坐在椅子上，看着妹妹，她背着光，日暮时分的光线不均匀的落在她曾经引以为豪的乌黑秀发上，如今都失去了光泽，仿佛随着主人一同衰老。他动作轻柔地拍拍她的肩膀，以柔和的语气说道：“春燕啊，谁也没有强迫你，如果你不喜欢，那就假装没看到这些东西就好了……要不还是都丢了吧。毕竟都过去这么久了，也没有什么好剩下的了。……我去丢了吧。”

王耀呢喃般地说着，话语结束后，他就站了起来，春燕猛然抬起头，看着站在面前面带微笑的哥哥，愕然过后不知道能说些什么。

她本以为哥哥会和自己一样愤怒，和她一样满怀愤怒，绝不做出任何妥协。那令她耿耿于怀的不仅仅是自己被断送的光辉未来——现在已经无足轻重了，而且还包括了父母亲人颠沛流离的命运和他们被迫低头后的哑声，好像口舌被拔去，双手被斩断，心灵被欺辱，事到如今再也没有能力道出导致他们沦落至此的元凶究竟是何人。他们面对的是茫茫人海，众生一同构成了燃烧他们生命的熔炉，谁也分不清谁才是加害者了。

久违的茫茫然填满了春燕的内心，她强迫自己用最为冷酷的语调说道：“我绝不会，不会——给他们我的宽容，爸爸妈妈那一份，我也不会宽容！”

她的声音那么轻，从牙缝里挤出来以后，转眼就被楼下传来的嘻笑声覆盖了。王耀扶着快站不稳的妹妹，随手把大人物们亲手书写的信件丢在垃圾桶里，再也没有去看一眼。

信封里还有三张火车票，日期没过去，目的地是北京。然而北京已经是距离他们很遥远的城市了，现在，这个地名只代表着他们不复当年的过去和顷刻间葬身黄土的光荣。

某个层面上说王耀认为自己是一个恋旧的人，夜深人静时他总是不免会沉浸在色彩褪去的画面里，他还能很清晰地说出年轻时候的地名，说出自己多少年前和年幼的朋友们乘着飞机抵达苏联，或许还可以说出俄文中许多电气工程学的名词。但他不确定自己的俄语是否流利如初，毕竟身边没有人会花时间去学习生涩难懂的俄语了。因为两个国家一夜之间的交恶，大众的好恶也跟着掉转方向，把以前那些亲密无间统统抹去。

王耀依依不舍地保留了许多具有时代特色的小玩意儿，在春燕看来，哥哥或许有发展成收藏癖的可能。王耀的柜子有一半被开辟做了书柜，而另一半则整齐有序地摆放着他的笔记本、收音机、钢笔和一些叫不上名字的零件，那也看不出是多久以前的了。

偶尔，在王耀心血来潮是，他也会像那些同年龄的人一样，拿出还能正常运转的收音机来，颇为享受地调频，直到在数目繁多的电台中找到自己喜欢的节目。但很多电台都偏向于年轻人的口味，让王耀可以选择的空间越来越少，为此他也曾经向春燕抱怨过，而春燕则打趣他完全是一个退休后无所事事的老头子了。王耀皱着眉头接受了妹妹没有恶意的评价，也不反驳，仍旧坐在阳台晒太阳，于午后懒洋洋的阳光里合眼休憩，漫不经心地听着新闻电台的报道。

那本来是风平浪静的一天，至少王耀觉得自己本来可以好好的感受温暖的日光照在身上的舒适感，可听到播音员用一贯的温柔的声音念出一条新闻后，藏在回忆深处的刺痛感猛然蹿出，化作刺痛叫他睁开眼睛，手里的书本也没有拿稳。

广播里明确无误地传达了戈尔巴乔夫即将在春夏之交的日子里访华，那是决裂后的国家暌违已久的接触了，可能对其他人来说只是插曲般短暂的感叹，然而对于王耀来说，那有着完全不同的意义。

此后在他数日而来的惊愕中进一步加重他内心不安的还有来自于北京的第二份邀请函，没有提起他过去的苦难，只是喜气洋洋地邀请他作为留苏学生代表发表讲话。王耀这才想起来父母当年身居高位时候的身不由己，他觉得自己又破除了一层误会编织而成的网，往事如烟而去，是否答应也不再令他难过。

春燕知道这含义特殊邀请函的存在，背后还附上了可能参加的留苏学生的名单，里面很多人都是王耀早年的好友，因为无可抵抗的冲击之下而各奔东西，几十年来都处于相互隔绝的状态。而今因为国家的需要，他们又有机会连结在一起了，唏嘘之中，共同缅怀起的是刻苦奋斗心怀理想的日子，隐约还可以想起他们在苏联的朋友们，不禁朝着时间河流上漂浮的雾气问一句，如今我们的朋友们都在哪里？

犹豫不决再次叫王耀心神茫然，几乎叫他追悔。他在邀请函快要作废的前几天，才下定决心地收起那张邀请函，连同行李箱一起放着，跟着他跨越半个国家，以最快速度抵达了久违的首都，按照指引的路线去到了酒店。

走进酒店大堂以后，是周围都是生面孔的人，装束不同、面貌也不同，交叠成数千万光线下变幻莫测的肉体如川流不息的马路上的车辆，各自按照各自的方向走去。巨大的水晶吊灯白昼里也散发出耀眼的光芒，照在每一个人的头顶上，投下浅浅的影子。身处其中王耀四处张望，感觉到自己在这些人里的格格不入。他望见角落处站着的人，一眼就认出了那是阿丽莎。她的苍老比王耀更加明显，昔日的朝气蓬勃理所当然的成了现今的暮气沉沉，眼角的皱纹愈发难以掩盖。

“阿丽莎，我的朋友……”他无意识地开口，喊着阿丽莎的俄文名字，还没反应过来自己用的是俄文，泪水却快要涌出眼眶。

喧哗而又寂静的场景仿佛回到了他们在哈尔滨的火车站里迟迟不肯离开列车的那一刻，王耀对阿丽莎说“我们回家了”，但阿丽莎哭着不愿离开，好像她脚下的列车是苏联最后的边境。

闻声，阿丽莎愕然转过头来，愣在原地，恍惚着眨眨眼，也跟着落下泪来。在中国，在那个年代，也唯有他们作为同类才会互相称呼对方的俄文名字，因为在现实生活中，有另一个他们父母取的中文名字，充满了陌生感，却又伴随着他们走过接下来的人生。

“我的朋友！”

阿丽莎战栗般的回过头来，不受控制地尖叫一声，激动得一下子就抱住了王耀，眼中神采重新燃起，夹杂着不可置信与欣喜。

这样的重逢王耀实在是遭遇过太多太多了，互相看着昔日的老朋友在时光中老去是残忍的，但他们也以同样的速度衰老着，也就没有什么所谓了。

酒店里没有什么人关注他们这对分别多年的老友，而熟知他们的经历的人少之又少，还活着的人更加屈指可数。阿丽莎热情地领着王耀到专门开辟给留苏学生的偏厅里，神采飞扬地介绍着来参加这个活动的人。她说大家都回来了，现在终于聚在一起了。

那是不准确的说法，在这一时空内，的确能来的人都来齐了，但长埋黄土之下的有人们再也不能恢复如初，从那冰冷的地下回到他们的身边。这不是一场走马观花的宴会，而是一场由千山万水的灿然波涛之下奔腾汇合而来的重聚。那中间还有许多不为人知而又无人问津的往事，既不会在这场盛宴中作为新闻来娱乐大众，也不会真正引起人们的在意，那只是在座亲历者们或多或少面临过的场景，血与泪混合成了奇异而艳丽的色彩，比现在挂在偏厅里的旗帜颜色还要令人难忘。

偏厅里的人不多，多数的还是在布置场地的工作人员，他们专心致志地工作着，无心聆听站在里面头发花白的留苏学生们的对话，时而夹杂着俄文的交流在今日听起来不伦不类，叫人嗤之以鼻，再也没有以前那一股崇拜感了。王耀跟着阿丽莎走到了正在铺上地毯的讲台上，有人站在那上面，戴着老花眼镜，捏着稿子生硬地念出上面的文字。他的声音通过话筒扩散至面积宽阔的会场的每一角，略有些口齿不清而叫人听起来有些难受，断断续续的朗读也不如往日他们念着朗朗上口的诗句时候的畅快。又一段结束后，念稿子的人注意到了阿丽莎的兴高采烈，疑惑地抬起头来，又看见一张熟悉的面孔，毫无预兆地落下泪来，不禁用俄文唤起了对方的昵称。

人并不都是铁石心肠的，虽然在残酷的世间他们被迫丢弃了很多珍视之物，但血肉心灵仍然停留在胸前之中，与充盈其中的痛苦凝结成了每一次呼吸后的能量。

王耀与对方拥抱，听着对方多年后仍旧没有改变的口音，那股熟悉感令人怀念，好像一下子叫他回到了白桦林下，或者是大片大片的盛放的向日葵田，积雪融化，即将到来的是春之女神轻盈的脚步。

拥抱的那几秒里，王耀的目光越过对方的肩膀，落在当年他们的合照上，那被放大成了巨型图片挂在偏厅里，没有色彩的年代光影的魅力更令人拍手叫绝。有些照片里的人王耀与他们有过一面之缘，愣了一小会儿后，他终于想起来照片的背景是什么了。他的耳畔又出现了一个声音，正是高音喇叭里在那些狂热的年代无休止日夜播放的嗓音：“世界是你们的，也是我们的，但归根到底是你们的。”

念及此，他不由得叹息，世界已经不是他们的了。

宴会开始前苏联的记者们就早早来到了，昂首阔步在偏厅里走马观花一般地浏览墙上的图片，好奇地打量着上面朝气蓬勃的人们，又问起身边的人关于照片上的人的故事。

王耀就站在不起眼的留有他的面目的影像前，看着下面中俄文关于自己的描述，客观而冷静的叙述没有情感掺杂其中，略略一笔，沉声中道尽人世浮生。

结伴而行的记者们你一言我一语地讨论着画面上的人们，对真实境况的知识甚少令他们的对话在王耀听起来有着某种怪异的感觉。王耀仍然站着，佯装自身的耳目不明，自顾自地费力仰起头来，凝视着曾经鲜活的友人们。很多画面他都在昨天看过了，晚上给春燕打电话时还说起了这件事，不由得笑了出声，说自己真是想念以前的朋友们。

话筒那头的人陷入了短暂的沉默，并非责怪而是不知如何出言安慰，到最后王耀也只是听见春燕向他说要多多保重，北京的春夏之交总是容易患病。王耀说好，随后就挂了电话。

照片背后都有自己的故事，岁月蹉跎，知道那些发生在影像之后的人会越来越少。王耀在自己的疑惑中沉思，猛然发觉自己已经和普通的、动辄提起过去的老头没什么两样了。他被自己的困惑戏弄得错愕的须臾，停滞在表情包含着他人读不懂的万般悲喜。走到他身边的斯拉夫青年用生硬的中文开口打招呼，不经意间透露了自己的兴奋和期待。

“您好。请允许我自我介绍一下，我是安德烈耶维奇，是一名记者，想要采访一下您，请问您有空吗？”对方以缓慢的节奏说着话，他手里拿着本子和笔，看样子是做好准备要记下来自己今天采访的人了。为了避免场面进展得过于唐突，虽然露出笑容，模样莫名其妙地与王耀回忆尽头的某个人相似。

王耀把身子倾斜的角度变了变，那样能把对方看得更清楚，但他眼睛却聚焦在演讲台上的人们，怎么也看不清这名苏联记者，只能凭借这声音来分辨对方的表情。

他努力让自己看起来没有那么沧桑颓败，像尽力要让自己展现出绿意而却在冰雪包围中的树木那样勉强，无论如何想要支撑自己的外在，令一切不合适都变作合身的气质与欢喜。

他思虑着是否要用俄文与安德烈耶维奇问好，对方与他以前在国际儿童院的朋友安德烈有着现实的名字，但不同的是安德烈是西班牙人，而眼前的青年是土生土长的苏联人，而这还是有区别的。

安德烈耶维奇观察着王耀的反应，解读着他的动作，以为对方听不懂，想要放慢语速再来一遍。而王耀却抬手示意不用了，他眯起眼睛，从自己的脑中正式挖掘出多年没有使用的俄语，以最为平缓的语调说着话。这与自己的朋友们交流不同，如果有找不到表达的困境时，他们也会毫不犹豫地转化为中文来表示，那非常方便交流，大大减轻了他们不同的口音造成的互相理解错误的可能，此后也一直是他们下意识且惯常使用的办法。

说着话的时候王耀不太有自信来确定自己的俄语是否还算是熟练，但至少他本人也感到一阵不可思议，竟然过了这么久，还能保持流利。有些人会把理由归功于少年时代的刻苦学习，可王耀想到的答案是每日不断的、持之以恒的练习，那才是巩固的好办法。

记者喜出望外地发现眼前的老人家就是如假包换的留苏学生，俄语没有生疏，还能交谈自如。他思索着接下来要说些什么，最后还是决定用俄语说起。

王耀耐心地听着安德烈耶维奇说自己的采访安排，时不时点点头，间隔也会摇头，让安德烈耶维奇有些疑惑。随后开口说话的是安德烈耶维奇背后的一个女孩，生得也是身材高挑，有着一双迷人的蓝眼睛。

“很高兴您能够接受我们的采访……仔细地说的话，这一期节目的专题是留苏学生和他们结交的朋友们，他们的友谊——或是爱情，这是我们这一次的目的。如果您能够配合我们完成采访，我们会感到非常荣幸的。”女记者一口气说可了一大段话，几乎没有喘气，有点像自然而然地以自己认为正常的艺术念出了新闻。

王耀静静地等待对方说完，不可避免地看到自己老习惯的厉害性，他不太乐意说话了，怔怔地看样这些年轻的人儿，轻快而无意识地笑了。

他别过头去看照片上的自己，指着那个方向，说：“看见没，我的朋友们这就是我。那也就是二三十年前吧……我们还那么意气风发，一心想着学成先进的技术会归故乡做出贡献。”

铅笔在本子上划过时会发出沙沙的声响，每隔几秒安德烈耶维奇就抬起头来确认眼前的口述者没有陷入忧伤。为了迁就对方，王耀说的不快，同时也在尽力掩盖自己不自觉带上的口音和俗语。

“我的朋友们都是值得敬佩的人，他们为了这个国家牺牲了所有可以贡献出来的一切。他们里有些人去了干校、有些去了农场，在农村的广阔天地里努力锻炼自己二十多年。他们都是值得敬佩的人。”

他这么说着，留意了安德烈耶维奇和他的同事们的反应，猜想这些话在他们的耳中不过是旧调重弹的浮夸。安德烈耶维奇停下笔，挑眉而道：“那您除了身边这些中国朋友，就没我们国家的朋友吗？”

“……有。”王耀垂下眼帘，回避了安德烈耶维奇投来的审视般的目光。

绝大多数陌生人的故事都不足以引起同情，因为那对新生的一代来说，那实在是太过遥远了，逝去的一代的前尘往事已经没有可以让人流泪感慨的价值了。也正在此时产生了某种更加值得人们去消费娱乐的心情，那种带着幸灾乐祸与庆幸成分的旁观者心里构成了绝大多数观众的观看时的想法，他们一边感叹，一边作着漫无边际的幻想，对于垂垂老矣的留苏学生们来说，站在镜头前面需要的勇气远比站在众人面前发表一场演讲的勇气要多。他们已经有很多年没有被这么多的目光包围了，也许再也没有过去的恶意，但回忆中的寒光依然在他们的头顶照耀。

偌大的会场里依照次序发表演讲的留苏学生们手中都拿着给他们安排好演讲稿，无一不是经过了仔细的润色，所有的语言都恰到好处，背面的俄语版更是被无数次拿捏。王耀同样也有这样的一份演讲稿，他本想自己亲手来写，然而他和其他人有着相似的毛病，下笔无言可说，汹涌而来的回忆淹没了他的思绪，老半天都写不出一句完整的话。有时候他觉得自己快要忘记俄语了，那些他年轻时候熟练使用的词语和巨型如今也生涩而复杂，叫他看得眼花缭乱，许多发音也不再准确。那仿佛预示着一个事实，那便是苦难与岁月会渐渐令一切都变得大不如前。

轮到王耀走上演讲台之前，安德烈耶维奇又跟着另外一群记者走进了留苏学生们的休息室，室内很安静，只有低低念着稿子的声音，仍旧是断断续续的，交错在一起却又如同一张铺开的网，用他们数十年来的沉默与哀痛编织成今日的聚首。尚未完全想好该如何与之前有一面之缘的留苏学生交谈的年轻记者不经深思熟虑，或者是怀抱着不愿意放过一条上佳的好素材的想法，在休息室里四处寻觅，终于还是找到了正在整理页码的王耀。他坐在深红色的沙发上，在最后一排，一言不发地看着被放大过后的字体，上面还有许多他的批注以及发音提示，安德烈耶维奇不动声色地瞥了一眼上面文字的内容，他能看到一些，但所知道的也无非是陈腔滥调的官方安排的话语罢了，并没有多么大的价值。

他寻思着要在什么时候叫这一位曾经在自己的世界中的人，在他身后站了一会，决定绕过沙发走到他的前面去。王耀听不到记者踩在地毯上的脚步声，一页一页地翻动着，他并没有在文件上面作出过多的修改，只是将那些不甚流畅的句子用不同的颜色标注出来，不厌其烦地进行练习。正当他试图把一个长句分拆成不同的部分的时候，之前与他有过短暂的谈话的斯拉夫青年再度出现在他的视线里。

王耀把稿纸放在大腿上，抬起头来，不太明白对方的目的是什么。他想自己应该是笑了，或许看起来会亲切一些，至少没有素日给人以寡言的感觉。安德烈耶维奇头顶着灯光，也露出记者们无害的、招牌式的笑容，想了想，还是用俄语说：“您好，王先生，我刚刚去……找了找你们的资料，想给您做一个采访，比较详细的那种……如果您不介意的话，我的同事可以拍摄你吗？”他这么说着，就要招呼同事们过来，似乎肯定王耀不会拒绝他的要求。

但王耀摇摇头，之前安德烈耶维奇的问题令他产生了一瞬间的不愉快，虽然并不足以对今日的公众演讲造成影响，然而另一种形成与多年前的畏惧感又重新作祟，令他下意识就是回绝。但他又说道：“如果不是影像采访的话，我是可以接受的。我不想……被拍摄，我不喜欢。”他强调道，并不怎么期待对方的回答，也不好奇安德烈耶维奇的采访内容是什么。

这让安德烈耶维奇为难了一会儿，他回过头来和已经走到这里的同事们小声交流了一会儿，王耀依稀间能捕捉到几个词语，可那没什么重要的。此间稀稀落落的声音此起彼伏，人声嘈杂，王耀重新低下头来，把那几张皱了的纸摊平，凝视着他不再熟悉的文字。

王耀曾经很怀念和他的苏联朋友们交谈的时光，他们漫不经心地走在落雪的街头，在迎风飘扬的旗帜下，讲述着自己刚刚开始的人生以及未来上千万种可能。但和安德烈耶维奇这一类的人感受是不同的，在此前他们并不知道对方的姓名，也没有交汇的可能，全然由恶作剧的命运连接在一起，产生了奇妙的、近乎魔幻的交接。

他有意无意地等着安德烈耶维奇的回答，眼前却忍不住出现另外一人的面容——久违的、模糊的、已然成为水中幻影一般的好友。他说不清楚自己真正和伊万断绝通信联系是什么时候，好像是忽然之间，又好像是渐渐才发生的冷淡与忽视，其中有着巨大的不可抗力的推动的结果。

寻找伊万的想法曾经频繁的出现在他的脑海中且挥之不去，如同盘旋在寂静天空中的乌鸦不停地发出凄厉的叫声又任由那些声音回荡在城市的上空。每当王耀想要找些什么见证过他们昙花一现般的誓言的时候，又恍然响想起，自己和伊万所有联系的书信都化成了烈焰中的灰烬，而他努力想要保护的留有伊万字迹的本子也残缺不全了，甚至那一枚视若珍宝的列宁勋章也遗失在了北京，倏忽一声便不再显露踪迹。岁月留给他的是零碎的回忆，成了他日后追悔时分的安慰，反复咀嚼，放任自己在那样的虚无中丧失理智。

从劫难中生存下来的人并不足以说明自身的坚韧不拔或是对于某种事物的执念，在这面目全非的世界中，变换更迭无处不在。他们只能告诉自己，这样也罢。

直到王耀登上演讲台之后，安德烈耶维奇也没有考虑好到底要不要放弃录像这件事情。王耀也没有多加理会，在工作人员提醒中一言不发地走上了阶梯，他没有回头去看，在那儿站着的记者，然而心中无端端地生出了一股类似于期盼的感情，好像他阔别数十年的爱人还能够通过这样的画面来看到自己的面容，来得知他们中断通讯互相隔绝遍寻不见的年岁里，生活安好，年华无恙。但那也不过是王耀须臾间产生的想法，仅仅只是一闪而过，现实的压力再度从天而降，叫他意识到，事情远远没有这么简单，他们相见的阻力也不仅仅是两个国家的距离。爱与恨都过去了，却又永恒地停止了他们每个人本来安定美好的日子，取而代之的是终生都能听见的哭泣声，分不清谁是谁。

会场里响起了稀稀落落的掌声，为他的登台献出了一份并不真诚的礼遇，王耀微微点头，强迫自己不再去想这些令他为难不知所措的问题，站好身子，一字一字地朗读着文件上的每一个字。

有不少记者对这场留苏学生们组成的演讲会兴致浓浓，其中不免有原因是为了追溯两个国家世代的相处，而更多的是想要从他们身上找到时代变迁的蛛丝马迹，以此作为证据去论证这无常时间的颠沛流离。王耀维持着端正的站姿，那有些辛苦，可叫他精神一些。

演讲台是整个会场内最高的地面，从那儿看去能把自己想要找的人和事物都划归到可以控制的范围之内。他环视一周，在停顿的间隙换了另一种张还没有来得及联系的稿子，语速就更加慢了，惹得大厅里许多人的不耐烦。王耀不太喜欢这样的表情，他敬业地把稿纸上面的内容朗读完毕了，如今这个会场上好像没有他什么事了。他们可以选择留下来等到所有人都走了才离开，那会减少他心中莫名产生的、似乎是衰老后所特有的孤寂感，而最后又倾倒了一大份新的醉酒一般的头晕。

王耀终究还是缩短了稿子的内容，彬彬有礼地鞠躬然后走下阶梯，谁知迎头又见到了安德烈耶维奇。样貌有些稚气未脱的记者表示了妥协，他只拿出了本子和录音设备，却没有让摄像头对准王耀。那让王耀稍稍安心了一些，他不知觉的留恋着有所遮蔽的感觉，重新回到位置上，询问安德烈耶维奇有什么方面想要了解的。他好像已经做好了准备去面对那些揭露疮疤的问题，神情恢复如初，叫人分不清他到底是因为苍老还是因为疲倦，又或者二者皆有。

那场对话消耗了王耀极大的精力，安德烈耶维奇虽然没有使用逼问的语气，也没有表现得咄咄逼人，然而对于他，仅仅只是回想起就是一件残酷的事情了，更不用说睽违多年后生硬的叙述了。很多事情并没有大家想象中的那么惊心动魄，日复一日的重复正是他们最常有的事情，渐渐也就成为了已经习惯的部分。然而王耀可悲地发现自己不得不去提起伊万，他深埋在心底的朋友，如今幅员辽阔的国度里伴随着未知成为了谜团。倘若让他叙述，那必定是痛苦中的欢愉以及最难能可贵的力量，无声地成为他的坚持的一部分，但生命无常，谁能够预测下一秒会发生什么？一切都脱离了王耀当初预测的轨道，他们甚至没能够说上一句话，就这么突如其然的成为了千禧年来临之前的无数挽歌之一，而且谁也听不见。

安德烈耶维奇善于捕捉人们话语中闪烁其词的成分，当然也知道什么地方会是成为煽情之处，他锲而不舍地追问伊万到底是谁，如今还有什么办法找到他。但王耀给予的回答是无可奈何地摇头，说明他毅然放弃这个念头许久，但安德烈耶维奇露出不愿放手的模样，并且说能够凭借自己的报道为他找到自己的老朋友。

有那么一刻王耀几乎信以为真，他开口想要答应，谁知道却说出了拒绝的词语。另一个声音出现在他的脑海中，冷酷地指出历经如此之久的分别，伊万早就不是伊万了，他可能变成了另一个人，更换了姓名住址，把年少荒唐也一并忘记。那是王耀一直不愿意相信的梦靥，可这个声音死心不息的如同盘旋在高空的飞鸟，回荡在那片虚无的天空上。

“这些都于事无补了。”王耀给出的理由正如他自我劝说里的所说过的话一样令人费解。他有些想站起身来拖摆这烦人的、不断勾起前尘往事的记者，熟悉与畏惧在他的心头徘徊不停，怎么样都不能令他做到坦然。

但安德烈耶维奇并不气馁，他似乎是真的产生了一丝除了新闻价值以外的兴趣，王耀说不清那到底是什么样的态度，他匆匆告别了安德烈耶维奇，手上拿着对方的联系方式，心里却想着提早离开北京。他走出会场时，熙熙攘攘的人群人就挤在长安街，说不清目的是什么，各种各样的声音充斥着他的耳朵，在最后的春日里像夏天提前到来的脚步叫人烦躁不安。

王耀站在酒店阶梯上，目光越过黑压压的、挤在一起的年轻人们，不知道自己还可以去哪。他本来应该登上电梯，回到自己的房间，可他却走了出来，在逐渐升温的热浪下傻愣愣地站着，却像是倾盆暴雨的天气里淋了一身雨的狼狈愚者。他开始想自己对安德烈耶维奇说的话有没有什么纰漏，关于他和伊万不为人知、似若朝露的爱情，无法遵守的约定还有毫不留情的变化——人生本不该如此，他想，我们所相信的和我们所见到的，终究隔着一层灰蒙蒙的玻璃，斑斓的光穿过去也被过滤得暗淡。

夜里酒店工作人员组织这一次的参与者们参加晚会，王耀推辞不去，反而在房间里呆着，看着夜幕下与他印象中有差别的北京城。他无法想象北京日新月异的变化，和他们这无故离开的牺牲者们当初的设想并不相同，他们没能建成苏联式的城市，反而走上了新的道路，似乎效果也相当不错，令人欣慰。他把自己的所见所闻在通话中告诉了春燕，守在电话旁边的妹妹也跟着笑了起来，话音轻快，满不在乎地说她也曾在报纸上看到过新北京城的面貌。

“北京不像莫斯科了，我们以前拼命模仿的痕迹都没有了……”王耀听着话筒那一头平稳起伏的呼吸声，语义不明地说道。

“我没有见过莫斯科，爸爸和我说起过，不过和你说的不一样。但我知道的也不过……以前你又太过忙碌，我也只是听说过罢了。”春燕那头似乎有轻微的笑声，王耀从中不能分辨出是如何的变化，“现在哥哥你倒是常常和我说起莫斯科，我就想，你在莫斯科也不过一两年，为什么那么想念那里？有什么原因吗？”

谈起回国之前的经历，春燕比他显得更加兴致勃勃，兴许是对于未到达过的地方的向往加上自小被灌输的红色社会的天堂，大家心里都怀揣着有朝一日到红色圣地去看一眼老大哥的希望。王耀是其中之一的幸运者，过去常常会被人们以羡慕的目光打量，听到他人说他们对于莫斯科的幻想。那不仅仅是第一代的执念，而且延续到了第二代与部分的第三代，但他们这一种纯洁的憧憬很快在决裂下荡然无存，转而变成了压抑许久的仇恨，叫王耀无所适从。可他也已经无所适从很多年了。

稍稍愣了一会，春燕又喊了几次哥哥，王耀才回过神来。他望向不远处的长安街，人潮收于眼底，轰动尚未过去，如同当年某一事件的剪影。他说：“我今天遇到一个记者，叫安德烈耶维奇，说是想采访我。我想那没什么也答应了……”话到这里他停了下来，不知还能怎么接下去。

“……他让你想起了什么吗，哥哥？”春燕问。她嗓音仍旧是平缓而舒和的，并不惊讶，也不再激动，只是静静地等待着哥哥可能说出来的下一句话，仿佛已经预料到接下来的话了。

王耀的掌心开开合合，他盯着玻璃上的灰尘发愣，灰色逐渐加深的天空布满星辰，可眼前却越来越模糊，好像才刚刚下了一场春雨，空气都湿润起来了。意识到春燕还在听他说话，他才继续说：“我和安德烈耶维奇说起了一位朋友……你应该记得的，以前每个星期，我都要去一趟邮局。还有一次我碰上了你，你问我为什么不回家呢。他是我一位很要好的朋友……也许不怎么了解我，但他很关心我，直到这么多年后，我还是不能忘记他。”

“还能找得到他吗？”春燕问。

无法回答的问题一经抛出，便不可收回。王耀希望自己为难的状态能够被春燕看到，那他就不用如此为难了，可春燕只能听到他的声音，还是在电波之后被扭曲的断断续续的话语。但那并没有阻碍春燕提出这个问题，她很有耐性，这一点继承了母亲。她一语不发，也开始在回忆里搜寻起哥哥总是提起的故人。

“我想，应该找不到了。”王耀笑了笑，唇角的弧度微不可察。他连声音也变轻了，尾音几近于无声。然而同时在春燕那一边听起来，全然成了滋滋的响声。

话语未完之前，春燕抢先说道：“为什么不去找找呢，哥哥？你有什么可怕的，大不了找不到了。要是找到了，就去见一面吧，无论如何，都不要留遗憾。我们无端端失去了自己一半的人生，为什么继续浪费时间在这些毫无意义的猜测上面呢？……你是想去找他的吧，哥哥。那就去吧。以后就没有机会了。”她并没有用疑问的语气，反而是斩钉截铁似的肯定，给他指出了一条他一直不敢直视的道路。

“万一他……”

“万一他还在等你，而你却在这里犹豫，何尝不是一种伤害。”春燕抢先说道，叹了口气，语调缓和了些，她敏锐地察觉到了哥哥在干校那十多年里被迫养成的妥协与怯懦的习惯，这其中也包括那些本身就隐藏在每个人天性中的对于变化的害怕。正是这些微小的情绪束缚了他们追求幸福的脚步，外界的障碍解除后，内心的枷锁才开始展现自己的威力。

“这不可能。”王耀对春燕的话作出了否定，“他没有给我来信很久了，退回的书信我也没有收到。也许是我出事以后没多久，他就放弃了……和我一样放弃了。”他苦笑着，终于道出了和么多年来真正成为心头大石促成者的原因。

这一此反倒是春燕沉默了。

良久，王耀才听到通话里春燕对他说的最后一段话：“对不起，哥哥，我从来没有想过要骗你。只是我没有想过这会是你担忧的原因。当年你被调走后不久，爸爸用你的通信证明把你和他的通信都拿回家了，里面很多都能轻而易举地证明你是苏修分子……我们都很害怕，那太危险了，妈妈把那些信都烧掉了，一封都不剩。那以后，我们没有回信，但是再也不去收你的信，一封也没有转寄给你。我看不懂俄文，不知道上面说的是什么，但是爸爸妈妈看了之后很生气，他们的脸色都变了……十几封信其实你都没有看过，爸爸就是在生气，嘱咐我们不要声张，就这么悄悄处理掉了。”

“对不起，哥哥，这件事情我一直没有告诉你。”

通话如此毫无预兆地仓皇结束，王耀放下话筒，看着灯光下街头被冲散的学生们，愣愣地在玻璃前面站了一会儿，而后转过身去，背对着这座留有他爱与恨、秘密与暴露的城市。他合上眼睛，抿着嘴唇，竭力不让困在喉咙的哽咽传出。但那声音只有他一个人听见，交杂在地面上乱象中传来的吵闹声中，将他荒诞不堪的世界升腾为刺眼的光芒。


	24. 尘世（下）

很多事情不是人们能够凭借记忆数清楚的，而人们的记忆同样是不可靠的，更有甚者都不记得自己的出身年月了，只是急着在潮起潮落的时代里他们共同欢呼过的欢腾假日。

从夏天结束的日子开始数，王耀多年未愈的胃病成了一大折磨降临再次在他的身上，顽疾反复折磨他的身体，不断拖延本来确定的苏联之行。安德烈耶维奇在回国之前诚挚地邀请他的故事的主角一起回到他的第二故乡，那真是个不错的选择，可另一股更沉重的愧疚占据了王耀的内心，令他终究不能成行。等他回家后，在一个人长久的沉思中度过极为漫长一个季节，他的身体却在这么多年来高强度的劳动与精神压力下变得不堪一击了，高烧与胃痛轮番上阵，叫他只能在闷热天气逐渐转凉的日子里在医院等候着医生的许可。

医院和他们家并不算远，春燕整日陪伴着他，却不再提及通话中的内容，仿佛自己什么都没有说过。王耀也不愿意再度在这个问题上耗费什么样的精力去埋怨痛恨了，毕竟爱与恨都是流水上的文字，时间一久，就分不清那是什么了，更何况他所面对的是当初不得不做出选择的家人，他还有什么力气去恶声恶气地咒骂呢？

王耀因病拒绝后，安德烈耶维奇就没有联系过他了。那是在王耀意料之中的，他明白自己只会成为一个存在于报纸上、感动他们的故事的主角的原型，但那和他关系不大，也没有多少人会费神去关心、猜想他们这些人日后的生活会是什么样的。

王耀在医院里待了不知道多久，日子都数不过来了，反倒是清晰地记得和那位仅有数面之缘斯拉夫青年分别的日子。那段时间在被接下来的日子往前推移而显得短暂而无所回味，王耀却如春燕所说的被遗憾包围着，那也促成了他的病痛再次发作，一年后的夏天里，多重病痛交加的他不得不在医院度过了满是身体检查和药物的日常，几乎叫他习以为常。

入秋时春燕见他病情好转，于是提出出院申请，把王耀接回去了。王耀看着家中没有变化的摆饰，仍然和以前一样安然坐在阳台边儿上，盖着毯子，百无聊赖地听着广播里的新闻。一般这种时候春燕都不会打扰他，那是房子里相对安静的一段时光。新闻里闯出来的消息都差不多，日光之下无新事，唯一不同的大概就是他更加关注有关苏联的消息了。

分久必合合久必分，古人常常那这句话来概括天下大事，当有一天居然用到了苏联身上时，却还是叫人惊讶万分。王耀听着一个一个国家宣布主权独立或者是收回主权，少年时代就形成于脑海中的红色地图的面积就缩小一分，到了后来他都不敢去看自己脑中的地图是如何模样的了。

他的担忧在许多人看来都是不被理解的，虽然人们不像之前，不会对邻国产生被煽动的仇恨了，但更多时候是表露出漠不关心的神情，而且似乎这是对的。王耀和妹妹无意中谈起了分崩离析的局势，春燕只是笑笑，说：“我们看看吧，毕竟和我们关系不大。”站在王耀的立场上，他并不能赞同这个观点，却又不能假装和春燕一样的漠然，只能继续用静默来应对这尴尬的分歧。

九十年代开端两年的秋天来也快去也快，大约是人们觉得夏天发生了那么多重大事件，不断地把属于秋天的日期也归类到了夏天的高温中，后来就没有人追究为什么了。王耀也跟着说秋天去得好快，春燕却说不早了，往年的冬天比这更早。

在二十四气节面前发生争执并不是他们兄妹两的重点所在，王耀一如既往地不去反驳妹妹的观点，他就是这么听着，像冬眠一样熬过四季，精神漫无目的地游走在广阔的陆地荒原上，时常想提笔写信，心中默念着自己没有忘记的地址和人名，数次挣扎后又是放弃，把信纸丢进垃圾桶里。

他这一行为的神经质让春燕无可奈何，那大概是一种偏执的表现了，而她也只能劝说哥哥少浪费点时间在一个找不到的收件人身上，让他好好照顾自己的身体。她重复把这些话说了好多遍，王耀都能记得妹妹说话的内容了，叫他哭笑不得，不知道什么时候自己变成了需要人照顾的小宝宝。可他答应了下来，缩短自己每天浪费在发呆上的时间，寻找新的事物去消磨时间去了。在春燕的建议下，王耀选择的是阅读理论书籍上大段大段的文字，偶尔也会有学生找到他家，希望能获得老工程师的指点，王耀总是表现的受宠若惊，终于有一种成为他人教师的感觉，他洋洋洒洒地给学生讲了一大堆，说起当时最先进的技术的优缺点，末了还不忘鼓励学生两句。学生腼腆地笑了起来，说了许多声谢谢，这才离开。

大概这也是促成王耀被返聘的一个原因，大病初愈的他终于不再赋闲在家，手头的翻译工作也停了下来，还是回到了校园里面。这好像是他被外力扭折后的人生的一次归位，不算忙碌的实物还是分散了他的注意力，有关过去的事情再一次被淡去。

真正打乱他重复却不算单调生活的是一条惊天动地的新闻，在学生们觉得新奇偷偷庆祝圣诞节的晚上，王耀和妹妹考虑着要怎么处理学生们自发送过来的圣诞礼物，发现里面包着许多时髦的小玩意儿，有的很贴心，有的则是纯粹的新奇，摆在架子上也不知道拿来干什么。那日他们在正常的时刻开始准备晚饭，王耀安适地盖着毯子躺在太师椅上，还想要添置一个枕头，正要和春燕说，广播里却传来了有关苏联——应该是俄联邦的消息。自戈尔巴乔夫改称总统后，另一个叫人震惊不已飞速在世界上传播，半个世纪以来的大国对峙一夜之间分崩离析，又一片红色从王耀脑中的地图上褪去，像漫天潮水涌上海滩，终究有一天还是会落下去的。而当今，也就只又寥寥可数的几个国家还保留着那片耀眼的红。

春燕端着热腾腾的饭菜出来就察觉到了哥哥的不正常，她问怎么了，王耀不肯复述那个消息，似乎是不肯承认。可几秒之后广播重播，春燕也是一惊，差点倒了刚刚炒好的菜。她惊愕地望着茫茫夜色中站着的哥哥，想要从他口中获得确定，同时又无法体会到他内心此时此刻的感受。

他们所居住的城市很少下雪，那无眠夜里王耀却忽然感觉到了万里之外莫斯科萧瑟的寒风，好像自己从明斯克抵达莫斯科那一夜的长风寥寥，寂静的城市无法回应他的呼喊。

好像“苏联”成为“前苏联”以后，那些人与事都和王耀彻底断绝了联系，

他不再期望于安德烈耶维奇能给他带来什么可能性，似乎那场会面也不过是命运偶然的玩笑，得知真相也只是上天慈悲后无意带来结果。他就这么昏昏沉沉的度过了圣诞节后的冬天和春天，看着阳台前的高大树木落叶后又萌生出新的枝叶。

坦然并不足以形容王耀真正的状态如何，他在不断重复回放的过往中流连忘返，贪恋虚幻的往昔，没有哀叹，也不再陈述，似乎彻彻底底跟着一起结束了。

改变他这自暴自弃的模样的是阿丽莎寄来的信，那让人费解，王耀不曾主动与阿丽莎联系过，特别是在他们各自有了各自的结局后，就再也没有什么来往了。拆开那信，除了阿丽莎手写的信，王耀从大信封里倒出了小信封，上面盖着俄联邦的邮戳，是一个他陌生的地址。也是用俄文写的。他匆匆翻看了一遍阿丽莎叙说的前因后果，又拆开写着电视台地址的信，以最快速度读了起来。

那是一份正式得不能更加正式得邀请函了，安德烈耶维奇兴高采烈地告诉王耀，经过各方面的渠道，他终于联系上了那一位曾经在集体农庄中的退役军人，如今已迁居到国境较东的、新近开发的城市里，身体健康，也愿意通过他们与王耀联系。寥寥数语没有道清那个人的态度如何，王耀仍然忐忑不安，而他从信封中又拿出了一张照片，是安德烈耶维奇与伊万的合照。

看一张照片并不需要多大的勇气，但对王耀来说那边是一个艰难的过程，还意味着跨越他们被迫隔阂的罅隙，无论是谁率先迈开这一步，都是困难万分的。春燕站在一旁观察着哥哥的神色变化，担心他因为过度激动而晕了过去，但王耀好好地站在原地，面色涨的通红，捏着那张照片怎么说也不肯放手。

六七十年代的黑白世界里，王耀在戈壁滩上听着呼啸风声，时常会想伊万老去会是什么样子，说真的，她自己也不知道，于是常常为自己在伊万脸上添上的皱纹而发笑。他想把这些事情一一告诉伊万，关于他的幻想或是消遣时作出的自我调侃的话语，然而他只能望着一望无际的沙石，任凭烈风刮过他的脸庞，穿过他的指缝，像流沙一般逝去。

伊万的面容终究还是有变化的，王耀却认出来了，心想也不过如此。他自嘲似的笑起来了，这么多年以来再一次拥有了伊万的照片。王耀把照片收进那个古董级别的皮箱里，笑着问春燕：“你说，我还能拿这个皮箱去俄罗斯不？……大概会被人嘲笑吧，这么古老的款式。”虽然这么说着，他却缓慢地抚摸着皮箱上的纹路，圣诞日以来的阴影终于散去。

春燕也跟着笑了起来，看着橘黄灯光下哥哥的笑容，说：“就带上吧，也没有人会说你啊。”

王耀又笑了起来，打开皮箱，指着里面的夹层，“我以前也在这里放了一张伊万的照片，是他和他的战友的，后面还写着每个人的名字。后来也丢了……我想也是没可能找回来的了，但那么重要的东西，丢了还真的……有些可惜。”他感叹着，掂量掂量空空的箱子，想着还能在里面放多少东西。

在收到来信后几天的空当里，春燕给他收拾了几件换洗衣服叫他带上，又准备去打听怎么办护照去俄罗斯了。王耀说哪有这么快啊，也不着急，这下倒显得春燕急了。可虽然这么说着，王耀也认真看着需要填写的表格，思考着要怎么把那些有关于政治面貌与身份的信息填充完整。春燕等着他写了一会儿，又张罗着飞机票去了。从他们这个小城市去俄罗斯有许许多多数不清的手续要办，她们也觉得提前一些要好，又继续做着那些好像永远都做不完的手续去了。

阿丽莎陪同着王耀在北京等候飞抵俄罗斯首都莫斯科的飞机，阿丽莎颇为怀念地说起自己在莫斯科时和小姐妹们的经历，有些羡慕地说，自己的小姐妹们都结婚生子了，现在都当上老奶奶了，而自己直到动荡结束后才嫁人，那其中还有着许多迫不得已的因素。这本来不是什么可以轻描淡写说出来的话与，但王耀与阿丽莎都不得不去接受这样冰冷的现实，并且学会在冰冷中找到安慰。

王耀默默地听着阿丽莎的话，明白倾听便是对阿丽莎的支持，他只是依稀听说过阿丽莎那几年的生活，是真是假无从得知，而阿丽莎本人也闭口不提，大家也都心照不宣地回避了，不声不响地形成了一个约定俗成的规定。

“你的那个朋友啊，也不晓得费了多少周折才找到我，我那时候刚好也在北京，联系方便，就自作主张以你的名义两头联系了几回。后来说真的有进展了，我就赶忙来找你……没想到你居然搬得那么远去了，我以为你只是在北京附近找了个地方住下来……毕竟大家一直都在北京，除了去干校，也不会去别的地方啊。”阿丽莎半有抱怨地说道。

“远的确是有一点嘛。”王耀也点点头，“但是我妹妹住在那儿，我总不能说搬回去吧。北京是个好地方，可不一定是适合我。”他这么说着，看了一眼手表上的时间，和登记时间还有一定距离。

阿丽莎回过神来，微微一怔，而又说：“我是不打算搬走的，就算要搬走，也没有什么地方好去。我看这儿就挺好的，不如就这儿吧。”

“那就顺其自然吧。”

“可不能像你一样顺其自然。”阿丽莎重新换上了俄文，语气比以往变了不少，“也快登机了，我就不陪你了，今天还有课。”她和其他工作繁忙的大学教授一样，还有很多堆积的事务等着去完成，王耀也了解阿丽莎能够过来陪他，也不过是担心他会在这样的好消息下做出什么养精神磁场的举动，他看着阿丽莎站起来，与她互道再见，用俄式礼仪进行了一次朋友之间的告别，又送上祝福。

阿丽莎只是笑着说没什么，就慢慢地走了，王耀每隔几秒钟都会回过头去看走在一群年轻人里尤其显得老态龙钟的阿丽莎，回想起她年轻时青春活泼的绵中，忽然间就感受到了所谓的岁月的威力。

长时间的飞行叫人身心俱疲，王耀一个人进入呈现出忙碌状态的机场时太阳才刚刚升起，青灰色尚未从他们的眼前褪去，安德烈耶维奇和两位同事举着写有他的名字的牌子站在外围，时不时看看他们的客人是否安全到达了。不断有飞机降落在跑道上，来来去去的人也不过是这长夜结束后波澜的白沫。借着明亮的灯光，王耀看清楚了安德烈耶维奇所在的位置，他们互相点头示意，朝着同一个方向走去。

机场的喧哗莫名其妙的让王耀产生了久违的熟悉感，好像瞬间回到了人影交叠的火车站里，他正在奋力的途中。他提着那并没有什么东西的皮箱，几乎是晃荡着的走了过去。安德烈耶维奇把那块纸板折叠好塞进身上背着的包里，朝着王耀咧嘴一笑，说：“好久不见啊，王先生。”

王耀点点头，瞥了一眼天际线上愈发浓烈的阳光，“您好，安德烈耶维奇先生。”

真是奇怪，站在这久违的土地上，王耀还是想要像以前一样对自己看到的人称呼一声“同志”，这个称呼随着他们的老去也渐渐失色了，而今更是会带来相反的效果，很多人说不定会对喊出这样称呼的人加以嘲弄。王耀其实很久没有这么叫过别人了，一来由于他的身份并没有人愿意和他成为同志，那简直就是侮辱；二来世事变幻无常，在他居住的小城市里这样的称呼早就被新一轮的变革给消除了，连同那些红色印记，统统成为了过去的模样。

安德烈耶维奇接过王耀的行李，王耀却摇头推辞，说没有那个必要。

没有办法下，安德烈耶维奇也就只好让王耀自己拿着皮箱，跟他走到了停车场里。很多车辆都蒙上了灰尘，安德烈耶维奇的说法是没有人开得起车，除非是特别紧急的事情，大家都更乐意选择廉价的公共交通。清晨的城市仿佛还没有从悠长的睡梦中醒来，但大家好像已经开始适应新的国家、新的名字、新的社会了，这是一个不得不去接受的过程，无论怎么样都会融入到他们的生活中。

坐在副驾驶座上的，王耀有些不安地看着周围飞速流逝的景物，以为道路两旁的绿化树是白桦树，安德烈耶维奇看了看路旁挺拔的高树，笑着说那不是，可他也不知道名字是什么，只是肯定地说那不是。王耀忽然说起自己大学时满目的白桦树，但回答他的是安德烈耶维奇的一句“那已经过去了”。这是无可辩驳的，他们的记忆有着数十年的差别，巨大的落差所造成的不仅仅是一道鸿沟，同时也是不可逾越的距离，很快便会随着新一个千年的到来而张烈成断带。

现在是夏天，虽然不至于闷热难当，但街道上的景象也和王耀印象中大不相同了。他当然知晓变化常有发生，白雪与红旗并非这里唯一的深刻，然而某种抵触感还是自他内心深处升起，一点一点地逼近，直到他无路可退。

接下来他们还要搭乘火车，去安德烈耶维奇口中所说的城市。王耀在地图上寻找过那个名字，费了好大的力气，才在蜿蜒河流与巍巍高山以东一隅见到那一串字母，用特殊颜色的笔标记着，来回看了好几遍，终于确定就是那里。伊万没有留在原地，他也不在北京，同时错开了，到今日又以机缘巧合的方式连接在一起，跨越了数万昼夜与星辰。

“王老先生，你第一次来俄罗斯的时候，心里想的是什么？”安德烈耶维奇停车熄火时问。他们一同走进了火车站，身边充斥着小贩们的叫卖声，各种各样的饰品、纪念品摆放在地面上。

王耀似乎是分神看了看自己的鞋子，并没有听清安德烈耶维奇在说什么。他顺着那一排整齐有序且分类清晰的纪念品望去，目光有些疑惑又有些黯然，不自觉地往那边走了几步。从他们这个角度看去，那些精美的工艺品闪烁着金属的光芒，各种色彩都吸引人的注意力。王耀慢慢走了下去，终究还是没有理睬安德烈耶维奇百无聊赖提出来的问题，在奇异的静默中，陷入了一个人的迷局。

“您喜欢这些小玩意儿吗？……其实街上到处都有得卖，不过都是仿品，真品都没了。说来也是想不通，明明以前大家都恨不得收藏这些勋章啊、画像啊，可居然一夜之间就变成了不值钱的垃圾，本来代表着荣誉的东西忽然就廉价起来了。谁都买得起，可是没有人喜欢，也就没有市场了。”安德烈耶维奇发挥着记者本色，絮絮叨叨地说着话，还拿起一枚勋章来看，话语里带着不轻不重的可惜之情。王耀手心里躺着一枚样式和他印象中相近的列宁勋章，发现自己怎么也想不起来细节是什么样的了，大致也是如此，然而看不清楚。

“这个……也能卖？”他干涩地开口问道，眼神有些不可置信。

安德烈耶维奇瞥了一眼摊贩立在摊子前面的牌子，上面写着数字，笑道：“明码标价呢。您应该会喜欢这些吧？要不买一个下来留作纪念？”

“我有过几枚勋章，不过都丢了，现在怎么也找不回来。这里倒是有些像的。”他说得心不在焉，动作轻柔地放下那一枚列宁勋章，强迫自己不去看这些精致的工艺品，“我就不买了，家里没地方放了……丢了都丢了，买一个一模一样的也没有什么意义。”

“您说的也对。东西丢了，找不回来也就找不回来吧。”

临走前王耀还是回头看了一样花式纷繁复杂的勋章，那里有许多他少年时代渴求的荣耀，更代表着不同的意义，至今他都能说出那些勋章的名称以及背后的故事，可没有人会有兴趣去了解一个轰然坍塌的国家的光荣，那一文不值，甚至不值得浪费时间去倾听往日的风光。本来应该放在博物馆里的记忆，现在廉价地陈列在街头，接受着过往游人挑三拣四的目光，屈辱地完成赝品的使命。

“您知道吗，我以前压根没有听说过这座城市——太远了，谁会到这里来啊！结果没想到，居然还真的有这么一天我来了这里……上次来这里时还是冬天，那可是最乱的时候了，街上全是人，手里拿着钞票叫，我也差不多要跟着走进去了。”

从几人暂住的旅馆一直走出去时，安德烈耶维奇如此说道。那天阳光明媚，在这座以石油化工为主要产业的城市里算是很不错的天气了。没有凛冽的风裹挟着雪在这里低低的建筑物之间游荡，视野变得更加清晰，安德烈耶维奇那些自己画的线路图，说这里太复杂了啊，现在还是乱糟糟的，必须记下来才可以找到路。自始至终安德烈耶维奇都没有描述伊万的样子，那才是王耀关心的地方，可那又没有缘由的成了默契的保守所在，于是也不再提及。

在北京他们初次接触时，王耀没发现安德烈耶维奇是个热爱于谈天说地的人，或许工作上的严谨以及必须要求的认真，很多记者都不会把天性中自然的一面表现出来。王耀充当了安德烈耶维奇的听众，偶尔会回头去看那些扛着摄像装备的人，在安德烈耶维奇的解释中，那是节目必要的。他想让王耀与伊万上演一场感动人心的重逢，充满泪水与欢笑，也许他的描述有些夸张，也出乎王耀的医疗，可王耀还是答应了。毕竟，在他这么多年中的求之不得力，得偿所愿的机会少之又少，稍稍付出一点代价，也无所谓。

透过云层折射下来的光线有些被他们的身体遮挡住了，于是成为了被逐渐拉长的影子。王耀慢吞吞地跟着安德烈耶维奇的脚步，也没有表现的多么急不可耐，只是一如既往的安静。那大概是很多人对他固有的印象了，认为那是他们那一代人的通病，在潮水般的喧闹中的退缩或是无言，终究成了他们身上的烙印。

下午之前，安德烈耶维奇看着线路图上的终点，大大地在上面打了勾，指着墙面看起来刚刚粉刷过的房子，说那就是伊万的房子。他不忘又说道：“我上次来还看见门口挂着镰刀锤子旗，现在也换掉了。”语罢笑了笑，开始让身后的人调节器材。

他们站在门口，由安德烈耶维奇敲门，等待着回应。王耀意识到，这是一场阔别多年的突然造访，对于他和伊万来说都超出了他们约定的范围，就像是事情过去了那么久，却又在本该过去的年岁里被提起来，还被重新赋予其他的意义了。等待的片刻里王耀盯着门牌上的名字，他还能念出来。他抬起头来，维持着那样的姿势，以从未有过的耐心等着这一扇门打开后自己所看到的场景，他忽然联想起了以前伊万喜欢的向日葵，无理由的觉得一开门就能看到盛开的向日葵。

王耀无心估计他们到底等了多久，也许一分钟还没有，也许过去了好几分钟，或者是更长的时间。然而他的耐心将他对于时间的感觉延展至无限可能无限宽容，同时也像是对于过去自己单方面的率先断绝的自我惩罚。

那一扇涂成灰蓝色的门像是坚冰，打开时还发出了刺耳的声音，估计是老化许久，到了今日就成了这样。值得高兴的是现在不是冬天，在主人开门的时候他们不会被肆虐的寒风侵袭，同样也不需要担心自己的身上是否被漂浮的雪花黏上了。

王耀深呼吸，首先看到的是一条围巾，其次才是他无数次在夜里台灯的灯光下凝视着照片里出现的面孔，笑容还是往昔一般，比起他自己来没有多少变化。倘若真的要他从伊万的黄华中找出差别喊打的地方，那当然是他们不可不免都会出现的皱纹，那摧毁了他们的青春年少，将他们残忍地划归到衰败的行列里，终究成了历史的一部分。

那时没有刮风，天空下是绚烂斑斓的云彩，门完全打开后王耀静静地看着伊万的眼睛，想要让自己笑起来，至少掩饰他常常流露出来的颓唐。伊万眨眨眼睛，同样也想要说些什么，却保持在瞠目结舌的状态，任由灿烂的日光落在自己的身上。

他们可以说什么呢？又是为了谁？

为他们超出友谊界限的陪伴上演延迟已久的谢幕，为他们风雪千程的遥远路途终结的一日，还是伴随着曾经向往热爱的耀眼红色褪去的刹那？王耀说不清。他内心仍然有那么多的不确定，好像回到哈尔滨，他还未袒露心迹，被许许多多的疑惑困扰着，哪怕伊万站在眼前也还是让他忐忑。

从来王耀都不会是踏出第一的人，他迟疑着，斟酌到底能说些什么来开始他们的终于聚首。而此时他能清晰地听见伊万的话语：“耀，你知道吗。我以为你真的不会来找我了……这么多年来，我还一直相信着，告诉自己，你回来找我。无论是什么样的困难，我们都过去了……”伊万的话接近于逻辑错乱的喃喃自语，王耀明白这是他们慌乱之下没有办法的开口，一方的沉默反而会让另一方更加不知所措。他伸出手来，揽过王耀的肩膀，将他拥入怀中。

那些声音还回荡在王耀的耳畔，在一瞬间他仿佛想起自己多年来梦靥中怎么也听不清楚的话了。在戈壁滩上荒凉而漆黑的夜晚里，在他光怪陆离的梦境中，无数次伊万都站在他的身边，牵着他的手，告诉他：“耀，不要怕。我们不会走失的。”

涌动的人海从他们身旁流去，潮水落去，飞沫终成灼热日光下转瞬即逝的闪亮。

王耀僵硬地伸出手抱着伊万，竭力让自己即将发出的声音变作空气中无法察觉到的振动，就这么无声无息的消融在他们的身旁。他想对伊万说很多很多话，那些伊万不曾见过也不曾听说过的故事，其中有些关于他的，有些关于戈壁天空下传向远方的呼喊的，但他想说的话最终是关于他们漫漫余生中似乎没有终点的遥望。

可他们互相不见的遥望到此结束了，在他们的拥抱中，世间所有血与火、泪水与呐喊、流离与颠簸、倒塌与唏嘘，都不过是湮灭在风中的尘埃。


	25. 番外：旦暮寒暑

> 知君仙骨无寒暑，千载相逢犹旦暮。

新千年到来之前的几个月里的冬天，听着电视机里有关千禧年的展望与期待，王耀忽然回想起了这一个世纪以来自己所经历了的遥远时光，没头没脑地就问妹妹，要不要一起去俄罗斯？ 

问起这句话时他露出少年人般冲动与兴奋的神情，叫春燕还云里雾里的，只能不解地问为什么。 

王耀却说没什么，只是很想去看看。他说不出完整的、有理有据且令人信服的理由，所给出的回答也不过是一句仅凭直觉说出来的话。他说完这句话后就看看窗外的天空，仿佛下一秒就会有客机飞过留下一道雪白的弧线。 

暖冬天里他们能够看清楚的天空不多，多数时候都是一片片烟尘与烟雾，偶尔还有飘摇而下的落雪无声无息地覆盖在他们的房顶上，他们楼外树木的枝干上。但那一尘不染的白色无法完全遮蔽视线内的一切，王耀经常还能看到雪地上一片片的脚印，也能够依稀描摹出其他事物的轮廓。 

在屋内的温暖包裹中王耀是很难感受到室外的气温变化的，但他总会留意俄罗斯的气温如何了，并且估计那一边有没有下雪。现在已不是过去通讯困难的时代了，但他却很少使用打电话的方法，只是仍然采用古老而具有象征意义的信件，有时又有些怀念方便的电报机。 

听着他的想法春燕时常会嘲笑他，用那种善意且温柔的语气陈述着自己的看法，无论王耀是否同意，她还是会一遍一遍地说下去。 

长久以来形成的兄妹默契能让春燕很容易地猜得到王耀的想法，但她还是有些不明白哥哥是怎么作出这个决定的，并且似乎他打算将这一行动付诸实践，开始寻找订购飞机票的途径。 

意识到哥哥不是在开玩笑，春燕才正经起来，说：“哥，新年都快到了，咱们不能好好呆在家里过个年？”她的措辞当然不会经过深思熟虑的雕琢，而语调也还是惯常偷的品格，但里面不显露出来的隐晦的埋怨王耀却听见了，也是他意料之中。 

彼时王耀正拿着护照研究上面的日期是否过了，又瞥了一眼电视上在播放的基层采访，没有听清楚屏幕里的人在说些什么。过了好久他才说：“我和你说过的，我的朋友……不出意外的话，大概可以在过年之前回来了，要不你……和我一起去吧？没几天我就回来了，很快的。如果你真的不想去，那留在家也可以啊。要不你等等我？元旦后我就回来了，很快的。”他努力让妹妹相信自己会准时回来的，而且开始思考坐哪一班航班去俄罗斯，下一步又该怎么办。 

“那也没必要现在去啊……你要去的可是俄罗斯啊！冬天得多冷啊，雪下的可大了！不如你别去了，告诉你那个朋友就是了，就说事情太多，改不了了。”春燕依然不愿意让哥哥想冒险一样得完成这一趟旅程，也不想再看着哥哥大包小包地带着东西去北方的国度。 

可她隐隐明白哥哥对童年岁月里的土地有着一股难以言说的感情，他人生中的生死悲欢很大一部分都是从那个时候开始的，是自己无法触及的隐秘之旅。就像尘土过于寂灭，但痕迹却无法消除。 

王耀没有同意春燕给出来的托辞，好像早就规划好了这一次的外出，神色自然，也不再去为自己辩解。他抽出一尘不染的皮箱，在衣柜里找那些能够抵御严寒风雪的衣服，眉眼之间是少见的欢喜。 

他们的争执并没有真正扩大，春燕选择假装没有听起过这件事情，也照样无视了王耀独自在使馆和旅行社之间的奔波。但到了后来，她又不免关心起来进程怎么样了，也不多不少地会向哥哥问起这件事来。 

老实说，春燕不知道王耀是怎么安排好这一切的。王耀那些平日里没有多少联系的朋友们听到这一消息，便三三两两地过来问要不要一起回一次儿童院，他们颇显苍老的声音通过电话话筒传到对方的耳中，无法看到他们的表情，却都是相似的缅怀。 

准备的那个月里王耀接到了好几个这样的电话，属于原本他一个人的探望之旅也就变成了集体怀念的寻找之旅，但似乎并没有影响他最初的想法。提起自己要去的地方，他说除了儿童院，还要去那一所他度过了四年青春的大学看看，如果可能的话，或许还会去一趟红场。 

这些名词王耀都是用俄文说的，春燕并听不明白。但她清楚自己不能做些什么事情来改变哥哥的主意，也就只好任由他自己每一天都怀抱着兴奋去规划路线了。 

随着天气越来越冷，春燕也越来越担心王耀和朋友们乘坐飞机抵达莫斯科的计划是否会有变动。于是她故作随意地问起他们去了儿童院之后是不是要一起回来，王耀却有些好笑地看着自己的妹妹，语调轻快地说他还要搭乘东西贯穿俄罗斯的铁路，去一座几乎要在地图上找不到的城市看望自己的朋友。 

归根到底，王耀最终的目的还是如此，哪怕旅程有变、多个几个人陪伴他一起去这个国家，但他还是要一个人去找那个朋友。 

春燕无可奈何地叹了口气，还是说：“哥哥，你也不想想，坐火车得好几天呢。那么冻的天，你身体又不好，一路上没人照顾你……你说，你求的是什么？”她说这句话时又流露出了那种关切地抱怨，眼睛瞟向王耀，希望他能再考虑考虑。 

没想到的是，王耀居然说：“你别担心这件事儿。我和伊万说了，我第二站换乘的时候，他就来找我，我们一起过去。不是我一个人。”说到这时他又笑了笑。 

柔和的灯光落在王耀的脸上，令他看起来年轻了些，而让春燕惊讶的是这一趟旅程被王耀给予了如此之多的、仿佛为了弥补过去遗憾的期待，他每一刻都在想着自己踏上那片土地时的开端。可以肯定的是，不像是半个世多纪以前的彷徨无措，而是充满了满足的温暖。 

冬季飞往莫斯科的航班其实不算多，王耀和几位好友准时到了机场，互相嘘寒问暖一番，也没有其他的话题可以多说的。 

等待结束的时间里王耀会看看玻璃倒映中的自己，也会被无声流动的云层吸引着，试图赶到层层遮蔽下快速消逝的城市。在万米高空之中，飞机的少有颠簸，但迅速掠过的事物却显出流水般的状态，无论是指向天空的高楼还是银装素裹的林地，都被压变成一个维度的平面，只剩下不太鲜艳的颜色。 

他从前不太注意那些可有可无的事物，而另一个原因是年龄太小，回想起来什么都是模糊一片的。过去他坐上直升飞机时，内心所想的是千千万万种飞来横祸，胆战心惊地他有什么会去关注地面上的变化呢？可他回想起来，却又惊异地发现自己记得这么多小细节，包括一路的风声和但是飞行员们的俄语对话，虽然不知道什么意思，确又可以确定地想起两个人不同的嗓音和语气。但记忆有时候就是这么神奇，能够轻而易举地创造出人们自己都不敢相信的事实，令他们明白什么是另外一种无意识的终生难忘。 

大概是因为感受到地理位置的变化，而窗外愈加发白的世界也证明了这一点，他们也不禁用俄语开始说起一些和过去有关的故事。 

雅沙说好久没有看到过这么大的一场雪了，天和地全是一片没有尽头的雪白，什么都看不见。 

王耀点点头，也笑着说是啊。他们的冬天远远没有俄罗斯的冬天要恶劣，也没有如此狂暴的西北风肆虐在广阔无遮拦的土地之上。而他想不起来的是自己在荒凉戈壁那么多年里见到过的大雪，所能想起来的也不过是轻飘飘的雪花，有别于能淹没半个人的暴雪，自然也就没有如此鲜明的单一色彩。 

以往他们最害怕这样的冬天了，光是扫清店面上厚厚一层积雪就不知道要费多少时间了。而且那让年幼的孩子们很失望，因为他们苦苦期盼的室外活动也会被一场大雪给破坏掉，于是也就只能留在课室里阅读书籍或是往常功课。 

可说起这些以前让自己不开心的事情时，他们中的每一个人都是同样怀念的神情，面上的笑容在欢喜中掺杂了遗憾。 

在飞行途中他们看到了一次壮丽的日出，看着外面的世界由浓郁的黑变为耀眼的白，其中还有大片大片阳光所特有的火焰一般的涂抹颜色。而那些明亮的光线透过玻璃窗跌落在王耀身上时，他会默默地计算时间，想着到底还要过多久。 

他数着时间，广播里没多久就播放了机长的俄语报告，说他们将要降落在机场，旅客们可以开始准备准备了。王耀兴奋地推了推还靠在椅子上打盹的人，好像想要对方立刻从睡眼惺忪的中做出改变，和他一起看其实看不到的机场和跑道。 

在他们脑海中存在着一幅印象深刻的世界地图，无论是经纬度还是地形地貌都能完美无缺地像是在眼前，那些连绵起伏的山脉和终年积雪的山巅都浮现在他们的眼前。穿越其中的道路自四面八方如河流一般汇集在一起，随着时间的推移而日渐汹涌澎湃，终成激流滚滚而去。王耀当然不会忘记从满洲里一路去北京的道路，他还能想起大大小小的站名，想起可能没有人注意到的细节，所有的景象都恢复在这个尘埃涌动的世界里，不断地唤醒他们沉湎已久的过去。 

他这一生去过的地方不算多，多数时间都在那么几个地方兜兜转转来来回回，却分辨在两个极端相似却又截然相反的地方度过了漫长的时光，想起来那些日日夜夜都分秒如同停滞的水，可他另一面想到的却是朋友。那些如光芒消散的面孔不知何时又展露笑颜，带着和煦如暖阳的光辉，一点一点地穿透他们温度下降的往昔。 

想着越来越近的目的地，王耀的脸上不知觉地就出现了笑容，有些傻里傻气的，就像毫无理由的欢乐 

但和他同行的人们都理解那种阔别多年重逢的、按耐不住的激动，他们同样如此，思绪会忍不住会飘会亮红色的潮水中。 

他们的话题围绕着永恒不变却又突如其来的战争，大概那也是他们离开父母保护后正面接触到的邪恶中的重要组成部分了。与他们懵懂无知的年岁里，那么多的生离死别轮番上演，而许许多多的人永远都不能遗忘那些如今连尸体都找不到的牺牲者了。 

信仰能否拯救那些无法哭诉的灵魂？王耀不知道，在过去也没有思考过这个问题。但在他好朋友方明的说法里，那些灵魂将会安息，得到应当有的幸福来世，可王耀向来是不相信这些的。他只是被冰雪掩埋中的面孔里僵硬的惊慌吓到了，至今也不能走出那充满寒冷气息的阴影之中。 

神的辉光不能直达人的内心软弱无能的一部分，可人们还是继续崇拜着全知全能的上帝，祈求能获得将来的美好。 

一次又一次埋葬同龄人，或是素昧平生的陌生人时，王耀会求助于伊万。准确的说，是负责埋葬牺牲者的孩子们都会求助于那有着一头金发的斯拉夫少年，他是他们当中最为高大的一位，给人以一种奇妙的安全感。在那时伊万快要把所有的葬礼都主持了，明明学得很蹩脚，可没有人表示任何反对意见，也没有人看出来有什么不妥。他们只是静静地为离世而去人流下几滴眼泪，之后眼角便被刀子似的风吹袭着快要干涸。 

想到这些王耀就忍不住揉揉眼睛，又回忆起戈壁黄沙乱舞的场面，无论自己围上多少衣服都于事无补，风沙依旧狂热地舞蹈着，阻拦着这位局中人去路。 

而今他终于走出来的，而且似乎快要走到了尽头，飘零不再，满腔追悔，举目四望，又迈进了这铭刻在他童年与青年的美丽国度。 

如果一切倒带重来，我还会来这里吗？他问自己，感觉内心的火焰还在跃动着，微弱的光亮还飘散开不足以温暖其他任何人内心的热度，可还有那么一点刺眼的关一直在告诉他那隐藏多年的答案。 

即使重来一次，我也还是会有这样的人生，没有什么好后悔的。那个声音如此对他说，音调频率与自己如出一辙。 

下机时王耀就像作了一场梦，梦里糊里糊涂的，好像喝得酩酊大醉，周围有人唱起歌，是他熟悉的曲调，飘渺而又捉摸不定，怎么样也听不清楚是什么。但那声音很快就融入到熙熙攘攘的机场里了，他们在四处的显示屏下看了看，琢磨着要搭乘哪一辆观光巴士去红场。商量了一会儿，跟着东方面孔比较多的那一辆上去了，车上的大都是年轻人，大概是来度假的，都有些惊异地看着这几位老人家，几乎有人要出来帮忙翻译。 

但俄文远远比他们要熟练的留学生们毫无障碍地与售票员沟通着，还不忘问了几个问题，三三两两地找位置坐下了。 

王耀就近坐在一位外表看来三十岁不到的男士旁边，对方正看着手表，不忘用余光瞟了瞟这位老人家，也暗自揣测着他的来历。王耀倒是没有这个心思去关心身边的人是谁，长久的航程之后叫他看到一阵阵疲惫，忍不住合上眼睛等待着机场大巴直达红场。 

红场面积非常大，但比不上天安门，亲眼看着两个带有鲜明意识形态性质的举行广场一步一步走到今天，王耀会忍不住把这两者对比起来。可他想不了那么多，然而在他合上眼睛后一片黑暗中升腾起来的是一大片欢呼声震耳欲聋的人潮，他们都是青春年少的革命者，热诚地爱着自己的国家，努力想要看看那些为他们挣来今日的伟大领袖们。 

王耀曾经也是其中的一份子，他以为自己直到老去都会是热泪盈眶的模样，赤子之心并不会因为磨难而褪色衰败。也许现在依然如此，可他却难以感受到那一股支撑着他的心脏跳动着的力量了。 

几个小时的车程没有人聊天是相当无聊的，王耀一直是半梦半醒的状态。但巴士的窗帘遮不住正午时分强烈的阳光，让他终于还是睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一片凝结在窗户上的洁白冰花。他迷迷糊糊地问了一句：“这是哪儿？” 

隔壁的人听到这句话，漫不经心地抬起头来，过了一会儿，好象是想了想，然后才说：“……还没到红场，估计还得再过两个小时。如果您想睡的话，那就睡一会吧。” 

王耀却是摇摇头，他已经醒了，牵挂着飘在外面的雪，如同身处数千万人震天动地的呼声之中的红场，处在回忆与现实的交汇处。他微微一笑，说：“我就是太累了，现在好很多了。不过说起来，我以为会很快到红场呢……我上次来这里，也是早上，比现在快一些，差不多这个时候就准备下车了。看来最近来旅游的人很多啊。” 

对方淡淡地应了一句话：“没有的事儿，以前来也这么多人。不过快圣诞节了，图个新鲜来这里看看也挺好的，算算也不贵……” 

“现在大家都过圣诞节了？”王耀问。 

对但有些好笑地转过头来看王耀，有些不明所以地停了几秒，随后又说：“原来您不知道吗？每年的圣诞节，就这时候是旅游旺季，人特别多，所以我也特别热闹。换在平时，很人少的，机场大巴也没有这么多人，来往的次数比现在少多了。” 

王耀若有所思地缓缓点头，表示自己明白了。他没有考虑过这一点带来的影响，毕竟他极少回去考虑一个仅仅只是了解过却没有什么关系的节日。如果有人和他说起十二月二十五日，怕是联想到的是世界两极之一的轰然坍塌和苏东剧变最后的日子。所有人都出乎意料的事件，就这么摧枯拉朽的进入了崩溃的滔天巨浪之中。 

“您不是来这儿过节的么？”对方不解地问，又低下头来在旅行背包里翻找零钱，嘟嘟囔囔地自说自话，过了老半天才心不在焉地说了那么一两句话。 

“如果这么说，也算是吧。”王耀用那种似乎略有敷衍性质的微笑回答道：“不过我们都是顺道过来看看的……去不去红场都无所谓。还有很多地方值得一看，不一定要去红场嘛。” 

“那可不一定。”隔壁的人终于从背包里翻出了一个零钱包，叮叮当当地数着里面硬币和纸钞，都是很小的面额，“您得知道，大家想到俄罗斯，也就只有这么几个地方风格可去了。” 

“你找那么多零钱干嘛？买票吗？”王耀看着对方按照顺序整理出来的零钱，展露出一丝迷惑。 

“买些纪念品啊。什么勋章啊、照片啊……听说还可以和那里的人合照呢！穿的就是苏联的军装……那可是真正的难得啊。换作以前，那些卫兵们根本不看你一眼，现在这些多好，还能拍照呢，就像回到了苏联一样。”说起这个，年轻人的语气微微兴奋了些，语调也不知不觉地抬高了几分。 

王耀忽然清醒了些，他总是听到“苏联”这个词语的时候就有这样下意识地反应。他愣了愣，倒是想起来了在红场上招揽客人过来合照的人，他们打扮的和十几年前的苏联卫兵一样，穿着厚厚的军装、戴着有红星的军帽，笑容可掬地用学来的几句不太顺溜的英文和中文向游览的人们打招呼，希望对方能够产生一丝的好奇。 

当时他还只是有些惊讶，却没有走过去提出那样的要求。他和其他的有着一点本质的不同，他是真正认识过苏联军人的人，或者可以说见过那样钢铁般强硬的军队。但随着一场场军备竞赛以及经济的日渐萧条，那一支军人已经完全丧失了过去引以为豪的资本。他们失去了先进强大的武器，失去了百折不挠的精神，失去了民众宝贵的支持，一次又一次的透支之后空壳都没有剩下。就像常年风化以后的尸体，一点一点地流散在尘土之中。 

王耀没有再和这个人聊起什么来了，他听着汽车引擎不断发出的响声，神思恍惚地等着乘务员通知自己下车那一刻的到来。 

某一个瞬间他有些后悔自己居然来了红场，正如青春耀眼的神采不会因为任何粗砺的摩擦而黯淡，却会因为时间的洪流而归于平淡无奇，变成最普通不过的叹息。再锋利的刀刃也会在某一条悄然变成废铁，更不用说他那棱角不明的回忆。 

他还能想起自己参与了胜利日阅兵的激动兴奋，大街上的每一个人都在相互拥抱，而那以后王耀也和伊万说起了那场轰动的盛事。那时伊万也参与其中，虽然看不到人群里自己的好朋友，却又愉快地分享着那时的心情。 

不过他正成为历史的一部分，悄然淹没在新时代到来的声息之中。 

走马观花的红场一日里充满了各种各样的声音，夹杂着各种语言各色面孔，而曾经不为人知的超级大国也作为陈迹出现在众人眼前，仍旧扮演长袖善舞的角色，然而舞姿生硬而又面前。 

白天里王耀和几个老同学拍了不少照片，他们望着镜头，背景是人山人海的红场，仿佛透过图片还能听见喧嚣的风声和看到飘摇而下的雪。每个人都庄严肃穆地站在这他们很久以前就向往的红色圣地之上，列宁的尸体维持永不腐朽的状态，并不知道他离世以后的世界面貌经历了如何的翻天覆地的变化，只是依然安眠在这由留有他的痕迹的国家的心脏之处。 

在旅游旺季找到一家酒店是比较困难的，幸运的是他们还能找到以前过来住下的时的酒店，如今规模扩大且内部装潢修葺一新，呈现出蒸蒸日上的喜人态势。 

奔波了一天他们都累了，王耀和几个同学说了句明天见就走回客房里，打算休息了。 

酒店并不在热闹的市中心，因此夜幕之下望见的城市并没有万家灯火的温馨感觉，反倒是很像之前王耀见过的沉浸在漫长夜色之中的场面，无端的熟悉，甚至一如既往，仿佛从未改变。 

透过全是冰霜的窗户看不到天空中的明亮星辰，于是王耀推开窗户，虽然冷风闯进室内，可他也因此获得了更加广阔的视野。酒店旁边的公路依稀传来按喇叭的响声，零碎的语句不知道是什么内容，而远远望去，面积非常宽阔的红场中央仍然维持着如火光跃动般的明亮，能够分辨出有很多人多人在那儿，就像一场盛大的庆典，每一个人都在歌舞声中流连忘返。 

王耀眯起眼睛看了几分钟，终于还是因为受不了冷风的吹袭而关上了。他不太喜欢一个人在空荡荡的房间里呆着，可即使拉开窗帘，世界还是与他隔绝的。一旦关上窗户，玻璃便会让他听不到外面传来的声响，而视线也会被阻隔开来。 

在椅子上拿着被翻到书页掉落的书籍看了半个小时，王耀却没有想要去睡觉的欲望，脑子里想着很多东西，一时间都理不清顺序。 

门口还放着他的那个皮箱，显得寒酸破旧，可谁又知道放在以前那个是人人羡慕的宝贝呢？他若无其事地笑了笑，打开箱子想要从里面找到一些可以消磨一整个夜晚的东西。 

一开始他想要把专业上的报告给写了，可他看着手稿空出来一栏的备注的地方时，却又握笔许久也找不到下笔之处。右边备注栏上面稀稀落落地标了几个外文术语还有几本年代古老都买不到的引用书籍，有一部分出自于他的笔记，而另一部分则多亏了大学里藏书丰富的图书馆。 

房间里很安静，王耀凝视着自己这么多年来已经产生了变化的字迹，过去自己的笔迹好像和现在重叠在一起做出比较了。挂在墙上的旧式时钟发出“滴滴答答”的声音，一点一点地向前走去，而可以轻松想象出来的是，一望无际的天空也逐渐融化成了一片浓郁的漆黑墨色，唯有星光闪烁明亮。 

一走进房间里他就看到了书桌上的电话，是酒店为了提供客房服务而设置的，但同样也可以拨打外线。王耀还记得伊万在这里的号码，是那位热衷于过去故事的记者给他的。本来王耀以为应该是没有什么用处，他们两个人都习惯于一定形式化书信来往或者是互相邮寄包裹，可那缺陷就是很难感受到对方的情绪变化，但电话能够弥补这一缺憾。 

和伊万约定好这一次的见面后，王耀说为了方便联系会打电话给他，但没有那么快。伊万的回复是他不会错过任何一次来电的，而他也非常期待着这一天。 

等王耀彻底敲定所有的行程以后，他便在第一时间告诉了伊万，又一次准确地规划了一次在火车站见面的事情。他们两个人的态度都是前所未有的认真，可以说在外人看来就像军事情报上的接头，可他们也不过是老友聚首，害怕重演以前在火车站里上演的一次又一次的错过。 

现在还不算很晚，可冬天里的夜晚无论何时都给人以深夜的感觉，王耀不太确定伊万是否在休息了，犹豫地想要拨打那一串有着特殊意义的数字，几次放下却又几次拿起来。 

可这样做也不过是在浪费这茫茫长夜的安静罢了。王耀终于还是按下了那个号码，耳边是话筒里传来的被放大了的“嘟嘟”的忙音，每一次的停顿都清晰无比，而同时他也能听到自己微弱的心跳声，甚至还有心脏跳动时的颤抖感。 

他默默地数着忙音重复的次数，一声又一声，几乎叫人以为一场大雪飘摇而至。 

“真奇怪，谁打来的电话……” 

从二楼啪嗒啪嗒跑下来的伊万停在楼梯口，看着那响得快要跳起来的电话，不明所以地眨眨眼睛，又加快速度跑到沙发旁，拿起电话。 

然后他听见了短暂的“嘟”声以后起伏不定的带着被电流声模糊了的呼吸声。伊万揉揉眼睛，打开了大厅里的灯，打算问怎么一回事。 

一下子亮起来的室内瞬间蒙上了另外一份橘黄的光，他又抓起胡乱丢在沙发上的毯子坐下来，然后披在身上。不得不说，那模样着实有些可笑，课室内的低温也是难以抵御的。 

伊万还在想着屋顶上这几日没有清扫的积雪，已逐渐不同于一开始的颜色的，压满屋顶，似乎要快凝结在一起往下坠落，偶尔他还能听到厚雪滚落在一起的响声。但很明显的，座机铃声有别于此，几乎叫他产生恍如隔世的错觉——并没有人会拨打这个荒废已久的号码，而且也不会有人去探寻他这样独居在与世隔绝的角落里的人。 

拿起话筒时他无意识地清了清嗓子，以便让对方清楚自己就在这里，等候着拨打者的发声。等了不到一秒钟，寂静里伊万又打算问是谁。电流声里忽然穿出了另一个人的声音，是在那些尘埃滚滚岁月里不断重复的、呢喃般的话语。阅读书信时，伊万会不自觉地将王耀的声音配合在文字上，好像身边就有人陪伴着自己，能感受到对方的气息、体温，甚至还有双眸中透露出来的想法。可他听着王耀有些迟疑的话音，却想不到自己能说些什么来缓解这一局面的无端为难。 

“……伊万，我在莫斯科。”王耀的话断断续续的，话筒那头非常的安静，除了王耀的话音再也听不到其他东西了。 

“在莫斯科？什么时候到的？”等王耀说完，伊万赶紧问道。他猜测对方是在一个密闭且适合独处的空间，就像他现在空荡荡的房子一样。 

王耀那边顿了顿，不绝于耳的电流声让伊万驾着电话的一边不太适应，于是他快速地把话筒放在左耳边，又稍稍分神去把另一张驼色的毯子摊开盖在双腿上。稍候他抬头去看布满浅灰色的玻璃天窗，什么光都透不进来，只有重重深雪如此覆盖了午夜中茫茫大地。 

“我是今天早上到的，然后去了红场。那儿很多人，我逛了一天……本来也想去克里姆林宫外边看看的。但时间不太充裕，所以也就算了。”王耀含糊不清地描述着这一天无甚乐趣的遭遇，选择性地忽略了那个和自己成为邻座的旅客。 

他这么说话话时，伊万默默地听着王耀在组织由于多年不曾使用俄文而略有生疏的语言，笑了起来，靠在冷冷的沙发背上，享受着久违的、类似于重逢的喜悦。此刻伊万仍然乐于扮演聆听者的角色，虽然在这么多年里无法与王耀一同经历那些难以回首的磨难，可他希望自己能够让王耀一直这样敞开心扉，找到一个突破口。 

也许是听见了王耀在说话，伊万也不觉得房子里那么空了。他把被子塞得更加暖和了一些，又等王耀说完，才慢慢地问道：“耀，你还要去其他吗？……我是说，你还没这么快来对吧？或许我可以事先准备一下。我家很乱，你也记得的。我应该收拾收拾——你要住几天对吧？” 

在王耀听来，伊万询问他早就确定好了的事情有着奇怪，从另一个方面说，伊万还是怀抱着害怕成分的不确定，担心自己可能会有的变故。 

“是啊，我得住几天，我倒希望你不要介意……但也要过上几天吧。不过在那之前，我们还要去儿童院。这次我是和同学们一起过来的，大家都想回儿童院看看，只是我们听说……儿童院这些年来有很大的……改变……”提起儿童院，王耀的话音柔和起来，好像整个人都回到了童年时期的美好生活，在红花绿树与无忧无虑中度过，虽然肩负重大的责任，却从未产生过不合年龄的忧愁。 

末了，他像是叹了口气。但伊万没有听清楚，那时他正关注着玄关处的向日葵，那是他费尽心机才保留的如此绚烂美妙的姿态，几乎叫人以为是精心制作的假花，但触感是个不会骗人的，那些花儿的确是真实的、鲜活的，而且还在等待着这间房子一直在期待的客人，也是它们主人隐秘的爱人。 

思索着是否还要再预备几束花，伊万把发冷的手伸进毯子里，又问：“耀，你和同学们到了儿童院就没有别的地方要去了吗？不过要找到也有点困难吧……” 

“我们倒是查好了，说是改成了小学，有很多学生……但好像还留下了很多东西。我想去看看还剩下多少。”说到最后一句话时伊万明显感受到了王耀语气之中那些许不自然地流露出来的沮丧，说不清原因，可伊万却能够理解，甚至想要伸手去触碰对方给他一个拥抱。 

“那也挺好的啊，凡事都要有改变的嘛。耀，你想想的话……如果这么考虑的话，说不定会开心起来呢。”伊万微微摇摇脑袋，用轻快的语调说着话，整个人却快要滑稽地缩在沙发上。房子的客厅里没有打开供暖设施，因此室内与室外的温差被缩小到很低的程度，几乎可以嗅到逡巡在外冷风里落雪的刺鼻气息。 

“是啊。” 

伊万听到王耀的笑声，脑海中莫名其妙地就出现了年轻时那带有出明媚笑意的面庞，神态一如既往，并未因为人世的风霜飘摇而褪色离去。 

“耀，去了儿童院以后，就没有地方可去了吧？”伊万问。 

“嗯……我的同学们就准备回国了，我不和他们一起。我来你这边。”他轻声说着，话语里难以察觉地沾染上了些许的、经过刻意压抑的情感因素，又小心翼翼地等着伊万的声音传来。 

相隔无数昼夜的他们如今终于又缩短了难以跨越的距离，眼看着一点一点地逼近为零，谁能又能克制住那样的欣喜呢？即使此时此刻他们抬头看见的景色不一，黑夜正盘旋在他们的头顶，但所有最难熬的时光都不复归来，黎明已迈开重逢之舞的第一步了。 

不会有多久的。伊万默默对自己说。 

“我会来接你的。” 

“伊万，你是害怕我迷路吗？但我也来过一次啊。”王耀笑着说，语气颇为戏谑，拘谨全都放下了，恢复了青年时代与以往那种亲密的对话气氛。 

“我只是想早些看见你。”伊万也是笑了，觉得房子里也没有那么冷了。他站起来准备关掉大厅里最亮的那一盏灯，瞥见光灯后窗帘缝隙里落下的月光，又说：“很晚了，你快去休息吧。我记得你以前就不是休息……那可是个坏习惯。” 

黑漆漆的房子里只有留下一道从窗户延伸开来的，伊万把裹在身上的毯子拉了拉，又思考着要不要拉上窗帘。 

“我现在没有这个毛病了，真的，现在没有了。”王耀微微加重话音强调自己已经改过来了，笑得几乎弯起眼睛，他说：“你那边要比莫斯科冷。今天我在这儿就冻得不行了，明天得多穿几件衣服。你也要好好注意身体。”

“好。”伊万把这个字念了差不多两三秒，还站在客厅的昏暗中，不忘补充道：“不过啊，耀，天气预报说过几天就暖起来了，不用穿这么多的衣服过来。我想，雪还要下很长一段时间吧。” 

“也许吧……” 

“耀，你真的准备去休息了吗？怎么还不挂机。” 

“好了好了，伊万，我立刻去。”王耀那边停了停，又说：“我还以为你不会接我的电话，你看，都这么晚了……打扰到你了吧？” 

“没有。我也没睡，现在也去了。” 

“伊万，那你好好休息。” 

“你也是。” 

特快铁路线的乘客们多是来往匆匆的忙碌人士，像王耀这样闲暇无事的人倒是很少的，而他走在人行道里，还放慢了脚步去看周围的人。步速极快的人们只在他的眼前流下一个影子，还在朝着列车进站的方向而去，而电子广播贴心地提醒乘客们将要发车的列车班次，不断重复着时间。 

下车后王耀朝着人群的反方向走了一会儿，终于在一个人流比较少的地方里供游人休息的椅子上坐了下来。而那时王耀的手上还拿着一份刚刚从便利店买来的热腾腾的三明治，似乎打算吃完再走。而他抬起手来时还不忘看看手表上的指针走到哪一个数字下面了，以确认还没有到自己和伊万约定好的钟点。可王耀也有些准要要等一会儿，或者说要浪费一些时间去在这么多人里寻找伊万。 

以前他还不太喜欢这样的事情，因为不确定的感觉充满了脑海，叫他难以思考，甚至不知道下一步该怎么办。但这种茫然只在以前出现过，如今王耀已不会再有这样的担心了，因为他相信伊万会准时到达，他们也总会找到对方的。 

他吃三明治的速度不快，同时又想如果有豆浆该多好啊，那样味道会好上很多。 

最后一块面包被王耀塞到嘴里时已经冷了下来，王耀把手上的面包屑擦去，离开休息的椅子打算按照原路返回。 

相较于他第一次来这个车站，改变还是可以发现的。十年前还有很多人在周边贩卖前苏联的纪念品，但现在几乎看不到了，完全被一排排干净整洁的商铺取代了，那些亮丽的红色也无声无息地离开了，取而代之的是以俄罗斯国旗为图案的特色礼品。 

唯有在隧道口时王耀才看到十年前相似的摊子，但是商品种类少了很多，都是些乏善可陈的仿制品和海报，没有什么可以让他停下脚步的。但王耀终究还是在那儿看了一会儿，他本以为摊贩会热情地过来搭话，可他只见到贩卖者在合眼休息，无心留意这名可能的顾客。 

见到情况如此，王耀不置可否地笑了笑，还是向右转走进了隧道的第二个出口，寻思着伊万是否已经在等自己了。他所想的见面过程不自觉地就与多年前火车站里的再会重合在一起，同样都是下雪的冬天，日与夜都弥漫着冰寒刺骨的空气，但时光流转，很多东西都在日新月异的新时代里变换发展，而千禧年正是把过去与未来的交汇之处。 

他听着自己无论如何也不会加快的脚步声，一直向上走。沿途的广告吸引了他的注意力，画面上的女模特手持一样化妆品，微笑着向过往行人介绍这产品的魅力。那人像是静止不动的，而且随着王耀不断往上走，还能重复见到。那广告没有什么吸引力，上下走动的人们经常遮住女模特的笑容，而上面的文字也在王耀的眼中有些模糊不清。他总是产生这种不合时宜的怀旧感，莫名其妙而又无疾而终，随着他走到隧道尽头，也就想不起来女模特的面容如何了。 

一路上王耀并不算漫无目的，虽然停停走走让他预想的到达时间迟了一些，可总归还是在约定的时间之前到了。他并不介意等候伊万的姗姗来迟，无论是怎么样的迟到都没有关系，他可以等，只要知道对方一定会到达，稍稍等上一会儿又有什么损失呢？ 

坐在不锈钢材质的长椅上时，王耀处于心不在焉的茫然状态，目光落在轨道分割开来的另一边的圣诞节立体画，有一个圣诞老人站在那儿，脸上挂着和蔼可亲的、类似于孩子一样的天真微笑，背着鼓鼓的袋子，正想要派发礼物给渴望他到来已久的孩子们。而被绘画出来的孩子们兴高采烈地举起双手，用最可爱的表情来表现自己对圣诞礼物的期待。灰色的墙上被人用鲜艳明亮的色彩涂抹出了暖黄的灯光和浓绿的圣诞树，上面白色的颜料向星星一样闪闪发光，正如孩子们没有苦恼的灿烂笑脸。 

王耀愣愣地盯着那神奇的立体画，他在以前从未见过这样的东西，也习惯于旗帜鲜明的、用于大字报上风格，而像这样贴近他们的，却又非常遥远。 

列车走后的休息区没有之前那般热闹，王耀一个人沉浸在无声的世界里，耐心十足地数着分分秒秒，耳边充斥着自己听不到的喧嚣。 

事物的起点既是终点，很多时候都交叠在一起，叫人无法分辨清楚起源和结束，但在普罗大众眼里，那也没有多大的区别。就像每个人的一生都是从啼哭中迈向开端，然后又在泪水中步入湮灭，习惯于此，所有的变故也就没有那么面目可憎了。 

不知何时响起了曾经风靡一时的歌曲，歌词他还能想起一部分，但最为清晰的还是旋律的曼妙婉转，或许他还可以唱出来。只不过越来越少的人会想起这一首歌了，那是属于一个倏然而去的国家的光荣，好像忽然一刻就从脍炙人口的外国经典变成了中国民歌，叫人猝不及防的接受背后的翻天覆地。 

正在他试图让那一首歌的节奏更加明晰时，伊万裹着围巾的模样却叫一抬眼就看到他的王耀情不自禁地笑了起来。他估计是从另一个地面上另一条隧道走过来的，因此才会撑着雨伞，但那并没有什么用，雪下得太大了，一把小小的雨伞根本挡不住什么。 

王耀站起来，向伊万招手。伊万也看见了他，加快速度走过来，又不忘把自己身上的围巾套在王耀的身上以确保他有足够高的体温。 

车站内并不能说是冷，快要隔绝了地面上一拥而下的风，但王耀触碰到伊万时很明显的感受到了新雪飘过在衣服上的轻微湿润感，而且让伊万的衣服看起来深浅不一。因此他有些担心伊万会不会受冻，可王耀还没有开口问怎么回事之前伊万又变魔法一般地从随身的纸袋里拿出了一顶快要包住整个脑袋的帽子，催促着他戴上。 

王耀有些哭笑不得地接过伊万给自己带来的帽子，不知道该作什么反应。但他想了想，又很顺从地套在脑袋上，而看到这里伊万才感到满意，点点头说：“你怎么穿这么少衣服啊，耀？外面可冷了。你看，我都穿了一件特别特别厚的大衣，里面也穿了好多件呢。”说着，伊万还把大衣的一角拉开给王耀看那米黄色的毛衣，看上去就十分保暖。 

“但的确不冷啊。”王耀用略有抱怨的语气说道，然后又说：“外面是下雪了吧？” 

伊万非常夸张地用力点头，将王耀放在不锈钢长凳上的皮箱拿起来，样子十分轻松。听到王耀这么问，他说：“昨天我出门之前还没有下雪的，没想到才一天就这么大的雪了。所以我给你拿了雨伞和帽子，不过忘记带围巾了……”说着说着，伊万发抖似的呼了一口气，还在絮絮叨叨地接着说：“脖子可真冷啊！” 

“你戴了手套了吗，伊万？“王耀突然间看向伊万的双手。 

伊万则抬起右手，向王耀展示了一下自己的手套，然后又不自觉地皱了皱发红的鼻子。看到这一幕，王耀用自己的手掌心去碰伊万的鼻子，像是在摸一块柔软的冰。 

“很冷吧，伊万？”他问。 

“还好啦。我倒是担心你啊，耀。”伊万若无其事地笑了笑，瞥了王耀一眼。 

他们一同向着出站等候的方向而去，车站敞开的门口有肆无忌惮的风冲到了他们的身旁。王耀不可抑制地颤抖着，把脸埋进伊万留有体温的围巾里，下意识就想把手伸进口袋里。 

他这点细微的动作伊万是可以看到的，伊万随即把拿在左手的箱子放到了右手上和纸袋一起拿起来，又以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把绑起来雨伞丢进纸袋里。 

“等了我很久吗，耀？” 

“没有啊……” 

“我刚刚看到你，还以为你在凳子上睡着了。然后我就想，这么冷，你是怎么能睡着的？”伊万自问自答地说着，又伸出手去，示意王耀牵着自己。 

虽然有些许的不情愿，王耀却还是像以前一样没有表示反对。他的手冻得通红，和伊万的掌心比起来就像冰和火，现在冰却被火融化了。 

“我没有睡着！”王耀一方面颇为严肃的面无表情地反驳着，却在另一方面任由伊万把他的手抓着塞进口袋里，被包裹在一阵还没有散去的温暖中。在冬天，伊万的口袋总是暖的，没有人比他还要习惯于这样漫长而寒冷的冬天。 

“你怎么说都可以。不过啊，我觉得你肯定很累……坐了好几天的火车了吧？真是够折磨的人的。” 

伊万轻声替抱怨着，像是在为王耀打抱不平，与此同时又贴着王耀这一点也不留意每一个走过他们身边的人的目光。没有多少人会留意到他们两个人的行为，也没有什么人会多费心里去关心这些。更何况，他和王耀也不再是二十多岁不知如何面对自身萌芽感情的青年了，长久如缺氧的隔绝无形中铸成了今日如此珍惜相会的对方，深知每一分的体贴都来之不易。 

王耀也模仿伊万刚刚戏剧性的点头，眨眨眼睛，说：“你看到那张圣诞节的立体画了吗？很漂亮呢。” 

“哪一张？？ 

闻言，伊万开始左顾右盼，好像他们还没有走过之前的休息区。 

“快到月台那里。就是你找到我的地方，我不是还在那儿等了你一会儿吗？”王耀慢慢地说着，视线越过一直人声鼎沸的车站大厅。 

“我没看见。” 

“真是奇怪，那多显眼啊。”王耀呼出一口白气，站在电子售票显示屏下抬头往上看，过了好几秒才说：“伊万，你买票了吗？” 

“还没有。” 

“我也没有。” 

“那我们现在去买票？”伊万提议道。 

“好。我们买最快的那一班吧……那样舒服些。”王耀表示赞同，意识到自己的手还在被伊万握着，对方的体温源源不断地从手心传来，几乎要出汗了。但王耀喜欢这样的感觉，一种前所未有的真实感，或者说是接近于安全感的真实感，让他明白自己是真真切切的见到了伊万，他们的见面绝不是梦中转瞬即逝的相会，也不会在日光照耀之下变作蒸汽消失得无影无踪。 

伊万就在这儿，在他身边。他们还拥有相当长的人生，哪怕将要抵达尽头。 

穿过隧道和桥梁的特快列车呼啸而去，不分昼夜地奔驰在嶙峋相间的蜿蜒山脉之间，迎着暴风雪无休止的吟唱不断加速，无所止息直至抵达终点。透过车窗匆匆一瞥的山间森林深绿与亮白交错在一起，很难分辨出他们现在到了哪里，唯有车厢内的广播会予以回答，并且没有丝毫厌烦地重复提醒着下一站要转乘的乘客们做好准备。 

王耀睁着眼睛去看那快速流逝而过的风景，发现自己以前看到过的并不是这样的，而在广阔平原和铁刺网之间的火车好像把他带回来了1942年冬日里的东普鲁士。他人生的生离死别由此展开，却不会在这里稍有停顿。

“耀，你是困了吗？”见王耀长久地合眼又睁开，伊万忽然问。 

闻言，王耀收回目光，不再去看那铺天盖地的飘摇落雪，此后又是摇摇头，“我就是在想……还有多久才会到站。”他的话音接近于喃喃自语，伊万不自觉地靠近了些以便听清楚王耀在说些什么，不久之后笑了起来。 

他看了看手表上慢悠悠的指针往前推移、旋转，渐渐逼近下一秒、下一分钟，想说些话来缓和王耀内心无缘无故的焦急。然后他想了想，在列车车窗被狂风拍打发出的响声中说道：“要不你休息一会吧……毕竟这段路也不短。等到到站了，我就叫醒你吧。没关系的，你去睡一会儿。” 

“……不用了，伊万。我不用休息。”王耀固执地坚持着，有那么极为短暂的一瞬间，离奇地觉得自己好像不太愿意接受这一份来自伊万的关怀，但实际上，在很久以前，半个世纪以前的冬天里，他就开始享受这样的体贴了。 

曾经他把这归为伊万新各种天然的对他人的关切，但很快王耀就发现自己的想法是很难成立的。因为爱大多数人的眼中，伊万都以一种阴郁而难以接近的姿态活着，他没有多少朋友，因为看起来也格外珍惜王耀。可王耀并不敏锐，他察觉不到那细微的变化，无论是发生在伊万身上的还是发生在自己身上的。似乎一切的转变都是自然而然的依赖，在王耀还没有反应过来时就成了不可割舍的柔软。 

这些思绪从王耀的脑海中一闪而过，揭开了许多年来自己都担惊受怕的问题——不是背井离乡时代的无依无靠，也不是蓦然回首的灯火阑珊，而是百转千回浅斟低唱时唯一剩下的物是人非。 

然而最让他心生悲哀的是，岁月没有改变伊万，对方依旧怀抱着一颗赤子之心，唯有自己成了尘埃河流中无法逆流而上的一叶扁舟，顺流而去，飘然入海，不复归来。 

真正令王耀猝不及防的不是这个国家一夜之间的惊变，连他自己也说不清那是什么，恍若南柯一梦如梦幻泡影转瞬破灭，再度追寻世上却已过千年。 

王耀的沉思好像伴随着一阵不可思议的寒冷，来势汹汹地袭击了列车大门打开以后的笨拙地往下走的他们，伊万仍旧为他提着行李箱，也不说话，气氛不知何时又变成了这样的僵硬。 

午后是一天之中最为温暖的时间段，而耀眼的阳光也懒洋洋地洒落在大地之上。伊万和他一起走在人行道上，沿途经过的人不多，这是一座小城市，并不多人需要在这一时节去看看外面的世界。 

整个车站都维持在四五十年前的拘谨风格，颜色和白雪对比起来有些发黄了，恍惚之间叫王耀以为自己穿越时空跳回了五十年前，他还有改变选择的机会，还能为自己的人生做出最重要的决定。他愣愣地看着挂满了圣诞装饰的墙面，而每一根柱子上都有活泼可爱的圣诞树图案，到处洋溢着像东方的春节一样喜气洋洋的欢快。 

王耀不太接触这个节日，于是也不太在意，只是略略看了几眼，把这种久违的热闹归功于人们对于节日的喜爱。 

兴许也是圣诞节即将到来的缘故，整个车站里都放着节奏明快的节日歌曲，在这个方面王耀确实很熟悉的。每年的同一时间，他都能听到大街小巷里放着这样的旋律，久而久之也就产生了一种奇怪的了解。他说知道这是和圣诞节有关的，却不知道名字，似乎对自己也没有任何意义，无需过多地加以关注。 

“伊万，你家里也挂了圣诞装饰吗？” 

没头没脑地，王耀就问了这么一句，直叫伊万迷惑不解地转过头来，弄不明白王耀为什么要问这么无缘无故的问题。可他很少会去拒绝回答这些问题，他乐于让王耀知道自己的想法和对方分享自己的感受。 

那是他们正迈开步子在离开车站的人行道上走着，斑马线被雪花胡乱地遮盖了许多，而红绿灯的光也不太显眼，快要分辨不出来什么时候该走什么时候不该走。王耀看着那闪烁的灯光好一会儿，才判断说那是红灯，伊万也就停下脚步来专心去思考王耀的提问的答案。 

“我的邻居送了一棵……嗯，是迷你圣诞树。他好像很喜欢这些密闭的东西，也觉得我很喜欢，所以送了一棵给我，上面还挂着闪亮亮的圆球和很多小小的圣诞袜和花朵。挺好看的，耀，你该去看看。”略微的沉默以后，伊万给出了这样的回答，又不忘私心加上几句建议。恰好那时红灯一闪一闪的吸引着等候的路人的注意而仅有的两位等候者却站在路旁，在寂静无人的马路旁，漫无目的地看着这无处不在的红色与绿色的装饰物。 

王耀像是被勾起了好奇心，稍稍精神了些，和伊万一起走过无人过去的斑马线，留下一连串不太对称的脚印，步调却是出奇的一致。 

他笑着说：“我们不过圣诞节，一直不过，但现在越来越多的年轻人们都喜欢这些节日……我有两个学生，好几年前就开始送我礼物了，但是我说我不过圣诞节，他们也照样送，说是为了表达自己的心意。”这么说着，王耀用满足的神态表现出了自己内心的想法，伊万可以很轻易地看出来王耀所想的事情。 

“我更喜欢去庆祝其他的事情。”伊万有些漫不经心地说着，到处看了看，又说：“我们在这儿等一回吧。从这儿去我家有些远了，叫一辆计程车吧。”他如此说道，叫王耀等等。 

“我以前来的时候可没觉得有多远。”王耀像是想到了一些东西，神色柔和，语带笑意，“第一次来你家时，我和安德烈耶维奇是步行过去的，因为我们都不太确定到底该怎么样才找到你，知道的也不过是你给的地址，而且那还有些模糊了……所以我们费了一些力气才找到你，但我还记得你的房子前面种满了花，还真的很漂亮。我总觉得，好像天空里的阳光。” 

听到声音，伊万似乎微微一愣，转过头来，凝视着王耀的眼睛，许久不说话。 

这在他和王耀这么多年来互相相处的过程中是很少见的，伊万往往充当细心聆听着以及评论者的角色，可他不擅长应对王耀所处的有关自己的认识。因为很多时候他自己都不确定真实的面貌如何，而在面对王耀时，他只是想做一些能否让王耀露出真心笑容的事情，哪怕只有短短几秒，那也是一个令伊万满足的过程。 

这小秘密被保守住了，伊万可以肯定这一点，然而他却不能同时抑制自己的情感表达，只能用其他的行为来表现自己当时仍然不确定如何是好的内心。 

半响，伊万说：“夏天里花开得很漂亮，我还想种一些薰衣草和鸢尾花，不过很不会开花，或者说根本就养不活。” 

他说到这里，话语里沾染上一丝难以形容的遗憾。 

“别这么快下结论嘛，伊万。”王耀咧嘴笑笑，神情恢复到年轻时代的神采飞扬，甚至还残留着几分少年才有的过分的朝气蓬勃。伊万只听见王耀说：“我们家门口有一棵树，一到秋天就喜欢落叶，和香山一样。如果以后你来中国啊，伊万，你得去香山看看，那里的枫叶很美，比其他所有的地方都要美。” 

“香山吗……”伊万若有所思地顿了顿，“我有一本很漂亮的画册，介绍的是中国的名胜古迹。好像在上面见到过香山。” 

“是香山红叶吧？” 

“记不清了。” 

“那还有些可惜呢。”王耀略略叹了口气，面上还维持着那浅淡的笑容，和伊万一起慢慢地走着，又说：“我常常想带你去看看我见到的东西，无论是什么，我都想让你知道。那么多美丽的事物，我都觉得，你应该在我的身边……就像过去一样。我们应当一起站在那儿。” 

“我想我是知道的。很多和中国有关的事情我都会特地地注意一下，不过那有些傻，因为我总觉得能在上面找到你。”说到这里，伊万眨眨眼睛，又无声地笑了笑。他很明显地感受到了王耀语气中不算是轻微的变化，仿佛某些事情仍然缠绕着王耀，令他不能呼吸，还处在半个世纪以前的束缚之中。 

很多戴在身上的镣铐往往不是一时的，相反，那是长久而难以挣脱的，是无形地存在于世界上每一个角落的。被捆住手脚的人们不能脱离这一突如其来的松绑，大量涌入的新鲜空气反而叫他们感到手足无措却无处可去。那种茫然伴随着每一个人，哪怕是走到了天涯海角，束缚也还在那里，经年累月，不会因为一时的崩塌而从此断绝。 

牺牲者们沉重的脚步不会被留在这世界上，他们是一段记忆，伴随着死亡而从此消逝。 

“耀，我有些饿了。” 

“我也是。” 

“我们应该去买点面包再回来的。” 

“……我们也可以去刚刚那个超市买些速冻食品加热来做一顿丰富的圣诞大餐。提前庆祝庆祝也不错。” 

“好像还不错。不过我没去过那家超市，据说没有什么新鲜的东西，我的邻居们总是和我抱怨。” 

“嗯……别那么想嘛，伊万。那里或许会有好东西。” 

他们有一搭没一搭地说着话，伊万从口袋里掏出了钥匙，略有笨拙地对准钥匙孔然后扭开。王耀听见锁被打开的声音后，见伊万双手都空不下来，自然而然地按下门把手给伊万开门。 

木门打开以后，一片昏暗的室内只有无声寂静的冰冷，王耀微微一怔，完全感受不到室内外的温差。伊万把箱子放在门边之后便摸索着开灯，又去找打开供暖设施的开关。王耀见他有些忙碌，也不说话，就看着客厅沙发上被折叠得整整齐齐的被子，那就像军营里规定必须达到的标准。 

有时候他都快要忘记了，伊万其实是一名军人，真正为了保护自己的国家而克服恐惧勇敢地奔赴前线，在鲜血与尸体之中克服悲痛继续向前。 

“伊万，开亮一些的灯吧。外面都天黑了。” 

“哦哦，好。”伊万一边说着，一边走进厨房，打开冰箱后忙碌了一会儿。 

依稀间，王耀听见水龙头拧开后哗啦哗啦的水声，几乎要遮盖伊万不轻不重的脚步声。他忍不住回头去看厨房里发生着什么，但伊万房子里的壁橱实在是太吸引目光了，上面摆满了好像会叮叮当当地发出悦耳响声的空的伏特加酒瓶。几分钟后伊万走回大厅，在王耀面前无可奈何地摇摇头，表情有些难以言语的悲痛。他说：“耀，我们今晚得挨饿了。” 

“怎么了吗？” 

见伊万如此夸张地表达着一件事情，王耀惊讶地站起来，还没来得及解开绕在脖子上面的围巾，就跟着伊万走到了厨房里。 

厨房狭小的空间令容纳两个人变得有些艰难，伊万站在王耀身边，指着水槽里那两包一同泡在一个盆子里还没有拆开包装的速冻拉面，水面正在缓慢结冰，情况不容乐观。 

说真的，王耀没有见过有人这么来解决晚饭的。他不曾想过伊万在生活技能方面的天赋，或许是长久以来军队和集体农庄里的生活让伊万不用担忧一日三餐，很多时候也可以用其他办法来解决，但此时此刻伊万好像想要自己动手，没想到却被结冰的问题难倒了。 

“我们可以把包装拆开来，然后再放进热水里煮。”王耀僵了一会儿，也说不出责备伊万的话。他熟练地挽起袖子，洗手以后冒着吓人的低温把那两包面条捞了起来。 

“对了！我好像还有一个锅。”像是想起了什么重要的事情，伊万忽然灵机一动，从满是灰尘的柜子里翻箱倒柜地找起了他口中所说的锅。 

“这个也挺好的啊。”王耀制止了伊万没头没脑地翻找，看了看那个已经被伊万洗干净了的锅，虽然有些小，似乎只能煮一个人的分量，但分开来煮也是没有问题的。 

“这个锅太小了，我找个大一些的。” 

“不用不用，这也可以。将就将就也行。”王耀擦擦手上的水，对伊万说：“我得煮一锅热水。” 

“这个没问题，我可以！”明白了王耀的意思，伊万顿时就来了信心，他也挽起袖子，露出那股执着的气势，似乎对什么事情非常严肃。 

借着厨房里明亮的灯光以及伊万的回忆，王耀找到了另外一个盘子，在他打算洗干净时伊万又说他可以洗。但王耀却只让他好好看着热水，烧热了就喊他一声。这不多不少让伊万有些委屈，他觉得自己还能在更多地方帮上王耀，而王耀还在为冰箱里找不到其他东西作为佐料而为难。 

一开始他想找酱油，找不到以后就想找鸡蛋。但伊万也说没有。于是王耀又说辣椒酱也可以。伊万问：“伏特加可以吗？”随后王耀沉默了。 

他费了好大劲把冰箱里仅剩的也许只够一个人吃的、颜色奇奇怪怪的酱料拿出来，伊万说那是邻居老太太送的。 

好吧。王耀耸耸肩，终于还是只能如此将就了。 

把拉面丢进热水里以后，伊万还在全神贯注地盯着灶头上蓝青色的火焰，偶尔也会去看锅里热火朝天却没有什么动静的拉面，专注地样子让人不忍打扰。 

等王耀从外面的橱柜找来两把叉子时，伊万还站在原地一动不动，姿势没有任何变化。王耀轻轻放下叉子，想对伊万说些话。 

但他只是笑了，什么都没说。 

潜意识里王耀并不想破坏这一刻的宁静，好像这么多年里他所期盼的就是这样简单却又有些无伤大雅的困难的生活。是他以前不敢想象，却又无比向往的日子。 

他没想到的是，真的会有这么美好的一刻，而他也真的贪恋于此。 

“有一天我做了一个梦，我以为自己死了——不是战争，也不是迫害，就是无缘无故的死了，没有人告诉我为什么，我也找不到任何人能够在我身边的。” 

往平底锅上倒油的王耀时不时看几眼正在整理橱柜的伊万，用平淡无奇的口气对伊万说道。他的神情仿佛是在讨论什么稀松平常地事情，那场无端端破坏了自己难得的一夜睡眠的噩梦如今也能够轻轻松松地说出来了，话音落地时他又去看看伊万，有些期待伊万会作何反应。 

爆裂的油星伴随着温度上升噼里啪啦地往外面跳，有三分之一都溅落在了伊万给他招来的那一条浅灰得接近白色的围裙上面，令王耀忍不住下意识就抬起手来看看怎么了。但锅里的事情更加重要，于是他又重新专注于平底锅上热腾腾的食用油。厨房里开了抽油烟机，按照伊万的说法已经是年久失修的了，虽然前几日伊万自己的一番修理以后好像也可以发挥功能，但不能保证时不时还能发挥功效。 

“轰隆轰隆”地响起来的抽油烟机快要盖住了王耀的声音，他拿起刚买回来的筷子，熟练地架起已经完成切片了的培根，从容不迫地放置在平底锅内，整个过程流畅自然，没有半点阻滞。 

在一片离奇的寂静之中，伊万拍拍自己手上沾染了的灰尘，从手边抽了一张纸巾，仍旧坐在冷冰冰的地板上网上望着。他当然可以听到王耀来回走动在厨房里的脚步声，而王耀所说的话与也能一字不落地传入耳中，有着令人惊骇的平静与匪夷所思的淡然，语气接近面向真实以后广袤无垠的平坦大地，无限延伸至他们都看不到的远方。 

“我也经常做梦，这很正常，耀。”伊万忽然想拍拍王耀的肩膀，像以前一样以示感同身受的理解。随后他更换了蹲在地上整理橱柜的姿势，手上拿着两个落满灰尘的瓶子，那上面五彩斑斓的招贴纸都模糊不清了。他走向王耀，并不像打扰对方正在进行的烹饪，于是把瓶子丢在空出来用来装垃圾的瓦楞纸箱里，又走到水槽旁边洗洗手。 

柜子已经被整理得前所未有的整洁有序了，那些曾经东倒西歪的伏特加酒瓶都按照大小颜色来拜访，大多数都空了，还有一些保持着陈旧却又崭新的模样。从伊万站着的角度看去是看不太清楚的，更何况王耀的身影恰好遮挡了他投去的目光。 

“我不常作梦，但往往是噩梦。在劳改农场里，我就没有作梦，因为睡死了——白天的工作太累太累，连吃饭的力气都没有，就想着睡觉。我每天都想着睡觉，一旦睡着就可以忘记所有的不愉快，我是这么告诉自己的。”王耀用筷子把平底锅里色泽诱人闪烁着一层美丽油光的培根夹起，轻轻放在盘子里，又把另外几片等待煎煮的培根放在锅面上，稍微顿了顿，然后又说：“那时候我想，就算是在集中营里我也没有这么累过。我不断地找办法填饱肚子，想办法有更多的时间去睡觉，但充足的睡眠是奢侈品。后来我就不再奢望了，只是抓紧一切机会睡觉……” 

“培根熟了吗？”伊万探过头来，柔和地打断了王耀痛苦的叙说，努力想要避免这个话题。 

“快了快了。伊万，叉子都放好了吧？”王耀回过神来，淡淡一笑，往厨房外面看去。餐桌上有些严肃地摆着刀插筷子和盘子碗碟，乍一看中西合璧叫人感到奇怪，但也同时迁就了王耀和伊万的饮食习惯，而灯光下呈现出淡黄色的橘色桌布也叫人赏心悦目。 

“嗯，都在那儿呢。”伊万点点头，又开始找事情消磨时间。他问：“对了，耀，你还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？或许我可以帮你煎个牛扒什么的？我记得你刚刚在超市买了两块牛扒的。” 

“我们不是说好的吗，伊万？”王耀专注地看着颜色逐渐接近于深红的培根，不着痕迹地拒绝了伊万的要求，用灿烂的笑容作为回应，“除非我开口要你做某件事情，厨房里一切事物你都不能插手。只要我在这里，你就不能走进厨房，但我允许的情况不算在内。” 

王耀一边说着，一边在略有嘈杂的油星爆裂的响声中握住平底锅锅柄，恢复了面对食物时的神情。他把七八成熟的培根一同放在那个碟子里，架起一块作为试吃，觉得口感还不错。 

看到这一场景以及听到王耀的说辞，伊万露出少有地委屈的表情，这在他现在的脸上可能起来有些奇怪，却又没有多大变化。他又走到另一边，用不被信任的受伤的姿态说：“可我想帮帮你啊，要。你就让我做点事情吧？我总不能每天都蹲在柜子前面把瓶子重新排序，或者就坐在饭桌前张口等着食物上来吧？” 

他说得有理有据，可王耀依然不为所动。 

“抱歉，伊万，这一点是绝对不行的。万一哪一天你把自家厨房用伏特加烧了怎么办？好歹我也学了几天做饭，你大可以相信我，不会很难吃的。你看，现在不是很好吗，你只用坐在凳子上，就有好吃的东西了。如果无聊，你还可以看看电视，听听广播，等着我把饭菜端上来就好了。”见识过伊万破坏性的烹饪能力之后，王耀再也不想回忆起伊万自作主张给自己做饭的场景了，虽然内心十分感动，却又被伊万的一举一动震惊得无以复加以至于长久都不知道能做些什么。 

后来，在王耀的坚持下伊万终于答应没有允许不走进厨房，不干扰做饭时候的他，也不要做多余的事情。可常常伊万都是主动贴过来四处追问有什么能够帮上一点忙的，王耀迫于无奈，就分配给伊万洗盘子洗杯子的任务，也包括收拾橱柜。可只要伊万提到帮忙做饭，王耀就开始对伊万循循善诱了，劝说他去当一个懒人，享受一下当懒人的乐趣。 

在厨房问题上，伊万首先选择了妥协，那是他们相处之中少有地争执，非常的鸡毛蒜皮，仅仅只是因为一方惊为天人的烹饪理念。王耀倒不愿意去纠正伊万的习惯，只是决定把这个责任揽在身上，一手包办了伊万半个多月的伙食，连采购也是和伊万一起执行的。 

一同采购倒是一个非常愉快的过程，他们一起商量买些什么，对比不同牌子的价格，对超市冷冻展示柜里摆放着的鸡鸭鱼肉评头论足，就像在中国菜市场里有着自己一套理论的中年妇女，非常懂得买菜的门道，在不同的摊贩之间游刃有余。 

他们讨论的无非也就是今天中午吃什么：明天中午吃什么之类没有营养的话题。可王耀会不断地遇到许多伊万闻所未闻的菜名并且描述烹饪方法，总叫伊万心里痒痒的，想要自己试试看。 

无疑，厨房已经是王耀的天下了，伊万的禁令以及他们互相约定好的内容限制着伊万的小心思。偶尔伊万也会像这样获得许可，但唯一一次真正参与到过程之中却是在准备圣诞大餐那一日里。 

王耀说他有一个绝妙的构思，套买很多很多东西，而且要提前一天去买。由于过于忙碌与投入，那也是王耀没有与伊万一同去那超市的一天。 

所有需要购买的原料都被王耀详细地列出来了，写在一张纸上，字迹工工整整，挑不出什么毛病来。伊万提着小篮子出发去不远处的超市时，王耀千叮万嘱要按照要求来买，看着王耀那一脸的严肃认真，伊万也觉得自己肩负重任，郑重其事地点头保证不会出差错的。 

他把小纸条塞在口袋里，拿着雨伞和小篮子就出门了。那天的雪不大，街头全是圣诞节有关的装饰品，节日气氛浓厚，他说看见的颜色除了白色就是深红与深绿，如此喜庆地在他眼前舞蹈着。 

走到超市后伊万被眼前所看到的景象吓了一跳，人山人海也不足以形容那时的画面拥挤。几乎所有货架都空了，冷冻柜更是岌岌可危，伊万一个机灵就意识到如果自己动作不快点可能什么都买不到了。那时他拿出一种士兵抢占制高点的气魄，一溜小跑地冲向他和王耀都最爱去的那个冷冻柜前，一路上还不忘左顾右盼确定哪些大妈是自己的潜在竞争者。 

在新进来的顾客中伊万是跑得最快的，他超过了不少也对冷冻柜里的食材垂涎三尺的妇女，又手脚麻利地从口袋里抽出那张纸条准备对应上面的东西逐个找到。可转念一想伊万就知道这个方法多么不靠谱，如果自己真的这么做了，估计也是没有晚饭吃的结局。 

然后伊万制定了新的战略，雷厉风行地把货柜上还剩下的东西通通用小臂扫进小篮子里，血雨腥风的枪口路上还有不少人和伊万争夺小小一包鸡胸肉，凶神恶煞地仿佛伊万与自己有不共戴天在之仇。 

脑中想着王耀的“命令”，伊万可不会有任何退缩，他凭借着印象把可能的东西都都在了小篮子里，觉得还不够。于是伊万随手又拿起了超市里的购物篮，重新展开求风扫落叶一般地将货架上所剩无几的食材统一放在另一个更大的购物篮里，一鼓作气就把清单上的东西给解决了。 

购物的流程即将结束，伊万还想着自己今天速度不错，赢了超市里绝大部分人。在他站着的队伍里一看，他手里拿着的东西是最多的，那也说明自己战绩辉煌，足以骄傲地宣布今日的胜利。 

他得意洋洋地想着今日自己的表现，应当是很好的，不仅仅在王耀规定的时间里完成了任务，而且还带回来了很多东西。 

但最最让伊万意想不到的是超市收银员和顾客一样磨磨蹭蹭，人们慢悠悠地将购物车里的东西拿出来摆在桌面上，没有表现出丝毫的焦急，反倒是好整以暇，乐于享受结帐这一过程，同时又在计划着今晚丰盛的圣诞大餐。 

在队伍的后方伊万倒有些心急了，想着该怎么给王耀解释自己作下的保证，又忍不住身出头来向队伍的最前方望去。坦白来说，他讨厌似乎无休止的排队等待，但与以前不同的是，这不是贫瘠年代一无所有的饥饿也不是物质匮乏之中无可奈何的接受施舍，生活好像翻天覆地，他们失去了很多很多，却又获得了崭新的世界。 

队伍越来越长，人们面带笑容地谈论起那些来自于过去的美丽传说，还有些孩子们问起圣诞老人会不会送来心爱的玩具车，他们语气天真，充满漫无边际的幻想，好像童话书里奇妙的魔法。 

伊万缓慢地跟着队伍前进着，百无聊赖地翻看着购物车里的那两个购物篮放着的东西，奶酪、培根、蜂蜜、冷冻牛扒、伏特加、中国白酒……各式各样奇奇怪怪的清单上的东西，甚至还包括了迷你圣诞树。那就像他买下了一个微缩版的世界，可以用这些原料来构建仅仅存在于深夜梦想中的旖旎。 

刚开始他还有些疑惑，不明白为什么要买这么多东西，可看到王耀快要拍胸脯一样的信誓旦旦，伊万也就微微笑了，不再去问缘由。那并不是什么重要的事情，只是基于情感之上的冲动，像是为了庆祝节日，又像是为了庆祝他们久别重逢以后挣脱了枷锁的自由。不再有沉重的步伐，也不必忍受锥形的疼痛。 

是周围的吵闹声和节奏轻快的音乐让伊万更加心不在焉，他推着购物车往前走，仍旧不太喜欢这样的日子。虽然至少此刻自己并不是一个人，王耀还在家里，可身边没有人能和自己进行排队等候时没营养的对话，多多少少会有几分奇怪的感受。他说不清楚是什么，但他想要表现出并不孤独的模样，犹如面带笑容怀想着并不在现场的王耀，让每个人都知道自己很幸福。 

伊万无法解释那是什么样的感觉。直到队伍轮到他，收银员报出金额时，他还在心不在焉地思考着这一件事。他很快就结帐往外走了，大包小包地用超市的塑料袋提着冷冻品，庆幸外面的温度足以进行保鲜。而围在他脖子上的围巾也提供了足够的温度，能够在一定程度上遮挡迎面而来的寒风。 

街头游荡不止的风穿过他们这群各自回家的人的身旁，轻盈地撩起长街之上耀眼明亮的雪花，一路奔走不停，向南而去。 

十字路口处，红绿灯一闪一闪地叫着。伊万匆匆停下脚步，笨拙地伸出手想要看看手表上显示的时间，天空还是明媚灿烂的阳光满布，叫行人们纷纷落下长长的影子，不断延伸直至碰到暗处。手表上的指针一分一秒地往前推移，无声无息，伊万却能听见那不存在的滴滴答答声。那是还是下午的开端，他明白没有这么快天黑的可能，可他心里有一个声音催促着他快点回去，回到那温暖的家中，看着朦胧浮现出雾气的玻璃窗户，看着炊烟袅袅的狭小厨房，一切恍如浪漫主义田园牧歌中最令人向往的美好画卷。 

每年必须在圣诞日播放的歌曲飘满了所有街道，哪怕伊万推开门，门上挂着的铃铛叮叮当当地摆动着，他也觉得自己仍然能够听见那样的明快旋律。王耀正好戴着厚厚的手套从厨房里出来，一眼就看见了伊万不堪重负的样子，有些担心地问怎么了。 

伊万把那些东西哗啦哗啦地放在客厅的茶几上，呼呼地喘气，过了好一会儿才说没有事，只是太累了，有些呼吸不畅。王耀脱下手套去摸伊万的额头，像为了确定是否发烧，还仔细地问了好多有的没有的问题，伊万只统统不是的，他只是太累了。很难叫王耀相信眼前面色苍白的人仅仅只是因为一下子从超市跑回家，他有些责备地瞪了伊万一眼，又任命似的承认是自己要买的东西太多了。他说，他应该和伊万一起出去的。 

这下伊万倒是笑了起来，眼角泛起温柔笑纹并不令人觉得他已经老去。他深处冷冰冰的手来握住王耀的手，说：“耀，我只是想早些回来，看看你还有什么需要我来做的。我总不想让你一个人太累了。” 

“做饭为什么会累？不过是小事一桩而已。我在家里都是自己做饭的。”王耀忽然就笑了出来，好像被伊万的回答逗乐了，心里确是酸酸麻麻的，难以表达自己的想法。 

过了几秒钟，他用手背摸摸伊万比自己要冰很多的脸，又回头看了看厨房里的锅碗瓢盆，说：“伊万，你先在这儿睡一会吧。东西弄好了以后我把你叫醒，你好好睡一觉。要我给你拿张毯子吗？” 

伊万别扭地摇头拒绝了王耀的建议，他重新坐起来，说：“我想，我可以分担一下你的工作。我们一起享用一顿晚餐，因此我也应该承担一部分的责任。” 

“不行。”王耀想都不想，直接就给了否定他的回答，“万一你倒了怎么办？你放心啊，伊万，又不是什么大事儿，我一个人还解决不了吗？你看看你现在什么样子……非要跑回来那么心急，反倒是让自己累坏了。听我的，你睡一会儿。待会儿我把你叫醒。” 

王耀的口气没有刚刚那么生硬了，他深知十二月底呼啸奔走的寒风的实力是如何强大，也明白伊万一路跑回来是多么大的挑战。他好声好气地劝说着伊万，恍然之间觉得自己好像和伊万把多年前他们两个在情感关系中的角色进行对调，而且自己也分明感受到了这一点。要知道，在过去都是伊万责备他的过分劳累以及不知身体的重要性，没想到有朝一日会产生如此巧合的进行神奇偏转。 

兴许是屋内开得动力十足的暖气起了作用，伊万的面色渐渐红润起来。王耀把厨房里烧得接近沸腾的红菜汤调节成了保温模式，匆匆擦干净手，还系着围裙就走出来了。他看向才在沙发上坐起来没多久的伊万，心里还寻思着要不要找一些药什么的来缓解一下他的不适，他想，那可能是感冒了。 

沙发上的人忽然转过头来，自动自觉地挪开了位置，给王耀腾出一个在他身边的小空间。王耀顺势就坐下了，又想要伸手去摸摸伊万的额头以确保没有大碍，伊万看着王耀这不知道受了什么刺激表现出来的认真神情，忍不住用惯常灿烂的笑容问怎么了。 

“伊万，你别动。我害怕你发烧了。”王耀特地用温水洗了的毛巾去插手，擦干净后手上是一片让人留恋的温暖。他抓住伊万不自觉躲避的手，右手又伸出去，好艰难才碰到伊万的额头，温度比自己略高一些，却也不见得是得病了。如伊万所说，那不过是一时的不适罢了。 

“我没事的，耀，都说过了……我刚刚就是太累了，急着回来。超市里的人实在是太多了，排队的时间又那么长，我怕来不及回来。”伊万再一次作出解释。他用那种真诚的眼神看着王耀，却又浅浅的流露出隐忍不发的情绪。 

王耀凝视着伊万的双眼，这下自己的手放到被对方抓住了，自己无处可逃了。他勉强笑了笑，也觉得是自己太过惊弓之鸟了，于是说：“没事就好。可刚才我看着你是真的担心……伊万，你没必要跑回来。超市也不远，即使今天是圣诞节人很多，也不用这么辛苦啊。”说到这里他瞪了伊万一眼，却又试图不着痕迹地把自己的手从伊万的掌心中抽出来。 

可他的小动作立即就被伊万察觉了，他加大了力度，以一种对王耀来说很陌生的、近乎不可自拔的偏执的语气问道：“耀，你不会留下来，对吗？” 

这半个月来，王耀和伊万都没有面对这个问题背后的答案，似乎一切都清晰明了，正如随着气温下降后视野之中迷雾消散的短暂时刻，他们不得不去思考漫长人生中每一个决定以及这注定有终点的相会。谁都不舍得这样美好的日子，虽然青春老去年华不再，可谈恋延迟了这么多年后的幸福的心情却犹如饮鸩止渴。每一日相处中越是告诫自己要珍惜这来之不易的时刻，就越是痛苦地意识到即将失去与逐渐逼近的残酷分离。现实冷冰冰地坠落在空气之中，发出轰然巨响，那是街道上欢快歌谣无法掩饰的，也是他们避无可避的。 

作出来俄罗斯这一决定之初，王耀就明白这绝不会是一场一时心动而产生的有去无回的行为，相比于半个世纪以前被巨大隔阂强行分离的情爱和他错失了的宝贵时光，好不容易才守护下来的淡薄家庭更加可贵。 

那令他比以往所有的时候都更加害怕一个人，害怕空荡荡的墙壁，害怕充满了内心的茫茫然，人生没有目标，没有可以憎恨的对象，只剩下一片掏空了的释然。 

伊万的问题并不尖锐，也不难回答，王耀只需要点点头或者摇摇头就可以完成了，甚至不用说任何一个字，也不用花费太多的言语去缓和伊万的不能理解。相反的，王耀知道一开始伊万就支持了自己的所有决定，无论是半个世纪以前恋恋不舍却又下定决心回国建设的雄心壮志，还是在哈尔滨时定下的飘渺的约定，还是他在通话中与伊万一同期盼的短暂假期，伊万都是以知情者的身份参与其中的，他没有表示反对，也没有抱怨，只是默默地等待着。 

独居的滋味是怎么样的？就像看着一面墙一天一天地剥落墙灰，没有任何人与你一同关注这一场景一样。你所看到了的只有那一面高耸入云的高墙，拦截了去路，拦截了所有的人，世界上的日与夜都成为了湮灭的尘埃随风飘散。 

可以想象得到，1991年以后的俄罗斯是什么模样的，王耀亲自见识过，那是混乱与萧条交织而成的场面，整个国家掀起全新的秩序中跳起另一支疯狂的圆舞曲。很多人从中找到打破过去一切重新再来的机会，也有很多人死去了赖以生存的苟延残喘的平静生活。伊万属于后者。衰老不允许他有什么可能去获取新的天地，死亡一步步逼近他，向凛冽的冬天，无声无息就夺走了大地上还泛着青绿的鲜活生命。

一瞬间王耀以为伊万又在外面喝醉了。他看伊万，仍然不想亲口说出回答，为难之中又希冀伊万不过是饮酒过后的迷惘，很快伊万就能从悠长的梦境中挣脱出来。他自欺欺人地想要从伊万的表情中找到证明了伊万喝了酒的时时，还安抚似的应了几声。 

可事实是，伊万没有喝醉，前所未有的冷静清醒。 

此时此刻的僵持场景不像许多年前冬夜之中伊万饮酒过后一时兴起的造访，那也是王耀与伊万在这片土地上正式却又匆忙的告别，带着许许多多未能说出口的话语，其中包含着爱恋与不舍，但最后剩下的自由祝福与想念。 

沉默。绵长无声沉默。 

王耀垂下眼帘，和年轻时候一样。 

唯一不同的是，他现在并不觉得自己面临着抉择，因为很久以前他就走上了孤绝无回的道路，在幼年时就被教导的责任心以及身边诸多友人的鼓励之下说不上是义无反顾的决定。哪怕情随事迁，这件事情却是决定性的，半个世纪以来都是那场开天辟地震动之中威力巨大余震下的波澜。 

反抗，逃离，呼喊，如今归于平静，也都于事无补。 

他们或许可以拥有一个愉快的圣诞，一同忘记曾经兄弟般的阵营里发生的不愉快以及令所有人都猝不及防的格局坍塌，那都是大人物们担心的事情，与他们无关。可同时千山万水不会因为他们迈出了下一步而有所缩短，因为归宿终究不同，他们的家庭也还用另一种方式影响着所有的决断，向纠缠不休的昔日荣光，也像是早已看到结局的注定了的命运。 

“我还是会走，伊万。我答应了我的家人，我们会一起过春节的……就像我们一起过圣诞节一样。你们在我心中同样重要，请不要见外，我的朋友。长久以来，我都把你当成了我的亲人。你给予我的陪伴是我无法偿还的，而我只希望……我能有更多的时间来陪伴你，减少你的孤独感。正如你过去对我说的，无论如何都不要后悔。可我还是想说，这是我对你仅有的补偿。” 

他的声音止不住地颤抖着，衰老无法掩饰过去。说出这一番话用尽了王耀所有的力气，他好像连呼吸都忘记了。他从来都没有想过自己有一天还会如此纠结于这件事情。 

明明身处温热空气的包裹之中，却如同陷入玻璃意外寒冬中刮起的烈风，被层层霜雪重重包围，不得进退。 

王耀强迫自己冷静下来。他已经很久没有这般激动了，好像一瞬间变回了年轻时不愿直面现实的自己，他在那个夜晚不敢回答，却又收下了伊万赠与的宝贵礼物。可后者的礼物也由于浩劫与他的无能为力消失在王耀的视线里，永远也找不到痕迹了。像是烈火熊熊燃烧后的灰烬，风吹起来就成为了一无所有。 

默默地听完这一段话，伊万抬起头来看着王耀，惊觉他们认识了将近六十年——从史学家们成为苏德战争爆发的那一年开始，延续到世纪末，而今他们即将步入新千年，他们两个人的劫后余生幸运得叫人不敢置信。岁月浮沉，恍如百川东到海，却奔流不复归。 

他能感受到王耀双手在变得冰冷，甚至不可抑制地抖动着，可王耀面上还维持着艰难的平静。他已强迫自己做出了回答，如今伊万也不得不去接受了。 

酒精能否麻痹神经，但不能因为一时的昏天黑地而改变现实世界中任何的存在。那些都是冰冷而坚硬的，有时候还像是擦过半空中尘埃的子弹，无知无觉的就嵌进他们虚弱不看的血肉之躯，叫人受不了巨大的冲击力而应声倒地。可他与王耀并没有这么脆弱，也不会允许自己表露出如此脆弱的一面。换句话说，早在战争之中他们就学会了舍弃这天然就拥有的感情因素了。 

窗外的天空一点一点的被涂抹上阴郁浓重的黑色，夜幕下闪烁着的灯光依然透过玻璃与窗帘落在地板上，而他们好像还能听到外面飘荡着的曼妙歌声，像一曲来自过去的赞歌，悠然穿过半个世纪，越过无数重峦叠嶂的山脉与滚滚波涛的江河，终于在今天传入了他们都耳中。 

伊万双手完整地裹住了王耀的手，努力地让对方感到自己的暖意与宽慰。他本想为自己无端端的逼问道歉，最后却只是了无痕迹地变换了话题：“耀，我们的圣诞大餐都有些什么？你一直没有告诉我呢。” 

“有很多很多。我想，你会喜欢的。”王耀笑了起来，眼睛弯了弯，不自觉地又去望了一眼已经摆放好餐具和菜肴的犯罪。 

他们准备了许久的圣诞大餐都在这里了。 

“闻起来好香啊！” 

“那是当然。”


	26. 番外：雨雪霏霏

> 而我去坟墓里，安宁将与我同宿。

在他们这一代人中，许多人不免要被打上苏联的烙印，那个庞大帝国不知何时就走上了四分五裂的道路，在世纪的开端与终结完成了自己的使命，黯然跌落尘土。对于这似乎必然的结局，大多数人选择保持沉默，静静地看着这消失在时代里的国度，随后也转身离开。但总有人把前苏联和俄罗斯联系起来，这是他们的通病，而谁也不在意，也没有想过去纠正。

从俄罗斯大使馆出来时，春燕习惯性地想，那不过是苏联的大使馆。她把那一份邀请函放进袋子里，心里计算着又要经过什么要的交通方式才能回家。如今她的家里空荡荡的，就像许多和她相同年龄的人一样，没有除了她以外的其他人的声音，欢笑不复存在，只有墙上挂满了纪念的照片。事实上她并不喜欢那逼仄的筒子楼里狭小的房屋，总叫人喘不过气来，而更加叫她难以忍受的是所有亲人都离开后的房子所呈现出来的寂静。有时她习惯性地喊起了哥哥，而回应她的只有绵长沉寂的空气，重重向他压下。

如今在她心中，去俄罗斯看一眼的想法已经很淡薄了，她不像哥哥，如此执着于自己过去的友谊，也没有真正的在那片土地上的回忆。苏联的悲欢，似乎一直与她无关。而令她怀想的反倒是南方城市里终年繁茂的常绿树木，郁郁葱葱，点缀着她稀薄而难以承载其他重量的人生，始终与北京有所区别。可在浩劫结束之前，他们母亲作出的选择却是一个搬去更加往北的城市，虽然远离北京，从地理上来说却也不算很远。

大使馆设在了省会，因此领取一份特别通知还浪费了她一天时间专程出来。那里的工作人员也感受到了自己工作上的不体贴给她带来了多大的麻烦，对方略有愧疚地向她道歉，又表达了对于她哥哥曾经在为卫国战争中的经历表示钦佩。春燕知道对方指的是哥哥不常提起的集中营中的经历，她知之甚少，其中的血泪也不曾感染过她。他人回忆起来是一段混杂着血泪的记忆，而王耀只是一如既往的默然以对，不否认其他人在自己想象基础上的猜测，也没有去抱怨那时到底有多么艰苦。

在大使馆寒暄不久，她就表示想要离开了。站起身来时，工作人员也跟着站了起来，说会在五月之前再次通知，希望她可以提前准备。

他们坐着的地方恰好迎着阳光，早春时节的暖阳恰到好处的把落雪的寒冷融化，也在最巧妙的角度把玻璃照的如水一般波光粼粼。春燕不急不慢地等着对方把所有的话说完，目光时不时在室内富有俄罗斯特色的装饰上停留，在以前，她也只有在凭借父母权势身份进入某些苏式大楼时才能见到这样的风格，那代表着一时的风尚，也被视为庄严隆重的代名词，但到今日，人们愈发地表示自己对这种怪异风格的不理解，甚至将其贬为畸形的后现代艺术。平心而论，大使馆本该有的威严还在，只是那一贯的苏式风格做事给春燕带来了时空错乱的感觉。

工作人员不厌其烦地把他们参加五月九日阅兵的细节一再重复，春燕想那其实和说明细则上的话没有什么区别，她静静地听着，等对方说完了，才开始提了自己在他人看来有些莫名其妙的要求。她说自己一步定会留在酒店等到月饼那一日，或许也不会参加欢迎活动，毕竟她的俄语基础几近于零。

这个问题没有难倒工作人员，他笑了起来，说：“老太太，这点您不用担心，我们会给您配一位翻译的，如果您有什么不清楚的，就可以去找她。”

“可最初那几天我不能留在莫斯科，我要另外去一个地方……就从满洲里入境，那儿比较近。我必须到那里去。”春燕回想起自己查找的路线中抵达目的地最为快捷的方法，发现那还真是艰难的路程，即使是相对温和的夏天，也好不到哪里去。

“老太太，您要去哪儿？说不定我们可以帮帮您。”工作人员依然笑着，看着这位来也匆匆去也匆匆的老太太，让她不要过分焦虑，又说：“您把名字告诉我吧，我给您安排个陪同，无论怎么说要您一个人走来走去也太不像话了。”他的抱怨听起来略有些自我调侃的嘲讽。

听到对方这么说，春燕一时不知道说什么好，她对那个城市的印象局限于哥哥曾经去过的地方以及一个只存在于地图上极度不起眼，甚至到了快要被抹去的命运。她对那座城市毫无好感，无论如何也要去的原因也不过是为了哥哥的愿望，为了了结他耿耿于怀的夙愿。

“我不会读那个名字。”春燕摇摇头，“我哥哥不止一次地去过那座城市，比莫斯科更加亲切。他有一位非常要好的朋友，在卫国战争时就已经认识了，算起来……也有七十年了吧。我哥哥不舍得这位朋友，一直保持着通信联络，但他生病以后精力大不如前，就更别说写信了。你知道的，我不会俄文，自然也帮不上什么忙了。”说到这儿他苦笑一声，想起了自己小时候接受的速成俄语启蒙教育，发现真的一点用处都没有。

“原来也是一位值得尊敬的士兵啊！”工作人员用有些崇拜的语气说道，“可惜现在仍然活着的老兵越来越少了，他们不是因病逝去，就是……唉……算了算了，言归正传，如果您真的需要陪同，请来找我的同事们就好了，他们会帮您协调好的。”

春燕谢过了工作人员的好意，说自己会考虑的。交谈结束后她迈出了大使馆，算着时间与日期，猛然间想起几个月前这件事本来不应该由她来操心，她也可以一直保持着和前苏联或是俄罗斯的距离，直到冬日最后一场雪来临之间哥哥合眼后的死寂弥漫，她被告知病入膏肓的王耀已经安然离去。这场景就像他们的母亲不堪生活重负没有等到动荡结束那一天便在饥饿与疲劳的双重作用下溘然长逝，革命与战争没有夺走母亲的性命，但一场场冤屈的斗争终成今日的模样，对死亡的愤怒于事无补。逝去的人不会因此而回到他们的身边，那份可贵的陪伴也跟着一起消失了。

她想找个人分享一下这个消息，比如说说少年时对于远在苏联的哥哥的幻想以及和同学们说起自己哥哥的时候的自豪，在那个年代，那便是一种光辉灿烂的荣耀，也是青年们共同追求的梦想。她未尝没有把苏联作为自己考虑未来的一个方向，但变故发生的太快，她终于还是留在了中国，在一场场愤慨与叫嚣中渐渐习惯光芒散去的日子。

四月底她便开始收拾行李了，走之前不忘在哥哥的灵位前说了几句话，却更加像是自言自语。他们兄妹两个有着不同而有各自被赋予其他情感的少年时代，虽然同样在炮火的洗礼下生长，而王耀时深陷泥潭时的脱离，她则是暴雨时站在路边被溅了一身泥浆的人。

邻居家的老太太牵着孙子热心地过来问有什么需要帮忙的，春燕笑着说谢谢了，说自己只是在打包杂物，并不是出了什么大事，更不是想要搬家。可老太太却说：“我看你们两兄妹相依为命这么久了，怎么会不是大事呢？春燕啊，我知道你很伤心，不过现在就不要多浪费时间在上面了，你还可以去做更多的事情啊。”

可春燕对这样的说法嗤之以鼻，但她还是谢过邻居老太太，转而专心把各种各样的行李放好。她给自己买了个新的、深红色的皮箱，和时髦的没有多大差别，乍眼一看，和作为哥哥遗物的批先对比起来，倒还是有挺大差别的。

那个皮箱在王耀的精心保护下终究还是免不了会遭受一些损伤，最近几年他都会带着那个皮箱飞往俄罗斯与自己的朋友进行久违的会面。可上个世纪五十年代的制造的苏式皮箱罕见得已成为老旧的一部分，虽然在王耀死了之后，也说不上是一无用处的——她想，至少还能用来短时间的储存衣物和实物。当那个皮箱里逐渐增添起来哥哥叮嘱的物品时，春燕还担心放不下。但早就在不久前一日他就在思考这个问题了，直到他完全丧失书写能力之前，他都还是坚持自己来书写。

箱子到底变成什么样子春燕并不替关心，只要能够安全通过飞机去往俄罗斯，里面的东西是什么、上面有什么精致漂亮的花纹、模样如何，那和她全然无关。她这么想着，把哥哥特地叮嘱的两条围巾叠在了一起，放在箱子的左上角处，又饶有兴致地查看上面露出来的五角红星与向日葵花纹，不由得感叹上面颜色安排得巧妙。那大概是王耀最爱不释手的东西了，而根据她还算清晰的记忆，他的冬天几乎没有离开过这两条围巾，想必也是有特殊意义，应该也愚者一位获得遗物，名唤伊万·布拉金斯基的人有关。春燕想不出这其中到底还有什么样的联系，却也知道其实差不多，和她所想的方向已经非常接近了。

她根据哥哥列出来的单子在他的房间里搜寻者可能被藏起来的某些东西，那简直就像一场一个人的寻宝游戏，但她找到了也没有建立，那背后也许只是一个秘密罢了。春燕极其耐心地在那丧失人气的房间里踱步来回走了几次，一个一个地在单子上打钩，把抽屉里没有写多少字的笔记本放在围巾上，也不确定上面是否增添了什么新的内容。

在过去，她并不被允许进入到哥哥的房间里，当然了，那房间也没有什么好玩的，在她那个年纪，也不是执着的必须要去看看哥哥房间的样子，那股时而冒出的好奇并不会驱使她真正走入哥哥的房间，窥探她一无所知的人生。

距离春燕上一次进入王耀的房间，还是在很久很久以前的，而且是在王耀被迫去干校担任老师的时候。她被父母分配了一个说不上重要的任务，那就是把各个房间里所有可能留有文字的东西清理出来，那不大不小也是繁重的，对于还是少女的她自然负担不重，也令她颇有微词。春燕新奇地发现哥哥的房间里放满了书籍，有俄文的也有中文的，还有一些是英文的，但多数都超出了她的知识范围，根本不能理解。于是她只好原封不动地搬出来，堆在大厅里，任凭那些书籍和爸爸那一天从邮政局拿回来的书信丢在那里，等候父亲的发落。那时她根本猜不到父亲会如何处置这些烫手山芋，也不愿意多费心力去保留这些随时可能带来灾难后果的纸张，转而继续在王耀的房间里寻找其他“证据”。

大概那也是她第一次见到王耀口中常常提到的人的样貌，和她对于斯拉夫人的想象有些不同，她记住了青年脸上的微笑，又看了看那写在照片后她看不懂的文字，知道过分匆忙的情况下哥哥把照片遗漏在这里了。出于某种私心，春燕并没有把照片交出来，而同时被她当作自己的物品保留下来的还有哥哥那漂亮的红色皮革封面笔记本，她仅仅只是撕下了留有文字的几页纸，其他的都放进了自己房间的柜子里。春燕没有留下的是王耀藏在抽屉底下的黑胶唱片，她不清楚里面的歌曲是什么，上面的文字依然也是俄文，于是她照旧交给了能够看明白俄文的父亲。

但现在她已经不记得父亲的反应是什么了，应当是接近于愤怒的状态。春燕无暇猜测父亲之所以如此激动的原因，她有一种化身窃贼的喜悦感，以妹妹的身份把哥哥的东西据为己有，也没有想过自己有一天会把这些东西还给哥哥，或者是还给另一个人。

然而王耀的遗书里就是这么写的，他需要春燕把这些劫后余生的纪念品都送到他的朋友伊万·布拉金斯基手中，在他快要昏睡过去的每一天里，他都颤抖地抓着笔杆，努力试图写出点什么来。但他手下的字体歪歪斜斜、枝叶分离，不复过去的美观工整，那边是病痛的力量，令人不得不折腰屈服，承认健康的宝贵。春燕慢吞吞地执行了哥哥的任务，忽然觉得好像自己每一次做出这样事情都是因为哥哥的离去，前者是被迫，后者是无意识的安息。

所有的东西放进皮箱后，还有一小半的地方是空出来的，拎起来走路虽然不重，却又晃荡晃荡让人心神不宁。于是春燕又开始从王耀的房间里寻找一些能够填充箱子的东西，她翻了翻，最终妥协似的走向书柜，挑选了特别厚重的一本中俄词典。其实那是王耀不久前购入的，为的是让自己的外语水平更高，可没用上几次查字典的复杂过程就让王耀厌倦了，终于春燕还是把这本厚重的中俄词典放在角落处吃灰罢了。

他就是带着一小个背包和一个皮箱踏上从满洲里而去，当春燕真真实实跨越俄罗斯国境线线时，那些敏感的地理变化一分一秒都在影响着留学生们的心情。

跟着春燕一起提早来俄罗斯的陪同是一位健谈的年轻姑娘，她早早在开放的旅店里订了一间房间，店里的墙壁贴满了夏天来这里旅游的客人们的照片。看着那些满是笑脸的照片，春燕有些疑惑地说：“这儿贴了这么多照片，还要写上自己的名字，有什么意义吗？”而陪同的女士摇摇头，说那不过是新流行起来的一个纪念活动罢了，是无组织而且无意识的，却不会构成安全问题。

五月份飞往俄罗斯的那一次航班终于平安抵达了俄罗斯的机场，春燕走在街头时总会以为这是红砖绿瓦的繁华大都市，可这个词语也有些也有些不适合，叫人感受到莫名其妙的偏执狂，那才是编辑应在有的技能。她的怀中还揣着王耀写的纸条，好像生者与死者之间唯一传递悉尼而悲哀的联系就在他的手中，而他不能反驳。她见到布拉金斯基以前，还是不放心地检查了一次，直到确认无误，才终于在旅馆的床上睡下来，心里想着帮哥哥完成医院后在红场上看到的、她内心向往已久的风景。

其实春燕并不了解哥哥口中一直说很好很好朋友的伊万·布拉金斯基同志到底是什么样的人。在她的记忆里，王耀不曾强调过布拉金斯基的军人身份，同时似乎也对他参加过卫国战争没有多大的崇拜，仅仅只是把对方放在极好的位置上，至今不曾有人可以动摇。她总会想起自己私藏起来满是陌生人的黑白照片，不同的面容都来自异国他乡，是她不认识的名字，也是她不认识的人。应该说，那是一段她不曾涉足的人生。

陪同她一起去的女士对这座名不见经传的城市的抱有好感，用随身的手机拍下她们擦肩而过的楼房，展示给春燕看。春燕看着屏幕上明丽的晴空，揣摩着最初哥哥踏上这片土地时内心的想法。她是始终还是想不通这场迷局背后的真实，好像随着哥哥的死亡而一同埋入黄土，但另一名亲历者还活着，在这个世界上的另一个角落，独自承受着这暗无天日的长久别离。

繁荣喧闹的街头有很多衣着光彩照人的年轻人，他们结伴而行，有说有笑，和二十年前的破败相比，又有了很大的变化，至少在王耀给她描述过的场景中，那是一片尽数被覆灭以后寸草不生的荒芜，有别于他们曾经憧憬期待的红色圣地。但象征性的红旗已经被换成了俄联邦的旗帜，夺目的红色也不见了，只有上个世纪棱角分明的严肃风格保留至今，与新落成的高楼大厦处在同一个位置上，显得格格不入，唯有在玻璃镜面的反光中自顾昔日的荣光才能缓和当初的痛苦。

春燕怀抱着那一箱遗物，愈发感到吃力，其实那并不能说有多么重，毕竟哥哥遗留下来的物品寥寥无几，而列表上的东西虽然数目繁多可大都体积较小，也不重，整个箱子容纳了所有以后还措措有余。他们两个人就这么缓慢地走在异国的街道上，不是游人，只是异乡之客。

“我哥哥有一个愿望，”她漫不经心地开口和陪同者说道，想要以此来消磨路途中的无聊，“应该算是遗愿了。他给我留了一张表，叫我找到上面的东西，都放在一起，给他的朋友……我想，他们应该是很好很好的朋友吧。也许还超出了朋友的范畴。这么多年来，哥哥都没有放下过他……很奇怪啊……我们丢了这么多东西，只有这些，哥哥一直没有放手，明明都是垃圾了，却还说这很珍贵。我和他不同，我不懂他为什么这么执着，而他也不会告诉我原因的。”

兴许是步入老年的缘故，春燕也不如往日一般沉默寡言，反而开始与身边的人不着边际地说着许多没有任何联系的话题。但当前的话不过是一个困扰了她多年的不解之谜，她也不想从中寻找出什么答案，正如她能看见哥哥身上的伤痕，却不会去问原因。倘若不是难以启齿，便是不再需要他人的支持，或者说注定没有人会支持。

在她身旁的女士笑了笑，未经岁月风霜侵染的面庞有着别样的神采，耐性地听着她继续讲话。而春燕却把眼神停在了门板刷着灰蓝色油漆的房子前，他们能看到正在生长的向日葵，还没有到开放的季节，却能够想象出将来的盛放。

“好漂亮啊！”

“种了挺久了吧……好像就是这里。”春燕慢下了脚步，用一只手抱着箱子从里面拿出哥哥在那房子前面的照片，是几年前拍下的，和现在没有多大差别。她自言自语一般地点点头，又笨拙地把照片放回口袋里，继续双手抱着箱子的姿势。

身旁人为她敲敲门，确认似的问了一句：“对方是伊万·布拉金斯基先生，对吧？”

“嗯。”

春燕应了一声，反倒不是不太确定自己会看到谁。她和布拉金斯基没有任何交情，所有的联系都起源于王耀，那应当是他们两个本来没有关联的人唯一一个共同点了。她想，在这一次仓促而行的会面以后，她和布拉金斯基的联系将会终止在这一点上，回到过去隔绝而未来无可牵连的状态，各自继续各自的生活，一同假装他们生命中的重要角色仍然活在世间。

她们等了一分钟，才有人徐徐走过来开门。不出意料是布拉金斯基，他的金发如今已成了白雪一片，像冬日里堆积在街角的雪花，颜色一并褪去。看见她时，布拉金斯基显然露出了惊讶的表情，却又很快控制住了自己的疑惑。春燕了然，她当然明白自己的东方面孔会给这一位斯拉夫人带来什么样的冲击，更何况她与哥哥容貌相似，只是年龄的差距让这样的血缘证明变得并不明显，久而久之也就没有在意了。

充当翻译的女士率先开口，说道：“早上好，布拉金斯基先生。这位是王春燕女士，她的哥哥您应该是认识的，就是王耀先生。我们这一次来，是有一些关于王耀先生的事情想告诉您。”

布拉金斯基站在门口处，显得相当高大，那灰蓝色的门框也不过和他差不多高，依稀能够辨认出昔日的军人气质。春燕细细打量着这和他们一样老去的斯拉夫人，莫名生出一股敌意，就像他们全家害怕被牵连成为苏修分子时的感觉。但她还是礼节性地笑了起来，选择用中文说了一句布拉金斯基听不懂的“你好”，微微低下头来，重点仍然在皮箱上。

被突然拜访的人收起了自己不该表露出来的讶色，唇角浮起笑，说了几句话，又做了手势，应该是让她们进去。春燕看了看翻译，她把整个句子琢磨了一遍，说：“布拉金斯基先生说我们进去再说，他给我们准备一些小甜点。”

“和他说不必了……也不是什么大事情。”春燕呢喃道。她凝视着写着王耀俄文名字的皮箱，过去属于他的哥哥，陪伴他去过这么多地方，遭受了如此之多的劫难，如今却因为某个说不清道不明的理由连同里面的东西一同由她转交到了这个她不熟悉的人的手中，多多少少叫她难以接受。

“我和布拉金斯基先生这么说了，可他还是想让我们进去坐坐。”翻译有些为难地说道。

“那就告诉他，我只是来送些东西的。我的哥哥，他的朋友王耀，不久之前病故了。请他不要伤心难过，这一次来，便是为了完成哥哥的遗愿……请他收下这一项东西吧。没有什么价值，但我觉得，或者对他很重要。”春燕逐字逐句地把这句话说完，又悄悄抬起头去看布拉金斯基的眼睛，好像能从中找到有关他和哥哥曾经的故事。

翻译如实转告了布拉金斯基，但是花了不少时间才勉强让布拉金斯基去理解其中的意思。春燕听着他们的一问一答，观察着布拉金斯基的表情变化，想要从其中扑捉到悲痛或是其他更加深刻的感情。但她只看到了布拉金斯基的笑容凝固在了脸上，那些皱纹从未如此明显，而他的声音也在颤抖，努力克制着冲动之下发出的言语。

春燕是认得这些神情的，当哥哥时隔多年终于从戈壁滩上的干校回到家里时，愣愣地看着供奉在家中两幅黑白照片，反应与此时一模一样。而她只能站在一旁，看着哥哥无助地立在门口处，沧桑变幻终成错乱时空，他们难能可贵的家庭时光在摧枯拉朽的外力之下分崩离析，等到互相谅解那一天，却也是入土为安那一天了。她记得自己并没有哭，哥哥也没有哭，他们只是用最为冷淡的语调，道出了冷冰冰的事实。

那时她对哥哥说的第一句话是：“对不起，哥哥，我没有照顾好妈妈。”

而今，她对布拉金斯基说的话是：“我很抱歉让你知道这件事情，但我有责任去实现哥哥的遗愿……这是他让我送给您的。”语罢，她抬起手来，等待着布拉金斯基接过去。

箱子不重，她的姿势在空气中滞了几秒，布拉金斯基才收下去，却好像无法承受这个箱子的重量。她想，布拉金斯基应当是记得这个皮箱的，在王耀数次飞抵俄罗斯的旅程中，他都选择了这个箱子，有着别样的、在他人眼中可笑的恋旧情结。那也是他们这一代人的通病。

“ благодарю.”布拉金斯基的声音在她听来轻了些，春燕不再去看他，害怕会从中找到自己也曾经流露出的悲伤，只是去看翻译。

“布拉金斯基先生对您说谢谢。”翻译如实回答。

“没有什么好说谢谢的。”春燕不自觉地瞥了一眼易主的箱子，话音清淡，“还有一件事……对了，还有一件事情。请你代我和他说一声对不起。”

翻译照做了，然后又说：“布拉金斯基先生问为什么。”

片刻之间她想要背过脸去，不再让布拉金斯基看着自己，但她别过头去时，灿烂的阳光照在她的脸上，反而更加不能张开眼睛。迟疑须臾，她说：“我知道你和哥哥经常通信——不是现在，是很久很久以前，就在他回国后那几年里，应该非常频繁吧。后来哥哥被调去干校，通讯中断了，来不及告诉你新的地址……我们收到了你的信，不过到不了哥哥的手里。”她顿了顿，强迫自己去看布拉金斯基的脸，虽然知道现在布拉金斯基听不懂自己在说什么，可还是被那一股愧疚缠绕着，“为了安全起见，我们把那些信都烧掉的，自始至终……哥哥都没有看过你的信。也许一直以来你都有些误会，以为哥哥不愿意给你回信，但其实是……哥哥从来都不知道。现在告诉你这些，可能太迟了，哥哥也死了，其实说出来也没有什么用。但我的确做错了。”

她一口气说完，觉得舒服了些。当她把这件事情告诉王耀时，她获得的也是一片类似的沉默，猜不透对方在想什么，但哥哥终究没有因此而归罪于她，只是苦笑，就像他每一次面对他人需要原谅的话语时的态度，包含了无奈以及淡然。自始至终，春燕都没有弄清楚哥哥是否是出于真心原谅自己的，但追究这些问题也如王耀所说，早就没有任何意义了，都是陈年旧事，提起来对谁都不好。

布拉金斯基一言不发地听完翻译用通常流利的话语把春燕的话转述出来，神色捉摸不定，让春燕分不清他是否感到了迟来多年的愤怒。为了那一道巨大的屏障，还是他和哥哥的友谊，春燕都分不清楚。然而布拉金斯基只是动作极为缓慢地点头，生硬地说了几个音节。

“我知道了。”翻译女士看了看春燕，又看了看布拉金斯基，观察着对方的口型，继续说：“我不会因此而责备你的，如你所说，那是很久以前的事情了，当初你的选择未必是对的，可现在，再也没有什么选择了……真正犯错误的人并不是你，我希望你不要因为这件事情而过度自责，我相信耀并不会因为这件事而迁怒与你，同样的，我和他保持相同的态度。”

此时布拉金斯基又笑了笑，那种和春燕在哥哥的如视珍宝的照片上曾经出现过的笑容，好像这么多年过去了，还是那般明亮，甚至是动人心弦。

翻译把所有的语句说出来之后的短暂时间里，春燕呆在原地，转而去思考布拉金斯基的话语。她想起来哥哥曾经无意识地、亲切地喊出了布拉金斯基的名字，他叫他“伊万”，又或是表达亲密的“万尼亚”，而那其中有着他们共同不为人知的守候与相伴，在这风风雨雨中仍然坚韧，哪怕一方已长埋泥土之下，对方却依然怀抱着他们的感情以此来温暖自己。

布拉金斯基左手提着箱子，伸出右手来，好像想要拍拍她的肩膀，却还是停住了。他笑着说：“耀和我提起过你，他在大学的时候，经常说起你，说他很想念你……”未完成的句末是他语义不明音节。

翻译完整地表达了这句话，同时又有些抱歉地说末尾那几个词没有什么意思可以直接说出来的。春燕温和地说：“那没什么关系了，请你再代我说一声谢谢吧。就当谢谢他对我哥哥这么多年来的照顾与等待。这一次我要走了，大概以后我们也不会有什么联系，替我祝福他吧，就像他以前祝福我的哥哥。”

那场会面后，春燕改道去了莫斯科，与哥哥的朋友们下榻于同一间酒店。其中最叫她熟悉的是苏蓉，那位拜访过他们家、也和他们有着像是经历的人，如今还居住在北京，在大学里担任教授。

在酒店觥筹交错之间，她与苏蓉找了个僻静的地方坐下，周边的人来来往往，喧闹不停，与她们有着截然不同的画面。春燕知道他们是在庆祝伟大的卫国战争胜利，但听不清在说什么，也没有过大的好奇心去研究话语的详细内容。

苏蓉坐在她的对面，酒店的灯光不均匀的落在她的脸上。只听到她以遗憾的语气说：“真是可惜啊……王耀还是不能来。不过他也比我们要幸运很多，至少，他还能找回故人。”说到这里时，春燕觉得苏蓉的眼眶湿润了，又或许那不过是幻觉。

而苏蓉不顾春燕疑惑的目光，继续笑着说：“他走了以后，大概……再也没有人喊我阿丽莎了。”

春燕默默地听着苏蓉的叹息，想要出言宽慰她几句，然而只是无言。于是只好说起了前几日拜访布拉金斯基的事情，她说那天阳光太过刺眼，始终还是没有看清楚布拉金斯基的样子，但和她以前看到过的照片相比，仍然还是衰老了不少。

苏蓉听完，忽然问她：“下次我来俄罗斯，你会和我一起来吗？”

“不了，”春燕虽然不解，却接着说：“我不喜欢这地方，和我想的也不一样。大概再也不会来了……但我想，如果我是哥哥，我会答应你的。”她这么笑着，端起一杯侍者放在桌面上的酒，浅尝辄止的抿了几口。

“我以前也觉得我不会回来，在我们这一群人里面，谁不是这么想的……大家都害怕过去这么久了，找回以前的学校、以前的人，会是面目全非。但我们还是来了，为了自己的青春和理想，也为了我们爱过的人。”苏蓉合眼，面上的皱纹因为某种原因而格外惨烈。

春燕只听见她用缓和的语调说：“我们都是这么说的——”

“昔我往矣，杨柳依依。今我来思，雨雪霏霏。”


	27. 番外：须臾平生

> 夏之日，冬之夜。百岁之后，归於其居。
> 
> 冬之夜，夏之日。百岁之后，归於其室。

抬棺人们都赶在春天最后一场雪结束之前来到了，那时丧葬的仪式还没有完全准备好，大厅里吵吵嚷嚷的，充斥着许多嘈杂纷乱的声响，在众人肆无忌惮的高声谈话之间，唯有娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅沉默不语地守在灵柩前。每一位踏入布拉金斯基家的人都向娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅表达过自己的悲痛，他们交谈着，回忆着伊万·布拉金斯基漫长却又不甚清晰的一生，恍然发觉自己对逝者的了解少之又少，以至于今日所交谈的是那些重复的话语。

布拉金斯基家的小女儿娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅怀里抱着一个象牙白的盒子，站在灵柩面前，等候着窗外大雪不再落下的时刻的到来。她并没有向任何人解释自己为何抱着这个盒子，也没有抱怨长久地坚持这个动作令她多么疲惫，她只是安静地站着，仿佛失去兄弟的经历一举将她击败。

客厅里坐满了人，沙发上、茶几上、地毯上全是人，他们之中有的曾经是伊万·布拉金斯基年轻时候的朋友，而有的则是一同在集体农庄里生活过的同志，其他的则是最近几年交往的朋友们。抬棺人们都是从远方跋山涉水而来的军人，他们怀抱着敬意而来，说起了自己所知的一些有关伊万·布拉金斯基的事情，又好奇地听着其他人聊起逝者的过完。

追忆某个人的一生是复杂的，许多人不知道应当从何说起，不知道源头在哪里，也不知道应当何时终结。或许某个人的逝去会带走一部分记忆，而他的朋友们的离去则会让他最后的存在变得更加透明，而今令人欣慰的是，他们所谈论的人仿佛还活着，还活在他们的心中。

最年老的抬棺人名叫列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇，他是十几年前才搬离这座城市的，在此之前，与以往·布拉金斯基是非常要好的朋友，他们一起在集体农庄里工作了许多年，而后更换工作，互相照应。要说两个人之间有什么不同，那边是列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇拥有完整的家庭，他身边热热闹闹，而他离开城市时，也是一个大家族式的迁移。谈起自己多年的好朋友，他总是忍不住看看悬挂在墙壁上的照片，那上面的人保留着壮年时期年轻而英俊的面貌，伊万·布拉金斯基在没有色彩的世界里微笑着，凝视着为他抬棺、默哀的人们，仿佛不能理解他们为什么眼角满是泪水。

列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇用一种怀念的神情说起了他们一同在农庄里生活的日子，不免刻意说起伊万·布拉金斯基的生活细节。他说，他的朋友在某些方面固执得惊人，长年累月地保持着同一个习惯而不会觉得麻烦，哪怕那需要耗费很多很多的精力。

说到这时，一位年轻人提出了自己的疑问，他问，“什么样的习惯？现在还有吗？”

哄吵之中列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇摇摇头，又笑了起来，略带哀伤的目光落在那红色的灵柩上，然后又回过神来说，“伊万·布拉金斯基是我们农庄里写字最漂亮的一个人，你相信吗？他一直都在写信，或许是因为这件事，他才能写得那么漂亮、那么工整，在以前，我们都求他帮我们写信给其他的亲戚朋友，而他从来没有拒绝过我们的请求。他有着一颗非常善良的心。”

这倒是众人所没有想到的，又唤回了他们在黑白年代的遥远回忆。过了几秒以后，抬棺人们听到另外有人说，“伊万·布拉金斯基每个星期都帮我们去城里送信，他就是我们的邮差，真奇怪，那明明没有任何好处，也没有人愿意去当，只有他一个人那么积极踊跃。我们都想不明白为什么……这其中也许有什么原因，就和他常常在写信一样，但我们都不知道。”

话音落地，人们朝着说话人的方向望去，看到了坐在轮椅上、双手颤抖着的瓦尔瓦拉·格莱诺夫娜。年老的女人朝大家笑了笑——她也是农庄里的一份子。随后大家听到她继续说，“我想，伊万·布拉金斯基在很远很远的地方有一位非常非常要好的朋友……或许就是他的爱人吧。他那么爱那个人，却从来没有实现过自己的愿望，只能远远地爱着，守望着。为了自己所爱的人，伊万·布拉金斯基才能坚持到这么久……”

“伊万·布拉金斯基一生从未结婚。我们都说，如果他有一位妻子，也许就不用那么孤独，那么，他就可以找到一个人分享自己的悲伤与快乐了……”又有人说。

“不会的，没有人可以分享和伊万·布拉金斯基分享自己的感受。他为我们送了多少年的信？哪怕那个星期我们因为劳动而没有力气去写信，伊万还是会送出厚厚的一叠信，我都不知道那是谁写的。后来我想了想……我才明白，他只是想要让自己的信送去出去，他想要让收信的那个人知道自己从来没有放弃过，所以伊万·布拉金斯基为我们送信——直到农场解散，我们都各自离开了。”有一人反驳了这句话，是列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇，他抬起眼睛，依旧凝视着红色的灵柩，长长叹息着。

这也是他们所有可以谈论的事情了，伊万·布拉金斯基在众人的生活里并非十分重要，他只是他们记忆的一部分，像碎片一样存活在每个人的记忆里，如今拼凑起来，也没有人能够让故事完整。他们在凝重的气氛里等待着窗外大雪停止落下的那一刻，而瓦尔瓦拉·格莱诺夫娜满是皱纹的脸因为朋友离世的苦痛而更加苍白疲惫。

“娜斯塔霞·彼得罗夫娜，你还记得吗，娜塔莎？”瓦尔瓦拉亲昵地呼唤着娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，说出了一个名字。在座的许多人都未曾听说，唯有那些青年时代就结识了伊万·布拉金斯基的人们才记得她。那位黑眼睛黑头发的蒙古姑娘，她有着东方人的面孔，笑容温柔迷人，而她的名字之所以被人提起来，则是因为她与伊万·布拉金斯基未有结果的爱情。

“我当然记得娜斯塔霞·彼得罗夫娜，我见过她……哥哥快要和她结婚了，却又没有。娜斯塔霞去了别的地方，没有告诉我……或许是不打算回来了吧。”布拉金斯基家的小女儿缓慢地说着话，她其实记不清楚娜斯塔霞·彼得罗夫娜是什么模样的了，只记得哥哥曾经向她形容，娜斯塔霞“漂亮得就像一个中国人”，那个不恰当的比喻在娜塔莉亚的记忆之中留下了很深的印象，以至于今日她可以清晰地回想起哥哥说这句话时候的表情。

那时的伊万·布拉金斯基依然年轻，有许多姑娘都喜欢着他，向他表白自己的心迹，可伊万几乎拒绝了农庄里所有喜欢他的姑娘，唯独娜斯塔霞与他有过一段无疾而终的爱情。但娜塔莉亚怀疑那是不是真正的爱情，或者是哥哥在那个女孩子身上看到了某个人的影子……她有着那么美丽的东方人的面孔，哥哥又怎么不会心动呢？娜塔莉亚想着，却没有说出自己的想法。

“我们都以为，娜斯塔霞·彼得罗夫娜会和伊万·布拉金斯在一起，然后如此度过一生……当年伊万看着她的眼神啊……”瓦尔瓦拉·格莱诺夫娜感叹一声，忽然露出了遗憾与尴尬混杂的笑容，双眼却黯淡下来，“说句老实话，在咱们农庄里，谁不喜欢伊万·布拉金斯基呢？他是那么好的人啊。他是个军人，参加过伟大的卫国战争，他会写字，写得那么漂亮，而他善良又友善，我们所有人都那么喜欢他——尤其是女孩子们……在以前，我们都期待着能与他说上一两句话，而我们是那么羡慕娜斯塔霞·彼得罗夫娜。”说完这句话，瓦尔瓦拉合上眼睛，脸上的微笑消失不见了，嘴角因为隐忍悲伤而痛苦的下垂。

娜塔莉亚同样记得这一件事，她记得哥哥向自己说起娜斯塔霞·彼得罗夫娜时的眼神，那无法掩饰的爱意是如何在他的笑容中流露出来，因此对于他们之间忽然而来的分手，每个人都是措手不及又诧异万分。那以后的伊万·布拉金斯基比以往更加独来独往，他或许仍然保持着那样温和亲切的微笑，却再也没有人真正走近他的身边。直到他的去世，娜塔莉亚都不确定自己的哥哥是否真正再爱上过某个人。

要说起这么多年没有改变的事物，那就只有伊万·布拉金斯基风雨无阻写信、寄信的习惯了。这时布拉金斯基家邻居的老太太发出一声惊呼，像是恍然大悟一般，用十分惊讶地神情说，“每个周末我还以为伊万·布拉金斯基是要去教堂呢，原来他是去送信……原来如此啊……好多年了他都这样。但是最近几年，他却没有那么频繁了。”

这倒是件微不足道的小事，众人心想。他们有些人望向窗外，看着那一片凝结着雪白冰霜的玻璃，难以分辨出外面是否停雪了。靠着窗户的一位抬棺人用自己的衣袖擦擦玻璃这一边的水汽，试图看清楚外面如何了。其实那是看不出来的，很多人都猜测还会继续下雪，这个国家春天的到来总是如此姗姗来迟，使他们以为自己身处暴雪狂风之中。

“不下雪了。我看啊，雪停了。”那位棕色头发的中年人说道，“我们现在可以走了，墓地也不远。”

众人转而望向娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，等着她的点头许可。这话叫她愣了愣，似乎不知道该说些什么，足足过了好几秒，娜塔莉亚才牵动嘴唇，说：“我们可以走了，免得天又下雪了。”

抬棺前行的速度并不快，列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇因为年老，而走在了抬棺队伍的中间。娜塔莉亚自始至终都没有放下自己怀中的象牙白的盒子，而且她的另一只手上还拿着一只老旧的皮箱。列姆科夫估计那也挺重的，轻声问道：“娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，你抱着的是什么呀？要找个人帮帮你吗？你还拿着个箱子呢。”他注意到了娜塔莉亚脸上疲惫不堪的神色，猜测那是因为操劳兄弟的葬礼造成的。

“不是什么重要的东西。”娜塔莉亚还是过去那样冷淡地说着话，微微转过头去看满头白发的列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇，“哥哥昏迷之前吩咐了我一些事情，我想，我应该去完成的。这也算是他的遗愿了吧……”她的话说到一半便因为忽然起风而听不清了，大风吹起她的头发，卷起地上的积雪，不断地拍打在这些送行者的身上。

除了随着冷风飘浮起舞的冰晶雪花，落在他们这一行人身上的还有过分明媚的日光，因此他们不得不低着头避免直视刺眼的阳光，而地面却反射着无数的光芒。

娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅的面无表情叫他们难以把对话进行下去，列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇是相当理解的，他能明白失去亲人的那种苦痛，并非三言两语就能宽慰的，哪怕对方对人生毫无遗憾，希望亲属能够释怀，他的亲人们也不会因此而放下。人世间总有那么多耿耿于怀的东西，伊万·布拉金斯基也有那么多放不下的事情，哪怕这么多年来他孤身一人，无人陪伴，却又有那么多沉重而无法言说的过去。

在她怀里的盒子因为那闪耀着的阳光而更加轮廓分明，娜塔莉亚缓慢地踩着积雪行走着，不由得回想起哥哥用虚弱的声音请求自己把这个盒子带上，放在他的坟墓中的那一日。她从来都不希望这一天的到来，哪怕是讨论死亡，讨论他们的葬礼，那就足够可怕了。

可她还记得躺在医院病床上的伊万·布拉金斯基是如何费尽力气地抬起手来，让妹妹看着自己，仔细听着自己说的话。他的声音再不如往常那般，失去了活力，变得喑哑，说话时甚至能叫人感受到他的音带的颤抖。

在生命的最后一刻，伊万·布拉金斯以一种甚是严肃、庄重的语气请求他的妹妹将那一直放在书柜最显眼处的盒子拿下来，然后在下葬那一刻，放到他的灵柩里。他不需要祭奠逝者的鲜花花圈来装饰自己的灵柩，也不需要哀婉动人的哀乐来缓和葬礼上的气氛。伊万说起这些时嘴角露出了极为模糊的笑容，娜塔莉亚肯定他是笑了，因为他的双眼微微弯起，呈现出幸福的表情。他说，“只要有那个盒子就够了。有那个盒子就够了。”

娜塔莉亚毫不费力就在哥哥家里找到了这个象牙白的盒子，里面装着些东西，并不算沉重，哪怕是她一个人也能够抱着走很久。伊万·布拉金斯基并没有告诫妹妹不能打开，而在长久以来积累的迷惑之中，娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅几乎是不加犹豫地就打开了那个象牙白的盒子的盖子，在惊骇的窒息之中又仓促该上。那一连串的动作没有耗费多久时间，在那短暂的十几秒里，在盖上盒子以后，娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅多年以来的迷惑一下子就被回答了——一个无声的答复。她知道自己哥哥爱上了某个人，就像娜斯塔霞·彼得罗夫娜那样的人，哥哥在她的身上看到了那个人的影子。

而今盒子里的东西无声地回答了她。那些都是骨灰，经过高温燃烧后的骸骨呈现出白与灰相间的纹理，并且在一阵阵的敲打之中碎裂开来，最终被装入盒子里，不知如何终于送到哥哥手上。她不敢想象经历了如此漫长、超越半个世纪的等待以后，哥哥的心情会是如何？

他们终于可以在一起了，在泥土与白雪之下，在沉重而无可回避的苦难之前。

那日，娜塔莉亚又去了一趟医院，郑重其事地告诉哥哥，说她找到了那个盒子。伊万问她有没有打开，她对哥哥说了谎，说没有。

“我的房间里还有一个皮箱……如果可以，请你一起放在我的坟墓里吧。”

“我知道，哥哥……”娜塔莉亚对她的哥哥说。在伊万·布拉金斯基因病住院以后，娜塔莉亚便从自己家赶来照料她，她当然看到过那个皮箱，那是房间里少数过分古老却又一尘不染的物品。她从来没有打开过哥哥的箱子，也未曾想过这与那个人有什么关系。

“谢谢你，娜塔莎。”听到这些话，伊万合上眼睛，以一种心满意足的语气说。他每说一个字便呼出一口气，最后输氧面罩上全是他呼出的白气，连笑容也看不清楚。

娜塔莉亚终究是难以忘记哥哥的言语，她还是偷偷地打开了那个皮箱，看着里面整整齐齐叠放好的两条围巾，还有放在旁边的基本内页已经发黄的笔记本。她想，这当然不属于她的哥哥，而是属于另一个人。她小心地拿起其中一条围巾时，潜藏在自己脑海里的某些记忆忽然就这么击中了她。仅仅是那一瞬，娜塔莉亚想起了另一个黑眼睛黑头发的人，他们曾经在农庄见过面，哥哥说那是他的好朋友，从中国来，即将回到中国区，他们一同熬过了被俘虏的地狱，一同见证了战争的胜利，拥有一段不同寻常的友谊。

把围巾放回去以后，娜塔莉亚问自己，他们之间，到底是友谊，还是爱？可她又怎么能得出答案呢？所有在伊万·布拉金斯基生命之中的人都不曾拥有过答案，无论是娜斯塔霞·彼得罗夫娜，还是他的亲人们，在岁月长远而难以逃避的前进之中，总有些感情会变了模样，却又美好如初。

许多人都没有发现这些在伊万·布拉金斯基一生中的细节，它们交错在一起，编织成了他今日的生活。哪怕时间的洪流冲散了所有人，她的哥哥还在坚持着古老的联络方式，还在用那些脆弱的、不堪折叠的纸张缅怀着他们的黄金时代，还在从心底里爱着那个人。即使那些书信永远都没有回复，即使他们只能接受千山万水的阻隔。可伊万·布拉金斯基还是怀着那样的爱，谁也不能夺走，谁也不能改变。

一只皮箱，一个装满骨灰的盒子便是伊万·布拉金斯基仅有的随葬品。娜塔莉亚遵循了他所有的要求，取消了花圈，也取消了最后的追悼会。

抬棺人把灵柩又打开了一次，让娜塔莉亚把骨灰盒子放到里面。她看到了双目再也不会睁开的兄弟，那是他们最后一次见面了，而眼角干涸的她只是尽力克制住自己双手因为寒冷而起的的抖动，将那不算太大的盒子放到哥哥的胸前。

列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇问：“娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，你还有什么要放的吗？”

“灵柩盖上后，我再把箱子放在上面，请你们一同埋了。”她低声说着，又补充道，“这是哥哥的意思。”

“我们明白了。”列姆科夫·米海洛夫耶维奇体贴地点点头，他清楚每个人都有些东西是哪怕到了生命尽头也不会舍弃的，他们必须带着那些东西，如此离开人世。他转过头去对身边的人说了几句话，抬棺人们都表示理解，并且帮忙把灵柩盖上。

娜塔莉亚把皮箱放在涂成了红色的灵柩上面，往后退开一步，等着列姆科夫告诉身边的人可以动手了。她退开一步以后，她深色的影子也就从皮箱上往后退开了，皮先在日光下呈现出某种不真实的光泽，泥土随后落在上方，遮盖了它身上的纹理。娜塔莉亚的目光一直没有离开那个皮箱，她看着那上面她不认识的几行字，他这一生大概都不可能知道是什么意思，而她猜测其中有一行便是那个人的名字。

没有其他人注意到这一点，他们都以为这只是伊万·布拉金斯基的箱子，以为那些文字不过是随手涂鸦，以为那个盒子可能藏着一些他喜欢的东西。但那只是代表着某个人的出席，也代表着他们最后的重逢与不再分离。

灵柩在一片低低的啜泣声中被泥土掩埋，第二天娜塔莉亚去看，那里已经是一片雪白，只有墓碑孤零零的立在那儿。她思索着是否要在上面增加某个人的名字，却又嘲笑自己，她根本就不知道那个人的名字。

离开这里之前，娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅又来了一次，她仍旧思索着伊万·布拉金斯基的生平，终究还是没有在墓碑之上添加其他文字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拓展与备注：  
> *原名《赤地的血骨》灵感来苏联作家自索尔仁尼琴《古拉格群岛》的一句话，据说是俄罗斯谚语：“连血骨都思念故乡。”  
> *《余生》一名灵感来自美籍俄罗斯诗人约瑟夫·布罗茨基《悲伤与理智》一书的第一篇《太初有肉》的结尾处：“何况在那个年代，我们的余生便是我们拥有的一切。”  
> *故事来自《vista》杂志的一篇专题报道，封面上是少年红二代，有兴趣就买来看了看。后来陆陆续续读了《红色后代的苏联印记》、《岁月无痕》、《红场记忆》等有关书籍，全文有情节取材，但纯属虚构。  
> *城市沦陷和轰炸也基本取材于《红色后代的苏联印记》，时间有修改，故事里是在冬天发生轰炸的。根据书中对他们后来的学习的描述来继续写这个故事。  
> *苏德战争部分参考了《二战德国老兵回忆录》、《十年与二十天》、《德意志的另一行泪》、《失去的胜利》、《斯大林的战争》等书籍。如有错误，全都怪我。  
> *集中营事迹蓝本为朱德之女朱敏被俘经历，文中提到的一名失去大腿的红军在集中营里逃跑也来自其中。  
> *王耀选择电气大学是因为列宁说过“电气化加苏维埃就是社会主义”类似的话语，当时影响了一批留学生。  
> *俄罗斯、白俄罗斯有关描写部分根据《先知三部曲》、《帝国：俄罗斯五十年》、《曼施塔德姆夫人回忆录》等书籍，尤其参考了大清洗以及后面的流放一闪而过的片段。  
> *《他们》一章节中，从群岛归来的老师们，也就是曾经遭受过迫害的教授，也有部分灵感来自《古拉格群岛》后半部分描述他们离开群岛后的生活，饱受质疑、年轻人的不理解与敬而远之。于是他们感叹年轻人已经被体制下的训练完全无情化了。  
> *后半段有关饥荒、动荡、生活平静分别参考于《墓碑》、《命运三部曲》、《戴帽子的人》、《我是落花生的女儿》等一系列书籍。虚构类的《陆犯焉识》有一定影响。  
> *《夹边沟纪事》前几篇尤其提到一个故事，结尾有一句话：“我今年七十多岁了，每一天都更加爱你。”大致是这个意思，具体不太记得了。前几天莫名想起，又联想到了这个故事。  
> *留苏学生的重聚宴会属于虚构，严格来说，他们的重聚是自发的小型的，最近一次官方的碰面应当是五月九号俄罗斯阅兵之前，他们收到邀请函的碰头。  
> *关于春燕的原谅与否，有一部分与高尔泰说过的一句话有关，大意是：“原谅是强者的事情。弱者如我辈，根本没有原谅的权利。”  
> *文中的爱情蓝本为刘爱琴与她的爱人的故事，二者约定日后在中苏边境见面，后来刘爱琴得知在五十年代，她的爱人就死于车祸了。  
> *同样，爱情部分也有灵感来自李特特与她丈夫被迫分离经历。  
> *迫害的部分有参考于刘爱琴的哥哥的经历。  
> *中苏学生们互相通信的事情是无意间搜索得知，真实性不明，可用于情节推动。  
> *文中有某个“双手被斩断，舌头被拔去，身体被奸污”的比喻来自莎士比亚某一戏剧，关于复仇的。


End file.
